Four's A Charm: Every Halliwell Counts
by Princess Pinky
Summary: Sequel to, The Children Of Light. When Persia heads to the Prom, will she repeat her mother's past? With visits from Charmed Ones from an alternate reality, Cat Goddesses, and new friends what is a Halliwell to do? Plus, are destinies set in stone?
1. P4 Lives

A/N: This is the sequal to, "The Children Of Light". It is the sixth in my series. I hope you will all like this as much as the first five. There is a list at the bottom of the desrciptions, with the main characters and their powers. Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed my last story! Chrios: No, no, no, no! lol I'm not a senior, not yet. But yes, they are taking me to Sin City and we will ge to tour The Strip. lol Peanut2lb: Yes! I'm so glad you liked it! And well, technically it wasn't Pearl's first "real" kiss (he only kissed her on the cheek, which she returned with a kiss on the cheek). I'm saving the "real kiss" for another day. (I love having their relationship grow.) And I'm tickled that you commented on the title. I really liked that one. And I'm still working out the kinks on the second baby idea. winter blaze: It will take place a year later. I know it's going at a rather slow pace, but after this story I will most likely jump ahead quite a few years (if everyone still wants to read this story by then). PrUe AnD AnDy: Thanks for commenting and I'm glad that you liked it! I'm still contemplating the baby (I'll have to come up with a good idea on how to introduce her). charmedsisters: Aww, thanks for the review! Susan: I'm glad you liked that. I just couldn't bare to leave Penny out of things. RJF: Yeah, those kidders (literally)! I'm tickled that you liked this chapter and I am still working on the whole "new baby thing." Prince Halliwell: Yeah, that was a typo. Sometimes I like to copy and paste certain things so that I can use them as premonitions or flashbacks later on and sometimes I come up with new ideas and start writing them in advance. Anyway, I musta "pasted" instead of "copied." It's fixed now. aebeck: Yay! You finally got an awesome account! Egh, I dunno about best buds. That Pam, she's one tough cookie. Ah, okay. I suppose I can live without the quotes. Thanks for reviewing! money makes me smile: That line was a bit of a typo (and an unfortunate peak into the future). lol But yeah, I meant the forshadowing about Pearl & Brandon's relationship. C. C. McKenna: Really? Awwww, that makes me feel so proud! Yikes, sorry you had to stay in bed for so long. Hopefully you have a comfy bed! lol I hope you like this chapter too! KAY: Thanks for reviewing! The-Cheese-Fairy: Hey cool! I'm thrilled that you love it! And I'm so happy to hear that you liked 'Will & Grace'! I might be adding something like that to my fanfic. ;) Your friend is a little like Jack? Is your best friend gay? (My best friend is, but he's a bit more like Will. lol) This is a play on, "MX Lives". (If you don't watch "Mutant X", it won't make a whole lot of sense.) I don't claim any rights to the fanfic, "The Lone Charmed One", it is written by RJF (a fellow FFN author). The "alternate characters" (Paige, Wyatt, & Chris) are characters from "Charmed", which rjf2004 has developed and the other "alternate character" (Emma) is a character from the T.V. show "Mutant X", which rjf2004 has also developed in the crossover fic, "The Lone Charmed One". Special thanks to rjf2004 for letting me use these developed characters in my fic, to meet up with Persia, once again! rjf2004, this chapter is dedicated to you!For those the you who haven't read "Charmed At Last", "Family Affair", "Together Forever As One", "The Blessed Ones", and/or "The Children Of Light"; I advise you to do so. Here is a short summary of the five...

"Charmed At Last" - Summary: Piper & Leo are married and have been trying to have children for a while now. Phoebe and Cole are dating but they still haven't figured a way around the whole bounty hunter situation; Cole never became The Source and is still Balthezor. The Source was never vanquished, either. Paige and Glenn are just beginning to date, as in, a serious relationship. Glenn goes away on another trip, when Paige finds out she's pregnant. She tells her sisters and then they are attacked by a demon. That's when their eldest sister, who had supposidly died, comes and saves their lives. The truth that Prue never died is revealed and that Paige's pregnancy has allowed her to return home. They must begin their real destiny, with the, Power of Four. When Glenn returns, Paige tells him that she is pregnant; they soon are married. A few months later Paige gives birth to a beautiful baby girl named, Pearlinda Melody Belland, Pearl for short. In the finale, Piper finds out that she is pregnant. By this time, Pearl is about 6 months old.

"Family Affair" - Summary: This takes place almost 2 years after the finale of "Charmed At Last". Paige's daughter, Pearl, is almost 3-years-old and Piper's daughter, Phiona, is almost 2-years-old. Paige and Glenn are happily married and so are Piper and Leo. The story starts off with Phoebe and Cole's wedding; Phoebe is also about 4 months pregnant with her and Cole's first child. Prue is still single and recieves a 3rd power during this time. The sisters and their husbands go through the traumatic time of yet a 3rd Halliwell pregnancy and soon Phoebe gives birth to a healthy baby girl named, Pamela Victoria Turner, Pam for short. Then the sisters must deal with all the trouble that normal toddlers get into, plus the added effect of magic from two little witch-whitelighter-mortals, while learning how to control a newborn witch-demoness-mortal.

"Together Forever As One" - Summary: This takes place about 1 year after Pam's first birthday. Pearl is now about 5-years-old and in Kindergarten, Phiona is about 4-years-old, & Pam is about 2-years-old. For Piper & Leo, Phoebe & Cole, and Paige & Glenn; things are going smoothly. Considering they have wild little magical children to look after. Prue is still single. The story starts off on Prue's 34th birthday. She is feeling kind of down since each of her sister's has a wonderful little girl and she is yet to have a child, but in the future, she saw that she had a daughter. Then as a surprise for her birthday, The Elders allow Andy Trudeau to return for 24 hours, to spend with Prue. He isn't a ghost/spirit during this 24 hour period, but just as alive as everyone else. Prue and Andy make up for lost time and then sleep together before Andy has to leave again. 1 month after Prue & Andy's night together, Prue finds out she is pregnant, with Andy's child! Now Prue must face going through a magical pregnancy and trying to be a single mom. Sure her sisters, brother-in-laws, and nieces will be there for her but nothing can replace a husband and a father for her child.

"The Blessed Ones" - Summary: This takes place 2 years after Pandora's first birthday. Pearl is 8-years-old, Phiona is 7-years-old, Pam is 5-years-old, & Pandora is 3-years-old. The Halliwell sisters have decided to take their children out of public school, starting this year. Pearl, Phiona, & Pam now go to a small school, taught by, The Star Coven. Not only do they learn what they would normally learn, but they also are taught how to use their powers, the history of magic, and they can interact with magical children their own age. Pearl, Phiona, Pam, and Pandora are the Blessed Ones; the most powerful good witches that exist, as of this time period. But then a young teenage girl shows up at the door of the Halliwell Manor. Everyone finds out that Phoebe had kept not only a secret in New York, but a daughter! The daughter that she and the evil witch James Kline had together, when Phoebe was 19-years-old. Her daughter's name is Persia Patty Halliwell and has the power of electrokinesis; the ability to create and control electricity. She is very powerful. Then Piper discovers some shocking news. She's pregnant again! Her mother, Patty, comes to her and tells her that her unborn child is half of a prophecy, called 'The Children Of Light'. Persia is the other half. Together, both girls rival the Blessed Ones in power. Piper had her and Leo's second daughter and names her Prissandra Leona Wyatt. Little Prissandra has the power of photokinesis; the ability to create and control light. Pearl also gains a new power and a best friend, who could possibly become even more.

"The Children Of Light" - Summary: This takes place about a year after it's prequel. Persia is still trying to find her place in the family, but Pam is not helping matters. She is so jealous of Persia and doesn't understand the situation, believing that Persia is just there to steal her parents. Prue and Pandora are suffering without Andy, so Pandora uses the gift that she got on the day of her Wiccaning, to wish for her father. This surprises The Elders and they aren't sure how to handle such a thing, because it has never happened before. Although it is technically against the rules, Pandora was never told this, so they allow Andy to stay. But that's it; if he dies again, he stays dead. The Elders give the sisters a one time spell to change the memories of everyone in the world, except those who know their secret. Cole's mother, Evilyn, eventually comes into the picture. She kidnaps Pam and attempts to bring out her demon half, by having her kill an innocent witch. The Charmed Ones interfere and Pam is saved. However she's still been infected with the power of The Ingress, a sister power to The Nexus, which Evilyn has under the control of evil. But when Adam, an old lover of Evilyn's, kills her, Pam gains a new power and helps her father vanquish Adam. Phoebe, Cole, Persia, and Pam move into the home that Cole inherit's from his mother's death; The Villa, complete with The Ingress, which is now in the hands of good. Prue, Andy, and Pandora travel to a surprise Family Reunion for Andy's family. Prue turns into a Werewolf and attacks Andy's mother, Vivienne. The remaining sisters come to the rescue, vanquishing the Werewolf that converted Prue, and having Leo dust the family. Sour feelings between Prue and Vivienne, however, remain. In the end, the wedding of a lifetime is about to take place. Unfortunately, an old foe returns, and is after Prue's soul. A backfired spell turns Prue and Andy into elves, protecting them from The Sorceress Of Souls. Good undoubtedly prevails, Prue and Andy are married by Penny, and Brandon works up the courage to give Pearl a kiss on the cheek.

Main Characters & Their Powers:

Prudence (Prue) Halliwell - Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Phasing

Piper Halliwell Wyatt - Temporal Stasis (Freezing), Molecular Acceleration (Exploding)

Phoebe Halliwell Turner - Premonitions, Levitation, Empathy

Paige Halliwell Belland - Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Partial Healing, Sensing Evil, Sensing, Shapeshifting

Andrew (Andy) Trudeau - Mortal

Leo Wyatt - Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Harmless Light Balls, Levi-orbing, Shapeshifting, Multi-lingual

Cole Turner - Shimmering, Energy Balls

Glenn Belland - Mortal

Persia Patty Halliwell - Electrokinesis

Pearlinda (Pearl) Melody Belland - Exploding Light Balls, Healing

Phiona Melinda Wyatt - Orb-telekinesis

Pamela (Pam) Victoria Turner - Shimmering, Power Absorbtion

Pandora Angel Trudeau - Telepathy

Prissandra (Prissy) Leona Wyatt - Photokinesis

Brandon Jonathon Fargo - Teleportation

_**Every Halliwell Counts  
Chapter 1: P4 Lives**_

"Phoebe!" Piper screamed, as she ducked behind a large chair, missing a fireball. She'd been enjoying a nice few moments of 'alone time' and suddenly this very fit, ninja looking creature with fluorescent green scales all over its body shimmered into the room, and started attacking her. This creature was very fast and was evading all of her attacks; even freezing couldn't keep it in place for more than a millisecond. Suddenly the chair that she was ducking behind, exploded. "Phoebe!" Piper screamed, as she slid into the wall and the creature advanced on her. Piper held out her hands, sending an exploding blast at the creature, but the creature slid to the side with amazing speed and the blast ended up exploding a china vase. "Damnit!" Suddenly a fireball was whizzing at her with amazing speed and she knew she was in for it, when suddenly the fireball exploded into nothing more than sparks and flames. Piper's head whipped around to see her eldest niece, standing in the doorway.

"Back!" Persia flamed, as she held out her hands and sent to consecutive bolts at the creature. Apparently it hadn't expected the attack and didn't have time to escape; it flew into the wall and Persia ran to her aunt. "Aunt Piper, are you okay?" She helped her up.

"Yeah and I'm taking care of this thing!" Piper flared, as she raised her hands and attempted to explode the thing. But the creature had caught on this time and it shimmered away, resulting in part of the fireplace exploding. "Damnit!" Her fingers twitched angrily, as dust filled the air, from the fireplace rubble.

"We should look for that thing in the Book." Persia said.

Piper narrowed her eyes. "You're right..." She dusted off her pants. "Where is your mother?"

"I met mom at the store about five minutes ago. Apparently she had Uncle Leo orb her there, so I had him orb me back, and then he went to meet up with mom so they could go shopping with Prissy."

Piper's brow furrowed in frustration. "Okay, fine...Go up to the attic and check with the Book. I'll be there in a minute or so."

"Okay." Persia agreed, as she made her way out of the room.

30 Minutes Later----

"No, I've only found various demons that are 'similar' to the one that attacked you." Persia said. She had marked all the pages. "The Speed Demon, Reptilia Rings, Ninja Warriors, and Pyroclastic Clans."

"And what does each one do, again?"

"'The Speed Demon is a breed that can defy gravity; she can produce speeds so high that some have thought she holds the power of invisibility, but that is false. Many Warren witches with the power of temporal stasis have tried to stop her, but she is so fast that the power is unable to contain her. She must be vanquished with the following spell...'"

Piper nodded. "That sounds like the speed that this ninja thing had."

"'Reptilia Rings are demons of various reptilian lineage. They look and act like reptiles; mostly snakes. Some have venomous attacks that are highly lethal to witches.'"

"Well..." Piper said, glancing over Persia's shoulder. "It looks similar to what attacked me, but the creature in the Book is less 'advanced' so to speak."

"Umm...Okay. 'Ninja Warriors: Demons who have trained in the special Ninja art for many years and bred with other demons who have done the same. Eventually their traits of agility, strength, and cunning were passed down through genes and have developed their descendants into very powerful demons. Flaring is their own active power. Other extreme abilities are come from their genetics; i.e. strength and speed.'"

"Okay, that sounds a little like that thing too. In fact, it had that sleek body." Piper observed.

"And last but not least...'Pyroclastic Clans: These demons were formed from the eruption of Tambora on the island of Sumbawa in Indonesia. Isacc, the biological father of The Source, was attempting to finish off the Warren line. Laura Greenburg and her husband, Hector Greenburg, used a spell to travel to Sumbawa. This caused Isacc to track them there, just like they intended. Once there, Laura used her power of telekinesis to throw Isacc into the Tambora volcano. The force was so powerful, combined with Isacc's magic, that the volcano exploded and would later be recorded as the most powerful eruption in recorded history. Laura and Hector lived through the explosion, due to Hector using his power of deflection, to deflect the volcanic explosion. However, Isacc's magic was so strong that it molded with the pyroclastic material from Tambora's eruption, thus forming the Pyroclastic Clan of demons.'"

"So they aren't actually alive?"

"No, they're more like magical robots, with a mind of their own." Persia replied

Piper scanned the page. "Well, from the looks of it, the powers that the thing used one me were similar to those of the Pyroclastic demon things."

"I think we need everyone else." Persia said, aloud.

"Mhmm." Piper nodded. "Leo!"

Within minutes, Leo orbed in with Prissandra in his arms. "Yes?"

"Witchy emergency. We need Prue, Phoebe, and Paige. Can you go get them?" Piper asked, with more of a demanding tone.

"Uh, sure." Leo gently placed Prissy into Piper's arms.

Prissy giggled and grabbed at Piper's earrings. "Momma!"

"No, no sweetie." Piper cooed, as she diverted the child's hands.

Leo orbed out.

1 Hour Later----

Prue pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh oh..." She sighed. "It sounds like we've got some kind of hybrid demon on our hands."

"Hybrid demon?" Perisa repeated. "As in, a mutant demon?"

Prue nodded. "That's what it sounds like."

Perisa closed her eyes, remembering an accidental trip to an alternate reality.

**_----Flashback----_**

_"Now I think it was this and this..." Persia said, as she dropped a handful of brown powder into a steaming pot and then a handful of salt into the same pot. Brown smoke billowed from the pot and when it cleared, a brown goo remained. "And then we take this and and put it in here..." Persia said, as she grabbed a vial of purple liquid. She carefully uncorked the top and poured it into the brown liquid. Suddenly a massive explosion occured and she went flying into the wall, as black smoke covered the air, until that was all that could be seen._

_----_

_Persia opened her eyes and she was laying on the floor of the attic, but it something seemed off about it. She rubbed her head, feeling a little woozy._

_Suddenly a man appeared, seemingly out of water; some type of magical trasportation._

_"What the..." Persia said, as she hopped to her feet. "Who the hell are you!" She took a few steps back._

_"Who are you!" The man cried._

_Persia aimed her hand, sending a powerful bolt of energy flying at the strange man, who carefully avoided it. She aimed again and again, the man barely missed her attack._

_"Paige! Get up here quick!" The man called, clearly distressed._

_Moments later the attic door burst open and Paige walked in. "What the hell!" Paige surveyed the scene, the man just ducked and rolled out of the way of another large blast of electricity from Persia._

_"Get the hell out of my house!" Persia shouted. A stray bolt of energy flew past Paige, who had barely enough time divert it, telekinetically._

_"Paige! A little help here! Electricity doesn't really agree with me!" The man shouted over the crackle of voltage._

_"Uh…right!" Paige waved her arm aggressively, and sent Persia flying into a pile of cardboard boxes that were in the corner._

_"Who is she?" The man cautiously approached Persia, who was a little dazed._

_"I don't know, but we're gonna find out!" Paige walked over the boxes._

_"We! Oh no! I'm not going anywhere near her until her powers are bound or until I'm in a rubber suit!" The man cried, defensively._

_"Oh, stop being a baby!" Paige replied._

_Persia looked at Paige. "Huh? Aunt Paige? Did you do that to me?"_

_At the word 'aunt', Paige quickly called for Piper and Leo, who were already halfway there, as they had come to see what all the noise was about._

_"Shh! The boys are sleep-ing, who the hell is that?" Piper said, pointing at Persia, in the mountain of cardboard._

_"Wait a minute…you guys don't recognise me?" Persia asked, standing up and brushing down her clothes._

_"Well, judging how you just tried to kill my boyfriend, I'd say you're a foe!" Paige glared at Persia._

_"'Boyfriend'? Aren't you married to…what have I done?'" Persia gasped._

_**----Flashback----**_

"Persia, honey, are you all right?" Phoebe asked, as she gently shook her daughter.

Persia looked up at her mother, nodding slightly. "Huh? Oh...yeah...I think..."

Phoebe looked eagerly at her daughter. "You think what, sweetie?"

"I think..." Persia's voice trailed off, as another wave of past images filled her mind.

_**----Flashback----**_

_"'A Child Of Light'?" A woman, Emma DeLauro, asked. "What's that?"_

_"A very powerful magical being who is destined for a special greatness. My youngest cousin, Prissandra, and I are The Children Of Light. We're just as powerful as my other three cousins and half sister, who are known as The Blessed Ones." Persia explained. "What are you?"_

_"I'm what a they call a 'Mutant Witch'." Emma explained. She took about 10 minutes to explain the short version of the genetics program that the government had secretly set up._

_"So, you're a mutated magical being?" Persia asked._

_Emma nodded._

_**----Flashback----**_

"Persia!" Phoebe yelled, pulling her daughter back to reality. "What's wrong!"

"I think I have an idea, but we're gonna need some help." Persia replied.

The Charmed Ones exchanged looks.

Persia stood up and headed towards the attic.

Everyone else followed her.

* * *

Persia stared at the wall of the attic, as everyone crowded around, watching from afar. She took a deep breath and then began the spell that she had memorized a long while ago; the spell that had sent her back to her reality, would also be the spell to summon the two people that might be able to help her world right now. Within a few moments, she had cast it. A bright blue Triquetra portal opened up in the center of the attic and suddenly four figures were sucked in through, then the portal closed. Persia smiled at the four figures: Emma DeLauro, Alternate Paige Matthews, Wyatt Halliwell, and little Christopher Halliwell. "It's good to see you all, again."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

A/N: BTW, I won't be able to update until next week. I have to work Sunday, finish packing (and study) Monday, and then I leave Tuesday and get back late on Friday. Sorry about this.


	2. Mutant Ninja Triplets

A/N: This chapter title is a play on the little kid cartoon, "Mutant Ninja Turtles". Apparently, from what my mother says, it was the first T.V. show that I ever laughed at, while intently paying attention to it. And I'm not sure if I mentioned it in the last chapter or not (too lazy to look), but the wholeTambora volcano thing is actually is a realvolcano and it really is the largest explosion (from what I'velooked up).lol Well all, I'm back from Las Vegas and I miss it a lot. I wish I could've been there at least one more night. It was an intoxicating trip (in a good way). It might be hard to update for the next week or so, given all the makeup work I'll undoubtedly have, so please try to understand. dannihalliwell: Cool, thanks for reviewing. Well, there will be some baby Chris in this subplot, but I'm not a Chris/Wyatt fan, so I won't make them real characters in my fic. Piper xox Leo: No, they weren't in my fic. See a fellow writer, RJF, has a fic in which I allowed her to use Persia in a crossover subplot and most of those flashbacks were from the subplot where Persia was in RJF's fic. charmedsisters: I'm glad you did. Thanks for reviewing! Chub: lol Thanks! It was awesome! Phyre: Oh, I understand. I'm glad you'll still be reading now. Yeah, he won't play a "huge" part, because I'm not a Chris/Wyatt fan, buit I'm glad you'll be happy anyway. peanut2lb: They were her flashbacks from when a fellow author used Persia in her story as a crossover. And no, no, no, no! Chris and Wyatt will NOT be staying. I brought them here because I don't like them (I know that doesn't seem to make sense, but it will later on and maybe a bit in this chapter). Unfortunately Prue is dead in RJF's fic (which these characters are borrowed from). lol And yeah, hopefully Persia's Prom will be okay, but only time will tell. kk: The "possible other child" will remain a mystery, as I'm still trying to sort things out about that. ;) moonfirefairy: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it. Starrie-Dreams: Cool, I'm thrilled that you like it! Thanks! PrUe AnD AnDy: Here ya go, I hope you enjoy! chyp: Awesome, I'm glad you approve:) The-Cheese-Fairy: lol No, that's fine. I'll do my best to explain the MX stuff when needed, but RJF did a great job in combining the two, so it isn't necessary. I had a great time in Vegas (I'd never been there before). And I'll probably be going back next year, if all goes like I hope it will. We're aout an 8 hour drive away. (lol That's cool, about your friend. Don't gay guys just make the best of friends? They're so fun!) money makes me smile: Yeah, unfortunately. But not to worry, there will definitely be more Brandon/Pearl in this fic. Her boyfriend in the alternate world is an Elemental named Aidan, who is also the heir to the lost city of Atlantis. winter blaze: I did! It was breath taking! Thanks for commenting and I hope you enjoy the rest! RJF: Ha, I should've known you'd be the first to review. Yeah, I hope to work in the whole pregnancy into this fic. I hope I do justice for your characters!

_**Every Halliwell Counts  
Chapter 2: Mutant Ninja Triplets**_

"Persia!" Alternate Paige and Emma exclaimed.

"Persia?" Phoebe asked, stepping forward with her arms folded tightly across her chest.

Persia laughed nervously. "Heh..Hey, hi, yeah. Look, um, guys..." She turned her head from side to side, examining her not so happy family and her very confused alternate reality friends."Well, you see..."

"Who are you?" Piper asked, holding up her hands, defensively.

"Oh oh!" Alternate Paige cried, throwing up her hands too. "We come in peace, I swear!" She didn't want to have her elder sister from an alternate reality come in and send her to oblivion.

Piper flicked her hands, freezing the foreigners. "Persia, what's going on here?" She demanded, with a hint of anger in her tone.

"Well, once a while back, I was exploring with potions. You know, trying to get better with them? Anyways, I accidently mixed them up and they exploded in my face..."

Paige and Phoebe exchanged looks, knowing that scenario way too well.

"And I accidently got sent to an alternate reality."

"An 'alternate reality'?" The Charmed Ones echoed, growing more irritated.

Andy, thinking reasonably, stepped forward and shooed away his sisters-in-law. "Shh, be quiet, and let the girl speak!"

Prue frowned, but waved her niece on.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Andy whispered.

"Like I said, I was accidently sent to an alternate reality." Persia put emphasis on 'accidently'. "In this reality, Aunt Prue had actually died and mom had left to go on some personal journey. I didn't exist and neither did any of them." She waved her arm at her cousins. "Aunt Piper had two sons, instead of two daughters." She pointed to frozen Wyatt and frozen Chris. "Wyatt and Christopher, but we..they call him 'Chris'. Emma DeLauro is awhat you would call a mutant. Apparently the government tested and played around with the genes in fetuses and eventually discovered witches and magic, then they created their own witches. But since they aren't real witches, they can cast spells and such. Unless, of course, they were all ready magical and then the government went around and tampered with them. So it would be like meddling with an all ready magical fetus and making it even more powerful. The whole thing is pretty confusing. Anyway, she lives with Piper and Paige. Oh yeah, and their Leo is an Elder and Paige is dating some elemental guy named Aidan."

"So, why did you bring them here?" Glenn asked, confused.

"Hello? In their world, they know all about genetic mutations! Or, at least Emma does! I mean, come on! We think we've got genetically altered demons on our hands, who would be a better choice?" Persia's brow raised, waiting for an answer.

Prissy wriggled in Leo's arms, begging to be put down.

"Priss, shh." Leo cooed, as he rubbed his daughter's back.

Prissy wiggled her fingers. "D-dow-dow!"

Leo sighed and set Prissandra on the floor.

"I don't know about this..." Prue said, eyeing the strange people.

"Aunt Prue, they're good people! And really powerful, too! I mean, they have all these powers and everything!" Persia exclaimed.

Prissandra, unbeknownst to everyone else, has made her way over to frozen Chris. She wrinkled her nose and reached up, grabbing a tuff of his brown hair, and yanking it. Instantly, her yank unfroze the youngest witchlighter.

"Ow!" Chris snapped, sending Prissy sailing across the room.

At that same moment, the remaining people unfroze.

"Oh my God!" Alternate Paige gasped, as she held out her arms and orbed Prissy to herself, before any harm could be done. "What happened!"

Piper snatched her daughter from Alternate Paige and snuggled the shaken and now bawling child. "He happend!" Piper raged, pointing to Chris.

"Chris?" Alternate Paige asked, puzzled.

"Yes! He threw my daughter across the room!" Piper sneered.

"Christopher Halliwell!" Altnerate Paige scolded, as she snatched the boy from the ground. "How could you! Throwing your sister from an alternate reality across the room!"

Chris frowned and rubbed his head where his hair had been pulled. "Shed pulleded my haiwr."

Emma rubbed her head, then pulled Wyatt into her arms. "Oh..This is gonna be a long night."

2 Hours Later----

"So you actually ended up with Glenn?" Alternate Paige asked, as she watched Paige flip through the pages of the Book of Shadows.

"Yep." Paige grinned. "We're so happy. I mean..wow. It's been such an amazing rush. And I couldn't love our daughter more!"

"That's so awesome."

"I can't believe Glenn married someone else." Paige said, turning the page.

"Neither could I. But it was for the best, because I have this amazing relationship with Aidan, who really understands magic because...well...he is magical." Alternate Paige explained. Her face contorted. "Or at least I did."

"'Did'? What happened?"

"He, um, was the heir to the throne of Atlantis and he had to leave." Alternate Paige sighed. "But I swear that I'll never forget a moment of it."

"Is he the one who left you pregnant?"

"What?"

Paige pointed to her alternate counterpart's stomach. "I was pregnant once too, you know. I looked so critically at myself then and ever since then, I've done the same to everyone else. It's sort of a curse."

"Wonderful." The alternate witchlighter's voice was highly sarcastic. "I've been doing that lately, I hope that doesn't happen to me."

"So?" Paige persisted. "He left you high and dry?"

"He didn't know."

"What?" Paige turned to face the alternate. "You-you never told him?"

"I-I..." Alternate Paige stuttered. "I couldn't, because I didn't know for sure.."

"Wait, stop and rewind. What happened?"

"I also slept with an evil darklighter and I don't know who the father is."

"My Goddess," Paige breathed. Unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around her alternate self. "Don't we have dramatic lives?"

Alternate Paige smiled, warming up to the hug. They were the kind of hugs she gave people and always wished for one in return. What a better way to get one that from yourself? Well, sort of. "Thanks," she whispered as Paige pulled away. "I always..."

"Wanted one of those, I know." She flipped a few more pages. "So, Persia was saying that you're like some kind of super powered witch or something..Please elaborate."

"'Super powered witch'?" Alternate Paige repeated. "I don't think so. I mean, I have quite a few powers..."

"Like?"

"Well, all the ones you have. Plus telekinesis, astral projection...You know."

"Whoa! Wait, those are Prue's powers!"

"I know, weird, huh? I never thought I'd get her powers. What about you?"

"Same old, same old. Piper and I really haven't gotten any power upgrades."

Alternate Paige raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah." Paige nodded. "In fact, I've been meaning to ask Leo why Prue and Phoebe got more powers, but Pipes and I haven't. Thanks for reminding me."

"No prob. Hey, what powers do yourPrue and Phoebe have?"

"Prue has her original powers, plus phasing and Phoebe has her original powers, plus empathy. But her premonitions have grown lately, so now she can sometimes share them, by holding someone's hand."

"Prue has phasing? How? That doesn't even go with her powers!" Alternate Paige asked.

"Yeah, it does. She moves things with her mind and moves herself to different places with her mind, so naturally she can move through objects with her mind."

"Oh." Alternate Paige replied, thinking it over. "Interesting. Piper has phasing in my world. Man, she is one powerful...witch."

"Wow, she must be unbeatable."

"Yeah, pretty much. But the most powerful one is Wyatt, being Twice Blessed and all. He's like, the most powerful thing ever!"

"He's a Thrice Blessed Child?"

"No, Twice Blessed."

"That's so weird!" Paige exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Phoebe's oldest granddaughter from the future is the Thrice Blessed Child and she's the most powerful being alive."

"Thrice Blessed? But how?" Alternate Paige asked.

"She's part witch, part demon, part whitelighter, and part mortal. But it's her magical heritages thatmake her thrice magically blessed, plus she was born on some special day or something." Paige explained. She let out a heavy sigh and slammed the book closed. "Nothing!"

"Didn't you kind of all ready know that?"

"Maybe.." Paige admitted. "But I feel helpless not doing anything."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"What do you say we go see what everyone else is doing?"

"Ditto." Alternate Paige replied, as she stood up and headed for the door with Paige at her heels.

* * *

Emma delicately let a pinch of powder drop from her fingers and seep into a bubbling, watery substance, which then let out a puff of blue smoke. "Perfect."

"What's that?" Phiona asked, as she swung her legs back and forth from her place on top of the island.

"A ice potion." Emma explained. "It's a duplicate of Pam's power."

Phiona wrinkled her nose. "Pam can't freeze stuff in ice."

"Oh, no, not your cousin. I mean, technically your cousin, but she's Prue's daughter in my world." Emma explained.

Phiona looked confused. "I thought Aunt Prue died in your world."

"She had a daughter before she died."

"Like Aunt Phoebe? But without the death part?"

"Right." Emma poured the potion into a small glass vial and corked it. "Umm, do you have any more of these?"

"Yep." Phiona grinned. "I'll go get some." She hopped off the island, landing on her feet with a thudding sound and then she hurried off, just as her mother entered the kitchen.

Emma glanced up at Piper, smiling. "Hello, Piper."

Piper raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Mhmm." She walked over to the counter, examining the potion. "What's this?"

"A freezing potion."

"I all ready have the power to freeze."

"Not in ice." Emma countered. "And since these demons have DNA that's been spliced to include Pyroclastic Demons, you'll need this. Not only will it affect their 'hot' DNA, but it will also slow them down. After all..."

"The cold slows down the energy within something." Piper finished, as she held the potion up to her face. "Good idea."

"Thanks."

"Where'd you get it?"

"I'm a teacher."

"A teacher?"

"Mhmm. I teach at Magic School."

Piper placed the potion down. "You have a Magic School?"

"Yeah, but it isn't like yours."

"How do you know that?"

"Phiona was telling me about her school." Emma replied, as she began a new batch of icy potions.

Before Piper could respond, Phiona came bounding back into the kitchen, with a handful of glass vials. "Here, Ms. DeLauro." She said, as she used her powers to move the vials onto the top of the counter.

"Thanks, Miss Wyatt." Emma laughed, as she snatched a vial.

* * *

Prissy sat silently on the floor, flipping through the pages of an upside down copy of, 'Cinderella'. She giggled, as she touched the last page where Cinderella and the Prince were driving off in the carriage, on their wedding day. Her parents, as well as her older sister, had read the story to her many times. She'd also heard the story of the time that her mother and aunts had been sent into the ancient stories.

Chris, who was sitting a few feet away, was glaring heatedly at his alternate sister. He twitched his fingers, summoning the fairytale from Prissy's grasp, and pulling it upright into his hands. He began to turn the pages, looking pleased with himself.

Prissy glanced at the older boy, a pout forming on her lips. "Mine."

Chris simply ignored the child.

"Mine." Prissy said, again. She narrowed her eyes at the book and bright flashes of light formed around it, forming into several light arrows, that were pointing right at the book. "Mine."

"No." Chris replied, swatting his arms at the light arrows and making them dissolve.

Prissy banged her tiny fists on the floor. "Mine!" She flicked her wrists, causing a blinding flash to surround Chris' head. She giggled and minutes later, the flash disappeared and the boy looked very upset. "Mine!" She held out her hands, waiting for the book.

Chris grabbed the book and both dissolved into swirls of whitelighter orbs.

Prissy's bottom lip quivered, before she broke into full blown screaming with floods of tears.

Within seconds, Piper and Leo were at her side, trying desperately to figure out what their daughter was crying hysterically about. "Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Paige and Alternate Paige orbed in. "What in Goddess' name is going on here?" They asked, in unison.

"Something's wrong with Prissandra." Piper said, as she paced around with the screaming tot.

"I think I can answer that one." Emma said, as she walked into the room with a very unhappy Chris in her arms.

All eyes turned to the former member of Mutant X.

Emma gently pryed the book from Chris' hands. "Chris, why did you take Prissandra's book?"

"I w-want to look at it." Chris grumbled.

Emma shook her head, using her powers to sense what had happened in the room. "You were very mean about it, using your powers to take it without asking." She scolded, as she walked over to Piper and handed Prissy back the book, which prompted the crying to stop.

"Where's everyone else?" Leo asked, looking around. "I thought we'd left Pam,Wyatt,Chris, and Prissandra together?"

Suddenly a loud bang was heard from the attic, prompting everyone to glance up at the ceiling. "Uh oh.."

* * *

Pam went hurling into the wall, as she was shot back by Wyatt's force field. She stood up, glaring angrily at the boy who was just a little younger than herself.

Wyatt, looking cocky as usual, smirked at his alternate cousin's futile attempt to battle him. After all, he was special and he knew it. He was Wyatt Halliwell, the most powerful being alive. Suddenly he looked around, realizing that Pam wasn't there anymore. Then it hit him, he sensed a presence behind him, then he felt a hand brush against his shoulder. He closed his eyes, sending who ever it was away.

Pam hit a pile of boxes, but not before smirking to herself. All she'd needed was a minor touch and she had contracted all of his powers. Her eyes narrowed and she sent Wyatt flying across the attic.

Wyatt orbed out and then orbed in, unharmed. He looked confused, as he eyed Pam. Then he raised his arm, forming a ball of pure energy. It looked different from the energy balls that demons used; this one wasn't neon yellow, it was a blueish color. He hurled it at Pam.

Pam raised her arm, orbing the energy ball back at Wyatt.

Wyatt blinked, orbing the energy ball behind Pam. He narrowed his eyes, sending her flying at the energy ball, so she couldn't avoid it.

A blue force field, identical to Wyatt's, formed around Pam and stopped the attack. Pam flopped to the ground, still protected by the force field, then it vanished. With a swift motion of her arms, Wyatt went hurling into the wall, some boxes slightly padding his fall.

Wyatt jumped to his feet, furious. "You're gonna pay for that!" He sent another blast of simotanious energy balls at Pam.

Pam shimmered out, only to shimmer in a few feet away, and redirect them back at Wyatt, who immediately raised his shield, and they went flying back at Pam. Pam, in turn, raised her 'borrowed' shield, sending the energy balls back the other way. Since both refused to take down their shields, the energy balls continued to bounce back and forth between the kids and their respective force fields.

"What the hell is going on here!" Piper gasped, as she entered the attic and raised her hands, freezing the energy balls in the center of the room.

The force fields vanished it and each child pointed to the other.

"He started it!"

"She started it!" Wyatt yelled, at the same time.

Piper moaned, rubbing her sore head. "I can't handle this right now!" She snapped, exploding the energy balls, and heading out of the attic.

Paige and Alternate Paige exchanged worried looks. "Right." They each took their respective niece and nephew, who were still exchanging heated glares. But as they were about to leave, they heard a huge scream from down the hall. "Phoebe!"

* * *

Phoebe raced around the room, narrowly avoiding attacks from the demon that were after her. She'd channeledhis powers, but he was right on her heels, literally.

The door burst open and the large group stood there, Piper heading them all. She'd rushed down ahead of everyone. Her hands poised, she summoned her ability to freeze, slowly down the demon for a split second. Fortunately, that was all Phoebe needed, to get to her sisters.

"Demon!" Alternate Paige and Paige yelled, putting a double orb whamming on the demon, and sending him orbing into the closet doors.

Emma pulled out her potion and hurled it at the demon, letting a icy blast envelope him, and freeze him in his tracks, literally. Unfortunately, the ice seemed to be melting fast. "Now what?"

"I blast him." Piper said, raising her hands.

"Uh, Piper, you might want to rethink that." Phoebe said, staring across the room.

Piper looked up, her eyes huge at what she saw. "Oh God!" She said, as two more demons that were identical to the first, stood before her.

"Triplets!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

A/N: BTW, here's a list of AMAZING stories that you guys might want to check out (in no specific order):

**A Power Divided **(by RJF) - This is a "Charmed" and "Mutant X" crossover. (Formally, "The Lone Charmed One".) Phoebe leaves her sisters, Piper and Paige, after a premonition fortelling of a new destiny. She meets up with Brennan Mulwray, Lexa Pierce, and Jesse Kilmartin. They are the remaining members of a team called Mutant X. They are genetically alterated humans, who have witchly abilities, and are a government secret. Brennan, however, was born a witch. Brennan and Phoebe instantly fall for each other and Phoebe takes the final spot in Mutant X. She slowly begins to learn about the former Mutant X members, Emma DeLauro and Shalimar Fox, who left for reasons known only to them. A scientist discovers how to genetically turn the Mutants into 'real' witches, allowing them the ability to cast spells. The Elders are alerted about the new witches and send them a whitelighter; Andy Trudeau. Phoebe becomes pregnant with Brennan's child. Back at the Manor, Piper and Paige fight their own set of demons, both physically and emotionally. Paige meets a water elemenetal named Aidan, who she falls hard for. They begin a powerful romance, as Piper deals with her sons, Wyatt and Chris. They meet a new teacher at Magic School, Emma DeLaruo, who is a very powerful psionic witch. She eventually becomes very close with the remaining Charmed Ones and moves in with them. Prue comes back to life, only to have her sisters discover that she had a daughter in college; Andy's daughter. The 16-year-old, Pam, comes to live with the sisters. Prue returns to the afterlife. Piper and Paige face their evil counterparts, from another world. The counterparts summon the evil mutant, Gabriel Ashlocke, back from the dead. Will Prue and Andy be reunited? Will Pam meet her father? What will become of Phoebe and her sisters? Read on and find out!

**United As Three** (by RJF) - This is the sequel to "A Power Divided". Paige struggles with Aidan's leaving to take his role as King of Atlantis, as well as being pregnant with twins. Unfortunately she doesn't know who the father is; it could be the current King of Atlantis or a very power and very vanquished darklighter. Pamela desperately tries to keep her Aunt Paige's secret, while also trying to keep her past hidden from her family, which includes a half demonic adopted brother. Phoebe comes back to the Manor with her husband, Brennan Mulwray, and infant son, Connor Mulwray a.k.a. The Child Of Storms. The Matriarch of the Halliwell line and Patricarch of the Mulwray line fight over who shall Wiccan Connor, whilst Emma contemplates a relationship with the Earth elemental. Who's the father of Paige's twins? Will Paige and Aidan reunite? Read on and find out!

**Blood on the Field** (by C. C. McKenna) - The Charmed Ones discover their long lost half sister! Unfortunately for The Charmed Ones, their half sister is on their father's side of the family, and she is only 18-years-old! Alexia Bennett comes to live with her older sisters, after her Mother dies, all the way from England. Phoebe, who is blind from a shooting incident at a Soccer game, eventually befriends her little sister. Together they make quite the team, until a cheerleader named Leslie makes hell for Lexie. She frames Lexie and gets her sent to a Juvenile Detention Center, where everyone is secretly treated horribly. A girl named Sophie befriends Lexie and helps to protect her. Will Alexia make it out of the Juvenile Detention Center alive? To top things off, a demon is stalking the four sisters. What will become of Sophie? Will Phoebe's sight come back? Read on and find out!

**Inexperianced Love** (by C. C. McKenna) - This is the sequel to "Blood on the Field". Lexie is falling hard for Kevin, the guy who helped to save her and incriminate Leslie. But The Charmed Ones start to notice little things about Kevin that just don't seem right. He seems to be the only one who can get through to their baby sister. Alexia starts to drift away from her sisters. Piper stresses of the loss of Leo. Prue and Andy are to be married soon, while Phoebe is still dating Cole. Kevin becomes abusive towards Lexie and then he learns The Charmed Ones' secret! What will happen to the sisters? Can Kevin be stopped? Read on and find out!

**EarthQuake** (by C. C. McKenna) - This is the sequel to "Inexperianced Love". Lexie is still trying to recover from the ordeal with Kevin and her rape. Karen, a close friend of the family, tries to help Lexie as well. Mike, Karen's younger brother, has a huge rush on Lexie and finally works up the courage to ask her out. Unfortunately for Lexie, she doesn't trust men now. Sophie is out of jail, thanks to Prue, and is trying to handle Lexie's to reckless side. Huge problems ensue between Prue and Lexie, as the stubborn sisters clash on everything. Lexie, who is purposely trying to make her sisters hate her, won't stop to really think things out. Piper and Phoebe travel to New York, to celebrate Phoebe's new medical degree. While they are gone, San Fransisco suffers a massive earthquake! Will this experience cause Lexie to realize that life is precious? Or will the Halliwells suffer a great loss? Read on and find out!

**Simply Charmed** (by Prince Halliwell) - Prue saves Andy from dying in the end of season one. This causes Death to come after Prue. The Charmed Ones go through various obstacles, in order to keep the new destiny, with Andy. Piper begins to date Dan, after finding out about Leo being a whitelighter. Phoebe becomes a full time witch. Prue becomes pregnant with Andy's child, who has a very special destiny. The Charmed Ones meet the Greek Goddesses/Gods, the Goddess of Life, and they even have a run in with Superman. Will Death eventually get Prue? Will The Charmed Ones ever discover Paige? What will become of Prue and Andy's child? Read on and find out!

**Being Charmed** (by Prince Halliwell) - This is the sequel to "Simply Charmed". Piper is pregnant with her and Leo's second child. Andy now has a path as a warlighter, while Leo is promoted to being an Elder, and Phoebe takes on her role as the Angelic Seer. Unfortunately Phoebe finds herself jealous of her sisters when she disocovers that it's nearly impossible for her to have children. Prue struggles with her demonic powers, forced upon her because of her father's possession by The Woggy the night of her conception. Prue and Cole have a heart to heart, while Paige deals with the powerful group of kids at Magic School and gains a new power!Glenn leaves Paige and Karis, but Paige begins to find a new love in a mysterious federal agent named Kyle Brody.Will Phoebe and Cole have children? Will Prue ever be able to over come her dark side? Will Glenn return? Will Paige leave Glenn for Kyle? Read on and find out!

**Dream Wedding The Story of A Charmed Love** (by peanut2lb) - Patty casts a spell to reunite Prue and Andy, the night of Piper's wedding to Leo. Prue and Andy are reunited by the personal gain spell, only to have Prue discover that Andy's not a ghost, but he was brought back as a magical bounty hunter, called a Tracer. The Elders forbid Prue and Andy from pursuing their relationship, but they defy The Elders. Andy battles his evil magical counterpart, Mandella. Natalie, the 'by the book' whitelighter returns, to cause havoc for the perfect couple. Prue and Andy have a secret wedding, which Phoebe blocks from The Elders. When Prue uses her powers against Natalie, The Charmed Ones' powers are stripped and Andy is taken away, his memory of his history with the Halliwells' erased. But as fate would have it, Prue finds out she is pregnant with a magical child, concieved before Andy was taken from her. Appearances by Paige are also made, however she is not Charmed yet and she doesn't find out her sisters or visa versa. Will fate be kind to this couple and allow them to finally live happily ever after? Or will Prue's child be taken from her and The Charmed Ones cease to exist? Read on and find out!

**Charmed in the Afterlife** (by peanut2lb) - This is the sequel to "Dream Wedding The Story of A Charmed Love". Prue, Andy, and their witch/tracer daughter Amanda are living happily in the Manor. Piper and Leo are struggling over the fact that Piper can't have a baby, when Prue discovers that she is pregnant, again. A darklighter stalks Piper and tries to get her to kill Prue. Phoebe and Cole are still dating and Cole tries to help lost magical beings, with his attorney background. The Charmed Ones discover their long lost half sister, Paige, who had rescued Amanda when Natalie kidnapped her, after birth. Paige comes into her powers and tries to cope with the fact that she is a witch/whitelighter, with a powerful destiny. She travels to the Dimension of the Lost and becomes the Guardian of the Lost, which means she has control over the souls of children who are lost when destiny changes and they are no longer meant to be. She befriends a child name Shaylee, from the Lost Dimension, who turns out to be an evil child of The Source. Prue discovers her second child has the power to astral project through time. But when Prue tries one to many times to save Andy, she has a miscarriage. Paige discovers Piper and Leo's daughter from the alternate future, Melinda, and uses her power to give Piper the ultimate gift; her daughter. Prue learns that she is destined to die and that Paige is destined to take her place, while she takes Melinda Warren's place as the Ruler of the Realm of Wicca. Will Prue and Andy get their second child back? Will Piper have Melinda? Read on and find out!

**Eternally Charmed** (by peanut2lb) - This is the sequel to "Charmed in the Afterlife". Amanda deals with first grade, while Ally and Melinda play at the Manor. Prue and Andy fight over what to name their third and final child, as Prue drifts between the mortal world and the Wicca Realm. Dantalian, Prue's evil counterpart who is also known as The Dark Priestess, causes Prue to go into early labour, in an attempt to kill The Angelic Child that Prue is carrying. Unfortunately for Dantalian, Ava Shuvani does a c-section and saves the baby, or so it seems. Dantalian kidnaps Prue, Andy, and Amanda and sends the couple to an alternate universe where The Charmed Ones don't exist. Prue is married to Roger Winston, with a son, and Andy is about to marry Lauren Sheridan. Glenn is killed by a shapeshifting, working for Dantalian, devastating Paige. When Phoebe proposes that one of the sisters must turn evil in order to find Prue, Paige volunteers, in order to escape the pain of loosing Glenn. Unfortunately the spell backfires, landing Piper and Phoebe in a world of trouble. Amanda and Ally begin to fade away, because Prue and Andy haven't united their love in the alternate universe, and if they don't do it fast all of the good they've done will be erased! Dantalian uses the essence she stole from Andy, in order to impregnant herself with Andy's child and the half sister to Andy's other three children with Prue. The child is destined to be the rival to The Angelic Child, her slightly older half sister. Paige, corrupted by evil, begins to serve Dantalian and destroys the good souls in the Dimension of the Lost. Piper, Phoebe, Amanda, and Ally travel to the alternate universe by way of a spell, Ally's power, and Amanda's orbing ability. What will become of Dantalian and Andy's daughter? Will Paige get Glenn back? Or will Andy and Prue be stuck in the alternate dimension, because they ran out of time and never consumated their love? Read on and find out!

**The Defence** (by Zythe) - A few very corrupt Elders convince The Charmed Ones that they are good. They use The Charmed Ones to vanquish demons and steal their parts, in order to create a 'Super Defender' for the side of good. Unfortunately The Charmed Ones discover the plot too late and are attached by this invincible abomination. Divine interventions occur, when Prue is sent back to help her sisters stop The Defence. Adult Chris switches powers with baby Wyatt and Cole is resurrected. The Defence is defeated, but it had been broadcasted to the entire world. What will happen to The Charmed Ones? Will The Cleaners come? Read on and find out!

**Children of Another Fate** (by Zythe) - The Avatars use their powers, so that Prue isn't killed by Shax. Piper gets pregnant with a set of twins, while Cole and Phoebe enjoy their life together. Cole is never seduced by evil and Phoebe eventually gets pregnant with Cole's child. Paige eventually finds her sisters, but is killed at the hands of The Crone. Since destiny has been changed, The Twice Blessed Child is given to the side of evil; The Crone's son. Prue is impregnanted by Andy's essence and has a daughter, who she names after her dead baby sister. Phoebe and Cole are killed by evil and Paige is accidently resurrected, since her soul never moved on. Paige inherits Phoebe's powers and reconstitutes The Charmed Ones. What will happen to Cole and Phoebe's son, Ben? How will The Charmed Ones defeat The Crone's Twice Blessed son? Read on and find out!

**The Defence Versus The Children of Another Fate** (by Zythe) - This is the double sequel to "The Defence" and "The Children of Another Fate". The magical world is 'polluted', after the Avatars mess with destiny. The Defence bleeds into the world of the Children of Another Fate and they begin to form their new army of defenders, teamed with the Avatars. Peace, Paige's eldest child, discovers that she is bisexual and falls for one of The Defence's recruits, an African American girl named Whitney Huxtable. Darren, Paige's second child, falls for a Goddess from an alternate dimension. Will The Defence prevail? What will become of Peace and Whitney's relationship? Read on and find out!

**Inner Demons** (by peanut2lb) - Prue and Andy face the return of the Dream Sorcerer. Andy has been resurrected by The Elders, as a gift to the eldest Charmed One. Unfortunately, the dream killer is after Andy! Ashley, the sister of the original Dream Sorcerer, has taken over her brother's work. She wants vengence on Prue, for killing her brother. She stalks the couple's dreams and almost succeeds in killing Andy, but The Charmed Ones prevail. Unfortunately, it almost costs Prue her life. Valiantly, Cole comes to her rescue, by having her drink a potion made from his own blood. This gives Prue demonic abilities and lets her astral self take on a life of its own. In order to protect Andy, Prue casts a Hate Spell on him. Andy goes back to his ex-wife. Ashley takes Prue captive. Will Andy and Prue's love prevail? Will Ashley die? Read on and find out!

**Demons of a Different Kind** (by peanut2lb) - This is the sequel to "Inner Demons". Prue and Andy have renewed their love. Andy is wounded, when a sting operation goes sour. Prue is stalked by mysterious men. Prue and a very pregnant Sheila are caught in a horrible car accident and Prue is kidnapped. Sheila looses her baby girl and is left unable to have any more children, while Darryl stores up a 'hatred' for Prue. A mysterious woman with magical ablities, calling herself 'Tru', brings the eldest Charmed One to her knees. Prue goes into a mental breakdown, causing her powers to go out of whack. Will Tru be revealed? Will Sheila get her baby girl back? Or will Tru end up stealing Prue's life? Read on and find out!

**Legacy: Life Before They Were Charmed** (by Ryeloza) - Patty is barely out of High School. She meets Victor Bennett, a handsome young man who likes her a lot. She agrees to date him, but only so he'll leave her alone. She struggles with the fact that she actually likes him. How will Patty tell him that she's a witch? What are the reasons for Victor leaving his three daughters? How does Patty fall for Sam? Read on and find out!

**Her Destiny** (by LeoPiperAndyPrue) - Shannen Doherty and Alyssa Milano are having major fights during season three of the hit T.V. show"Charmed". But when a mysterious woman named Pamela shows up, she sends their whole world into a spin. She breaks the news that in a twisted way, they are all cousins, as well as sisters. The fake world is actually reality and they recieve their powers and become The Power Of Four! How will Holly, who is now Piper, get away from the man she is about to marry so she can be with Brian, who is actually Leo? Can Julian, who is actually Cole, overcome is newly discovered demonic side, to be with Alyssa, who is actually Phoebe? Read on and find out!

**Things of the Past** (by LeoPiperAndyPrue) - This is the sequel to "Her Destiny". Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Pam go through the trials of being next set of Charmed Ones. Cole and Phoebe are still trying to work on their relationship, while Leo and Piper argue over having magical children. Prue yearns for a boyfriend, while Bane yearns to have Prue back. Will Prue end up with Bane? Will Andy ever come back? Read on and find out!

**Life Through the Eyes of the Youngest** (by Patricia L. Bryans) - This is the prequel to her other stories in which Phoebe had a secret daughter in New York. This tells the tale of Phoebe's life in her point of view from what happened before she got pregnant, until she gains her powers back. This fic follows the current "Charmed" storyline as much as possible. How does Phoebe handle her pregnancy? How does she keep it from her family? Why does she really decide to move back to New York? Read on and find out!

**Little Women** (by fairy-dust3) - This is a non-magical fic, featuring all four Halliwell sisters. They're teenagers, living with Grams, and dealing with the normal teenage problems that all teenagers deal with. Prue and Andy are together and Piper has a steady boyfriend in sweet, teenage Leo Wyatt. Although Paige is a social butterfly on the outside, she secretly longs for someone who will really love her, specifically her long time best friend, Glenn Belland. But trouble will definitely ensue when Leo's step brother, Cole Turner, moves in after Cole's father dies. How will the hot headed Phoebe handle Cole? Which one of the Halliwell sisters will become a pregnant teen? Will Paige finally hook up with her best friend? Read on and find out!


	3. Saved By The Belland

A/N: This chapter is a play on the old T.V. show, "Saved By The Bell". Sorry guys, this is a shortie chapter. But in honor of my cousin's birthday, I'm posting it today instead of tomorrow. The-Cheese-Fairy: I was too. Yeah dude, go Pam! And knowing Miss Prissy, she'll definitely have her day. (P.S. Really? Ha! Tell him I said hi! Well, okay, not really, cause that might be a little weird, right? Saying hi to your best friend from the author of "Charmed" fanfictions that you've never met. LOL That comment about him sitting behind you making you type this made me laugh out loud, a lot.) peanut2lb: Yeah, Wyatt's a little punk. I haven't decided how long they'll stay, but it'll be just long enough for my characters to kick their male butts and then send 'em packin'! And nah, there won't be any Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in this fic. RJF: LOL The "alternate me" line was priceless and made me laugh for SO LONG! Prissy will definitely get revenge on evil Christopher. I'm tickled that your pleased with my portrayal of your characters. Prince Halliwell: Me too. I don't like those boys. (I'm not a fan of too many of the male gender, as you can probably tell. But they're are a few good ones, after all, my best friend is a guy...gay, but a guy nontheless.) Piper will get a new power in this story, but you'll have to see about Missy Paige. damien455: Really? You should definitely check out RJF's fics then, because her fics are all about the "Mutant X" and "Charmed" crossover and she does a superb job writing it! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it!

_**Every Halliwell Counts  
Chapter 3: Saved By The Belland**_

Piper went hurling through the doorless room. 

Leo, holding his daughter, orbed out after his wife. 

"Piper!" Paige hissed, flinging her arm and sending the two newest mutant demons orbing harshly around the room. 

"Paige, look out!" Emma screamed, causing both Paige and Alternate Paige to orb away. She looked at the first demon and saw the the ice was nearly melted, so she hit him with a powerful psionic blast, causing him to stay out of the fight. Then Emma felt herself be surrounded in orbs, as she looked up to see an energy ball flying right at her. But before it could hit, Chris had made them orb away. 

Pam, still having Wyatt's powers, caught one of the triplets off guard with a ball or pure energy, which caused a small burn mark on the mutated demon. 

Emma and Chris rematerialized in orbs, on the other side of the room. Emma's eyes narrowed, as she used her telempathic powers to make the demon believe he was stuck in blizzard, causing his movements to slow down. "We have to do something, quick!" She pulled Chris closer to herself. "Orb me to Phoebe." 

Chris complied, orbing Emma and himself over to his aunt from an alternate reality. 

Emma then used her telempathic powers to make only demon the hadn't been weakened think that heand Phoebe were his fellow brothers. "Now go, attack them!" She pointed to the other two demons, who she was making the demon believe were actually herself and Phoebe. 

"Yes." The demon replied, hitting each of his brothers with magma balls. As the magma balls hit, he felt his brothers' pain, after all, they were triplets; both physically and magically connected, which broke Emma's telemapthic trick. "Liars!" He raved, sending the witches in all different directions. 

The currently strongest demon made his way over to the Alternate Paige and Paige, who'd orbed in a while ago. He formed a magma ball in each hand and was about to throw it at the witch-whitelighters, when he felt the sting of glass and liquid on his body. The magma balls vanished and he felt power surge through him. Looking up, he met with Glenn's eyes, from the doorway. "No!" He cried, before shimmering away, in unison with his brothers. 

Glenn fell to his knees, next to his wife and Alternate Paige. A puddle of blood was steadily flowing from one or both of their heads, but he couldn't tell which."Leo! Leo!" He screamed, desperately. 

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. Mutant Ex

A/N: This is a play on the T.V. show, "Mutant X", which is the show that Emma comes from. The-Cheese-Fairy: You totally should! "Mutant X" was only on for 3 seasons though. Emma was in the first 2 and when she left they brought in Lexa. lol Sorry 'bout the theme tune. lol Does Jackson watch "Charmed" too? If so, is he a an addict? (And on a side note, "Charmed" addicts unite!) Well that's cool. Jackson sounds awesome! kay: Sorry, the granddaughters won't be appearing in this fic again. C. C. McKenna: Yeah, I still gotta get my present/card up to her (she lives in like the next city over). But I think she'll like it, cause I got this AWESOME card from this shop called All Things Mystical (it's sort of a Wicca typeish shop) and so it has this beautiful red picture of a Goddess on the front. Anywhoville, Pinky's going off again. lol I'm glad you liked the last three chapters (and the titles, I take great pride in coming up with good ones). That's great that you liked the Paigeness, cause I thought that you didn't really like Paige all that well. (P.S. Pinky's waiting for the next thrilling chapter of your story!) ;) RJF: Oh, you're welcome and the Paiges got hurt after the demon attacked his brothers and then realized that Emma had tricked him. "'Liars!' He raved, sending the witches in all different directions." That was where they got hurt and he was going over to finish the Paiges off when Glenn hit him with the potions. It was why Glenn went after that demon instead of the other two brothers. GuevaraX5452: I'm such a pun nerd. I LOVE puns and so I'll just sit there until I come up with a good title. I do it with everything, especially school reports. In fact, my Science Inquiry Lab Report this year was on Evaportion and I spent over 20 minutes coming up with a good title which ended up as, "Evaporation: Water You Think?" (Play on, "Evaporation: What Do You Think?") It sounds a little better when you say it aloud. But anyway, that's just a little insight into the wonderful world of Pinky. lol As far as keeping my storylines correct, it's hard. I hate messing up (like the show) so I try as hard as possible to keep it up to date with the books and/or show and if I've found that I've messed up, then I fix it. As far as "Dark Angel" goes, I've never actually seen the show. The DNA concept was from the T.V. show, "Mutant X" and modified by RJF, the writer of "A Power Divided" and "United As Three", which is where the crossover characters came over. A sort of, crossover within a crossover, if you will. (She borrowed Persia a while back and now I'm borrowing her characters.) Like I told RJF, the Paiges were hurt in this line, "'Liars!' He raved, sending the witches in all different directions." They were the unlucky ones who hit the hardest after the demon hurled everyone around with a telekinetic attack. Thanks for the kudos:-D (P.S. Sorry I never got back to you, but I'm still curious about the Challenge Fic. What did you have in mind? I'm pretty sure I could take a shot at it.)

_**Every Halliwell Counts  
Chapter 4: Mutant Ex**_

Leo and Pearl orbed in, hand in hand. Each one immediately knelt down to one of the witch-whitelighters and activated their respective healing abilities. Minutes later, the youngest Charmed Ones had awoken.

"Mom!" Pearl cried, hugging Paige. "I was so afraid that-that..."

"Shh.." Paige comforted. "I'm fine."

Alternate Paige and Glenn exchanged looks, staring into each other's eyes.

Alternate Paige felt her throat close up. She knew that this was an alternate reality to her reality and in her reality, Glenn was married. She also knew that she loved Aidan with all her heart, even if she'd never be able to see him again. But for some strange reason, Glenn still had some power over her, even if he wasn't 'her Glenn'. Maybe it was because she was so heart broken over Aidan? Maybe it was because she feltlike nobody really cared about her? Or maybe it was becausehe'd just saved her life and she was in a fragile state?"G-Glenn?"

Glenn held out an awaiting hand. "Here." He said, pulling Alternate Paige to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Alternate Paige replied, breathing in deeply.

"Thanks to you." Emma said, motioning to Glenn. "If it hadn't been for you, I don't think they would have left."

"And those two would probably be..." Phoebe motioned to Paige and Alternate Paige, then she made a slitting motion across her throat.

"How'd you do that, anyway?" Emma asked. "Are you a witch too?"

Glenn laughed, shaking his head. "No, no. I'm mortal. But when I heard everything and saw Piper hit the ground, then Leo orb into heal her, I knew I had to do something."

"And?"

"And so I gathered a bunch of potions from the pantry and just hurled them at that demon."

"You were lucky that they didn't react to one another." Paige scolded.

"Yeah, that's how we met Persia in the first place." Emma said.

"But we're greatful that you did it." Paige sighed, kissing her husband's lips. "I don't want to die young."

"And you won't." Glenn promised, kissing his wife.

Alternate Paige bit her lip, before motioning for Wyatt to come to her. "We should probably work on writing a vanquishing spell."

"And a vanquishing potion." Pearl said.

"A couple of them." Phoebe added.

"But how are we going to catch them?" Piper asked, as she and Prue stood in the doorway.

The magical beings exchanged looks, all ready knowing the answer everyone had in mind; there was none.

30 Minutes Later----

"You know, I've been wondering something, Leo..." Paige said, slowly.

Leo cocked a brow. "What is it, Paige?"

Paige wrinkled her nose, as she measured a cup of water. "Why have Prue and Phoebe gotten power advancements, while Piper and I haven't in years?"

Piper, overhearing the conversation, quickly jumped in. "Oh no, no, no, no, no!" She shook her head. "See now, 'power advancements' are just a messy thing around here, Paige. All they do is cause trouble and have you risk exposure. I, for one, would not care one bit for a 'power advancement'."

"Easy for you to say." Paige pouted. "Did you see my counterpart? She has wicked cool powers!" She rolled her brown eyes. "Besides, big ears, I was talking to your husband." Her eyes returned to her brother-in-law. "So?"

Leo pulled up a chair, taking a seat next to Paige. "Well, sometimesand let me say that it is rare, the most powerful witches in the world go a long time without power advancements."

Paige looked puzzled.

"It's like a magical seismic gap." Leo explained.

"Yeah." Paige replied, waving her hand in a reversing motion. "Please rewind and start over, I'm not following."

"Seismic gaps are large periods of time where a place goes without earthquakes, paticularly on a fault like, like the San Andres. The energy in under the specified location grows to such a massive amount that it eventually causes a monumental earthquake. It's sometimes the same for very powerful witches, but it's rare. They are just so powerful that they don't obtain anymore powers, until their magical buildup is too strong, and it 'explodes' into a new power." Leo glanced at his wife. "No pun intended."

"Maybe that's why Piper got her power so much later than Prue or I did?" Phoebe asked, as she trotted into the kitchen. "Hi." She laughed. "Prue and I were eavesdropping from the other room."

"Phoebe!" Prue hissed, as she came in behind her little sister. "We, uh, we weren't really 'eavesdropping', per say.." Prue stumbled.

Piper shook her head, waving her sisters off. "Yeah, yeah." She returned her attention to the previous conversation. "Well, look. It's not gonna happen with us, honey. I mean, come on. I've got all the powers I need and frankly, I don't need anymore."

"Starting earthquakes wouldn't be nice?" Paige quipped.

"No!" Piper grumbled, as toaster behind her exploded. "Ooh.."

Alternate Paige orbed in. "Trust me, she would not be happy with it, at first. At least, my Piper wasn't. She accidently released the Woogy and it was just a big ol' mess."

"The Woogy?" Paige asked.

"Long story." Phoebe replied, waving her baby sister's question away. She didn't want to have to think about that monster.

"Oh poo on you." Paige muttered. She spun the other way.

Phoebe glanced up to see orbs forming above her head and she ducked out of the way, as the little box fell right where she had been standing. "Paige!"

Paige spun around. "What?" She asked, as the acrid smell of the litter box that desperately needed to be changed, caught her nostrils. "Whoa!"

Phoebe angrily pointed to the ground, plugging her nose with her free hand. "You actually wanted to..."

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" Paige said, waving her hand and orbing the litter box just outside of the kitchen where it had been before she accidently called for it.

Alternate Paige clicked her tongue. "Look, is that potion doing okay?"

"Yeah." Paige replied, as the pot bubbled over. "No.."

Piper rolled her eyes. "I'll handle this. Go, go, go." She said, shooing everyone out of the kitchen.

* * *

Alternate Paige orbed into the attic, to find Glenn glancing through the Book. "Glenn?"

Glenn glanced up, smiling. "Uh.."

"Ms. Matthews." Alternate Paige replied.

"Ms. Matthews." Glenn said, awkwardly. "Did you need something?"

Alternate Paige shook her head. "N-no..I just came to clear my head. But you're already here, so.."

"No, really, it's okay. I'll leave." Glenn rolled his pure eyes. "I can't really do anything around here anyway."

"That's not true." Alternate Paige countered. "You do a lot. I mean, I'm sure you do a lot."

Glenn shrugged. "Paige just seems to be so irritated with me, especially these last few years."

"All couples have their problems. We..Uh, in my world, we did..My Glenn and I."

"So, you're not together?"

"Nah. He married some woman that he really loved."

"I couldn't imagine getting married to someone else."

Alternate Paige laughed. "Me neither. But it happened and...well...it was for the best. I finally met someone that I really love." She placed a hand over her pregnant stomach, deciding not to talk about how that person left her or how she wasn't really sure if her kids were actually the heirs to Atlantis or half darklighter.

"Good for you."

"But trust me, if your Paige is anything like me, her angry words don't mean a thing. We have our days, you know? But at the end of the day, we always go back to the one we love."

"Thanks." Glenn said, feeling as though thousands of pounds had been lifted from his chest.

"No problem." Alternate Paige looked at the door. "Now what do you say we go down there and kick some demonic hybrid ass?"

"Sounds perfect." Glenn agreed, as he looped arms with his newfound friend, and they made their way out of the attic.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	5. Thyme And Again

A/N: This title is a play on, "Time And Again". Sorry guys, this chapter is rather short because I've caught a nasty little cold which has kept me hacking all night and I don't feel good. GuevaraX5452:Really? You thought that was quickly? Well, I try to update as soon as Ipossibly can. Thanks for the recommendations:) I wrote that challenge fic, it's called, "Nevermore". charmedsisters: Yes, in my opinion (and in my stories) Paige and Piper will always be the strongest witches. Piper because I just feel that she has the most powerful abilities and Paige because she's the only sisters who's doubly magical. Prince Halliwell: Actually, I'm not sure how long it'll last yet. I'm not done writing it. The-Cheese-Fairy: Yeah, it just came to me when I was writing. I can just see Paige saying that and then suddenly the mental image was just there and it went from there to my fingertips. LOL And HA! "The hot girls"! That's hilarious. You sound like you've got yourself quite a friend there! Which Charmed One is his favorite? RJF:wipes away a tear: I created my own Paige/Glenn fan? Oh! I'm so proud:-D Yes, actually, you'll be seeing a "power burst" VERY soon :) peanut2lb: Oh, I hate that. When FFN is being so agrivating. As far as Piper's powers, it won't be earthquakes (Alternate Paige was saying that her Piper has that power), but it will be very useful in the upcoming chapters. If they can get out of the upcoming bind.

_**Every Halliwell Counts  
Chapter 5: Thyme And Again**_

"Okie dokie." Piper said, proudly holding up a clear potion. "It's main ingredient is thyme."

"Well, Piper, you did make it.." Phoebe uttered.

"No!" Piper snapped. "The herb."

"But you've gotta admit, that is a good play on words."

Ignoring her youngest middle Charmed One, Piper pocketed the potion. "So, we have to summon them now."

"Too bad Parker isn't here yet." Phoebe said, remembering her future granddaughter and her power of psychokinetic orb-shimmering.

"Yeah." Piper sighed. "Do you have the spell?"

"I got 'em both." Phoebe grinned, pulling out both of the spells; summoning and vanquishing. "We'll need Emma, Wyatt, and Chris' help too."

Alternate Paige and Glenn came down the stairs. "What's going on?"

"What's up?" Prue asked, pointing her fingers at the pair.

"Just talking." Glenn interrupted. "Now, about the demons?"

"I was just saying that we'll need your guys' help."

"Oh." Alternate Paige said, waving her arm and orbing her nephews and good friend into the room.

Emma looked around. "Whoa..Is something wrong?"

"No, we just need to do a spell." Glenn answered.

Moments later, the remaining children came bustling down the stairs.

"Emma?" Persia called, locating the woman with her mother and aunts.

"Hey, we were just about to call you all. We have to do a spell." Emma said, motioning for Persia and the rest of the children to complete the circle that the witches had already formed.

Once the circle was completed, everyone followed Phoebe's lead in a powerful chant. The house began to rattle, small ceramicitems came crashing from shelves, and anstatic energy filled the air. Then a whipping windwizzed across the faces of the room's inhabitants. Lava began to seep from the pores of the carpet, forming into monsterous hybrid demons, side by side. Each carried an amused facial expression.

"Piper, hurry!" Prue said, squinting her eyes.

But the triplets were quicker. They sped aroud the room faster than lightning, leaving chaos in their wake.

Piper's hand wiggled its way into her pocket, when the blurring motions stopped and her terrified eyes scanned the room. _Where am I?_ She thought, as she saw the blank walls of a pristine white room. Then she realized that 3 pairs of wild eyes were watching her, standing around her. "Oh God!" She gasped, realizing that the hybrid demons had taken her away from her sisters, without her even realizing it. Her stomach began to churn, as vile crept its way up towards her mouth. She wanted to cry out; scream for her sisters and Leo, but she knew it would be to no avail.

"Once you're dead, there will be nothing to stop us!" One of the triplet hybirds spoke, as his slender arm rose with amazing speed.

"No!" Piper screamed, whipping both hands out and clasping her eyes shut, hoping for a miracle.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

A/N: If anyone is interested, I recently wrote a one-short challenge fic brought to me by GuevaraX5452. It's called "Nevermore", if anyone wants to check it out. :)


	6. Where There's A Witch, There's A Way

A/N: This title is a play on the saying, "Where there's a will, there's a way". The-Cheese-Fairy: Thanks so much! I feel good, knowing that you liked my detail. (That's cool, "Jawbreaker" was interesting. Paige looked so pretty in everything she wore in that movie and she had the nasty teen character down perfectly!) peanut2lb: Oh, Pinky wishes she could have a morning Latte too. Preferably with caramel drizzle and LOTS of whip cream...Oh crap, now I've got a new craving of the moment. I know! Piper is WAY better than Phoebe! Damnit! They should have just booted Alyssa off "Charmed" and hired Rose, then I could be happy with my "Charmed" dream team (and maybe there would have been our wonderful Melinda, instead of evil Wyatt and Chris). As far as the moment with Alternate Paige, by darn Peanut, I think you just gave mea super duper idea! I've just figured out how to tie all my ideas together! Yes! You rock, Peanut! (P.S. Update soon, 'cause you know I'm an addict that's beyond help for your stories! lol) AndyPrueForever: Aww, thanks. I'm feeling ever so slightly better, but I still have a hacking cough that just refuses to leave me alone. RJF: Exactly right. They are very powerful hybrid demons. As far as Piper's miracle, well, just wait and see. (P.S. The timeline in my fic takes place before Pam was knocked out by The Nameless One in your fic.) Prince Halliwell: Hmm, you may be on the right track. ;) I'm trying to be tight lipped about the Prue/Andy second baby thing. (P.S. In reply to your review for "Nevermore," thanks for reviewing as yes, I'm definitely interested in future challenge fics if you have any in mind.) money makes me smile: You'll have to read and find out. (P.S. Thanks for reviewing "Nevermore"!) C. C. McKenna: No, it's still here, mocking me in all it's sickening glory (no pun intended). I think I sound like Darth Vador (sp?). Thanks for the encouragement and I hope this chapter meets your standards! Enjoy, please...

_**Every Halliwell Counts  
Chapter 6: Where There's A Witch, There's A Way**_

Piper's heart fluttered, as she waited for her death to come. She had no doubt it would be fast; fast and painful.

"Freeze."

_What?_ Piper felt goosebumps rise over her skin.

"Freeze. Now!"

Without so much as a second thought, she released a freezing blast, knowing that it would do no good. She waited for death to come and whisk her away, but when she felt no pain, she opened her eyes to see the hand of one of the Mutant Demons millimeters from her face; he and his brothers were frozen in time. Her body trembled, as she looked about, knowing time was of the essence. "What's going on?" Another wave of goosebumps formed on her delicate skin, as she felt a soft breeze rustle past her, blowing her hair about. "M-mom?" She breathed, but then it was quiet again. There was no breeze, no voice, no presence. Just Piper and the frozen demons, who would not stay frozen for long. "A-a spell. That's what I need." Piper reasoned, getting to her senses. "A spell." She bit her lip, trying to think of a spell. "Powers that be, powers that be, take me to my sisters three." She said. Suddenly it felt as though her body was being torn apart, in thousands of different directions. Her eyes bulged, as she slumped to the ground and screamed out in pain, before lights encircled her and she was gone.

* * *

Phoebe's head throbbed, as her eyelids opened. She placed a delicate hand to her forehead, feeling a gooey wet spot. "Blood." She murmured,as she sat up and felt pain course through her beaten body. _What's going on?_ She thought, as she squinted. She wanted desperately to see something, anything, but her vision was hazy from the blow to her head. From her point of view, everything looked pixelated. _I thought they wanted me dead?_ She thought, as her ears began to ring. Her hands clasped firmly over her ears, in a desperate attempt to stop the horrible noise. "Oh God!" She cried, as her eyes squinted. Bright lights began to entertain her blocks of color that she was seeing, forming into an odd shaped person. "Who's there?" She asked, sensing fear and confusion.

"Phoebe?"

* * *

"Curses!" Paige fumed, as her orbs reformed. She'd been trying for the last 10 minutes to escape from her magic proof prison, but unfortunately she wasn't having any luck. "Blasted!" She yelled, as she slumped to the ground, angrily folding her pale arms across her slender form. "Leo!" She yelled, for about the millionth time, knowing full well that her attempts to call her whitelighter were futile. She clicked her fingers together, trying to formulate a plan. Then through her peripheral vision, she caught a glimmer of lights and anxiously turned to see her savior. Her mouth dropped open, as she saw the person that appeared before her.

* * *

Prue's eyes flashed open, as her body awoke. "Damnit!" She fumed, as the cave walls around her shook, caused by the tremendous release of telekinetic energy, due to her anger. However, they weren't so weak that they would break for her. _What's going on here?_ She thought, angrily. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. _They must have other plans than just killing me._ She thought, with a rather annoyed expression. _But who? And why? Damnit! What's going on!_ This time a few pieces of rumble drifted across the cave, followed by a swirl of dust. "Leo!" She looked up at the rusty colored rock ceiling, but of course, her whitelighter didn't come. "Crap." She hissed, throwing up her hands. She'd tried already to phase through the blasted walls, but there seemed to be some sort of electrical field counteracting her abilities. She sighed, placing her head into her hands. _What am I going to do?_ She thought, then she heard the rustling of footsteps and looked up, seeing something that she never thought she'd see again.

* * *

"I can't sense them anywhere." Leo said, exasperated.

"I can't get a location, but I can feel that they're alive." Emma stated, as she paced the room. "And from the emotions that I'm receiving, they seemed highly...surprised."

"Surprised?" The inhabitants of the room echoed.

"Yeah." Emma placed a finger to her lips. "Three of them."

"Three?" Andy asked, worriedly. "Who?"

"No. I can sense all four of them, but only three are surprised. I don't know who, but I'm getting a mutiple range of emotions from one of them." Emma said, twitching her fingers nervously.

"I don't understand..." Persia said, looking quite flustered.

"Neither do I." Emma shook her head, seating herself on the sofa and pulling the Book of Shadows into her lap.

"Not that I'm not greatful, but wouldn't those Hybrid Demons have killed them by now?" Alternate Paige asked.

"Unless they're planning something." Glenn interjected. He looked at his fellow mortal man.

"Maybe this is what we've been missing the entire time?" Andy said, raising his arms in explaination. "I can't believewe didn't see this before!"

"What?" Persia asked, clearly as confused as the rest of the women and Leo.

"I mean, it's right in front of our eyes!" Glenn exploded, his voice faster as he went along. "Come on, they are 'Hybrid Demons', so they're most likely under the control of their creator..."

"And what better a weapon to have than..."

"A Hybrid Charmed One!" Glenn and Andy finished in unison.

"What?" Alternate Paige asked.

"It's all so simple!" Glenn raved, pointing to the framed picture of the four sisters. "If they can make such powerful demons by splicing their DNA, then how perfect would it be for them to create the ultimate force of evil, using Charmed DNA?"

"But why not take the kids? Us?" Persia asked. "We're more powerful."

"That's just it. You're too protected." Andy said.

"Or maybe they had another reason?" Glenn said, exchanging curious glances with the Inspector.

"You could be right." Andy concluded. "We have to think of all possibilities and with demons, you can never tell."

"Why don't we call Darryl?" Glenn suggested. "He's an Inspector too, so he might have a fresh outlook on the theory."

"Good idea." Andy agreed. He turned back to Leo, Emma, and Alternate Paige. "Do you want us to watch the kids?"

"No, I've got 'em." Persia replied. "If the Hybrids do come after them, they'll need magical protection."

Glenn nodded, solemly. "Right."

"Sorry, Uncle Glenn. I know that it's a..."

"It's fine." Glenn cut in, motioning to Andy. "We've got work to do."

"Right." Andy said. "Keep a good eye on them, okay?" He said, looking to his eldest niece.

"I promise." Persia said, before watching her mortal uncles leave the room. She turned to Emma, Leo, and Alternate Paige. "Well, I'm going to go upstairs and check on the kids. Hollar if you need me."

"We will." Alternate Paige said, before waving her hand and orbing Persia upstairs.

"I'll go check with The Elders again." Leo said, before orbing out.

Alternate Paige scoffed. "Like they ever know anything."

"It's a different reality, Paige." Emma reasoned.

Alternate Paige cocked a brow. "They don't know anything in any reality."

Alternate Reality----

Alternate Pam, a.k.a Pamela Walker, made her way down the Great Hall at the other worldly Magic School, strictly for young witches to learn and grow in both academics and magic. She slowed to a stop, as she approached the Library, and entered quietly, flashing a smile at Miss Donavon. "Good afternoon, Miss Donavon."

"Good afternoon, Pam. Is there something I can help you with?" The Librarian asked.

"I, uh, I was looking for books on portals." Alternate Pam explained, sheepishly. The 16-year-old was very worried about Wyatt, Chris, Emma, and her Aunt Paige's whereabouts.

"Right this way." Miss Donavon replied, as she led Pam down a few rows of books.

Alternate Pam glanced around. The vastness of the Library had always excited her. She loved magic and she wanted to know as much as she could about it, so having an entire Library about magic was a little piece of Nirvana for her. She smiled, as she saw a Library T.A. levitating at the top row of books, dusting them. _Miss Donavon is such a perfectionist._ She thought, as she rounded a corner and gaped at the seemingly endless rows of books with a huge sign that seemed to be floating in mid air which read, 'Portals, Wormholes, And Alternate Realities'.

"Will this do?" Miss Donavon asked.

"Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes." Alternate Pam answered, still gaping at the books.

"Well, I'll leave you to your work then." Miss Donavon replied, before walking off.

Alternate Pam stood in awe for a moment, just soaking in the information and recording this location in her memory; she definitely wanted to come exploring this section of the Library again. Finally she shook her head, thinking of her missing family. "Okay, first things first." She said, holding out her hand. "Hells bells, I hate rythming spells, bring me a book about portals that tells." She rolled her eyes. _I'm having such an off day._ She thought, as she felt a heavy book materialize in her hand. "Hmm. 'Everthing You Wanted To Know About Portals, Wormholes, Vortexes, And All Other Unorthodox Ways Of Travel But Were Afraid To Ask'." Shewiggled a brow. "Long title." She muttered, as she opened the book and began to skim through it. Her fingers stopped, as she spotted a spell that looked potentially useful. "'How To Bring Together My Family And Me'. This might work." She said, as she began to skim the spell.

20 Minutes Later----

Alternate Pam picked up a green mint, looking a lot like a green Tic Tac. "Hmm..." She muttered, as popped the mint into her mouth and immediately felt a tingle rush over her. "'Bring together my family and me, take me now, so mote it be!'" A green light encircled her and then she vanished.

Real World----

A green flash appeared and Persia was instantly on alert, flinging out her arms and letting electricity spark from her fingers, as the intruder materialized.

"Whoa!" Alternate Pam exclaimed, holding up her own defensive hands.

"Who are you?" Persia asked, moving protectively in front of the younger children.

"Who are you?" Alternate Pam asked, as she spotted Wyatt and Chris. "Wyatt! Chris!"

"Pam!" Chris yelled, gleefully. He orbed into her elder cousin's arms, enveloping her in a big hug. "I missed you so much! Pweeease take us home!" He begged.

"Yeah, take us home!" Wyatt said, also orbing to his cousin. "I don't want to stay here anymore." He glared at Pam, who returned the glare.

"Pam?" Persia asked, confused. _Could she be from the future?_ She thought, not knowing her from the time when she'd met her alternate reality friends. _But Wyatt and Chris seem to know her so well...and like her. How's that possible?_ She glanced her her Pam and then back to the Alternate Pam. "Pamela?"

"That's my name." Alternate Pam replied. "Do we know each other?"

"I don't know, do we?" Persia asked the fellow 16-year-old. "How do you know Wyatt and Chris?"

"They're my cousins." Alternate Pam replied.

"You're 'cousins'? From an alternate reality?"

"No, I'm pretty sure they're from this reality."

"You're not from the future?"

"I don't believe so.."

"Bu.."

"My turn." Alternate Pam cut in. "How do you know my cousins?"

"I summoned them here." Persia divulged.

"'Summoned'? How?"

"With a spell, what else?" Persia said, letting her high voltage hands fizzle out.

"What's your name?"

"Why?"

"You know mine."

"Fair enough, I guess." Persia replied. "I'm Persia Halliwell."

"'Halliwell'?" Alternate Pam asked, blinking. "Oh no, what have I done?"

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

A/N: Just for clarification, I know Piper's freezing didn't work on the hybrid triplets before, so I'm sure you're all wondering why it worked now. Well, it's all part of Piper's new power and it will be explained in future chapters and no, it's not an "advancement" of freezing, it's an actual separate power in my opinion.


	7. Between Sisters

A/N: This is a play on a T.V. show called, "Between Brothers". Piper xox Leo: Great! I can't wait until you're able to post it. Hopefully in the next few days? Just maybe? I'm so excited! C. C. McKenna: Aww, thanks, CC. I'm trying, I really am.But I never know how long they'll turn out. RJF: Neither is mine. Hmm, I wonder if you're right? I hope I can get some good sarcastic Pam-like comments. I have one in particular in mind, I just haven't decided where to stick it in. money makes me smile: Alternate Pam is Prue & Andy's teenage daughter from an alternate reality. She was adopted and goes by Pamela Walker. Prince Halliwell: Oh, she definitely will and I'm definitely going to have fun with Pam! The-Cheese-Fairy: Well, sometimes I catch "Mutant X" episodes on the WB on Saturdays. I "think" at 2:00, but I'm not 100 sure. peanut2lb: Yeah, I've been trying to think of how that will go down. lol Yeah, Andy and Glenn rock. I wish they could've been buddies on the show, the mortal guys. Ha, yeah, I liked your spell! They're in "this" reality a.k.a. my word, but they'll be going home soon. Orion H.: I'll post a character/power recap for you. Keep in mind, these for for the regular characters in my story and not the alternate characters.

Prudence (Prue) Halliwell - Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Phasing

Piper Halliwell Wyatt - Temporal Stasis (Freezing), Molecular Acceleration (Exploding), Molecular Deceleration (Slow Motion)

Phoebe Halliwell Turner - Premonitions, Levitation, Empathy

Paige Halliwell Belland - Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Partial Healing, Sensing Evil, Sensing, Shapeshifting

Andrew (Andy) Trudeau - Mortal

Leo Wyatt - Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Harmless Light Balls, Levi-orbing, Shapeshifting, Multi-lingual

Cole Turner - Shimmering, Energy Balls

Glenn Belland - Mortal

Persia Patty Halliwell - Electrokinesis

Pearlinda (Pearl) Melody Belland - Exploding Light Balls, Healing

Phiona Melinda Wyatt - Orb-telekinesis

Pamela (Pam) Victoria Turner - Shimmering, Power Absorbtion

Pandora Angel Trudeau - Telepathy

Prissandra (Prissy) Leona Wyatt - Photokinesis

Brandon Jonathon Fargo - Teleportation

_**Every Halliwell Counts  
Chapter 7: Between Sisters**_

"P-Piper?" Paige squeaked. She shook her head. _This can't be my older sister, can it?_ She stared at the new and deprived version of her elder sister.

The woman, supposedly Piper, stared at Paige with a wild look of fear in her brown sugar eyes. She has long, stringy, and very unkept brown hair as well as huge, thick, black rimmed glasses. "Paige?" Her lower lip quivered as she nervously smoothed her brown, wool skirt that extended to her ankles where her feet were clothed in white bobby socks and a pair of dark brown clogs. As she pulled her hands away, she began to mindlessly nitpick at the the sleeves on her cream colored cardigan sweater.

_She looks like the geek queen of High School!_ Paige thought, having relief in the fact that her sister didn't have braces.

"Paige?"

"Piper, we're-we're trapped somewhere in the Underworld," Paige replied. She gave another look at her sister and then her eyes graced her surroundings.

"Where are Prue and Phoebe?"

"I don't know. The Hybrids took them too. H-how did you get here?"

"I-I-I dunno," the strange Piper replied.

"Well we need to get out. Why don't you try blasting the bars?"

Piper raised her hands, which were quivering, and attempted to blow off the bars. To her surprise, nothing happened.

"Are you trying?"

"Yes."

"Try again," Paige pleaded.

The geeky Piper raised her hands again and still, nothing happened to the large cage they were contained in.

"Why isn't it working?"

"I'm not..." Piper's eyes turned, facing a small fly that had flown into the inescapable cage. "Paige, look."

"What now?" Paige asked, as she turned to her elder sister and her eyes widened. She walked over to the fly which almost seemed to be frozen, but in fact, it was moving in extreme slow motion. "What the..."

* * *

"Phoebe! Oh dear!" Piper was instantly at her sister's side, kneeling down next to her. "You're hurt."

"Piper?"

"It's me, Pheebs, it's me." Piper gently pulled her little sister into her arms and held her protectively. "We've got to get you home."

"How?" Phoebe moaned. "Where's Leo?"

Piper shook her head. "I don't know."

Phoebe blinked a few times, finally regaining sight and turning to face her sister. A gasp escaped her lips. "Piper!"

"What?" Piper cried, spinning her head to the side.

Phoebe pointed to her sister. "You're-you're..."

"What?" Piper asked. She brushed her long, brown hair out of her face and whipped a finger across her forehead, ruffling her curled in brown bangs.

"You-you have bangs," Phoebe pointed out.

"I've always had bangs, Pheebs."

"Umm, no! You haven't had bangs since we first became witches! Now you look like, well, you look exactly like you did when we were first witches!"

Piper shook her head, seemingly angry now. "I can't believe you're joking around about this! When you're bleeding and in grave danger!" She shook her head, fiercely.

"I can't believe you believe what you're saying!" Phoebe exploded, then winced as her head throbbed in retort to her outburst.

"See, that's just another reason why we should relinquish our powers, Phoebe."

"Relinquish our powers? Piper! Have you gone mad!"

"No, Phoebe, I've always felt this way. I never wanted to be a witch, it was forced upon me. On us."

"You wouldn't have Leo, unless you were a witch. Or Paige, or Phiona, or Prissandra! Piper, what's gotten into you? Are you possessed or something?"

"No, Phoebe, just clear minded." Piper ran her hands through her hair. "If we weren't witches than Mom wouldn't of died, maybe Grams would be around because she wouldn't of had to deal with raising us, Grandpa Jack would've never been killed, and maybe dad wouldn't of left."

"Maybe," Phoebe echoed.

"Ladies?"

Piper and Phoebe whipped their heads around to see a demon lurking over them. "Who are you?"

"Oh, how inquisitive," the demon cooed. He wore a long, blue robe and had a pure white beard that drifted down to the floor. A large, pointed cone of a cap sat upon his head in the same blue material as his robe. He looked shockingly like the sterotypical version of Merlin. But the exception was in his hands. They were a pale gray color with layers of wrinkled skin and large, brown moles. Long, dandelion yellow nails jutted from the tips of his fingers but they were worn and chipping. Large calluses seemed to cover each and every bony finger. He placed a hand on his face and ran a dark yellow nail on the edge of his beard covered chin.Layers of gray skin lagged on his face, specifically around his charcoal colored eyes.

"Piper..." Phoebe snapped, jabbing her elder sister in the side.

Piper raised her hands and to her amazement, nothing happened. "Phoebe, it's not working."

"Try again."

"You don't understand," Piper whispered. "I don't seem to have my exploding power."

"What?"

The demon grinned and he spread out his gray, bony hands and began to create a massive ball of silver.

"Phoebe..."

"I'm too weak," Phoebe whispered.

The Merlin demon released his creation at the frightened sisters.

Piper raised her hands again and this time, time stopped. The silver globe was frozen centimeters from them, as well as the Merlin looking demon.

Phoebe breathed out a sigh of relief, before whipping her head around to Piper. "What the hell was that!"

* * *

Prue's eyes were wide as she stared at her younger sister.

Piper ran a hand across her slender, bare mid section which extended from barely below her bosom to an inch or so below her belly button. The witch wore a shocking red leather bra and a black leather mini skirt. Three inch red stilettos covered her bare, slender feet and her nails, fingers and toes,were painted stop sign red. Red and black leather gloves covered her hands, but they were the fingerless type, something you might see a biker wearing. Piper's long brown hair hung down passed her shoulders in long, seductive curls. Her lips were dark red, with an even deeper red lip liner surrounding them and her eyes were brought out with dark black eyeliner, mascara, and red eye shadow. "Got a problem?" Piper hissed, as she stared at her elder sister.

"Hell yeah!" Prue flamed. "What the hell is this!" She waved a steady hand at her sister's attire.

"Your sister," Piper replied hottily.

"Are you possessed again?" Prue snapped.

Piper extended a hand, as if to swat at Prue, but instead to flexed her fingers and a huge portion of the cave wall exploded. "No, I'm just here saving your perfect ass," Piper quippped. This time both hands hit the air, simotaniously bringing down another wall. "Hurry up, we don't have all day. We need to find a place where you can astral project so we can get on our merry way."

"How did you know I couldn't astral project anywhere?"

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you could, would we?"

Prue grabbed for Piper's wrist, but the younger witch had already stalked ahead, blasting several more Underworld caves just for the sake of it.

* * *

"Wyatt," Alternate Pamela warned through gritted teeth. She and Persia had taken dual responsibility of guarding the young witchlings and she was finding it very hard to stay calm when Wyatt and Pam or Chris and Prissandra were constantly at each other.

Persia placed both hands on the side of her head, before flinging out an angry fist and blasting a stuffed animal into smitherings.

"Nice shot," Alternate Pam acknowledged before both Chris and Prissy went into hysterics.

Persia plucked her youngestcousin from the floor and gently rocked her back and forth. "I'm sorry, baby. But if you and Chris can't play nice, then you can't play with the stuffed animal at all."

Alternate Pam pointed a warning finger at her youngest cousin. "And you should know better anyway, Christopher. You're older than her!"

Chris huffed and spun around on the floor, folding his arms and pouting.

"He must be trying on Aunt Piper's cold shoulder," Alternate Pam decided.

"She's pretty good at it," Persia agreed.

"Mmm," Alternate Pam mumbled. She grabbed a glass of lemonade from the table and frowned, it was warm. She placed the glass to her lips, emitting a light cloud of white mist into the glass and instantly the glass glazed over in white frost. She took a sip. "Tasty."

"Is that your power?" Persia looked on curiously.

"Among others," Alternate Pamela replied, before downing another drink. She placed the drink down and as she retracted her hand, a blue ball of energy wizzed by her. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" Her hand flew out and lifted her eldest cousinabove the ground, only to bring him to herself. "What did I tell you not even five minutes ago?"

The young blonde's cocky grin faded as he placed his head down. "No more energy balls."

"They're not for alternate cousins, they're for fighting demons," the alternate child of Prue and Andy stated.

"She's part demon," Wyatt defended.

"She's also the daughter of a Charmed One in this reality!" Alternate Pam snorted. "Wyatt, don't make me use my magic on you you." Her voice was clear and stern in it's warning. She didn't want to, but she would if her cousin couldn't behave. She placed the boy onto the ground and turned her attention of Pam. "And Pamela, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't go around stealing his powers."

Pam clenched her fists. Who did this witch think she was? Her mother? Persia? Her aunts? "I don't have to listen to you," Pam blistered.

"Oh really?" Alternate Pam pursed her lips and flung out her arms, releasing her uncontained power. The walls shook like an earthquake was taking place, toys were hurled in all directions, and Pam ended up pinned against the wall. She pulled her hands back, stopping the telekinetic blizzard. "Any questions?"

Pam slid to the ground, before lowering her head and shaking it.

"Good."

Persia now held a silent Prissy. "Nice."

"Yeah, well, I try." Alternate Pam shrugged, as she reached for her lemonade only to realize she'd sent it splattering into the wall with her wild display of power. "Ooops."

Persia smirked. "Don't worry about it, you settled them down, so a little spilt lemonade doesn't worry me." She placed Prissy on the floor and stood up, brushing off her clothing. "I'll be right back with some towels."

"Thanks."

"No, thank you." Persia laughed, as she exited the room.

* * *

Paige swatted angrily at the fly that was flying around her head, making a small buzzing sound as it went. "Piper, please!"

"Isn't that personal gain?" Piper sat warily on the floor of the cage with her knees pulled against her chest as she rocked back and forth.

"Not when that damn fly is bugging so much that I can't think of how to get us out of here!"

Piper winced at the sound of her little sister's harsh tone and raised her hands and attempted what she'd done earlier, but this time with the intent of stopping the fly. The buzzing stopped, but as it had earlier, the fly wasn't frozen, just moving at an extremely slow speed.

"Thank you," Paige sighed, as she leaned her gentle figure against the bars. Suddenly her eyes bulged. "Oh my Goddess!"

"What? What's going on? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, no! Piper, what if that's your new power? To make things go in slow motion?"

Piper shrugged. "I guess it could be possible..."

"That's it! Piper, what if you could use your power on this cage?"

"Huh?"

"To make it slow down the magic that's keeping me from orbing us out?"

"I don't know, Paige.."

"Piper, you have to try!"

Piper pulled herself to her feet and fumbled with the sleeve of her cardigan sweater. "I really.."

"You have to, Piper, you have to! It's our only chance!"

"I don't know if I can."

"I know you can, Piper! I know it! Trust me."

Piper chewed her bottom lip. "I-I-I guess I could try."

The fly began to buzz around Paige again.

"Just take a few deep breaths and concentrate on the cage, Piper. Imagine the magic slowly down so much that it can no longer hold up to my magic."

"Okay," Piper mumbled as she raised her hands and closed her eyes. Moments later she opened her eyes. "I don't know if it worked or not."

Paige looked at the fly in slow motion. "Let's go!" She grabbed Piper's hand and they dissolved in swirls of orbs. There were loud crackles of energy and moments later a red light emanted from the cage as the fly began to move again, but Piper and Paige were no where to be seen.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	8. The Amazing Chase

A/N: Just so it's clear (I forgot to say this last chapter), Piper is split into three separate parts of herself. They AREN'T clones of the real Piper. Each of the three Pipers have to combine to form the Piper we all know and love. If you look closely, you'll be able to see why this happened. ;) Prince Halliwell: Piper's new power is just Molecular Deceleration. The-Cheese-Fairy: lol "Geeks will inherit the Earth!" I should get a bumper sticker that says that! Ah! I'm glad you liked the description of the demon! I wasn't even going to describe him, truth be told. But then I was thinking of Merlin and I was like, "Hmm, what about a Merlin looking demon?" So as I started to describe him, I began to imagine more and more elaborate (and rather demonic) details. I'm so glad my work paid off! About the power in your fic, no, I don't mind at all! Great minds think alike, right? moonfirefairy: Thanks for the compliment! RJF: Yeah, Paige and Emma know about Pam being there (I just didn't write that in, my bad). I'm thrilled that you liked the different Pipers. LOL C. C. McKenna: Aww, thanks CC! And I'm tickled that you liked the idea about slowing down the magic that was holding Slow Motion Piper and Paige in the cage (that was not intended to rhyme). Wow, I only got 6 reviews this chappie. Are there a lot of you out there who aren't liking the storyline? Sorry about the spaced out updates, but I have so much makeup work (about a half an inch thick in Math alone, I swear and that's not including tests/quizzes/quests) and I'm not even completely over my nasty cold! And once again, I apologize for the words that are clumping together. It happens every time I upload and when I try to fix it, then other words clump up. This chapter is a play on the T.V. show, "The Amazing Race".

_**Every Halliwell Counts  
Chapter 8: The Amazing Chase**_

Blue and white orbs fizzled into the air, forming into the shapes of Paige and a very odd looking Piper. When the orbs cleared, Paige gaped at what she saw. "P-P-P-Piper?"

The Piper with bangs, Freezing Piper, swung her head around. "Paige?"

At that moment, another swirl of orbs formed on the opposite side of the room, forming into three people; Leo, Prue, and Exploding Piper.

"Piper!" Prue gasped, as more of a statement than a question. She stared from one sister to the next, her jaw lagging on the floor.

The three Pipers stared at each other, not sure of what to say, until Exploding Piper broke the silence.

"Who the hell are you two?" Exploding Piper raised threatening hands at the less violent Pipers.

"I-I-I..." Slow Motion Piper stuttered, her entire body quivering at every letter.

Freezing Piper raised her hands. "Don't you come near us!"

"Or you'll what?" Exploding Piper threatened. She ran her hand across her sleek, red leather bra.

Freezing Piper flicked her wrists, but nothing happened.

In turn, Exploding Piper extended her hand and caused an exploding blast, sending Phoebe and Paige blasting backwards since her powers were unable to hurt them. "I've got to get out of this dump.." She turned to walk away when she felt Leo grab her arm.

"Piper," Leo said forcefully. "You aren't going anywhere."

Exploding Piper let a tight grin form across her red lips, as she turned to meet the whitelighter. "Well, the boy's got guts I see."

"Piper," Leo warned.

"Oooo, touchy, touchy." Piper extended her hand, roughly caressing Leo's cheek. "I think we should go somewhere a little more private.."

"We have to get you back to normal, Piper." Leo refused to soften his stone look.

Roughly grabbing the collar of Leo's plaid cotton shirt, she brought him into a hot lip lock and allowed her tongue to grace his lips, before harshly shoving him backwards but her hand remained locked to his collar.

"Piper, I," Leo stuttered.

"Save it," Exploding Piper hissed as she wiggled her fingers that were attached to Leo's shirt. Leo exploded into a thousands of whitelighter orbs and she walked straight through them, exiting the front doors before her sisters could protest.

"Leo! Oh my..." Freezing Piper gasped, as her husband reformed.

"I'm okay," Leo assured.

"This is another reason why we should get rid of these cursed powers!" Freezing Piper fumed. She wanted to badly to rid herself of what she considered a curse on her life.

"Oh, don't start with this again!" Phoebe exclaimed, angrily.

"I don't want to hear it!" Freezing Piper threw her hands into the air angrily and stopped towards the stairs. "I'll be in my room if you need me!" She disappeared upstairs.

Leo looked curiously at Phoebe. "How'd you get here?"

"I summoned Cole to shimmer Piper, the one that went up the stairs, to shimmer us here."

"Where's he now?"

"Trying to gather information in the Underworld," Phoebe explained.

Paige waved her hands feverishly. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"It would seem that Piper has split into three Pipers," Leo replied.

"Like when Prue used the spell to multiply her powers?" Phoebe questioned.

"I'm not sure," Leo replied. "Could be clones, I guess."

Prue placed her hands on her head. "Wonderful!"

Emma, Alternate Paige, and Persia chose that moment to enter the room.

"I knew I felt your presence," Emma exclaimed. Then she realized that Piper looked vastly different. "Is something wrong with her?" She pointed to Slow Motion Piper.

"Which one?" Paige asked dryly.

* * *

"You've failed!" The Merlin looking demon raged, as he waved a threatening arm at his triplet mutations. "You failed to capture them! Now we'll never have an ultimate force of evil!" He had decided to leave out the part in which he was unsuccessfully in capturing a Charmed One or two.

The triplet mutations lowered their head in shame. That was until one of the mutations reared his head with threatening eyes. "If you want them so bad, then why don't you go after them?"

"You dare to challenge me?" The Merlin demon asked, his eyes glazing over with fury.

In one swift move, the eldest of the mutations had ahold of his creator by the throat. "Dare to repeat that?" He looked to his brothers, nodding.

One of the brothers grabbed a long dagger from a nearby slab of stone and walked over to his only moments older sibling.

The triplet grasped the dagger. "Goodbye, father," he sneered as he plunged the dagger into his creator's heart and the dagger began to glow black. Then the black was quickly absorbed into the eldest triplet and he smiled wickedly, letting his creator slide to the ground in puddle of silver blood. He was now the strongest of the triplets since he now had the powers of his creator. "Let us leave," he commanded before shimmering out with his brothers in toe.

* * *

Emma's eyes flashed open as she came out of a strong premonition.

"What happened?" Persia asked, worry was evident on her fine features.

"I saw a mutant mutiny," Emma explained.

"Well that can't be all that bad," Prue retorted. "Mutant demons killing mutant demons."

"No," Emma shook her head. "They killed a demon that looked similar to the sterotypical Merlin, from the feelings I gathered, he was the one who created them. But now the eldest of the mutant triplets has his powers and they're coming for us." She turned her attention to Persia. "And they kill you."

Phoebe's protective arms were instantly around her eldest child. "They won't lay a damn finger on my child's head!" Her motherly instinct was fast and furious.

Suddenly a shrill scream emanted from upstairs, followed by the sound of pounding, and ending with sounds of plaster crumbling from the walls or ceiling.

* * *

Alternate Pamela stood in front of the children, her arms spread as wide as they could go, allowing the full strength of her untapped telekinetic abilities to be unleashed. The triplets were in a large pile on the floor of room, they had not been expecting her. She heard footsteps and she turned to see many witches both family and alternate family flooding into the room. She slapped her arms to her sides, breathing heavily as that kind of power had taken a lot out of her.

"Pam!" Emma yelled as a clump of ceiling plaster fell between them. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Alternate Pam yelled over Prissy's terrified cries. "Get the kids out of here!"

"Not so fast," the eldest triplet smirked. He'd used his hyper speed to trap Persia in his arms. "I want all of you to come with me or I'll kill her," he exclaimed. He held the dagger next to Persia's throat, still fresh with silver blood. His eyes shifted to the Paiges. "And if either of you try anything, my brothers will kill her before my dagger rematerializes in your hand."

_This is how she dies, I shouldn't of allowed her to come up here! _Emma mentally cried to herself.

_But we can change that, right?_ Pandora's thought to Emma. The powerful witchling had easily entered Emma's mind without her even knowing. She was pretending not to make eye contant with the psionic, so as to not draw attention. She may be young, but she was a very bright little girl.

_Who's this?_ Emma thought.

_Pandora, over here._ Pandora thought. Her body ached, she wanted so much to move but she was afraid for her elder cousin's life.

"I'm giving you until the count of three!" The eldest triplet was growing highly impatient.

_He's gonna say three next!_ This time Pandora's telepathy reached everyone in the room, minus the demons.

"No!" Slow Motion Piper screamed as Pandora's mental message hit her mind. Her hands flew outwards and the demons who were in regular motion at that specific moment went into slow motion.

"You bastard!" Paige yelled, flicking her wrist and orbing the dagger into the chest of the eldest triplet.

Persia took that moment to run into the arms of her mother, just as the slow motion wore off.

The eldest triplet stumbled back, pulling the dagger from his chest and watching as the hole closed up. "You can't hurt me with mortal weapons!" He grinned sardonically and with hyper speed, he'd hurled an energy ball straight for Persia.

A burst of orbs errupted from Alternate Paige's stomach and enveloped the group in a massive globe of orbs, protecting them from the energy ball which bounced away harmlessly and then the orbs faded away. "Good girls," Alternate Paige praised her unborn twins.

The young Blessed One, Pearl, hurled a powerful exploding light ball into the triplet leader and caused him to explode into a flurry of particles, only to reappear.

"Go!" The eldest triplet yelled, shimmering out with his brothers not far behind. They would be back soon, with a plan.

"We need to find Piper," Phoebe began.

"Which one?" Prue asked.

"The one that left earlier," Phoebe replied. "Leo, try to sense her."

Leo closed his eyes, activating his sensing power.

"I've blocked myself from your useless whitelighter abilities and I've gone out to have some real fun," Exploding Piper's voice rang through the air.

"She used a cloaking spell!"

"An answering machine cloaking spell!" The witchlighter fumed.

"Let's see if she blocked herself from me," Emma smirked. She smiled wickedly as she folded her arms over her chest. "I've located her. Guess she's not used to telempaths."

"Let's go," both the witchlighter and her alternate counterpart exclaimed. They took ahold of Emma's hands and combined their powers of orbing and Emma's telempathy to find and orb to Piper.

* * *

Alternate Paige, Emma, and Paige appeared in the comebined orbs of the whitelighter-witches. They looked around, noting that they had appeared in a motel bathroom, a rather crappy one.

"Where are we?" Emma asked, rhetorically.

"Looks like a motel room bathroom," Paige muttered as she thrust the door open and gasped as she saw her older sister falling onto the bed with some burly, drunken biker. "Oh my Goddess!"

The biker slid off the Charmed One and turned to the three women standing in the doorway of the bathroom. His eyes were bloodshot and they rolled wildly from side to side. He arched his neck to the side, red and blue vains bulging from the thick skin. "Wh-who arrre you?" His words were badly slurred. The biker lumbered forward, his black leather pants and jacket making noise as he walked, along with the thundering of his steel toed black leather boots. Large, silver rings adorned his hands which were also covered with black leather gloves, opened fingered. "I don't go let you in here!" Now the man, if you could call him that, wasn't even making sense. His voice was thick and husky and the smell of booze from his breath permeated the air, probably for miles. His arms were thick and leathery, almost too large for his leather jacket and his muscles were strong as was his powerful chest. He was a bald man, probably in his late 40's, and fashioned an obviously dyed red beard.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Exploding Piper asked, she pulled off the bed. Clearly, she hadn't gotten to anything to intimate with the man. She pulled her bra strap up.

"You're married, Piper!" Paige hissed as she came towards her older sister.

"Doesn't mean I can't have some fun on the side!"

"I want ya all gooone!" The biker roared, rearing his hands at Paige.

Paige flung out her arm, smacking the biker with a powerful bitch slap, and sending him stumbling out of her way. She now had a clear shot at her older sister. "You've gone way too far!"

"And who are you to talk?" Exploding Piper asked, grabbing Paige by the hair and pulling her face to face.

The biker stumbled to his feet and charged at Paige.

"Enough, mister," Emma spat. A globe of white light hovered above her head and she sent it straight into the biker, sending him into unconsciousness.

"Now look what you've done!" Exploding Piper raved, as she threw Paige into the wall and aimed her hands at the redhead.

"Manor!" Alternate Paige yelled, orbing Exploding Piper away before she could harm the woman that was like another sister to her. She walked over to Paige and knelt down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Paige spat as she stood up and brushed a candy wrapper off her new white pants.

"We should get back," Emma said.

"Right," Alternate Paige agreed. She waved her hand, orbing Emma and Paige home, then followed in a swirl of orbs herself.

* * *

Exploding Piper orbed in and as she did so, her power hit one of Prue's newly framed photos and blasted it to smitherings.

"That was a prize photo!" Prue screamed.

Exploding Piper spun around, angry eyes flicking to her older sister. "You-" She fell to the ground, revealing Emma and the Paiges standing behind her.

"Nice shot," Prue complimented.

"Thanks," Emma smiled. "Glad to be of service."

The doors burst open as Glenn and Andy came rushing in, both with box loads of paper.

"Where've you been?"

"Researching," Andy replied. He settled his box on the floor and noticed a rather raunchy looking Piper on the floor. "Do I want to know what happened?"

Glenn shook his head. "No, man, I don't think so."

"He's probably right," Alternate Paige agreed.

"So what did you boys find out?"

"Pretty mortal stuff," Glenn replied.

"Sometimes mortal is good," Alternate Paige stated.

"Look, why don't you take Britney Spears upstairs and I'll talk with the guys in the sunroom?" Prue suggested.

"Fine by me," Andy stated. He walked over to his wife and wet her lips with a warming kiss. "Come on, we've got a lot to discuss."

"I bet we do," Prue agreed. She, along with Glenn, followed Andy out of the room.

"I'll go round up everyone else," Paige replied. "Do you think you can take care of Ms. Spears?"

"Sure," Alternate Paige grinned as she laid a hand on Piper's wrist and orbed them out.

"I'll go meet your sister," Emma said as she left the room.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

A/N: BTW, if anyone was wondering, Piper was able to freeze the triplets to escape a few chapters agowith her new power by first placing them into regular motion (they were going in hyper motion when she used her new power, countering acting their powers and putting them to normal speed instead of slow motion) and then she froze them in normal speed.


	9. Charmed One, Two, Three Strikes And You'...

A/N: I think we all know the play on this chapter, yes? (And I don't even like baseball!) C. C. McKenna: LOL So you really like wild Piper? That's good, because I'm planning on showing more of her "wild side" in this story. I mean, there was only like one episode where she really got to be "fun and reckless." I'm glad you like Emma, she kicked ass on MX before they killed her character off. RJF: I'm tickled that you approve! No, the guys haven't found anything out about Genomex, as it doesn't exist in this world, they've discovered more "mortal motives." charmedsisters: Really? Hmm, I've been trying to collect all of the books, but I haven't been able to get my hands on the one where Piper splits into two. Emma's powers are telempathy (telepathy and empathy; this combo allows her to mess with emotions, cause illusions, tap into powers, read minds, somewhat control minds, and various other things), premonitions,psionic waves, psychic globes of energy, and many other hidden mental powers. She's an extremely powerful being. As far as the twins go, they have a butt load of powers that haven't been discovered yet; orb-force field and they can turn into water (their father is the heir to Atlantis and his mother was a water Goddess of sorts). They won't really show many of their powers, though. Pearl's second power was healing, Phiona's was orbing (in the future) and she may or may not get it (as the future has changed a lot since the girls traveled there). We will definitely be seeing more Pearl/Brandon, though. peanut2lb: lol I'm so glad that you liked wild and sassy Exploding Piper! Although she will eventually be put back together soon, I plan to show more of her wild side in the next subplot. I hope to be putting more of the kids in there, but they just haven't fit lately. The alternate characters (MX included) will be leaving this fic soon and although I haven't been able to write it down yet, I definitely know what will happen between Glenn and Alternate Paige in the end. (Bit of a spoiler here, it'll be at P3 where Jamie O'Neal will be singing one of her hit songs. If anyone's a country fan and they think really hard, they'll probably figure it out.) As for the lack of reviews, I guess it could be because of the plot. But that doesn't matter, because as long as the writer is happy with her/his work, then it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks, in my opinion. (There are exceptions, as with everything, but you get the general idea.) money makes me smile: Yeah, I needed a celebrity nitpick as "Charmed" often has and then it just hit me. damien455: Thanks for the encouragement!The-Cheese-Fairy: Oh I know! Looks like Leo and Piper have untapped darksides that they don't know about each other. Ha, yes! I love that quote! Rose is such an awesome, quirky person and she is just so perfect to play Paige! Prince Halliwell: Yep, that's exactly right; one power and one side of her personality. As far as the alternates go, I'm still not sure how long they'll stay. (I'm planning on wrapping this subplot up soon.) Okay guys, up until this point, Alternate Pamela hasn't come in contact with Prue or Andy.

_**Every Halliwell Counts  
Chapter 9: Charmed One, Two, Three Strikes And You're Out**_

Paige eyed the glowing crystal cage warily. It was currently holding Exploding Piper, just like it had contained Prue when she'd been turned into a Werewolf at Andy's family reunion not too long ago, or so it seemed in the world of the Halliwells. _Emma must be some witch, to be able to keep Piper out that long._ She thought, as she turned her attention back to the problem at hand. Unfortunately she'd been ignoring what Andy and her husband were talking about, not purposely of course.

"Paige, are you paying attention?"

Paige's head popped up. "Uh, yeah."

"Na uh!" Pandora challenged.

_Zip it!_ Paige mentally hissed at her niece.

The young Trudeau witch smiled innocently.

"Then what did I just say?" Glenn asked, curiously.

"I, uh, I..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Damnit, Paige, can you ever pay attention to me?"

"Here we go again!" Paige griped, as she pulled to her feet.

Glenn rose as well, completely forgetting about the problem at hand. He wanted so badly to get things right with his wife and yet she just continued to fight with him.

"Glenn," Alternate Paige whispered quietly. She wobbled to her feet, her pregnant belly putting strain on her.

Glenn let out a deep sigh, rehashing the alternate witchlighter's words. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a few minutes." He excused himself from the room.

Paige flopped back into her seat, seething.

Phoebe chewed her lip, not knowing what to say.

"Maybe we could break into groups and go try to get information in the Underworld?" Emma was trying to ease the pain of the moment as well as finish up what needed to be done here so she and her friends could return to their own reality.

"Cole's already doing that," Phoebe protested.

"But Cole doesn't have the power of premonition," Emma countered.

A swirl of orbs formed next to Emma, turning into Wyatt. Then everyone heard a loud scream from upstairs. It wasn't one of help, but rather annoyance. Wyatt giggled to himself, as he saw his cousin run into the room.

"I thought I told you no orb and seek!" Alternate Pamela blistered, before her voice caught in her throat as she saw her parents, or rather her parents from an alternate reality.

Prue's blue eyes curiously examined the teen. Although she'd seen the girl walking around earlier and was told that she was part of the gang from the alternate reality, she never really got a good look at her. But to her amazement, she looked quite a lot like herself. In fact, she resembled Andy too and she looked a wee bit like Pandora. That was when it hit the Charmed One; this was the daughter her alternate counterpart must've had!

"Pamela?" Alternate Paige said, realizing the upset that her niece must be feeling. The young witch had clear unresolved issues with Prue, in any reality.

"Is something wrong?" Prue asked, not taking her eyes off Alternate Pam.

"Yeah, you!" Alternate Pamela cupped her fists. "You've always been the wrong thing in my life!"

"Pamela!" Alternate Paige chastised. "This is not your reality! This Prue never did anything to you!"

"She's the same person, right?" Alternate Pam fumed. "The same in any reality, which means she'd do the same thing if she'd had half the chance!"

Hurt and pain were evident on Prue's face.

"Don't talk to mommy like that!" Pandora cut in, her innocent face red and flustered. Nobody had ever seen the young telepath so angry. She slid off the couch and cupped in fists in the fashion that Alternate Pam had, although it was completely unintentional just genetic.

Andy stood up, pulling his daughter to him. He'd never noticed how much she resembled Prue when she was angry. "Pandora, calm down," he whispered. His hand graced Prue's neck, comforting her slightly, and then he sat Pandora his in seat and turned to Alternate Pamela. "Pam, what happened? What are you so upset about?" Like Paige, he had been trained with how to handle emotionally disturbed people in his line of work, and had decided to put the training to good use in this moment. He didn't want to talk down to the teenage witch, or make her feel as if he was, he needed to gain her trust.

The alternate teenager whirled around to Andy, not recognizing him as she'd never been graced with the chance to meet him before. "This doesn't concern you," she replied icily.

"You should hear him out, Pam," Emma insisted. She knew the true story. When Prue had been temporarily ressurected after Phoebe left, she and Prue had some time to talk, although this wasn't widely known to Piper and Paige. Emma and Prue had quite a lot in common, both being dead and 'replaced' for one reason or another. She'd seen pictures of Andrew Trudeau and known all about the love of Prue's life, who just happened to be Alternate Pamela's father.

"You know Emma, this isn't really any of your business either. It's between me and her."

"No, Pam, it's between you and your mother, not you and this Prue." The psionic's voice was stern and sent a shiver through Pam. The mutant witch barely ever used such a tone. Using her telempathic powers, she forced Alternate Pam to feel the pain that she was causing Prue, who had no idea what she or her alternate self had done to the poor teenager.

Alternate Pam struggled, feeling gravity pull her to the floor as the pain and hurt hit her like a flash flood hits an unsuspecting town. Her face puckered and she felt tears begin to sting the back of her eyes.

"Emma!" The alternate witchlighter shrieked. "What did you do to her?"

"She'll be fine," the redhead replied.

As Alternate Pam struggled to her feet, she could feel a stream of salty liquid dribble down her left cheek. Without a word, she turned and fled the room.

Alternate Paige was about to run after her, when Emma grabbed her arm and held her back.

Persia raked her hand through her hair. Although she hadn't been formally told about Alternate Pam's background, she was sure that she knew what had happened to the teen, and she knew that she could relate. She quickly left the room.

"Persia!" Phoebe's voice yelled back.

"No, it's okay," Emma said, quieting the psychic Charmed One.

"But-"

Emma waved her hand, quieting Phoebe. "Persia will be fine with Pam, I know she will."

Prue and Andy shared worried looks, wondering what their counterparts could've possibly done that would cause their daughter so much pain.

* * *

"You were adopted, weren't you?"

Alternate Pamela's head popped up from the Book. "What do you want?"

"To help," Persia replied as she shut the attic door behind herself.

"And just why do you think I need help?"

"Don't be a smartass, it's not the time," Persia replied.

The alternate teenager blinked. Persia and been so sweet and timid, and well, nice. She never once expected that the electrical witch could harden in such a split second. She closed the Book of Shadows. "What is it the time for?"

"You still haven't answered me," Persia fired back.

"About what?" The alternate teen had put her defenses back on. She wasn't sure how she felt about this secret side of Phoebe's oldest daughter.

"You were adopted, weren't you?"

As the telekinetic opened her mouth, she was cut off by Persia's hardened voice.

"Just answer me."

"Yes," Alternate Pamela replied. "Are you happy now? You know one of my dirty little secrets?"

"No," Persia stated. "I'm not. I'm not happy with the way you treated my aunt."

"And I thought this was going somewhere useful! Chalk another wrong assumption up for Pamela Walker. I guess it's really true what they say, don't 'assume' because it makes an 'ass out of me and an ass out of you'."

"Well I can certainly agree with the former," the Child Of Light returned. She wet her lips, before continuing. "You never even knew them, did you?" She paused and when she recieved no answer, she continued. "Your parents, your Prue. She gave you away and you never even knew her, right?"

"Did someone suddenly gain her mother's power?"

"I didn't have to, because I know what you're going through."

Alternate Pam cocked her head to the side. "You think you know what I'm going through, huh?"

"Yeah, I know I do." Persia now had Alternate Pam backed up to the wall. "You wanted to know, 'Why?' Then you moved onto not wanting to know her at all, now you're furious with her. Hell, maybe you've always been deep down. But she's not around in your world, she actually died, so you can't reconcile with her."

"There's nothing to reconcile! She abandon me!" Alternate Pam roared, shocking Persia. "She left me because she was too afraid of what dear old granny would say! She left me because of her pride and I paid for it!"

"Because you went through a thousand different foster homes, some worse than others, and you had powers that were seemingly unexplainable? Because you were finally forced to get emancipated so you could live your life away from everyone else?"

"Phoebe gave you up?" Alternate Pam's face registered shock and then slowly transformed into acknowledgement. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"Why didn't you?" Persia challenged.

The telekinetic bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," the electrokinetic responded. "I wanted you to get to that point."

"What point?"

"The point where you could let it all out to someone who wouldn't be hurt by what you had to say," the electric witch replied. "I only wish that I could've had someone to explode to before I met my mother and realized why she gave me away."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did she give you up?"

"She was living in New York at the time, not even twenty-one yet. She-she..."

"No, nevermind."

"No it's okay," Persia replied. "She was raped by my father. She didn't know it until years later, but he was actually an evil witch, but he didn't know she was a Charmed One. It was when her powers were still bound. I don't know what I would've done in her position, but I'm glad she decided not to abort me. Sure there are things I wish I could change, but the good things in my life definitely out weigh all of those."

Alternate Pam had fallen silent. She'd never thought about it that way before. Did all of the good out weigh the bad? She loved her adopted brother, despite the fact that he was half demon. She loved her cousins, her aunts, and she loved being a witch. If her mother had never had her, then she wouldn't know any of this. No Zach, no Emma, no Jen, no Magic School. Her body began to relax as she felt the tears coming on again, but this time they weren't Prue's, they were her very own. Then she felt warm arms around her. "Thank you," she breathed as Persia gave her a strong hug.

"No problem," Persia whispered. She knew she was going to hurt when Alternate Pamela returned home, because this was the first person she'd ever met who she could really relate too. Sure she'd known witches and sure she'd known people who'd been adopted, but Alternate Pam was the first person who was an adopted witch given up by a Charmed One, and that was something you really couldn't duplicate.

The telekinetic pulled back and wiped her eyes, as if she'd never cried at all. She was amazing at hiding things like that. "What'd you say we go kick some demon ass now?" She had a renewed vitality now. She could really relate to the Child Of Light, as they had so many things including age in common and she knew that Persia would be the only person she'd ever show weakness to like that. But then again, Persia was the only person who'd ever really understand her situation.

"Lead the way, my friend, lead the way." Persia held out an awaiting hand, pointing towards the doors.

* * *

"Uhm, Prue," Andy whispered.

"Yeah?" Prue's eyes turned to meet Andy's. She'd been lost in her thoughts ever since Persia had run after Alternate Pamela.

"I think Piper's wild side has just awoken," Andy informed.

Exploding Piper stood up in the crystal cage. Her dark eyes looked sinister with all of her makeup, as she glared at her older sister and brother-in-law. "Let me out of here!"

"Not until we can get you and...yourselves, back together."

Exploding Piper let out a deep growl as she raised her gloved hands and sent a blast at the crystal cage. Fortunately the magic was strong and the blast sent her falling on her ass.

"Whoa! What happened in here?" Phoebe entered the room with Pam at her side.

"Spears is up," Prue informed.

"Dude, we should so be taping this," Phoebe replied. "Then we'll have proof that Piper isn't as sweet as she looks."

"I guess there's a few things Piper and Leo never knew about each other."

Phoebe, Prue, and Andy turned to see Glenn standing in the entrance of the room.

"What're you talking about?" Phoebe and Prue asked together.

_**----Flashback----**_

_Glenn's eyes flashed open and he rolled over, bumping into Leo. Forgetting he was at the hotel for Andy's bachelor party, he gently placed his hand on the form next to him. His eyes still filled with sleep. "Hey, baby.."_

_Leo rolled over, sleepy eyed as well. "Hey." He smiled, before realizing he was sleeping next to Glenn. "Oh, Glenn!" He screamed._

_"Leo!" Glenn yelled, jumping to his feet._

_"Man!" Leo said, holding up his hands. "I don't know what kind of secrets you're keeping, but I'm not like that!" Leo bit his lip. "N-not that there's anything wrong with it, but...Paige may want to know.."_

_Glenn glared, grabbing a pillow and hurling it at his brother-in-law. "You ass."_

_Leo smiled. "Hey, you were the one calling me, 'baby.'"_

_Glenn frowned. "I forgot where I was."_

_"Sure. But I'd watch it if I were you, Grace might get jealous." Leo quipped. He wasreferring to the popular television series, 'Will & Grace', when Will hadn't realized his real sexuality, until after he and Grace had tried dating._

_"Man, I'm betting that Piper has never seen this un-angelic side of you, has she?"_

_Leo rolled his eyes. "Why ruin a good thing?"_

_"A huh. I'm gonna hit the sh..." His eyes hit the alarm clock. "Shit!" He said, realizing the time. He looked back at Leo, realizing that orbs now stood in his place. He spun around just in time to see the door to the only bathroom in the room close and lock._

_**----Flashback----**_

"Nothing," Glenn replied as he rolled his eyes at the memory of Andy's bachelor party.

"Something going on down here, because we heard a blast?" Emma asked as she entered with Chris in her arms.

Glenn motioned towards the crystal cage.

"Oh," Emma nodded.

"My momma don't look like dat," Chris exclaimed.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how your momma from any world can be," Prue quipped.

Chris frowned, but decided not to talk back to Prue. He'd never been around that aunt and he wasn't sure what she could do, but he'd heard that she'd been one hell of a witch in her day and so he didn't want to see what her counterpart could do. If she was anything like his oldest cousin, he'd be in deep trouble.

"Look out!" Alternate Pamela's voice rang through the room as she flailed her arms, blasting Prue and Andy across the room with extraordinary telekinetic force.

The wall cracked, as Andy's body hit it with full force, knocking him out as blood began to dribble from his mouth.

* * *

Prue had managed to phase through the wall in time, allowing herself to land with a nothing more than a painful bump in the next room. She had no idea what had happened to her husband.

* * *

Persia outstretched her hands and fired two consecutive electric bolts at the hyper blur, but her power was too slow and the bolts demolished a brand new Lazy Boy armchair.

Alternate Pamela threw out her arms again, causing the house to shake with her telekinetic powers. Unfortunately the hybrids were still moving too quickly and all her power added was chaos, as well as moving the crystals to unleash Exploding Piper.

"I want mommy!" Chris cried, as he held on tightly to Emma.

Alternate Paige orbed in, just in time to see a potion bottle hurling straight for the group of witches and Glenn. As in the attic, a protective shield of orbs formed around the entire group of witches and Glenn, protecting them from whatever was in the potion bottle. Then a gas began to seep from the bottle, hovering around the dome of orbs which the twins refused to put down. That was when Alternate Paige realized that Exploding Piper and Andy, who she noticed was bleeding to death, had been too far away to be protected by the orb field. "No!" To her amazement, the gas suddenly stopped expanding and she turned around, looking through the orbs to see that Freezing Piper and Slow Motion Piper were standing in the doorway.

"What are they doing?" Phoebe asked, rhetorically. Her heart was pounding wildly. "Pam, shimmer me to them."

Pam shook her head. "I can't shimmer out."

"What?"

"The twins," Paige replied. "Their field is up because they're afraid of us getting hurt by that gas. They're using their magic to keep us from using any sort of teleportion powers to get out."

Outside of the orb shield, Slow Motion Piper had justed worked her power, bringing the triplets to normal speed and not allowing them to return to hyper motion.

"Just what exactly was in that potion?" Exploding Piper growled, as she stepped seductively towards the eldest and most powerful of the hybrid triplets.

"Wouldn't you like to know, witch?" The eldest hybrid snarled.

"Actually-"

"We would," Freezing Piper cut in. She froze everything but the head of the nasty hybrid demon, including his brothers behind him.

The hybrid opened his mouth and released a silver beam at Slow Motion Piper and Freezing Piper.

Slow Motion Piper, still not quite used to her new power, shoved the two of them down and narrowly missing the silver beam. But to their horror, they heard a scream behind them and turned to see Prue being flung into the wall by the beam as her skin began to sizzle and transform into a jello looking substance, causing her to scream even more before finally passing out.

"You bastard!" Exploding Piper hissed. Her hands raised and she was about to explode him when he was able to return to hyper motion and send her crashing through the wall.

Again, Slow Motion Piper tried to activate her power, but being that it was still new, it didn't work.

"Catch us now, witch!" It was a new voice, another triplet.

Anticipating their move, Freezing Piper froze everything around her, realizing that she'd just saved herselves from a magma ball. Then she realized that there were several cuts along her body. She touched her forehead, realzing there was a large and bloody gash there. "How did that..." She turned to see Exploding Piper walk in with the same injuries.

"It must be because they're all the same person," Glenn said from inside the orb shield. He wanted desperately to help his sister-in-law, seeing her get hurt was worse than not having powers in order to help his family with.

Alternate Paige waved her hand. "I'm sorry Glenn, I can't orb anything with the twins' shield up." She looked on in horror.

Outside of the shield, Slow Motion Piper was trying to activate her power again.

"Hurry!" Freezing Piper yelled.

"I ca-" Slow Motion Piper's heart raced as she saw the magma ball unfreeze and head straight for them. Suddenly the room was forced into slow motion again, allowing her to see the triplets at regular speed again.

Freezing Piper froze the room again.

"This time you're going down!" Exploding Piper made circular motions with each of her hands, blasting th weakest triplets into oblivion simotaniously. "Unfreeze his head."

"But-"

"Now!"

Freezing Piper nodded and wiggled her fingers, unfreezing the head of the strongest triplet.

"Kiss this!" Exploding Piper said before making the motion of blowing a kiss to the eldest triplet and as she did so, she unleashed her power, and he exploded into nothingness.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	10. Lifestyles Of The Witch And Famous

A/N: This is a play on the phrase, "lifestyles of the rich and famous." lol That flashback with Leo and Glenn seemed to be pretty popular:) PrUe AnD AnDy, damien455, winter blaze, money makes me smile, and PiperxoxLeo: Aww, thanks for taking the time to review! The-Cheese-Fairy: Awesome! I'm so glad that you're warming up to Persia. Prince Halliwell: The silvery beam was a power that the eldest hybrid had acquired after killing the Merlin-looking demon and stealing his powers. As far as the potion, it's a mystery that they won't uncover, they'll just get rid of.I know, the twins were a little off their mark! lol But at least they protected everyone. And in all honesty, I wasn't thinking of that episode when I wrote Exploding Piper's, "Kiss this!" peanut2lb: I'm so glad you approve of my Andy/Prue/Pandora/Alternate Pam writing, since you are like the Goddess of all that is Prue & Andy! LOL After Piper is put back together, she'll definitely have some problems handling her three different powers. Poor Piper, she didn't even want a new power. LeoPiperAndyPrue: That's great! I'll go read the next chapter as soon as I can (swamped with makeup school work). RJF: Last but not certainly not least...I'm so thrilled that you approve. I was a little worried about what you would think about me messing with your Pam's hard outer shell. Phew, it all worked out. As far as your characters go, they'll be leaving in a few chapters (there are just a few things that I need them to help me clean up first). But then they get to go home! How bittersweet. lol ;)

_**Every Halliwell Counts  
Chapter 10: Lifestyles Of The Witch And Famous**_

The globe of orbs vanished. "Good girls," Alternate Paige whispered as she ran over to Andy and tried to kneel down next to him. She struggled with her bloated belly, but finally managed to make it to her knees and place her healing hands over the mortal and waited for her golden whitelighter abilities to take effect.

"Leo!" Freezing Piper cried out. Tears were streaming down her face and her bangs were sticking to her forehead along with randon strands of her straight brown hair which clung to her face. She couldn't lose her big sister, not again. Not to magic. After Leo healed Prue, she wanted to relinquish her powers once and for all. "Leo!"

Leo orbed in and he immediately fell to his knees and began to heal the telekinetic Charmed One.

"Is she okay?" Slow Motion Piper timidly made her way over to Freezing Piper, Leo, and Prue.

"She will be," Leo answered as Prue's eyes began to flutter.

"Thank the powers that be," the geeky Piper adjusted her glasses and began to twist at the sleeves of her cardigan.

"No," Freezing Piper replied. "This is due to magic and once we save Prue, we're putting an end to it."

"You can't be serious, Piper."

Freezing Piper looked at her husband. "I'm deadly serious." She heard Prue's breathing return to normal and embraced her big sister in a strong hold. "Prue, I'm so happy that you're okay!"

Prue gently patted Freezing Piper's back. "Piper, where's Andy? Where's everyone else?"

"Right here," Andy said as he walked up to Prue.

Prue pulled to her feet and embraced her husband with a hug ang a passionate kiss. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't know," Andy replied honestly. "I just remember-"

"Me throwing you into the wall," Alternate Pamela finished.

"Why?"

"The demons, the hybrids, they were after you. I only wanted to fling you out of the way, but I still don't have control of my recent power advancement. I-I-I'm so sorry.."

"You were trying to do a good thing," Andy assured as he suddenly pulled her into a hug. "I commend you for that."

"I'm proud of you," Prue said as she placed a reassuring hand on Alternate Pam's shoulder.

"I wish I could've gotten to know you," Alternate Pam whispered under her breath. She blinked back the tears as she pulled away from Andy. _What's wrong with me? I've never been this emotional before?_ She shook her head, wishing to the powers beyond that she could've been able to know the parents in her reality and have them praise her the way Panodra's parents did.

Prue was about to comment, when a large dome of orbs illuminated the room and when it materialized a huge blue bubble remained. The bubble contained Wyatt, Paige, Pearl, Phiona, and Prissy. Wyatt blinked and the bubble vanished.

"Finally!" Paige blistered, as she looked around with Prissy in her arms.

"Where've you been?" Leo asked. "You're sisters were attacked!"

Paige pointed an index finger at the blonde boy. "He formed that-that bubble and wouldn't let us out!"

"He was trying to protect you," Emma's voice answered. "The twins did the name thing. He didn't want you orbing in and getting hurt by the gaseous potion."

"What gaseous potion?"

"The one that's currently being contained by the crystal cage," Emma replied. "We don't know what to do with it or what it is. The hybrid triplets threw it at us."

"Wait, where are the triplets?"

"Piper, or should I say the three forms of Piper, vanquished them."

"All three?"

"Yeah."

"But I thought that vanquish warrented Charmed attention or better?"

"Apparently not."

"Are you sure they're gone?"

"Positive," the psionic replied with complete confidence.

"Then what do we do about them?" Paige waved her hand at the three Pipers who looked as though they were about to get into a huge argument regarding magic.

"I think I have an idea, but we'll need Paige. My Paige."

"Okay, let's get on it."

30 Minutes Later----

The three Pipers were very agitated, as they were all trapped in Wyatt's blue force field to encuse that they would not escape, and the crystal cage was already in use.

Alternate Paige and Emma were positioned in front of the force field in the center of the attic, while everyone else hovered anxiously by the attic door.

"Wyatt, now!" Emma yelled.

Wyatt, who was standing in the corner of the attic, blinked and the force field faded away.

A globe of white psionic energy appeared above Emma's forehead and she sent it flying into Exploding Piper's head and then repeated the process twice more with Freezing Piper and Slow Motion Piper. Once they'd been infected with the psionic energy, they all turned into a robotic like state. "Go, Paige."

Alternate Paige flicked her wrists and caused the three Pipers to orb out.

Emma focused on the center of the room and then a pink glow appeared in the air and began to grow larger and larger until it formed into the figure of a woman, but it was only a 3D projection of psionic energy.

"What did you-"

"Orb them into the psionic form! Now!"

The alternate whitelighter-witch complied and flicked her hand, causing a stream of orbs to flow into the pink psionic form.

Emma shot another globe of white light into the pink form and suddenly a blinding pink flash errupted in the attic and when it was gone, one Piper lay on the ground; she was wearing what she'd been wearing before she'd split into three Pipers and she looked like her modern self. "Piper?"

Piper stood up, wobbly at first. "Where am I?"

"You're home," Leo said as he walked over to his wife and embraced her. "And you're safe."

"But what about the triplets?"

"Vanquished."

"What? How?" Piper's eyes were wild with confusion.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh-uh..." Piper closed her eyes and chewed her lip, trying to remember. "A spell. I said a spell."

"What type of spell?"

"A transportation spell. It was to take me to my sisters."

"How was it worded?" The whitelighter asked.

Piper placed her hands on her head, rubbing her temples. "Umm..."

_**----Flashback----**_

_"A spell."Piper bit her lip, trying to think of a spell. "Powers that be, powers that be, take me to my sisters three." She said. Suddenly it felt as though her body was being torn apart, in thousands of different directions. Her eyes bulged, as she slumped to the ground and screamed out in pain, before lights encircled her and she was gone._

_**----Flashback----**_

"Do you remember anything?" Leo asked.

"I said something about taking me 'to my sisters three.'"

Leo mulled over the new information before his eyes finally registered understanding. "The spell, it must have backfired."

"Not necessarily, Leo." Phoebe said. "If you remember correctly, we were all in different places in the underworld. The spell must have stripped her into three of herselves in order to take her to all of us, like she worded it to."

"It makes sense," Andy agreed.

"So she has no recollection of the biker?" Paige asked.

"Biker?" Piper echoed.

"I told ya we should've filmed Ms. Spears," Phoebe quipped.

"Ms. Spears?" Piper asked, her face flushing red. "What exactly happened to me?"

"Which one?" Prue asked.

"Oh on," Piper groaned. "I have a feeling you guys aren't going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Not likely," Phoebe smirked.

"I say we head down stairs and try to fill in Piper as we figure out a way to send them home," Leo suggested.

"Fine by me," Persia agreed.

The group, minus Emma and Alternate Paige, began to leave the attic.

Alternate Paige turned to Emma. "I didn't know you could do anything like that."

"And you never will, any of you," Emma replied. A white ripple of energy emanted from her head and swept over everyone, mutating their memories so that they wouldn't remember Emma's array of psionic power.

Alternate Paige blinked and headed for the door. "Coming, Em?"

"Yeah, right behind you," Emma smiled and followed after Alternate Paige.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	11. The Sound Of Magic

A/N: This is a play on that old classic, "The Sound Of Music". I'd just like to make it clear that the flashbacks with Alternate Paige and Aidan in this chapter are from RJF's fic, where she's created the character of Aidan and the other flashbacks are actual flashbacks from episodes on the show.Sorry for the format of the song in this chapter, but songs NEVER turn out in the format that I want/need them to when I try to upload them. peanut2lb and The-Cheese-Fairy: During season 2 of "Mutant X," Emma started to become extremely powerful with her mind abilities. (She had been sort of the "weak" one in the offensive area, prior to that.) But as her powers changed and grew, so did her personality. She became much more secretive and had little outbursts of "Dark Emma," so to speak. She didn't want anyone else to know why she had so much power, so if they found out, she would erase their memory. (I'm not sure why she wanted to hide it.) But I just wanted to bring some more of Emma's "darker" side from MX into my fic. VisionGurl: Psionic waves are, well, waves ofmassive (potentially lethal) waves of psychic energy and no, you can use telempathy in your fic. Prince Halliwell: Actually, they're leaving next chapter. I needed to do some closure in this chapter. money makes me smile: Yep! Emma seems so sweet and innocent, but she's one of those top secret lethal weapons underneath, isn't she? charmedsisters: Thanks for reviewing! charmed-geek: I don't think you've reviewed my fics before, so many thanks for taking the time to review:) RJF: Egh, damn internet. I was wondering where ya were. lol And of course I'm fine with you using references to this subplot in your fic! In fact, you'll probably want to after the next chapter! ;)

_**Every Halliwell Counts  
Chapter 11: The Sound Of Magic**_

Alternate Paige sat quietly at a corner table in P3, sipping on a mineral water. She had decided to take a break in coming here while everyone else fussed at the Manor on how they would get home and what to do about the mystery potion.

"Paige?"

Alternate Paige's head spun around and she saw a young woman that she didn't recognize. "Yes?"

The woman looked a little confused, but she shrugged it off. "I was suppose to tell Piper that Jamie is running a little late tonight, ten minutes or so, but the club has been so packed that I haven't had time. I'm so sorry!"

Alternate Paige stood up, not knowing who or what the hell this woman was talking about. "Jamie?"

Unfortunately the woman hadn't heard the alternate witchlighter. Instead she was flabbergasted by Alternate Paige's swollen stomach.

"Something wrong?"

"I-I just saw you yesterday and you're weren't pregnant!"

"It's not real."

Alternate Paige and the woman looked behind them to see Glenn briskly walking towards them.

"But-"

"It's one of those fake costume things that they use on T.V. shows when a character isn't actually pregnant," Glenn lied. "Paige is performing a-a-a play this weekend and, um, tonight was dress rehersal."

"And I'm on my thirty minute break right now!" Alternate Paige jumped in. "It's a hassle to change in and out of, so I just leave the damn thing on."

The woman nodded. "Oh, okay. Well, uh, good luck with your play."

"Thanks, Lucy." Glenn smiled.

"You're welcome," Lucy nodded. "And remember, please relay the message about Jamie to Piper. Please?"

"Jamie O'Neal?" Glenn asked. "The country singer who's playing at the club tonight?"

"Yeah, she's ten minutes off schedule."

"We'll definitely tell her," Glenn promised.

"Thanks!" Lucy hurried off.

"Who was that?" Alternate Paige asked once Lucy was out of earshot.

"One of Piper's new waitresses. She's really young."

"Oh.." The alternate whitelighter-witch smirked. "Thanks for the save, by the way."

"Oh, no problem," Glenn laughed. "And you were pretty good there too."

"Well I do try," the alternate whitewitch grinned.

Suddenly the lights began to dim and the lights on the stage flared up.

"Looks like the star is here," Glenn murmured.

"We have a special treat for everyone here tonight," the woman on P3's stage announced enthusiastically. She paused as a round of cheers and applause filled the air. "And yes, I'm sure you all know who she is, so I'll just get right down to it. Please give a warm welcome to chart topper, Jamie O'Neal!" She stepped to the side as an ever large burst of cheers errupted from the crowd, as Jamie stepped out into the spotlight. When the noise had died down, she continued. "Ms. O'Neal, it's an honor to have you here tonight. I know that I'm a huge fan of your work!"

"Aw, thank you," Jamie replied. Her voice projected through her clip on microphone. "I'm very honored to be here tonight and I apologize for the delay, but you know parking these days!" She laughed along with the crowd.

"Well I'll let you get down to business," the woman said and then left the stage.

Jamie grinned as the crowd allowed her another round of cheers. "The first song I'll be singing tonight is one that was one of my biggest hits and one of my personal favorites. I'm sure you all know it very well," she paused as more cries of excitement exploded.

Glenn held out his hand. "Would you like to share a dance?"

Alternate Paige rolled her eyes. "Come on, are you sure you wanna dance with some pregnant woman at your sister-in-law's club?"

Glenn smiled a handsome grin, one that Alternate Paige knew all too well. "I'm sure I do."

Alternate Paige placed her right hand into his and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. "You're too kind."

Glenn laughed. "I wish Paige would say that more often."

Before Alternate Paige could reply, Jamie began to speak again.

"Tonight I'll be singing, 'Trying To Find Atlantis'! Are you ready?"

_Atlantis?_ Paige could feel her twins give her a few kicks. _I suppose you could say he may ofgiven me more than just butterflies in my stomach._ She mused, as Jamie started the song. She leaned into Glenn and they began to dance to the sound of Jamie O'Neal's beautiful and ironically perfect song for Paige.

"I hear he's out there, somewhere. Been looking for him, everywhere. From Roswell to Timbuktu, I thought I found him once at a Jiffy Lube. But it turned in, to a dead end, so I got my oil changed and I tried again. He was a major, in archeology. I was digging on him but he wasn't on me. A girl trying to find herself the perfect man is, like trying to find Atlantis!"

_**----Flashback----**_

_Alternate Glenn walks onto the porch of the Halliwell Manor, where Alternate Phoebe is already standing. "Hey."_

_"Hi."_

_"Is Paige home?"_

_"Yeah she is, but I'm not. Bye!" Alternate Phoebe rushes off._

_Alternate Glenn walks into the Manor and is immediately greeted by Alternate Paige running over and hugging him._

_"It's good to see you! What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm done with Australia finally and I'm thinking about Nepal, and I just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing."_

_"It's so great to see you!"_

_There's a loud noise behind Alternate Paige, as Alternate Piper clears her throat._

_"Oh, that's my sister, Piper," the alternate witchlighter introduced._

_"Of course, of course," the younger alternate mortal greeted._

_"Hi," the alternate eldest Charmed One replied before shaking his hand. _

_"I still can't believe you've got sisters," Alternate Glenn said to the alternate whitelighter-witch._

_"Yeah, it takes some getting used to."_

_"So where you staying?"_

_"I don't know, actually."_

_"Good, you'll stay here."_

_"What?" Alternate Piper asked in alarmed protest._

_"Yeah, first door up, top of the stairs," the alternate witchlighter proceeded._

_"Are you sure that's alright?" Alternate Glenn wasn't so sure of his friend's sister._

_"Yeah, don't be ridiculous!" Alternate Paige watches as he heads up the stairs. "I'll be right up."_

_"Great, thank you!" Alternate Glenn called back, before disappearing upstairs._

_"Paige."_

_"What?" The alternate whitewitch looked to her elder sister._

_"I don't think it's a good idea for your boyfriend to stay here."_

_"He's not my boyfriend. Sometimes he's my boyfriend, but mostly he's just a really good friend." Alternate Paige replied._

_**----Flashback----**_

"It's a mystery like the deep blue sea. You can take it, you can leave it, but I still believe. So I won't give up and I won't give in. I know I'm gonna find him, I just don't know when. A girl trying to find herself the perfect man is, like trying to find Atlantis!"

_**----Flashback----**_

_Alternate Paige is standing in the park next to a large lake._

_Alternate Glenn walks up to her. "Paige?"_

_"Hi!" Alternate Paige hugs Alternate Glenn._

_"I like your hair."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Serious hug."_

_"Yeah, well, I missed you."_

_"I missed you too. You look really great!"_

_"Thank you, so do you. Um, how was your climb? It was the Matterhorn, right?"_

_"It was awesome! A lot more people than when we were there, though."_

_"That's too bad."_

_"So what about you? You kill any demons lately?"_

_"Of course, but I probably shouldn't talk about that here."_

_"Right, right, sorry." Alternate Glenn laughs. "Sorry. So..."_

_"So..."_

_"Wh-"_

_"You go first, I insist." Alternate Paige grins._

_"Okay, well, I'm getting married!" Alternate Glenn announces._

_**----Flashback----**_

"I met a mystic, down in Memphis, we stood at the foot of the pyramid. He had me looking east, he had me looking west. Then he showed me a map and said I wish you the best. There was Elvis, not the real one. When told me goodbye, he called me hon. Just another, shot in the dark, like Eldorado or Noah's Ark. A girl trying to find herself the perfect man is, like trying to find Atlantis!"

_**----Flashback----**_

_Alternate Paige lay withering in the burning building. She couldn't feel her legs, she assumed that the flames had gotten to them first, she had regained consciousness about a minute ago but she couldn't move, let alone orb, she had resigned herself to the fact that this was the end. She had so many wishes. She wanted to see her sister, Phoebe, again. She wished that she could've found 'the one' and she desperately wished that she could've been a mother. Alternate Paige shed a tear and her eyes closed, the flames had moved past her waist, the next time she would open her eyes, she hoped she would see pearly white gates, but instead she heard a voice. She forced herself to open her eyes again, she saw a man, she couldn't make him out in her dying vision and the smoke, was she crazy? Or was he pushing back the flames with two pillars of water?_

_The man reached her, he then made gestures with his hands and the water formed a dome around her and himself. He bent down and checked her pulse. "Thank God," he muttered._

_Alternate Paige then felt a cooling sensation in her body. As a natural reflex, she checked to see what he was doing, and was surprised when she could! He had his hands across her stomach and there was a blue light radiating from his hands. Alternate Paige didn't know whether it was because they shared the power of healing, but she felt as if she had known this man her entire life, she trusted him, she may have even loved him! _

_The mystery manthen took her hands in his own and gently pulled her up, both were standing, hand in hand._

_"Thank you, whoever you are," Alternate Paige thank him breathlessly._

_He smiled back at her. "You're welcome; just don't work too late again, okay? I think you'll be able to orb out now."_

_"What about you?" Alternate Paige asked, her voice full of concern_

_"I got in here without harm, I think getting out will be just the same, now go, your brother-in-law and sister are outside and are really worried about you."_

_"Okay, thank you," she repeated before orbing out._

_**----Flashback----**_

"It's a mystery like the deep blue sea. You can take it, you can leave it, but I still believe. So I won't give up and I won't give in. I know I'm gonna find him, I just don't know when. A girl trying to find herself the perfect man is, like trying to find Atlantis!"

_**----Flashback----**_

_"Paige, Paige, wake up," Aidan's voice said to her. _

_Alternate Paige opened her eyes but closed them again due to the brightness to the place she was in. The only thing she could see was white, but Aidan's voice had come form somewhere and she was determined to find him, especially after remembering what had happened before she black out, or whited put in this case._

_"Aidan?" she called, walking around the endless whiteness for a few seconds before Aidan appeared in front of her, "Aidan, what's going on? Are we…" she was afraid to finish her sentence._

_"No, we're not dead, we're just on a neutral plane. I brought us here when we were knocked unconscious."_

_"Why?" She looked to him with wide eyes._

_He hesitated. "To say goodbye."_

_Something inside of the alternate Charmed One cracked as she heard those words. Why was he doing this? What was going on? None of this made sense to her, she hoped it was a horrible nightmare and she closed her eyes. He hadn't even explained himself and already she was having a panic attack. "What do you mean? Goodbye? Aidan, you're scaring me."_

_He put his hands on her arms. "Paige, the city was been practically destroyed by Kahn, the citizens are in turmoil and in pain, and my mother used her life force as a Goddess to help me kill Kahn… I need to stay here and sort things out. It's my dut, it's my heritage."_

_Alternate Paige's eyes were filled to the brim with tears, she couldn't believe this. "But why does it have to be you? Why… Why can't you come home with me? Ple… Please… Please, don't leave me all alone Aidan, I can't survive without you…" She whispered and clung on to his shirt._

_He pulled her into a hug. "Paige, I would give up all the magic in the world to make you happy… I love you more than anything in my entire life, it's because of you that I am able to carry this burden."_

_"But… But… These people, they don't need you like I do! Please! Don't go!" She screamed and pounded on his chest, while clinging tightly to him._

_He continued to hold her. "I can't put you before hundreds, even thousands of people, you said it yourself. These people need me right now, a lot more than you do. You have your sisters, Pamela, your nephews…"_

_"It's not the same…" She murmured, looking up in the process. This was beginning to sink in, "Will I ever see you again?"_

_Aidan looked at his feet and fell silent, "Probably not…" Tears now streamed from Alternate Paige's eyes silently._

_He cupped her face gently and kissed her one last time. Savouring it by putting his hand on the back of her head intensifying the kiss, which was deeply returned by Alternate Paige who never wanted to let go of him. He finally stopped and backed away. "Goodbye Paige… I'll always love you… Live your life to the fullest..." He whispered, before vanishing into the white and leaving Alternate Paige's life forever._

_**----Flashback----**_

As the song came to a close, Alternate Paige stared into Glenn's deep eyes and moved her head to his, giving him a soft kiss. She smiled when she saw his face flush a pinkish color. "Thank you," she whispered. "You've just helped me to confirm my thoughts." She rubbed her belly. Aidan Parker was the true love of her life and she could never have him. After all, Aidan Parker was the heir to the lost city of Atlantis and with the death of his mother, the Divine Spirit of Water, he had to take over as the sole ruler. She had found the perfect man and he had literally been Atlantis, but in the life of a Charmed One, nothing can ever be perfect and actually last.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	12. Payback's A Witch

A/N: This chapter is a play on, well, you know... Piper xox Leo: Cool, thanks for posting the new chapters of "Charmed, Season 1":) And I'm glad you liked thre lastest chapters of this fic. peanut2lb: Yeah, practically all I listen to is country. (There are a few exceptions, but nothing like Rap or Hip Hop or anything like that. I'm country all the way! So I don't even have other songs to have at P3. I guess you could say that I'm overcompensating for the lack of country music in the show. lol) Nah, no mechanical bull though. It might ruin the mood of P3. ;) It's funny that you ask about Pearl and Pam, because Pearl pops in right at the beginning of this chapter (and she and Brandon are in the next subplot) and Pam appears, but there isn't a lot of her at the moment. money makes me smile: Yeah, unfortunately I've never been able to see that episode either. (It must be a conspiracy.) But I think she dies in a huge explosion and it's one of those, "Oh my Goddess!" type endings. The-Cheese-Fairy: Well, it wasn't really Glenn's fault. Alternate Paige kiss him! lol He was as surprised as you were. ;) As far as the Paige/Glenn romance goes, you'll just have to wait and see. ;) RJF: LMAO I've been "witching" to put up that chapter! As soon as I heard that song I was like, "I have to put it in there when I put RJF's characters in my fic! But how? What would be the best way to go about it?" And nope, I just had to have a wee bit of Alternate Paige/Glenn in there, it was inevitable. After all, I am a Paige/Glenn fan in any reality! lol

_**Every Halliwell Counts  
Chapter 12: Payback's A Witch**_

"Thanks Mrs. Fargo!" Pearl beamed, as she leaned against Brandon.

Mrs. Fargo, Bandon's mother, brushed her hands together and smiled brightly at the best friends. "No problem, Pearl."

Paige held out her hand, shaking the fellow witch's hand. She was so greatful that Brandon's mother had the power of molecular remotion, meaning that she could rewind the molecules in something to where they never existed, in essence making them vanish forever. Luckily for the family, Pearl had thought about Brandon's mom when everyone was trying to decide how to take care of their mystery potion, and everyone was afraid of trying a spell or counter potion for fear of a reaction or backfire.

"Well I think we should probably be getting back home, Brandon," Mrs. Fargo prodded. "You're cousin Shirley is coming over."

Brandon frowned. He and his cousin, on his mother's side, had never really gotten along. "Yeah, I know."

"Maybe he can come over tomorrow?" Paige suggested, trying to brighten the moods of the two kids.

"That's sounds like a fantastic idea," Mrs. Fargo agreed. She gently pulled Brandon's hands into her hand.

"Bye, Brandon!" Pearl said, giving her best friend a quick hug.

"Bye," Brandon smiled before teleporting himself and his mother home.

"I'll go put these away," Pearl huffed as she collected the crystals and left the room.

* * *

Persia's brow furrowed. She was standing in the bathroom of the Halliwell Manor, the door shut and locked, just staring at herself. Her long, golden brown hair hung in soft curls down her back and her innocent face added only beauty to the reflection. Her eyes twinkled with golden sparkles, something she'd inheritated from her father. She wore an off whiteoff the shoulder top that dipped slighty in the front, perfect for a necklace which seemed to be absent from her neck, complete with sleeves that extended down to her hands and flared out at the end. A pale yellow floor length skirt with golden swirls and a pair of off white heeled sandals completed her look. The teenage electrokinetic had her hands cupped together, as if holding something. When she moved her hands, a rustling noise could be heard. She blinked at her reflection, before hearing footsteps coming towards the door and choosing to pocket whatever she was holding and leave the bathroom, allowing her Uncle Glenn to enter.

"Something wrong?" Glenn asked, as he turned around to his niece.

Persia shook her head, allowing her golden brown hair to cause curly waves around her head. "I'm fine, Uncle Glenn."

"Are you-"

"Really, I'm fine." Persia grinned. "Don't worry about me."

Glenn smiled back, not so sure that he really believed his eldest niece. "Well, okay. And you know that if you ever-"

"Need to talk to you?"

Glenn nodded.

"I know, you're here. But thanks!"

"Okay," Glenn nodded as he moved to shut the door. "Love you."

"Love you too, Uncle Glenn."

Glenn nodded and shut the door.

Persia ran a delicate hand through her thick hair. "Thanks," she whispered before walking away.

* * *

Paige sat atop her bed, staring blankly out the window. It was rapidly getting later and yet she just didn't want to leave her room. Her husband was home now and she didn't want to talk to him. She had to wonder why they'd had so many problems lately? Was it her? Was it him? Were they just not meant for each other? Did they just get together because of Pearl? Suddenly her whitelighter abilities began to kick in and she realized that someone had entered the room. Her head slowly turned around to see that it was Alternate Paige.

"Oh, eh, bad time?"

Paige quickly shook her head, then motioned for the pregnant witchlighter to take a seat next to her. "Something the matter?"

Paige frowned. "It's just-"

"Glenn?"

Paige's brow furrowed. "How'd you know?"

Alternate Paige smiled. "Let's just say we've had a while to get to know each other." She placed a hand on her swollen stomach. "And he's been able to see me a thing or two."

"And?"

"And you two just need to give it time," Alternate Paige replied. "He's a good man and he's perfect for you."

"But not for you and you're, well, you're me."

"Alternate reality, remember? Of course things are different for me."

"But maybe-"

"No. I don't believe that. I know love when I see it and I couldn't accept the fact that another me may loose her love, especially when it can be prevented."

Paige sighed, lowering her head. "I just don't know..."

"Picture," Alternate Paige called aloud. Moments later a picture from the dresser orbed into her hand and she handed it to the whitewitch.

_**----Flashback----**_

_"Glenn, I wish you were here." Paige said to herself. Paige looked over at a picture of Glenn and herself, it had been taken 3 months ago._ _"Picture." Paige said, quietly. The picture orbed out and then moments later the picture orbed into Paige's hand and she stared at the picture for a moment. Then Paige held the picture close to her chest, closed her eyes, and slowly drifted into a restless sleep._

_**----Flashback----**_

Paige looked up to Alternate Paige and then her eyes shifted back to the picture.

"Tell me that you don't feel love when you look at that picture."

Silence filled the air. Paige couldn't say a word, she could only stare at the picture of her and Glenn.

45 Minutes Later----

Andy, Leo, Cole, Glenn, The Charmed Ones, The Blessed Ones, Prissandra, Alternate Paige, Emma, Wyatt, and Chris were all gathered in the attic.

"Where's Persia?" Cole asked, as he balanced the second Child Of Light on his hip.

"And Pam," Alternate Paige noted.

Emma smiled. "They'll be down in a minute, won't they Pandora?"

Pandora smiled. She'd scanned their thoughts earlier and she knew what her older cousin was planning. "Yep!"

* * *

"Coming?" Alternate Pamela's voice burst through the air.

Persia stood at the base of the stairs. "Pam?" She spun around, smiling at her friend. "Yeah."

"That's good. I was beginning to think that maybe you just wanted to bitch at me earlier and then decide to ditch when I finally leave."

"Never!" Persia sounded quite offended.

The alternate telekinetic rolled her eyes. "I was joking, can't you take a joke?"

"I don't joke a lot," Persia admitted.

"Oh," Alternate Pam wriggled her eyebrows. "We'll have to work on that sometime."

"Yeah, sometime," Persia repeated. She felt so small right now. This teenager was the one person whom she'd felt the closest to, out of her whole life, and now she was leaving. Worst of all, it wasn't just moving across the country, she was going back to a completely different reality.

Alternate Pam gently slugged the electrokinetic in the arm. "Come on," she grumbled as she pulled the teen up the stairs.

* * *

Phiona rubbed her eyes as the plopped down on the ground.

"Phiona?" Piper glanced down at her daughter. "Is there a reason that you're sitting on the floor?"

"Mhmm," Phiona murmured.

"And that is?"

"I'm trying to remember my spelling words while we wait for that other Pam and Persia."

"Your spelling words?"

"Yeah, I know all of the regular ones. But Miss Waters said that we get extra credit if we can spell and define the 'special words.'"

"And those would be?"

"'Conical' and 'amnesia,'" the young witchlighter responded. "I know what 'conical' is."

"And you should," Phoebe noted.

"But I forget 'amnesia.'"

"Amnesia?"

Everyone looked up to see Alternate Pam and Persia in the doorway.

"You forget it?" Alternate Pam asked.

Phiona nodded.

"That's almost a ironic," the alternate telekinetic smirked. "Why do you need to know it?"

"I need to know its definition for extra credit on my spelling words," Phiona answered for the second time.

"Oh, that one is soooo easy!"

Emma and Alternate Paige exchanged looks.

"Everyone knows amnesia is what makes a woman who's given birth want to have sex again!"

"Pam!" Alternate Paige and Emma were quick to cover Wyatt and Chris' ears.

"What?" Alternate Pam asked. "It's true, isn't it?" She looked to Phoebe and Piper.

"The girl's gotta point," the middle Charmed Ones replied in unison.

Alternate Pam crossed her arms over her chest. "See? I told you so."

Alternate Paige rolled her eyes as she removed her hands from Chris' ears. "Just don't talk about..."

"Se-"

"Yes!" Emma cut in.

"In front of the kids," Alternate Paige finished.

Persia smirked to herself, as she brushed passed back and over to her family.

"When are we going home?" Chris whined.

"Any minute now," Emma replied. She scooped the child into her arms and reached down to take Wyatt's hand, leading him over to the center of the room.

Alternate Paige and Alternate Pam followed.

When they were in position, Persia had to blink back the tears and pretend that she wasn't upset. She bit her lip, before Alternate Pam gave her a reassuring smile, which she returned.

"Come on, you did it before."

Persia nodded and began to chant the spell which she'd memorized so long ago. Then a bright blue Triquetra portal opened up, awaiting the witches from the alternate universe to step inside.

"Bye," Alternate Paige whispered as she smiled at Glenn and Paige.

"Bye," Glenn echoed.

Paige waved. "Good luck," she said as she motioned to Alternate Paige's belly.

"I hope my girls turn out as good as that one did," Alternate Paige grinned as she pointed to Glenn and Paige's only daughter.

"I'm sure she will," Glenn and Paige said in unison, surprising one another.

"Good luck with those potions, Phi," Emma said as she gave a wink to the next generation whitewitch.

"Thanks!" Phiona grinned. "And tell Grant I said, 'Hi!'"

"I will," Emma chuckled. During the time that they'd spent on potions, Phiona had told her all about a few of the cute boys at her school and Emma had relayed her relationship with Grant to Phiona.

'Thank you,' the alternate telekinetic mouthed to Prue and Andy, who returned the gesture with silent farewells of their own. "It was really good to stumble across this world," Alternate Pam said, surprising everyone at the change in her tone.

"Ditto," Persia replied.

"Too bad there isn't a cosmic telephone line," Alternate Pam smirked.

"Actually," Persia paused to add drama to the moment. "Maybe there is." She dug her hand into her pocket, pulling something out.

Alternate Pam quirked an eyebrow. "What're you-"

"Here," Persia said, as she opened her hand to reveal a petite golden heart shaped locket with a small diamond in the center, attached to a fine golden chain.

"Persia, I-"

"Take it," Persia replied more forcefully, surprising everyone in the room.

"Okay," Alternate Pam let a chuckle escape her lips. "Fine, you don't have to yell."

Persia held out the necklace.

Alternate Pam reached out, grabbing the locket and as she did, the locket began to glow but for only a split second, and then it fell into her hand. "Thanks."

"No problem," the electric witch replied.

Without the notice of the adults, Wyatt and Pam shared heated looks as did Chris and Prissandra.

"Come on, it's time to get out of here," Alternate Paige said. "I'm having a craving for chocolate ice cream and a side order of mushroom pizza with anchovies and extra salt."

The faces in the room began to pale.

Paige took Wyatt's other hand. She waved to her alternate reality family and then turned abruptly to the glowing portal.

Alternate Pam walked over next to her aunt, as Emma turned in the direction of the portal as well.

"Bye!" Everyone called at the same time.

Alternate Paige, Wyatt, Alternate Pam, and Emma who was holding Chris began to walk into the portal.

Persia took a step back, slightly biting down on her lower lip.

Alternate Pam's head whipped around. "You should stop by some time, you know? I think you and my friends, Jen and Zach, would get along great."

"That's sounds like fun," Persia grinned. "I might just have to do that."

Alternate Pam nodded as she turned her head back to the portal and began to step in with Emma, her aunt, and her younger cousins.

Prissandra, from Cole's arms, pointed her small hand at Chris. A beam of searing hot light errupted from the tip of her finger and blasted Chris' hair just as he disappeared into the portal. She cooed happily as the portal closed and then her eyes traveled down to the ground where a large clump of brown, smoldering hair lay on the wooden floor. She let a contended giggle and wrapped her arms innocently around her Uncle Cole's neck.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

A/N: I'm still playing catch up with my school work, so I may not be able to update very quickly, just to let you all know.


	13. The Inspector Trudeau Mysteries

A/N: This title is a play on an old T.V. show called, "The Inspector Lynley Mysteries". kay: lol That reminded me of a line from "Charmed". I just can't remember which episode. I'm glad you liked Prissandra's revenge. :) money makes me smile: RJF is a huge "Mutant X" fan and she said in her review that, "Emma dies when the building explodes and it falls into the sub-zero water below, I think it's a mixture of the explosion and drowning. It's like the 'All Hell Breaks Loose' ending." The-Cheese-Dairy: There will be Pearl/Brandon VERY soon and there will definitely be more about the Paige/Glenn ordeal. RJF: Thanks for telling me how Emma dies. I'm still kicking myself for missing that. And yes, as I said in my review to your fic, the locket is a cosmic telephone. I really love the idea ofa Pamela & Persia friendship! I think it would be great if I could borrow her sometime in the later future, so yeah, I REALLY want them to stay in contact! ;) Prince Halliwell: That's okay, RJF told me in her review, but thanks for the offer! I'm so glad that you enjoyed Prissy's payback and I just thought that the title was so fitting for that chapter. lol Anyway, sorry again for the late reviews. :(

_**Every Halliwell Counts  
Chapter 13: The Inspector Trudeau Mysteries**_

Dark blue vastness hovered above a winding down San Francisco. Stars glittered like thousands of diamonds and the moon hung high in the sky, like one huge lemon head candy. It's light shown down upon the city below, bouncing into one dark store in paticular. The window of the store glimmered as the moon's rays hit it, illuminating the dark room behind its clear glass. It was the serene quiet. Large wooden cates littered the room, some even stacked upon others. A very tables were located in corners, stacked to the brim with various artifacts. The ray of yellow light went directly down the center of the room, splitting it in two. Suddenly a dark shadow sliced through the glowing moonlight. It was a long, slender form. Although the owner's face was shrouded in darkness, two triangular points could be made out on the top of the shadow, presumably the head of the owner. Then a long, slender arm flicked out from the body of the mysterious figure and swiped at a crate, causing it to topple over in no time flat. A tinkling sound was heard and then a glittering object hit the ground and was instantly snatched up by the figure. Suddenly a blaring alarm sounded and lights began to flash. The figure turned towards the wall, keeping its identity from being uncovered, and slashed the stone wall twice with two swift motions. Then in a burst of supernatural agility, the figure was gone.

5:00 A.M.----

An irritating ringing awoke Andy from his bed. He rubbed his eyes as he flopped over and glanced at his cell phone holder on the nightstand. Pandora had chosen it for him, so naturally it was shaped as a miniature pink and purple chair. As he reached out for his cell phone, the ringing stopped, but a bright red light remained flashing. Signalling that he had missed a call. Andy grabbed the phone and flipped it open, seeing that the call had come from the San Francisco Police Department.

"Is everything alright?"

Andy turned his face, meeting Prue's concerned eyes. "I don't know. I just got a call from the SFPD."

Prue's brow furrowed.

"Just get back to bed." Andy kissed her cheek and stumbled from his bed. The shock of the cold air sent a wave of goosebumps over him. He was only wearing his dark blue boxers and it was 5:00 A.M. on his day off, or so he had thought. He grabbed his robe that had been tossed over a nearby chair the night before and slipped it on and then he headed into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Andy quickly pressed '1', the button on which the SFPD speed dial was on, and then pressed 'talk'. He waited a few moments, before Darryl's exhausted voice answered. "Darryl?" He paused, letting his partner speak. "Yeah..." He sighed. "Wonderful. I'll be there as soon as I can...Okay, bye." He flipped his phone shut and rubbed his head.

"Andy, what's wrong?" Prue asked, coming out of the bedroom.

"Another break in." Andy sighed.

Prue pulled her light blue robe a little tighter around herself. "And they want you to go in now?"

Andy nodded.

"But..."

"Prue, I have to. It's my job." Andy ran his fingers through his wife's hair. "You should know that line better than anyone."

Prue frowned. "Yeah, I know." She wrapped her arms around him. "I just love you, that's all."

"I love you too." Andy wriggled free of his wife and headed towards the bathroom. It had been a long week. So far there had been a break in to a major shop each night. But this was the earliest and on a Saturday.

9:00 A.M.----

Piper brushed her knife across the top of a rather large stack of buttermilk pancakes, leaving behind a large dollop of melting butter.

"Mmm..."

Piper whipped her head around to see her younger sister, Phoebe, staring hungrily at the stack. She quickly wagged her index finger at her sister. "No, no, no! You're going to wait for everyone to get here. We're eating breakfast as a family."

Phoebe pulled a face and slid into a chair at the table. "No fair."

"Oh Pheebs, no need to act like one of the children." Piper grabbed a large bottle of Mrs. Butterworth's syrup from the cupboard and took the stack of pancake with the other hand, before skillfully placing them both on the table. As she turned to walk away, she smacked Phoebe, causing Phoebe to retract her hand.

"How'd you know?"

"I have eyes in the back of my head."

"With our lives, I wouldn't be surprised." Phoebe crossed her arms, pouting.

"Smells good, what's cooking?" Glenn asked, as he entered the kitchen.

"Don't even try it, buddy. I've got first dibs."

Glenn cocked a brow. "Umm, what are you doing here anyway? Don't you have your own place?" He took a seat next to his sister-in-law.

Phoebe snorted. "It's Cole and his 'lawyer friends'. They just had to meet at The Villa this morning." Sarcasm was evident in the witch's voice.

"At nine in the morning? Why?"

Phoebe wrinkled her nose and flicked her wrists, rolling her eyes to top off everything. "It's some secret case. They can't talk publically about it."

"But you're his wife."

"I know." Phoebe frowned, while placing her elbows on the table and seating her head in her hands.

"Elbows off the table, missy! It's rude."

Phoebe slid her elbows off the table. "Did she get bossier, or is it just me?"

Glenn shrugged. "So, where's everyone else?"

"Kids are asleep."

"I meant the adults."

Piper glanced at the ceiling. "And apparently Andy had to go down town because of another robbery."

"Isn't that like the sixth robbery?"

"Mhmm. A week straight. The reporters are going crazy." Prue droaned into the kitchen, holding her sleepy Kindergartner.

"You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't."

"And why's that?" Piper asked, as she slid some sizzling bacon onto a plate.

"I'm worried about Andy and the cats keep yowling."

"Oh, I know. They're very excited."

Prue glared at Phoebe. "Why?"

"I'm only the empath." Phoebe motioned to Pandora. "Try asking your daughter that one."

"She can't read the minds of animals, Phoebe."

"But it's weird, because everywhere I've gone lately, cats all over the city have been jumping with excitement."

Prue quirked a brow. "Magical?"

Phoebe shrugged. "Why would that be?"

"Well, cats can sense evil. Andy told me that the day Rodriguez attacked us, cat had hissed furiously at him."

"But they aren't scared or angry, Prue. They're...It's like they smoked some real good catnip or something."

"You would know, wouldn't you?"

"About smoking catnip?"

"About smoking real good in general."

Phoebe glared and flipped her head around. "Piper, is the food ready yet?"

"Almost. Is everyone down here yet?" Piper's second sentence was sarcastic.

"I could get them."

"If you must."

"Breakfast!" Phoebe hollard, causing Pandora to cup her ears and start crying from the sudden burst of noise.

"Phoebe!" Piper snapped, as the pan of sizzling oil exploded and sent boiling oil all over the place. Piper screeched as oil hit her hand, forming a white welt. Her fright caused the remaining oil to freeze in mid air.

"Oh oh!" Prue handed her daughter to Glenn and rushed over to her little sister and attempting to tend to the painful wound.

* * *

"A cat?" Andy asked. He shook his head. "Why would someone steal the miniature statue of a cat?"

"There are some strange ones in the world, Trudeau." A fellow officer, Howard Duvay, answered. He nudged Andy. "Sorta like them Halliwells."

Darryl shook his head at the new, young cop who'd just transferred to San Francisco from L.A. He knew that the young cop had recently read over the unsolved cases, all involving the infamous Halliwell family, but what he didn't know was that Andy was married to the eldest Halliwell.

Andy grabbed Howard's collar, bringing him within inches of his face. "You got a problem with the Halliwells, Duvay?"

Howard shook his head, waving his hands frantically. "N-n-n-no man!"

Andy relased the man's collar and stepped back.

Howard stumbled back, shaking his head and regaining a bit of his confidence. "What's it to you anyway?"

Darryl, being the mediator, jumped in. "Man, if Andy was ratting on your wife's family, would you want to take that crap?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"He's married to one 'em Halliwells?"

Darryl narrowed his brown eyes. "Her name's Prue."

Howard threw up his hands, defensively. "Sorry man, I didn't know."

"Maybe you should read up on your partners, before you go shootin' your mouth off again." Andy spat. He was about to add to that, when another officer approached.

"We've found the signature."

"Lead the way." Darryl motioned his arm.

"It's over here." The man led Andy, Darryl and Howard over to one of the walls and pointed to the series of eight slashes.

"Four one way, four the opposite." Andy noted. "Just like the others."

"Like four x's or something." Howard added.

"We got that." Darryl added, irritated with the obnoxious cop.

"And we found this..." The officer held up a small clear plastic bag, containing a small diamond earring. "We've already checked the logs. It doesn't belong to the auction house."

Andy took the bag from the officer and examined the diamond. "It's expensive."

"Yeah. Maybe from another theft?"

"Possibly," Andy noted. He handed the bag back to the officer. "Keep that safe. I'll want to examine it later."

"Right, Inspector." The officer slipped the plastic bag into a larger brown bag and sealed it with red tape, before writing something on the front with a black Sharpie, and then headed off.

"So what now?" Howard looked eagerly from Andy to Darryl.

"Now," Andy glowered, "you go back to the station. Darryl and I can take it from here."

"So we're on a first name basis now?" Howard asked.

"Don't push him, Duvay," Darryl warned.

Howard merely nodded and headed off.

"So what're you thinking?" Darryl asked, once Howard was out of earshot.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Darryl began, "do you think it's part of the whole...witchy thing?"

Andy rubbed his head. "Darryl, it's just come fancy cat burglar." He turned back to the mark on the stone wall. "Not every crime has magical involvement."

"Well excuse me for asking," Darryl snorted. "But I do believe I have a right to be suspicious."

* * *

The golden glow from Pearl's hands faded as Piper's greasy wound faded away.

"Thanks, Pearl." Piper rubbed her hand. "That really hurt."

"No problem," Pearl responded. "But you know, you could make it up to me by letting me have extra whip cream on my pancakes."

"Sure thing, kid."

"No fair!" Phoebe whined. "She's got an advantage. She can heal and the rest of us can't!"

"That may be true," Piper smirked. "But you were the one who caused this in the first place. You're lucky I'm letting you have any whip cream at all."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and flopped back in her seat. "Whatever."

Everyone gathered at the table, minus Paige who was sleeping in, and Piper quickly dispersed the meal. The whip cream bottle went around the table, starting with Pearl and ending with Phoebe. Unfortunately when Phoebe went to press the can, a whizzing noise sounded and a burst of air hit Phoebe's pancakes. The remainder of the table laughed and Phoebe leaned back in her chair, whining loudly.

"You got your just reward."

* * *

Up in the attic, an aging Kit was sprawled out long the wooden floor, letting the soft rays of sunlight wash over her through the staind glass windows. She was purring softly and her fur was being spread out in a rythmatic motion, as if she were being petted. However, nobody was there. Suddenly the Book of Shadows flew open and the pages began to flip wildly. Kit's tail began to twitch and sne closed her large blue eyes and her purring intensified.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	14. Kit Cat

A/N: I apologize profusely to EVERYONE who reads and/or reviews my fanfic. There has been a lot of arguments over who will get to use the computer in my house and someone in my house was angry at me because I placed a password on my account, so he did a complete System Recovery on my computer and I lost the next 6 chapters of this story (among MANY other things), as well as the computer being down for about a week or more. I got it up last night, but I had to re-type this, so again, I'm so sorry for being late.(Personally, I think theoriginal chapter was better than this, but I'm trying to work from memory here. I had a majorcreativity surge when I wrote this the first time.)This chapter is a play on the yummy candy, "Kit Kats." Let me say that the flashback in this chapter came from the book, "Shadow Of The Spinx," not from me. peanut2lb: Yep, this does have something to do with the Cat Goddess and oh so much more. I'm glad that you liked the addition of Kit. I always loved that they had her and it disappointed me how they got rid of Kit in the show, turning her human and all. As for Howard, I'm not really sure about him yet, so we'll see. ;) The-Cheese-Fairy: LOL Oh, you and your Phoebe hatred! I'm glad you liked the Andyness. Yay! Peanut's converted another! I was always a Prue/Andy fan before her fics, but now that I've read them, I just can't read fics where she's with anyone else. She's good at that Prue/Andy, isn't she? There is some Pearl/Brandon in this chapter. Prince Halliwell: Hmm, the Cat Goddess is going to come in, but it's probably not what you think. RJF: Oh, of course! You can use Persia when ever and where ever you'd like. I'l thrilled (and so proud) of your chapter with reference to the locket. I know! Ha, the grease burn! I'm tickled that you found humor in it too. I've never heard of "The Golem's Eye," but I might have to check it out sometime. LeoPiperAndyPrue: No, Phoebe doesn't smoke. But she used to. It was just a quip from Prue about Phoebe's wild past. charmed-geek: lol Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you liked that scene. I really do like to pick on Phoebe. :) P3-CharmedForever, damien455, money makes me smile, Piper xox Leo, chyp, moonfirefairy, PrUe AnD AnDy, and winter blaze: Thanks for the great reviews! I hope you'll enjoy the next chapters!

_**Every Halliwell Counts **_

_**Chapter 14: Kit Cat**_

Glenn swung open the heavy front door of the Halliwell Manor, stepping out into the warm sunlight and a light breeze washed over him. He let his eyes cover the area and then he trotted down the cement steps leading up to the door and crossed across the driveway, stopping at the mailbox. The mortal pulled the metal door open and stuck his hand in, retrieving the contents within. As he pulled his hand out, a piece of stray metal cut his finger. "Damnit!" He cursed, as he shut the door and put his finger to his mouth, sucking off the drop of bright red blood that had formed a small pool on the side of his hand and had begun to flow into the crevices of his skin. As he pulled his hand away from his mouth, be rifled through the mail. "Bill, bill, bill, bill, Prue, bill..." Glenn sighed. _We just keep racking up more bills and we don't have the money to pay for them._ His ears perked up at the sound of a roaring car behind him and he spun around to see Andy, waiting to pull up the driveway. Apparently he'd managed to manuver into the driveway, while he was looking through the mail. "Sorry," he called as he moved out of the way.

Andy stepped on the gas pedal of his car and pulled his silver car up the driveway and parked it beside Prue's vehicle. He shifted the gear into park and sighed, leaning back into the warm seat. His blue eyes traveled over to see Glenn coming towards the driver's side of the car. He gave his fellow mortal friend a smile and nod, as he clicked the button on the driver's control panel, allowing the doors in the car to unlock in unison. He waited a moment and as he'd figured, Glenn swung the car door open.

"Hey," Glenn smiled. "How's it going?"

Andy rolled his blue eyes. "Not very well.." He reached across to the passenger seat and grabbed a large cardboard box that was filled to the rim with papers and a small plastic bag containing a small, sparkly item. He pulled the heavy box into his lap, landing it with a small smacking noise.

"Need some help?"

"No, but thanks anyway, I think I've got it covered." Andy manuvered his body out of the silver car and leaned against the door, shutting it with his body weight. "So, how's your day been."

"Normal," Glenn replied with a snort.

"Normal? As in..."

"No, there weren't any demon attacks. But Phoebe did cause Piper to spill hot grease on herself."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, Pearl healed her."

Andy pulled a face, as the two neared the front doors. "Why is Phoebe here anyway? Doesn't she have her own house now?"

"Oh, something about Cole kicking her out because he had a top secret meeting with fellow lawyers."

"But she's his wife, why couldn't he tell her?"

"I don't know."

"Don't they have a massive home?"

Glenn snorted. "That's what I thought." He pulled open the door and allowed Andy to walk in, then he followed his friend inside and shut the door behind him. As he turned to say something else, he heard a thud and felt Andy's body smash against his and the two of them went sprawling to the ground. He looked up just in time to see a massive fireball strike the door behind where he had been standing, shattering the colorful glass and blistering the wood.

Paige came running into the room. "Oh Goddess! Are you two okay?"

Andy pulled to his feet and held out his hand, helping Glenn up as well. "Yeah, we're fine."

"Thanks to you," Glenn added. "Otherwise I would've been toast...literally." He brushed off his blue jeans and short sleeved indigo cotton shirt.

Paige grinned and gave Andy a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks for saving my husband."

Andy's face flushed red. He never got kisses from anyone besides Prue and an occasional kiss on the cheek from Pandora. "You could've just said so, Paige." He bent down and scooped his papers, along with the bag, into his box and pulled it back into his arms.

Prue and Phoebe came running into the room.

"What the hell was that?" Glenn asked.

"Firefly Demons," Prue grumbled.

"Firefly Demons?" Glenn echoed. "What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know, but it was in the book. They're annoying as hell, too!" Paige held up the potion. "We didn't even get them because they buzz around to quickly."

"That," Glenn said as he waved an irritated hand at the demolished front door, "came from something that buzzes?"

"You'd be surprised," Phoebe piped in.

"Where's Piper?" Andy asked, noticing his sister-in-law's absence.

"Oh, she had some stuff to do at the club," Phoebe informed.

Glenn's mouth opened again, ready to reply, when a loud hollar sounded from the attic. "Pearl," he breathed and then made a mad dash for the stairs.

* * *

"Kit, here kitty, kitty, Kit," Pearl called as she neared the content Siamese.

Kit purred loudly, slapping her tail onto the ground and kneading the wooden floor.

"Pearl!"

Pearl spun around to see her father burst through the attic door.

"Whoa, where's the fire, dad?"

"I thought something attacked you."

Pearl shook her head and pointed to Kit. "That's why I yelled, I think something's wrong with her."

"A demon?" Phoebe asked, staring at the cat.

"Wouldn't a demon of attacked by now?" Prue questioned.

"A ghost?"

"We see ghosts," Prue replied.

"An ancestor?"

"Are you an ancestor?" Paige asked, as she moved closer to the Book that was still flipping like mad. When she got to answer, she placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I have no idea what's going on."

Pearl wrinkled her nose. "Mom, I have to go do some homework. Call me when you find out what's wrong with Kit, okay?"

Paige waved her daughter on.

Pearl headed out of the attic and stopped a short walk later, at her bedroom door. She swung the door open and walked in, shutting it behind her. Her breath caught in her throat as a young boy appeared in front of her, out of nowhere. She stumbled back into the door.

Brandon's hand flew to his mouth. "Pearl! It's just me!" He gave her his classic grin. "Did I scare you?"

"You could say that," the young Blessed One replied with a roll of her dak eyes. "What's up?" She trotted over to her bed and flopped down, patting on the comforter beside her to signal her friend to sit down.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your Book of Shadows," Brandon began as he plopped down beside his best friend.

Pearl scartched her chin. "Uhm, actually, it's acting kind of wonky right now."

"Wonky?"

"Long story," Pearl said quickly. "But it's just being a pain in my Wiccan ass."

"Oh," Brandon sighed.

"Well, maybe you could tell me what's wrong. Maybe I could help?"

"And why do you assume that something's wrong?"

"I dunno, I guess that's the only reason we really look in the Book."

"You shouldn't assume, Pearl. You know what they say about people who 'assume' things."

"And what do they say?"

"They make 'an ass out of me and an ass out of you.'"

Pearl smacked her best friend's arm. "Now you're being the pain in my Wiccan ass?"

Brandon rubbed his arm in mock pain. He grabbed her by the arm and pinned her to the bed, placing a full on tickle assault.

"Ahh! No, Brandon, let go!" Pearl squealed, as she squirmed under the young witch's weight. "No, no!"

"Take it back, Pearly!"

"No!"

"Take it back!" Brandon grinned, as he gently ran his fingers down her arm, sending unbearable tickles through her.

"I take it back!" The young whitelighter-witch cried.

"What?" Brandon asked, casually.

"You aren't a pain in my Wiccan ass," she exploded.

Brandon leaned back, pleased with himself. "I knew you'd give in."

"Whatever," Pearl rolled her eyes, regaining her composure. "So, what did you need?" She asked.

"Nef and Cleo are acting really weird lately," Brandon explained, reffering to his two cats.

"Nefertiti and Cleopatra? Your cats?"

"Yeah, crazy behavior! Meowing all the time, it's like everything they're around is made of catnip!"

"Really? My cats have been acting the same way," Pearl agreed. "Come to think of it, so have all the cats in the neighborhood."

"I suppose we could go look at my Book of Shadows."

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

Brandon's face flushed. "Uh...You're guys' Book is more extensive. After all, you did descend from Melinda Warren."

"Right," Pearl nodded suspiciously. "So why don't we go check it out now?"

"Sure, why not?" Brandon asked. He took Pearl's hand in his, a feeling which always made him feel good, and teleported them away.

* * *

"Book," Paige called. The Book of Shadows dissolved into a swirl of whitelighter orbs and redeposited itself into Paige's awaiting hands, still flipping like crazy.

Suddenly kit jumped up from her position on the floor and scurried across the floor to Andy and she began to rub intently across his legs.

"Uh, Kit.." Andy mumbled, trying to steady the box in his arms. Then his eyes became huge as the plastic bag on the top of the box floated up and away from the box. "What the...Prue!"

"Not me!" Prue defended, throwing up her hands in defense.

"Get that!" The Inspector yelled frantically.

Prue waved her hand, but nothing happened.

The bag floated into the center of the room and began to pull and stretch, until the plastic finally burst open and the diamond earring went crashing onto the ground. The plastic fell after it.

Andy quickly put down his box and hurried over to the floor, bending down and searching frantically for the priceless earring.

Suddenly the pages of the Book stopped flipping in Paige's hand. She stared down at the page in which it had stopped on and her brown eyes became huge.

**_----Flashback----_**

_The woman with the head of the cat took Paige's hand. "You were very brave. I watched all that you did. You are a worthy representative of me."_

_"Are you..." Paige was still confused by the whole statue coming to life thing._

_"I am Bastet, the cat goddess, goddess of happy times."_

_"We could go for some happy times," Phoebe said. She slipped her arm around Cole, who kissed her._

_"You will be so blessed," Bastet promised._

**_----Flashback----_**

"Bastet, the Egyptain Cat Goddess," Paige breathed.

"What?" Prue asked, peeking over Paige's shoulder. "I'm so confused, what's going on?"

"Well something's starting to make sense," Phoebe pointed out. She pointed to Kit and then to the picture of the Cat Goddess. "The cats have been acting strange and the Book points us to Bast."

"You sound like you know her."

"We do."

"But I don't."

"It was when Piper, Paige, and I were still the Power Of Three," Phoebe replied.

Andy stood up, interrupting the conversation. "I need that earring!"

"Andy, don't get so worked up, we'll find it!"

"Prue! That earring is the only piece of evidence that we'd had from the string of robberies! I need that earring!" Andy threw his hands into the air.

"Fine, fine," Paige rolled her eyes and held out her pale hand. "Diamond earring!" Moments passed and nothing happened. "Uh oh..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	15. Cat In The Act

A/N: This chapter is a play on the phrase, "caught in the act." I guess I'll start with the latest reviews today and work my way up (or down, whatever, lol). RJF: Oh, yes you should! It's a wickedly awesome "Charmed" book, one of my top favorites, actually. And I agree with you 100, they never should've let Kit go, and especially as a human! Grr! What were they thinking? (Clearly, they weren't.) If this series continues to go well, then I'm thinking of writing it until they kids are grown up (and I have the PERFECT series finale). And thanks, I will definitely use your Pamela sometime in the future, but I'm not sure when yet. I can't wait to see what you do with Persia in your fic, though. ;) damien455: Oh, I don't want to give away this chapter, so you'll see about their powers now. money makes me smile: Brandon and Pearl are both about 11-years-old. I see them at sort of at that age between kid and pre-teen where they're saying things that they know they probably shouldn't, but they won't saying them around adults yet. peanut2lb: Really? That's great, because I love writing Andy and Glenn together, they make such an awesome duo because they have so much in common and I'm just tickled that you liked my Firefly Demons. Yeah, Cole's off on his own thing, but trust me, he's not evil. His lawyer meeting is totally legit. The Cat Goddess wasn't actually in the show, she was in one of the books from the series called, "Shadow Of The Spinx." (One of my faves.) I definitely know what you mean about re-writes, I HATE re-writing something that I was satisfied with in the first place. I'm still really upset about loosing my stuff. Prince Halliwell: Mine too! lol The evil being from the book won't show up, I have other plans in mind for Bast and the Charmed four. The-Cheese-Fairy: I know exactly what you mean, I've been trying to update for days! Thanks for still reviewing, though. :)

**_Every Halliwell Counts_**

**_Chapter 15: Cat In The Act_**

"What the hell just happened?"

"Uhm, the earring didn't orb to me," Paige replied.

"I can see that," Andy hissed. "But why? Did you loos your powers?"

Paige flicked her wrist at a box which orbed in and out. "No." She closed her eyes. "Andy's diamond earring!" Again, nothing happened. "This must mean that either the ring is magical and protecting itself from my powers or someone else with magical power is protecting the ring from me."

Andy turned on his heel and stormed out of the attic. He wanted time to himself, so he could cool down before he attempted to search for the priceless evidence again.

"Andy, wait!" Prue yelled, turning to run after him.

Glenn reached out and grabbed Prue by the arm, holding the eldest witch back. "Prue, don't."

"Hands off, Glenn."

"Prue, I'm warning you, don't go after him. Bad could only come from it. I know exactly how he feels when it comes to magical messes interferring with mortal life and unlike you, he doesn't have magic to fix it with, it's beyond his control. If you go after him, it'll only make things worse."

Prue made a huffing noise and relaxed her body. "Fine."

Glenn held onto Prue a moment longer and then finally let go, knowing that she was being honest. If she had wanted to defy him, she would've just phased through his grasp on her. "Thanks."

"Yeah." The eldest Charmed One turned to face her youngest sisters. "So then, what do we do?"

Paige waved her hand over the page about the ancient Egyptian Cat Goddess. "We should take this to the kitchen and look over it, I'm starved."

"You're thinking about food at a time like this?" Prue asked, irritated that her sister seemed so calm when Andy was so upset.

"A witch has got to eat, Prue," Paige defended.

Prue waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Fine, whatever."

Phoebe turned to her whitelighter brother-in-law. "Go find out what The Elders know about enchanted jewelry, specifically diamond earrings."

"Like they'll know anything," Paige quipped.

Leo shrugged. "Sure, I'll be back soon." He vanished in a cloud of whitelighter orbs.

Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Glenn headed out of the attic with the magical tome.

45 Minutes Later----

Piper strolled through the front doors. "I'm home!" She slipped off her denim jacket and hung it on the golden coat rack next to the door, before elbowing the door into place. Nobody had answered her call, yet she still heard voices coming from the kitchen, and she figured that nobody had heard her. "Fine, ignore me," Piper said to herself. _I'll just go get changed._ The Charmed One headed up the stairs and strolled down to her bedroom where she entered and walked straight to her closet. She wanted to change out of the white jeans she was wearing, because she'd accidently spilt strawberry sauce on them at the club and she wanted to try and salvage the pants. She grabbed a pair of black jeans from a pant hanger and quickly changed her clothing, then she began to survey the room for her black sandals that happened to match her black jeans. After about ten minutes of searching, she tossed her hands into the air. _Where did I leave them yesterday?_ She mentally questioned herself, before remembering that she'd slipped them off when she was in the attic a few nights ago, while she had been searching through the Book and then gotten tired and fell asleep on the sad looking sofa that had seen so many energy balls in all its years. The witch tapped her bare foot on the carpet. "Wonderful," she muttered as she slipped out of her room and wandered down the hall until she came to the attic. As soon as she entered, she noticed something was out of place. "Where's the Book?" She asked aloud, walking over to the empty podium where her shoes happen to lay a few inches away. _Maybe they have the Book in the kitchen? Maybe a demon attacked and that's why they didn't hear me?_ She thought, as she slipped on her black sandals. As she stepped away from the podium, a sparkle caught the corner of her eye and she turned to see a small shaft of fading sunlight hitting a tiny something on the wooden floor. "What's this?" She asked, as she bent down and grabbed at the sparkle. When she held it to her face, the Charmed One realized that it was a small, diamond earring. "This isn't mine," she muttered, her eyes now strangely transfixed upon the earring. Piper's eyes seem to twinkle with some type of hidden attraction, though. "But I'm sure nobody'll mind if I just see what it looks like," she breathed as she got to her feet. Piper walked over to an old, dusty vanity mirror and ran her hand across the surface, wiping away a thick layer of brown dust and dirt. She ran her dirty hand across the side of her jeans and then proceeded to stick the earring into her ear.

"Piper, what're you..." Phoebe's voice trailed off when she saw the reflection of the diamond earring in the mirror. "Piper! No!"

But it was too late. The Charmed One had already inserted the earring into her ear and capped the backing on.

Prue and Paige arrived, just in time for their sister to face them.

As Piper turned around, her eyes flashed an emerald green color. Suddenly her clothes morphed into a black leather mini skirt and a black leather corset. Her black sandals transformed into a pair of knee length, black stiletto boots. Her hair magically drifted down upon her shoulders and down her back, much like how the Piper in the future where Phoebe had killed Cal Greene wore her hair and then a diamond click in the shape of an Egyptain Mau appeared, holding a portion of her hair together. Two green emeralds were in the center of the clip, for the Mau's eyes. Black leather gloves appeared on Piper's hands, each tripped with pointed diamonds and a black leather mask appeared over the witch's face, covering from her forehead down to the top of her nose. Two triangular points tuck up on each side of the mask, like ears on a cat's head. Then as the finishing touch, a long strip of black leather appeared attached to the back of Piper's mini skirt, ending with a sharp glittering diamond. To on lookers, it appeared to be a tail on a Halloween costume, but in reality it was removable and doubled as a fierce whip. Piper looked down at herself and gasped. "What the hell is going on!"

"I tried to tell you not to put on the earring!" Phoebe defended. "I just didn't know it would do this," she added quietly.

"Paige, get these clothes off me!" Piper shouted, angrily.

"But-"

"Do it!"

Paige flicked her wrist, "Piper's costume!" A minute passed and nothing happened, her powers had failed her for a second time today.

At that moment, Leo appeared in a spray of orbs. When he saw his wife, his mouth dropped open. "P-Piper?"

Piper folded her arms, claws and all, across her chest. "Leo, I want this fixed."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"It has to be that earring that Andy was looking for." Paige said. "You should take it-"

But before the words could finish leaving the witchlighter's mouth, Piper's eyes turned an emerald green again, this time they didn't change back. She ran a hand down her slender side and let out a purring noise from deep within her throat. "Don't I look good?" She'd directed the question at her husband.

"Piper, I think you need to take off that earring," the witchlighter stated.

"This?" Piper asked, pointing a diamond claw at the diamond that was currently connected to her ear. "I don't think so, I like it."

Prue narrowed her eyes, attempting to telekinetically summon the earring, but her power failed. "Piper," she stated, "you have to give up the earring!"

"I don't have to do anything!" Piper hissed. "Cats do what they want!"

"That's the thing," Phoebe replied. "You're not a cat, Piper, you're a Charmed One!"

"Not anymore," the witch replied, clearly angered.

Suddenly Pearl and Brandon appeared in the attic, hand in hand.

"Pearl, get back!" Paige yelled, seeing the wild look in Piper's currently green eyes.

Brandon's eyes grew large and his jaw dropped at the sight of Piper. "Whoa!"

Pearl's eyes were equally as huge as she slapped her hands over her best friend's eyes and spun him around to face the opposite direction. "Mom! Why does Aunt Piper look like she just came out of 'Catwoman'?"

"We were trying to figure that out," Paige replied warily.

Leo took brave strides towards Piper. "We need to get you back to normal, Piper."

"You aren't going to touch me!" Piper bellowed, her hand flying outwards and a wave of golden color emitting from it, sending everyone in the attic in different directions along with the contents of the attic.

Brandon landed painfully in a clump of boxes, next to his best friend. "I thought your aunt already got a new power."

"She did."

"So when did she get this one?" Brandon asked, sitting up.

"Um, now!" Pearl replied, in one of her infamous duh tones. She turned towards her aunt.

"I've got other things to do," Piper said before morphing into a sleek Egyptain Mau and bolting out the door before anyone could stop her.

"Piper!" Prue yelled, but it was too late, the witch was already gone.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

A/N: If anyone is interested, I wrote and posted a Challenge Fic from Prince Halliwell which is titled, "The Day The Magic Was Born."


	16. A Regular Bastet Case

A/N: Again, the flashback is from the book, "Shadow Of The Spinx," not from me. BTW, just so nobody who isn't familiar with Egyptian mythology gets confused, "Bastet" and "Bast" both mean the same person/Goddess, but they can be said either way. Also, there are some people/religions who still worship Ra and other ancient Egyptian figures, so I just want to say that I'm making Ra the "bad guy" for the purpose of my story and that he is not actually "evil." This chapter is a play on, "a regular basket case." ShadowRose950: Wow, thank you so much for such an inspiring review! (Yeah, I understand about those HP obsessed people, lol, I don't get what all the hype is about.) moonfirefairy: Thanks you! RJF: Aww, thanks, I was rather proud of it. (Second time typing it and all. Grr.) Yeah, those Halliwell women have to go through great lengths to get the good guys, so when they do, they really know how to keep 'em! chyp: Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry that you feel that I'm using too much Piper in this story. But I wanted to focus on a sister that I hadn't focused on a lot inthe previous stories. money makes me smile: Yeah, Pearl is the blunt type. lol She's a true Halliwell. Yeah, I already have ideas formulating for their teen years. The-Cheese-Fairy: I know! Poor Piper and she's the one least happy with magic! Hmm, maybe her destiny is trying to tell her something? Glad you liked Paige's line about how she has to eat, apparently it was pretty popular along with Pearl slapping her hand over Brandon's eyes. LOL to the line about Glenn, Victor, and Andy on Opera with, "My Wife's A Witch...Literally!" Hey, I might have to steal that line from you sometime! lol Good times. winter blaze: Aww, thanks and thnak you for checking out my Challenge Fic. Prince Halliwell: Piper is my favorite too and I wish the show would've shown more of Piper's wild side. LOL to your "LOVED how Paige could think of food at a time like this!" Yeah, that's Paige for ya. charmedsisters: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like how things are playing out. peanut2lb: Aww, Peanut, I'm always so eager for your reviews. This one just made me grin, because I think the best compliments are when people think that you've written something show worthy or better than show worthy, so thank you so much! Yeah, there will be more references to the movie with Hallie Barry later on (personally I loved the movie and I love cats and "Charmed" and yeah, I had to pull it all together). I'm glad that you like the ever growing bond between Andy and Glenn. I wish those two would've been able to meet on the shwo, because they would've had so much in common!

_**Every Halliwell Counts**_

_**Chapter 16: A Regular Bastet Case**_

"I think we need to summon Bastet," Paige said as she looked down at the Book in her hands.

"How?" Prue asked.

"What about the spell thatyou andPiper used to helpyou find Paige?" Leo suggested.

"Which one?" Phoebe asked, curiously. "As I recall, we cast a lot of spells that day."

"The desire one," Leo replied.

"I don't remember it," the psychic said as she shook her head.

Leo walked over to Phoebe. "Maybe I can help?" He asked, placing a hand on the psychic's shoulder.

Phoebe gasped as a rush of energy passed through her, signaling a premonition.

_**----Premonition----**_

_Together Piper and Phoebe spoke the words they had heard in the temple. "Ancient wise ones, link to my will, my greatest desire, you now fulfull." Over and over their voices chanted._

_**----Premonition----**_

"Are you okay, Pheebs?" Paige asked.

Phoebe nodded. "That spell!"

Leo grinned, satisfied that his plan to trigger a premonition for the witch had worked. "I know you guys used it for a different purpose, but since your greatest desire is to get answers, I figured it should work because of the way it's worded."

Phoebe slapped her brother-in-law on the back. "Good thinkin', dude!"

"So now what are we doing?" Prue asked.

"Just repeat after me," Phoebe replied as she grabbed the nearest hands of each of her remaining sisters. "Ancient wise ones, link to my will, my greatest desire, you now fulfull!"

"Ancient wise ones, link to my will, my greatest desire, you now fulfull!" Paige and Prue chanted together.

Suddenly air began to whoosh through the attic, swirling around everyone and everything. A rumbling noise filled the air, followed by complete silence. Then golden swirls appeared, forming into a tunnel shape and swirling around like a twister, then as fast as they'd appeared, they vanished, leaving behind a beautiful Goddess. She had the head of a sleak cat and the body of a beautiful, young woman. Dark paws replaced her hands and she wore an off-white dress with golden hieroglyphics. A collar of golden nefer beads was spread out from her neck to just past her shoulders and a long tail swished behind her. The Cat Goddess had beautiful glowing emerald eyes and golden earrings hung from her perfect cat ears. The ancient Egyptian Goddess smiled at Paige, nodding her proud head. "Paige, it's good to see you again," she purred.

Paige grinned, pulling her hand out from under the Book and waving at the podium, orbing the Book back into its resting place. "It's good to see you too, Bast. It's been too long."

"That it has," the Cat Goddess agreed.

"I'm sure you know why we've summoned you," Phoebe butted in. "By the way, it's good to see you again."

"I feel the same, Phoebe," Bast replied. "And yes, I know why. You girls need answers and I need your help."

"Our help?" Prue asked. "Our sister is the one who's gone cat crazy!"

Phoebe leaned over and smacked Prue's arm. "Have some respect!"

"I know and I apologize, but until I can be re-annointed on the Day of the Feline, I'm unable to change your sister back from being one of my Catwomen."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Pearl jumped in. "Like the movie?"

Bast grinned. "Yes, dear, like the movie. After all, humans can't come up with brilliant ideas like that on their own." Her emerald eyes twinkled. "I have Catwomen spread all over the world, but they aren't used for committing crimes, they're used to stop evil. But Sekhmet is turning them."

"Sekhmet?" Prue asked.

"She's another ancient Egyptian Goddess," Leo filled in. "But unlike Bast, she has the head of a lioness."

"So she's evil?"

"No," Bast stated. "She's being corrupted."

"Who could corrupt her?" Paige asked.

"Ra," the Cat Goddess replied somberly.

"Ra?" Brandon echoed. "As in, Ra the Sun God?"

"Yes," Bastet confirmed. "He was imprisoned long ago by Isis, our untimate Goddess, but somehow he's escaped."

"Well how did Isis imprison him the first time?" Prue asked.

"She was stronger than him," Bast replied. "Isis is the most powerful Egyptain deity. She tricked Ra, who had been the most powerful, into revealing his true name to her. In doing so, she gained power over him and gained his powers. Ra was evil and so she imprisoned him in a magical tomb to save the world from his greedy hands."

"So again, if she's so much more powerful, then how'd he escape?" Prue asked.

"Magic changes, dear," Bastet replied calmly. "It grows and becomes different from early times and although it could never be as good or the same as it was, it can still help to do or undo things of the past."

"Kind of like The Hubble?" Phoebe asked.

"The Hubble?" Bast asked, perplexed.

"It's the most amazing space telescope that's ever existed! But the technology is from the sixties and seventies. There's nothing else like it and there won't be. That George Bush wanted to disban it in his second term and put some other technology up there to compensate for it, but it would never be as good. Luckily he never finished his term, so it was never decommisioned. So it's a really good thing, ya know? It's old and has a lot of problems, but it's still the best."

Bastet nodded in understanding. "Exactly," she replied. "However, Isis may be old, but she doesn't have a lot of problems."

Phoebe blushed. "I-I'm sorry, I meant no disrepect."

"I know," Bast replied.

20 Minutes Later----

Bast lapped up the last few drops of milk from a small bowl on the table, as they were now gathered in the kitchen.

"So the burglaries are because Ra and Sekhmet are trying to retrieve special artifacts?" Prue asked, still completely confused by what was going down.

"The Treasure of the Feline," Bast filled in.

Phoebe slapped her older sister's arm. "Weren't you supoosed to be Buckland's best and brightest?"

"I didn't deal with the ancient Egyptian section that often!" Prue defended.

Phoebe rolled her brown eyes and waved the Cat Goddess on. "Please, go on."

"There are nine items."

"Like there are nine lives?" Paige asked.

"Exactly," Bast nodded.

"And so let me get this straight," Pearl began. "We've got to save the last three artifacts so that Ra and Sekhmet can't get to them, so Ra can't annoint Sekhmet as the new Cat Goddess. Then we have to find Ra, re-imprison him and save Isis, all in time for the Day of the Feline, so we can re-annoint you as the Cat Goddess for another nine-thousand years?"

Paige instantly wagged a warning index finger at Pearl and Brandon. "No, no, no! You two won't be doing anything!"

"What?" Pearl shot up from her seat. "We have to help!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"I'm a witch!"

"You're a child," Paige replied sternly.

"I'm a Blessed One!" Pearl hissed.

"Pearl, maybe we should listen to her," Brandon replied timidly.

"You're siding with her?" Pearl asked, incredulously.

"No, no! I don't have sides, I'm just-just worried about you," the teleporter admited.

Pearl felt her body become less tense, but she refused to show weakness in front of her mother. "Come on," she replied as she took ahold of Brandon's hand. _This isn't over!_ The young whitelighter-witch thought.

"Okay," Brandon whispered, before teleporting them away.

"First things first!" Phoebe announced. She grabbed Prue and led her out of the room. "You go down to the station and pick Darryl's brain about the burglaries, Paige and I will stay here and try to uncover more about the Day of the Feline and Ra."

"Who put you in charge?" Prue asked, laying her blue eyes on her baby sister.

"Because I'm the only one qualified," Phoebe replied. "You weren't around when we delt with Bastet and ancient Egypt before and since Piper took off out of the house like a cat out of water, I'm the next eldest with experience in this situation, automatically making me the leader." She gave her eldest Halliwell sister her signature grin, before pushing her out of the kitchen. "And remember, try to stay out of Andy's way for a while, he's still pretty upset about the earring and we don't need a marital fight while we're trying to save the world!"

Prue threw a glare at her psionic sister, before trotting towards the front doors.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	17. Kit Got Your Tongue?

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, again! I've just had so much school work with finals and the last two weeks of school, as well as having to help a friend with her project so I've been staying really late aftr school and getting home only to see someone else hogging the computer. Anyway, this chapter is a play on, "cat got your tongue?"I don't have a lot of time, so I can only answer question type reviews at the moment. Sorry! I promise to catch up next chapter! peanut2lb: LOL Yes, you will be seeing Piper's "leather bound and diamond tipped tail" returning as her Catwoman whip soon. And what can I say? Pearl is a Halliwell, Paige's daughter at that. You can't expect her to take a backseat, can you? lol Yes, yes. I had to get my digs in about Bush. Grr! I hate that-that vile man, if you can call him that. It's funny that you say that, because although I have a majority of dislike for Republicans (not specific people, but the Republican party in general), I'm not a Democrat. I'm independant, because there are a few things that I strongly disagree with the majority of Democrats about. But hey, it's a new generation, you never know. Not that I'll change to a Democrat, because I won't, but I do MUCH rather prefer their "general ideas/framework." chyp: Actually, I was thinking of doing just that. ;) I have an a great title in mind, I just haven't fit it in yet. Prince Halliwell: Piper isn't Sekhmet, butshe has had her wild sideunleashed, again. (This'll be explainedmore, later on.) The-Cheese-Fairy: Yes, Pearl has a definite rebellion going on. Just wait until she's a teen! lol Yes, I'm a huge fan of Bush digs and sorry, I can see your frustration of Pheebs being in charge! lol charmedsisters: I almost put that line in there (in fact, it may have been in the original chapter), but damnit, I just had to loose all of the originals (which were better than the re-writes, in my opinion). But at least she got the point across and Paige knew it. LOL Maybe I'll have her say that later? I dunno, though. She's gonna get her butt into a lot of trouble. Ooh, maybe I should zip my big mouth?

**_Every Halliwell Counts_**

**_Chapter 17: Kit Got Your Tongue?_**

Brandon and Pearl appeared in the spare room of Brandon's house, where his Book of Shadows was kept.

"I can't believe my mother!" Pearl ranted, as she walked over to the neatly made spare bed and hopped onto it.

"She's just worried about you, Pearly." Brandon replied, as he walked over to a large cherry wood chest and placed his hand smack dab on the center. A red glow enveloped the chest and when Brandon took his hand away, the lid magically lifted open. Brandon smiled as a large, black leather book floated up to his reach and he plucked it from the air. "My Book isn't nearly as good as yours is," he explained as he crawled up onto the bed next to his best friend. "It's actually a combined Book of Shadows. When my parents got married, they magically combined their own Books of Shadows to form it all into one, so it could be passed down to their kids, thus me. But both my mom and dad are ancient Egyptian fanatics and they have this puppy packed with almost everything on ancient Egypt!" The young witch began to flip through the pages of the Book. "Okay, here it is," he grinned as he placed his Book between them.

"Wow, Isis is so pretty," Pearl marveled.

_Like you._ Brandon thought, smiling at Pearl without her noticing.

Pearl brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face and turned the page.

* * *

Andy pulled his vibrating cell phone from his back pocket and placed it to his ear. "Darryl?"

* * *

Darryl sighed, as he stared down at the body of a young woman in her late 20's or early 30's. "We've had some new developments in the burglaries."

* * *

Andy's face contorted. "What happened?" The Inspector asked, somberly.

* * *

"There's been a murder," Darryl replied quite simply. "I need you down here now, before we disturb the body. I think there's something you should see."

* * *

"I'm on my way," Andy said as he clicked his phone shut and deposited his phone into his back pocket again. He grabbed a jacket from his closet and headed out of his and Prue's room.

* * *

Persia bounced into the kitchen, her golden locket swaying on her neck. As soon as she saw the strange woman who liked like something out of another era from the back, she mistakenly took her for a demon. Lemon yellow sparks instantly began to glitter on her fingers.

"Whoa, whoa!" Phoebe exclaimed, waving her hands at her eldest daughter. "Put those down, Sparky!"

Persia frowned. "Who is that?" She pointed to Bast.

Bast turned toward the young witch and smiled. "I'm B-"

"Bast!" Persia exclaimed, her face turning crimson. "I'm so sorry!"

"How does she know?" Paige asked, looking curiously at her electric niece.

"When I studied magic and everything, Egypt was my favorite! They're ancient society was so rich in magic and-and Bast was one of my two favorite ancient Egyptian Goddesses! That and I learnedthat some Wiccans still worship Isis, which also intrigued me."

"It's kind of hard not to like Her, isn't it?" Bast asked, looking at the electrokinetic.

"Her?" Phoebe and Paige echoed.

"Isis," Persia informed, staring at Bast. "With a capital 'H.'"

"I thought ancient Egypt was polytheistic?" Phoebe asked.

"It is," the psychic's eldest daughter replied.

"Then why the capital?"

"Because even though it is polytheistic, some who feel very strongly about a specific deity capitalize it anyway to show their faith. I capitalize the 'h' or 's' when talking about Her, because Isis is a very important figure to me. I just never realized that she was real before!" Persia explained. "Bast, you don't think that maybe I could meet Isis, do you?"

Bast's face fellow, her pointy cat ears dipping down. "Isis is missing and the Realm of the Ancient Egyptian Deities is in shambles."

"The Realm of the Ancient Egyptian Deities?" Persia asked.

"All the goddesses and gods from ancient religions have their own realms that are only accessible by their magick, not even The Elders can get in. Of course the Roman and Greek is combined, as they are the same deities with different names," Bast explained.

"But then why is yours in shambles?" Persia asked.

"Because Ra and Sekhmet have been there, searching..."

"Searching for what?" The witchlighter asked.

"The statues."

"Statues?"

"To kill us," Bast replied.

"I thought you were immortal?"

"We appear immortal to the mortal world, Paige. But every ancient Egyptian deity has an ancient statue of themself. The statues are enchanted. If the statue is destroyed, then so is that deity. But they're secretly, magically hidden so that if a deity becomes corrupt, the others can take her or him down."

"Well then why the hell didn't you do that with Ra?" Phoebe explained, clearly confused.

"He, with the help of other outside forces, hid his statue beyond our knowledge. After Isis entombed him, she magically hid the resting place of our statues so that if he were to ever return, he couldn't find and destroy them. So when he got free, he naturally returned to the Realm in order to find and destroy Isis' statue. There was a battle and it didn't last long, Isis defeated him, but barely. She knew he'd return. It was then that I noticed how the cats of the world had started to become strange, restless. I didn't figure it out in time and now Isis and the rest of the deities are gone, except me. Isis cloaked me before she vanished, because she knew she'd need outdside help too, powerful help."

"Us," Paige breathed.

"Right and she knew that we already had a history together," Bast explained.

Phoebe walked over to the kitchen table and slid into a chair, leaning her elbows on the table and propping her head in her hands. The psionic witch wasn't sure what to do next. Then she felt a soft, fur covered creature rub against her leg. Phoebe poked her head under the table to see Kit rubbing her Siamese body against her and she smiled, reaching down to stroke the aging cat across the head. Then she noticed Piper's cat, the one she'd gotten after their visit with Santa Clause oh so long ago, come trotting up behind Kit, also there to comfort her. The two cats began to purr and lean against Phoebe in a comforting manner. _I wish I knew what my next move should be._ She thought, as Kit jumped into her lap.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	18. Charmed Scene Investigation

A/N: This chapter is a play on,"Crime Scene Investigation." Again, I must apologize for my huge delay. But like I said, I've been working my ass off because of finals. Now I just have one moreday and then I'm free to update as I please. So sorry guys, please don't be too upset. chyp: Well you mentioned "Phiona" in paticular and she was the only Charmed offspring that I actually gave one of the three powers that you've mentioned (temporal stasis freezing, telekinesis/telekinetic orbing, & premonitions) to. I gave her a power which I call "orb-telekinesis," which is a mixture of Prue's telekinesis and Paige's telekinetic orbing; Phiona's power works like Prue's power, but instead of the telekinetic energy coming out invisible, it comes out in the form of orbs. i.e. She waves her hand in a Prue like fashion, orbs shoot from her palms, and whatever they hit will go flying. With the other kids (Persia, Pearl, Pam, Pandora, and Prissandra) I wanted to be creative. I don't tend to like stories where the only powers that the Charmed offspring have are one of the three original powers of the sisters. I try to be creative in what I come up with. I may possibly give one of the children premonitions or temporal stasis sometime, but as of now, I don't want to "copy" that power. (That's why I didn't give Phiona Paige or Prue's power, I made it uniquely her own by making it a mix of the two.) As far as those three powers being "Warren powers," I'd like to say that the cousins (P. Baxter, P. Bowen, and P. Russell) didn't have "Charmed powers" either, yet they were part of the Warren line. P. Bowen had cryokinesis, P. Russell had pyrokinesis, and P. Baxter had molecular deceleration (slow motion). Of course we only know about Melinda and Brianna's powers, none of the other ancestors' powers have been mentioned in the show, so they could've also had other powers. Prince Halliwell: Mmm, we'll just have to see about Kit. lol None taken. I'm tickled that you liked the explainations and yeah, I really wanted Persia to have a knowledge beyond what her family may know. It's way have Persia in the spot light, inform the reader about other parts of Wicca/Pagan that the show doesn't discuss, and it incorporates a smidge of Persia's background/personality into things. (P.S. Thanks for reading and reviewing, "When In Rome, Do As Wiccans Do". To answer your question, my History teacher didn't know who they were because she's a much older woman who's never seen the show, which why was I had to go into detail about their backgrounds in the story. But she LOVED it anyway and told me many times how great she thought it was. So I'm pretty happy with it.) Piper xox Leo: lol You're curious, eh? Hmm, you know what they say, curiosity kills the cat...But satisfaction brings it back! So hopefully this will satisfy you. The-Cheese-Fairy: Oh! You know what I heard for tidbits about season 8? There's supposed to be a new witch in town who is bugging the sisters, so you just may get your wish about the show exploring other witches! I just hope she has a cool, new power (thus one they haven't had on the show before) to explore. It she has TK, I'm going to be pissed! RJF: Haha, I loved your puns! P3-CharmedForever: Aww, thanks for reviewing! peanut2lb: Woo! You reviewed! I'm tickled that you like this subplot, as I spent a lot of time coming up with it and delving into Bast and ancient Egypt. And yeah, I had to give our favorite "Charming Men," a lil' somethin' somethin' to do. Right? Besides, I miss Andy and his investigations. I understand about EC, but I'm still eagerly awaiting the next installment! (P.S. In reply to your review of "When In Rome, Do As Wiccans Do," thanks for reviewing it! Yeah, I felt really proud of that piece and actually, my History teacher LOVED it! I got the assignment done in an interesting and creative way. lol And I got a reason to write about "Charmed" for school, as well as another Power of Four plot, which thrilled me.) LeoPiperAndyPrue: Ditto! I plan to read your fic as soon as I'm finished typing and posting this chapter. lol damien455: Thanks!

_**Every Halliwell Counts**_

_**Chapter 18: Charmed Scene Investigation**_

Andy pinched his index finger and thumb around the small, black metal zipper that was connected to a large, black body bag. A ripping noise hissed through the air, as he slid the zipper down the bag and pulled the top open to reveal a young woman, no more than 25-years-old. Andy's blue eyes traveled along her frame, carefully checking to make sure he hadn't missed a critical clue or trademark of a possible serial killer.

"Look," Darryl said as he gently pointed a glove covered hand at the victim's wrist.

Andy glanced down, noticing that the victim's right wrist had a serious of interlocking pentacle tattoos, which was done all the way around her wrist to look like a bracelet.

"The occult," Howard scoffed from behind the Inspectors. "That vic was one of 'em Satan worshippers."

Andy could feel the blood rushing to his face as his fist curled and his knuckles began to turn white. Then he felt a large, calming hand land on his shoulder.

"Different people have different ideas about what this sign means," Darryl replied. "For all we know, she could've been Pagan or Wiccan, which are Earth-based religions and have absolutely nothing to do with Christian myth."

"Myth?" Howard repeated. His eyes shifted from side to side, examining Darryl. "God is no myth, Morris."

Darryl shook his head. "Just do your job, Duvay, and we'll do ours. And right now our job is to find this woman's murdered, not judge her religious view."

Howard opened and closed his mouth, before muttering something to himself and spinning on his heel to go see how the crime scene was coming along.

"That guy really pisses me off," Andy said as he zipped up the body bag.

"Which is exactly why I didn't want you talking," Darryl replied. He pulled off his gloves and deposited them into his pocket. "What do you think it means?"

"The pentacle tattoo?" Andy asked, pulling his gloves off as well. "I think she's a witch, obviously."

"It reminds me of those murders we had back in the day," Darryl said.

Andy laughed, slicing through a portion of the thick tension in the room. "It's amazing how we've changed, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I used to think your notions were crazy, and now I'm trying to explain the other side." Darryl answered.

_**----Flashback----**_

_"Well it's about time." Darryl stated._

_"Well I got here as soon as I heard. Another dead female, right? Mid to late twenties." Andy replied._

_"I've been paging you for over an hour, Trudeau, where have you been?"_

_"Checking out a lead."_

_"What lead?"_

_"One that didn't go anywhere."_

_"You're avoiding my question."_

_"Because you don't want to know that I went to an occult shop."_

_"You hate me, don't you? You want to see me suffer."_

_"I want to solve these murders. Someone's after witches."_

_"Women." Darryl corrected, not wanting to believe in his partner's crazy idea._

_**----Flashback----**_

Andy gave his long time friend and cohort a good natured slap on the back. "Thanks."

Darryl was about to open his mouth and respond, when the sound of his cell phone broke the moment. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver phone, flipping it open and placing it to his ear. "Inspector Morris..." There was a pause and a confused look crossed his face. "Prue?"

"Prue?" Andy echoed, the angerin his tone returning.

Darryl placed a finger to his lips, signaling Andy to be quiet. "Yeah...No." He looked around. "Where can I meet you?"

"Meet her?" Andy's brow furrowed.

Darryl ran a hand across his throat in a slitting motion and gave his partner a death glare. "I'll be there soon, goodbye."

"Why is she calling you?" Andy asked, as he paced the room.

"What's the matter with you?" Darryl asked, not knowing of the missing evidence yet.

"It's a long story," Andy hissed, running a hand over his dark hair.

"Well then you'll have to tell me later, because I think your wife could be of some use to this case."

"I'm sure of that," Andy replied, angrily.

Darryl shook his head, marching towards the door. "Call me if anything turns up."

"Sure," Andy replied, shaking his head as his partner left.

* * *

"Oh, look at this one!" Pearl announced, as she pointed her index finger into Brandon's Book of Shadows.

Brandon peered across the bed, glancing at the page upside down. "What is it?"

"It appears to be a spell that will summon an ancient deity," the Blessed One replied. "I think we should cast it!"

Brandon wrinkled his nose. "I dunno, what if it backfires?"

"We aren't doing it for personal gain, Brandon. Why would it backfire?"

Brandon ran a hand through his brown hair. "Well, I guess. I mean, you should know your magic better than I do."

"Take my hands," Pearl grinned as she held out her delicate hands.

Brandon held back the urge to grin too, as he always loved holding Pearl's hand. He carefully took her hands in his.

"And repeat after me," Pearl stated as she turned her eyes from Brandon to the page before her.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

A/N: I uploaded a fanfic that I did for a History assignment entitled, "When In Rome, Do As Wiccans Do," if anyone's interested in reading it. It does feature all four Charmed sisters.


	19. Romeow And Mewiet

A/N: This is a play on Shakespeare's, "Romeo And Juliet." Phyre: Oh yay! I'm thrilled that you're back and your reviews are as sweet as ever! Thank you. As for Persia and Phiona's powers, I'm not quite sure yet, so we'll just have to see. ;) Pangea: Aww, thanks for reviewing. I'm really glad you like the Pearl/Brandon, they're my own version of true love. Sorta like Prue/Andy, but not quite. And yeah, I'm surprised that Mark will be playing Phoebe's new lover. Hopefully we'll have this season be less Phoebe-centric. The-Cheese-Fairy: I know! I love Darryl & Andy working together! I so miss that on the show, especially their quips! I know, I guess Duvay is sorta my version of Sheridan, sorta. (Never liked her.) charmedsisters: Oh, I'm sorry, I've just been so busy. I'm trying to get back onto a more regular updating system again. money makes me smile:I know, what was Pearl thinking? Halliwell spells always backfire! (P.S. Thanks for choosing to read, "When In Rome, Do As Wiccans Do"!) damienn455: Aww, thanks! I love flashbacks too! I wish the show would do more flashbacks, specifically from S1 with Andy! moonfirefairy: Thanks. chyp: Oh, no problem at all. Thanks for the awesome compliment:-D PrUe AnD AnDy: Thank you so much! And Prue, well, you know her. She's stubborn. And her sisters told her not to get into Andy's way. lol Prince Halliwell: You'll just have to wait and see. ;) I'm glad you liked the flashback and I'm tickled that you liked the title! Piper xox Leo: lol I know, right? Pearl, what to do about that girl? (P.S. Hopefully you got my e-mails about our fic, I can't wait to read your next chapter!) peanut2lb: Me too! I will always remember the episode with the sneakers (which is why I just had to include those in my one-shot fic, "The Day The Magic Was Born") and their chat about movies. lol The show should have more Andy flashbacks, especially with Darryl! (P.S. I cannot wait for more EC! Please update soon! I've been checking every day. lol)

**_Every Halliwell Counts_**

**_Chapter 19: Romeow And Mewiet_**

"'Creatress of mankind, we call upon thee!'" The young Blessed One chanted.

"Creatress of mankind, we call upon thee!" Brandon replied, as a whipping wind began to funnel around his best friend and himself.

"'We summon the powers of the Mistress of all deities!'"

"We summon the powers of the Mistress of all deities!" Brandon repeated. He shut his eyes as the wind turned into a funnel of sand, the sands of time, the sands of the ancient world. He felt himself being pulled away from Pearl and he grasped her hands tighter, refusing to let his best friend go. Then suddenly the smells of various herbs, the same used in ancient Egyptian mummification rituals, filtered through the air. The sand funnel vanished and Brandon, still clutching Pearl, floated high into the air where a bright flash of golden light appeared around them and a pentagram took form. Suddenly his clothes transformed into a long, white robe with an orange sash that wrapped around his waist and the remaining material cascaded down the front of the robe. A type of crown appeared upon his head. It was large and white, slightly bottle shaped with what could only be described as golden slates jutting from the sides, painted with dark blue stripes. Then a gold, blue, and rich orange collar of beads appeared around his neck extending to just above his arms. Suddenly his arms were ripped from Pearl's and forced across his chest in an 'x' formation. Two staffs appeared in his hands; one was golden and indigo, in the shape of a cane, while the second was pure gold with three long strands of golden layers, similar to a whip, hung from the tip.

Pearl's long dark hair turned pitch black and grew even longer, while golden bands materialized around her wrists and golden sandals replaced her shoes. Her clothes morphed into a long, white gown with golden specks and a large golden collar of nefer beads appeared around her neck, extending to over her shoulders. A type of large oval which was held up by two curved pieces of metal which were all pure gold, the anhk, appeared atop the witchlighter's head. Thick, black makeup outlined her eyes.

"What's going on!" Brandon yelled, reaching out for his best friend. His eyes became huge as golden lights appeared out of thin air and flew into him.

"I don't know!" Pearl yelled back, as the same happened to her. Then she noticed that the smell of herbs vanished and suddenly she went falling back to the bed with Brandon.

Brandon stared down at his new attire. "Pearl, I think something may have..."

At that moment, a demon shimmered into the room and hurled an energy ball at the young Wiccans.

"Pearl!" Brandon gasped, shoving her to the side and allowing the energy ball to strike him in the chest. But to his amazement, he absorbed the energy ball and his mouth dropped open in shcok.

Pearl turned to the demon, her eyes blazing and she raised her hand to form an exploding light ball, when suddenly a beam of golden light errupted from her palm and hit the demon, vaporizing him. She turned her confused gaze to her best friend.

"...backfired." Brandon finished his sentence from earlier, before gulping. Not even a scorch mark remained.

* * *

Bast clutched her stomach, her cat eyes flashing in pain for a brief moment, before returning to normal.

"Bast! What's wrong?" Phoebe asked with concern.

"Something's happened," Bastet replied. "There's been a-a transfer..."

"A transfer?" Persia repeated.

"Of magic," the Cat Goddess replied, as she allowed herself the liberty of leaning against the wall. "Magic from one of more of the deities has been transferred to someone else."

"How do you know?" Paige asked.

"We're all magically connected," Bast replied. "When one of us temporarily loses our powers, we feel it. When they're returned, we feel it. But the magic, the energy now, it's different."

"How so?"

"We all have our own essences, Paige," Bast replied, still holding her stomach. "These are not the same."

"So why can't you tell who's essences are missing?"

"Your powers are part of your essence, so it's as if I feel them, but I don't." Bast replied.

"Do you think Ra transferred power from one of your deities to himself?" The psychic asked.

Bast shook her head. "I don't feel that Ra's power has grown, but it's only a matter of time before he'll attempt to steal Isis' magick."

Persia ran her fingers through her hair as she absentmindedly twirled her locket with her other hand. "We need to get Aunt Prue back here." She slid her hand into her pocket, pulling out her Sprint cell phone and skifully flipped it open, before placing it to her ear. "Aunt Prue," she said clearly and then the phone began to ring.

* * *

Prue traced her hand across the picture of the dead woman's wrist. "Darryl, can I keep this for a while? I'm wondering if Phoebe might be able to get a premonition from it."

Darryl frowned as his wandering eyes searched the area. "Do you really need to?"

Prue nodded, her dark waves of hair bouncing around her shoulders. "The world is at stake."

Darryl's brown eyes became the side of saucers. "Have you talked to Andy about this?"

Prue shook her head as she pocketed the photo. "No, and I don't want you to."

"Prue, he's my partner!"

"He's my husband, but I'm not going to tell him either."

"What's going on between you?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Prue spat as she pulled from the chair, grabbing her latte as she stood up. "Thanks for your time and I'll update you as soon as I can."

"Prue!"

"I gotta go," she passed the Inspector a pleasant smile. "Tell Sheila 'hello' for me." The telekinetic hurriedly left.

Darryl ran a hand through his aging hair, shaking his head.

* * *

Persia frowned as she clicked the 'talk' button, forcing her phone to redial her aunt's cell number. "She's not picking up."

* * *

Prue slid into her driver's seat and glanced down at her cell phone, which was charging. A red light was flashing and she picked up the phone, flicking it open, to find that she'd missed a call from her eldest niece. The witch placed the phone to her ear and activated her voicemail, listening to the urgent message. "Crap," she moaned as she saved the mail and placed the phone back her. Her blue eyes looked around and then she locked the door, finally allowing her head to drop to her chest.

* * *

A red flare appeared, followed by the formation of Astral Prue. She looked around before spotting her niece. "Persia? Guys? What's going on?"

Persia opened her mouth to reply, before a resounding knock filled her ears.

"The door, I'll get-"

* * *

"I got it!" Glenn yelled, heading down the stairs. He marched over to the door and pulled it open to find Brandon's parents standing before him, with a rather large blanket that was clearly covering something. "Mrs. and Mr. Fargo?"

Mrs. Fargo bit her lower lip, before tapping on the blanket and pushing whatever it was, clearing something that could move on its own, into the door.

"What's going on?" Glenn asked, as Mr. Fargo walked in too. He leaned on the door, shutting it.

"This," Mrs. Fargo replied, as she swiftly removed the blanket to reveal her son and Glenn's daughter.

"Pearl!" Glenn yelped, staring blankly at his only child.

Astral Prue hurried into the room. "Glenn, who is...Pearl?"

"What is going on out here?" Paige asked, following her older sister's astral self in. She stopped, her mouth dropping open. "What the hell is going on? How come my child looks like she just stepped out of a Cleopatra movie?" Her eyes shifted around the room.

Brandon, protectively, stepped in front of his best friend. "We cast a spell..." He said, taking Pearl's hand in his and bracing himself for whatever his parents and Pearl's were about to throw at them.

"Isis!"

Everyone turned to the see Bast standing in the entry way to the kitchen.

"Isis?" Mrs. Fargo choked.

"And Osiris," Bast continued, bowing her head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Paige flicked her wrist. "You said she was missing!"

Bast pointed a claw at the young witches. "They've taken on the magic of one of the greatest loves the world has ever known! They've taken on the magic of Isis and her eternal lover, Osiris."

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	20. For The Love Of Isis

A/N: Woo! We're half way done! I know, I know, you people all must want me to pay! Ugh, I know, I was supposed to have free time but then my Mom and I decided (well I talked her into it) that we would take a drive down to see a friend that I haven't seen in years and so I've been busy packing, getting my car fixed for the 6+ hour drive, and making reservations! (We leave on Wednesay.) So I apologize, profusely! I'm really sorry, but I don't have time to reply to reviews this chapter, as I have laundry and packing to get back to. But I will next chapter! BTW, this chapter is a play on, "For The Love Of Jesus."

_**Every Halliwell Counts**_

_**Chapter 20: For The Love Of Isis**_

Mrs. Fargo gaped.

Paige bobbed her head back and forth between Bast and her daughter. "What're you talking about?"

"Just exactly what spell did you cast?" Mr. Fargo asked, eyeing his only son.

"One of the ones in the Book of Shadows," Brandon replied.

"Mrs. Belland's Book?" Mrs. Fargo inquired.

"No, ours," Brandon replied.

"Without adult supervision?" Astral Prue asked, her blue eyes wide.

Brandon nodded, solemnly.

"You two should know the repercussions of spells at this age!" Astral Prue flamed, flinging her hands into the air.

"We were only trying to help!" Pearl yelled, angered that her aunt would be mad at them for trying to do what Halliwells were born to do.

"I told you to stay out of this!" Paige continued, wagging a warning finger at Pearl. "I want you to reverse the spell, now!"

Brandon let his head drop to his chest. "We can't."

"You...can't?" Phoebe echoed, now in the room as well. "Why not?"

"We already tried," Pearl admitted.

"Pearl, go upstairs, Brandon, stay here. We'll see what we can figure out." Phoebe said, waving her nieceaway.

"It won't work," Bast cut in.

"Why?" Persia asked, confused.

"The spell worked this way for a reason, if won't reverse until its finished what it was meant to do."

"Wonderful! Now we've got a runaway cat woman sister, a pair of kids who've taken on the powers of ancient deities, an evil Sun God on our asses, and the world at stake!" Paige threw her hands into the air in much a Piper type fashion. "I'll be back," she hissed before disappearing in her whitelighter orbs.

"I'll be home soon," Astral Prue said, looking at Phoebe. "I've got something from the crime scene that I need you to try and get a hit from."

"Sure, just hurry."

"Mhmm," Astral Prue muttered before vanishing in a red flare.

* * *

"What did she say?" Andy asked, before Darryl had even had time to get out of his car.

"She told me to say 'hi' to Sheila for her," Darryl replied as he pushed his door shut.

Andy glared at his partner. "You know what I mean. Why did she call you?"

"She wanted information."

"On?"

"Our case."

"Why?"

"Something about the world being at stake."

Andy placed his hands on the side of his head. "Great, she tells you, but not me."

* * *

"This is the spell you used?" Mrs. Fargo asked her son, pointing to the spell in her Book.

Brandon nodded.

"Can I see that a moment?" Phoebe asked, peeking her head over Mrs. Fargo's shoulder.

"Sure," Mrs. Fargo replied in a defeated tone.

Phoebe grasped the Book and as she did so, she felt a jolt of energy rush through her body and images began to flash in her mind.

_**----Premonition----**_

_A woman dressed nearly exactly like Pearl, but much taller and definitely older, was standing next to a large golden pole. Her hands were pulled tightly behind her back and and bound by a glowing stream of light. Several crystals surrounded her, but all the crystals were shaped like small pyramids, and seemed to have hieroglyphics inscribed upon them._

_Suddenly a huge ball of solar energy appeared in the center of the room and began to expand at an astounding rate, until it exploded, leavingan extremely well tanned and muscular man in its place. The man wore a white layer of cloth around his lower body, ending just above his knees, and trimmed in golden silk. His hands were cuffed with golden bracelets. He turned to the woman and a wicked smile appeared upon his face. "I've found it," he boomed. With a click of his fingers, a burst of solar energy crackled and a massive golden staff appeared in his right hand and then he pointed it at the floor. A beam of solar power shot from the staff and caused a large golden statue of Isis to appear, decorated with jewels and ivory. "And now you'll all pay!" He held out his hand and what looked like a fireball, but in bright orange, appeared in his hand. He threw the solar ball at the statue and it caused the statue to explode into dust. But when he looked back at the woman, Isis, she was still alive._

_----_

_Pearl let out a deafening scream and then suddenly her body morphed into a pile of Egyptian sand, before a magical wind appeared and blew the dust in all directions, leaving nothing left of the Blessed One._

_**----Premonition----**_

"What did you see?" Brandon asked, jumping to his feet as Phoebe's scream resounded through the room.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	21. It'll Be Sphinxed In No Time

A/N: Happy 4th of July, everyone! Sorry I couldn't do a special 4th of July tribute, but it just didn't fit. I had a great trip and I hope you all aren't too unhappy about the delay. This chapter is a play on the phrase, "it'll be fixed in no time." RJF: Exactly! And Ra really has it out for Isis. Ooh yay, I'm glad you like seeing more of Brandon's family. TheShadowWithin: Aww, thank you. :) damien455: Thanks! The-Cheese-Fairy: Well, whoever has the powers of the Goddess or God will be destroyed, if their statue is destroyed. So since Pearl and Brandon's spell switched their powers and essences with Isis and Osiris, they will die if those statues are destroyed, instead of Osiris and Isis. It's a backfire if there ever was one! PrUe AnD AnDy: Eeek, sorry. I know this wasn't very fast. :( LeoPiperAndyPrue: That's okay. Your new fic sounds cool, I'll definitely watch out for it. And I'll be sure to check out the new chapter, A.S.A.P. And thanks for the imput, I will definitely try to add in more Leo. money makes me smile: Thanks:-D I really like writing this plot, so I'l tickled that you're enjoying it. chyp: Aw, thanks. I had loads of fun, it was great seeing my friend again! winter blaze: Thank you! Prince Halliwell: Andy's just jealous because Prue's being a brat and she went to Darryl, but not to him. Phyre: I know, sorry for the shortness. I'm a smidge stuck, ever since my originals got erased. Darn it! Piper xox Leo: I'm back, I'm back! lol And totally out of breath. Was it not quick enough? VisionGurl: Yay! I'm so happy that you love my Pearl/Brandon. He's such a cutie!

_**Every Halliwell Counts**_

_**Chapter 21: It'll Be Sphinxed In No Time**_

"Why do we have to go all the way to Egypt?" Paige blistered.

"Because that is where the statues are hidden," Bast replied.

"Can't you just tell us where they are?" Phoebe asked, her looking pleading.

Bast shook her head. "Only Isis knows where they reside, for she was the one who hid them. She couldn't risk a lesser deity being tricked or mentally forced into telling Ra, if he were to ever break free."

"So shouldn't Pearl know?" Paige asked.

"No, only Isis' powers and essence were passed on, not her knowledge or memories."

"Then how're we supposed to fix this?" Mrs. Fargo asked.

"We go to Egypt," Persia replied as she pulled herself up from her chair.

"What about Brandon?" Phoebe asked, knowing that the little boy was trying to hear their conversation. "And the other kids?"

"Leo."

"Wouldn't he want to come with us? What if someone gets hurt?"

"What if the kids get hurt?" Paige fired back.

"You're right." Phoebe tilted her head back. "Leo!"

Moments later the room was bathed in a soft glow of blue and white, accompanied by the formation of the whitelighter. "What's up?"

"We need you to watch the kids for a while," Paige informed.

"What are you going to do?" The whitelighter asked.

"We're going to Egypt," Phoebe replied, somberly.

----1 Hour Later----

"I wanna go too!" Pandora thrust out her bottom lip, on the verge of tears. "I wanna go too!"

"Sweetie, you can't," Prue soothed as she ran her hand across her daughter's dark hair. "This is a grown up thing."

Pandora's lip trembled. "But I wanna save Pearl too!"

Suddenly Brandon shot out of his seat. "Save Pearl?" His eyes shifted across the adults. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Bran." Mrs. Fargo chewed her lower lip. "Just-just sit back down. We'll be back soon."

"No, I'm coming with you! If you have to save Pearl, then something bigger is up."

"Brandon," Mr. Fargo warned.

"I'm coming," Brandon glared.

Leo silently pulled a small bag from his pocket and opened it, scooping out a handful of powder. Then he threw it at the young, male witch.

Brandon flinched for a moment. Then his hands flew up into an 'x' formation and his staffs her magically summoned to his hands. The whitelighter memory dust was instantly absorbed into young witch, leaving him uneffected. "Was that memory dust?" He asked, glaring at Leo.

The whitelighter exchanged looks with the remaining adults in the room. "I can't keep him here if he doesn't want to stay, not with the powers of Osiris."

Phoebe sighed and wiggled her hand. "Take my hand."

"I..."

"Don't argue. If you want to come, just take my hand."

Brandon shut his mouth and took ahold of the psionic Charmed One's hand. "Pearl, come here."

Pearl let a brief smile play on her lips, as she grasped her best friend's hand.

"Are you gonna bring mom back?" Phiona asked, looking up to her remaining relatives.

"We will, we promise," Persia said as she knelt down to her younger cousin's level and pulled the young witchlighter into a hug.

"Be careful," Phiona begged.

"I will." Persia stood up and walked over to her mother, taking her free hand. "Come on, let's get this show on the road."

"I'll take us there," Bast replied.

"Inform Cole and Andy for us, okay?" Phoebe asked, looking at Leo and Glenn.

"We will," Glenn nodded as he held his youngest niece in his arms.

Prue walked over to Paigeand Persia, taking their hands. "Are we ready?" Her blue eyes shifted to Bast.

Bastet nodded and waved her hand. The Egyptian hieroglyphics on her ancient dress began to glow a bright golden color and then a wave of Egyptian sand enveloped the party, forcing them to vanish from sight.

* * *

As if something right out of a painting, the sky was a heavenly blue color and the scorching Egyptian sun grinned down upon the African country. Small specks of shiny golden slivers dazzled across the masses of everlasing sand and if one were to look closely, you could actually see the heat waves rising from the ground. There was, however, one large shaded area. A mammoth sized monument made entirely of blocks of sand stood proudly in the blistering heat, casting a cool shadow over the hot sand. It was known across the globe as The Sphinx. Suddenly a wave of sand rose up from the ground, circling around before depositing a set of strangers in the shade of the massive Sphinx.

"Whoa!" Persia gaped as she titled her head back to stare at the legendary Sphinx. "That thing is huge!"

"It's a masterpiece," Bastet commented.

Paige squinted her dark eyes while cupping her hand and placing it across her forehead. "Where do we look for the statues?"

The Cat Goddess shook her head, before thrusting out a large cat paw and pointing across the sand. "They could be anyway. Most likely she hid each one in a different place across the country."

"That doesn't help us any."

"Maybe Paige could try orbing them?"

"She'd need psychokinetic orbing for that," Prue replied.

"We don't know anyone with psychokinetic abilities," Phoebe snorted.

"Actually..." Persia tapped her golden locket. "Maybe we do."

"What?" Prue, Phoebe, and Paige asked in unison as they turned to the electrokinetic witch.

"I just may have an idea," the electric witch grinned as she flipped open her golden locket.

----Alternate Universe----

Alternate Pamela sat boredly in the library of Magic School, reading a book. It was summer for her, but today she couldn't find anything else to do, so she'd decided that she would try to find something interesting pertaining to her Wiccan roots. She squinted her eyes, about to turn the page, when she saw a soft glow relfecting off the white pages off the book. She looked down to find the diamond on her locket glowing brightly. "Persia!" She grinned, flipping open the locket to reveal a projection of Persia Halliwell.

"Hey!" The projection of the electrokinetic grinned.

"What's up?" Alternate Pamela asked.

"Uhm, I sorta have an ordeal here," the projection replied.

"What do you mean?" The telekientic asked, as she placed her book down.

The projection's eyes shifted. "Well, you see, I'm here in Egypt..."

"Egypt?"

"Yeah and we're looking for these ancient Egyptian statues. We need to find them before Ra finds them," Persia's project explained.

"Ra? As in the ancient Egyptian Sun God?"

"That's the one," the projection replied. "Mom had a premonition of him destroying the statue and since Pearl took on Isis' powers, it'll destroy her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up. This is all fine and dandy, but where do I come in?"

"Oh, right," the projection of the electric witch laughted nervously. "Actually, I was hoping I could ask about Emma. You mentioned the last time we talked that she had gotten a new power."

"Yeah," Alternate Pam mumbled.

"Psychokinesis, right?" Persia's projection inquired.

"Yeah."

"Well I was wondering if you could get her over here. We need her to find the statues for us," the projection replied.

Alternate Pam rubbed her head. "Is that all?"

A smirk spread across the face of Persia's projection. "Yeah, saving the world. Same old, same old."

"Oh, well if that's all..." The telekinetic grinned. "She'll be right over. Hold on.."

----Real Universe----

"She'll be here in just a minute," Persia grinned triumphantly.

"Emma?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, the psionic. You know, the one that helped Phiona with some potions."

"Ooh, that one!" Phoebe smiled. "She was pretty cool. I liked her powers."

"Yeah, sure, it was because they were all mental powers."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "What can I say? You don't meet a lot of the good ones nowadays."

Suddenly a glowing blue Triquetra sprung up in the middle of the desert and a tall red haired woman walked out.

"Emma!" Persia grinned, running over to the empath and giving her a hug. "Thanks so much for coming!"

"No thanks for me?" Alternate Pam's projection was now in the locket again.

"Of course! Thank you so much!"

"I have to get going, you caught me right in the middle of a good book," the telekinetic's projection replied. "But I'm glad I could help. Send Emma back safely."

"You bet. Say 'hi' to everyone for me." Persia smiled and waved, before shutting her locket.

"So, what is it that I need to do?" Emma asked, looking around.

"Just psychokinetically summon a few magical statues for me."

"Oh, you do realize that my power is still kind of new, right?"

"I know, I'm sorry, but you're the only one we know..."

"I'll give it a go," the immortal empath replied. She closed her eyes and began to imagine the silhouettes of ancient Egpytian statues. Suddenly small pieces of sand began to shift, followed by the sand beginning to levitate, and then the ground began to groan. Emma let out a small moan as she placed her hands on both sides of her head and the ground began to rumble, causing the witches to wobble. "There's strong magic protecting these things," Emma cried out as everyone but her toppled to the ground and large cracks began to open up in the sand, forming into massive holes where the sand instantly tried to fill back up.

"J-j-just a little more!" Persia pleaded as she was tossed and shoved across the hot ground, thanks to the unimaginable psychokinetic power that Emma was releasing.

"I've almost got them!" Emma yelled, her eyes still clamped shut. The ground shook again, more powerful than anything they'd ever felt before, and then massive statues shot up from the ground and landed roughly on the hot sand. The sand instantly gushed into the open holes, left by the lack of the statues, and then all was quiet once more. The redhead's hand slipped from her head, as she took to the force of gravity.

Prue quickly thrust out her hands, catching the psychokinetic with her telekinetic abilities. The eldest Charmed One walked over to the redhead and gentlely lowered her to the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.." Emma rubbed her head and began to blink her eyes. "I'm go..." Her eyes became wide. "Do you know that guy?" She murmured.

Prue bit her lower lip as she turned around to see a huge, angry looking man with large muscles not ten feet away. "Ph-Phoebe, Paige!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	22. The Wizard Of Paws

A/N: Yay, chapter 22.This chapter is a play on, "The Wizard Of Oz."I hope I can fit everything I wanted to into this fic. Okie dokie, onto reviews. charmed-greek: Aww, wow! Happy birthday! lol Thanks for the compliments. :) RJF: Oooh! I forgot about Atharia...I just might be able to work her in somehow. Thanks for the super awesome suggestion. Hmm... :-D (P.S. I just went to your profile page and saw how you've made the links for your pictures, where you just have to click on the name of the character. How'd you do that? It's probably a stupid question, but I've never figured that out.) Phyre: I'm still trying to think of a new power for Persia, because I'd like to give her a new power before I give Phiona one. But then again, I don't want everyone to be too powerful. charmedsisters: Emma DeLauro - Telempathy, empathy, premonitions, psychokinesis, pink orbing (empath orbing), telepathy, psionic blasts. Alternate Pamela - Telekinesis, possession, molecular acceleration (exploding), cryokinesis, premonitions. The-Cheese-Fairy: Awesome! I'm so glad you got good mental images of Egypt. I really love Emma and Alternate Pam too, so there will be more of them. Prince Halliwell: I know, I considered what to do for that chapter for a long time and then it hit me. And since those statues were magically protected, it would have to take someone extremely powerful to magically pull them out of their hiding spot and who better to do that than a super powered mutant witch-immortal empath? lol 

_**Every Halliwell Counts**_

_**Chapter 22: The Wizard Of Paws**_

"Oh oh! Paige, get Emma out of here!" 

"I'm fine," the immortal empath replied, as she struggled to her feet. "Who is that?" 

"The Egyptian Sun God," Prue hissed. 

"An Egyptian God?" Emma bore her eyes into the Sun God. 

_**----Flashback----**_

_A haze of sand swirled in the desert sky, impairing the vision of the woman that trudged through the storm. She was wearing a golden breastplate that covered the top half of her body, leaving her stomach exposed to the gritty sand that was flying through the air, a skirt of the same material slanted across her legs, making a jingling sound as she walked. A simple silver band encircled her head and strings of gold beads hung from it, but they only went around half way so she could see._

_The woman could hear the neighing of horses, the shouts of the soldiers and the thundering hooves of her chasers; she had to speed up if she wanted to escape. Finally seeing the place where she could be safe, a humongous stone creature stood proudly in the desert, the sphinx was magically sealed, if she got there, she would be safe. But fate stood in her way; she tripped in the thick sand, getting a mouthful of the grainy substance. The soldiers and their horses surrounded her, their eyes veiled under the shade of their helmets._

"_Die sorceress!" One of them shouted as he raised his spear, the others roared in approval. The sorceress stood up proudly, spitting the sand out of her mouth and moving a strand of her red hair from her eyes._

"_I would rather take my own life than lose to the likes of you!" She shouted at the leader, a searing globe of mental energy sprung from her forehead, hitting the ground and creating a ring of roaring fire around herself. She mumbled something in Egyptian before laughing manically, "We shall meet in another life, and I shall have my revenge!" were her last words as a hieroglyph burned into her forehead and the flames consumed her._

_**----Flashback----**_

"Emma!"

The redhead's eyes flashed open just in time to see a ball of pure solar energy heading straight for her. Her hands flew up to her face in a Paige like fashion and her body was enveloped in a rosy pink glow of orbs and she vanished, allowing the solar ball to fly across the desert.

Paige's eyes were wide. "I wish I could do that!"

"Paige!" Phoebe snapped, slugging her little sister in the arm. "More pressing matters at hand!"

"Right!" Paige flicked her wrist and the ground beneath the massive Sun God fizzled into whitelighter orbs, only to vanish leaving a gaping hole for him to callapse into and once he'd dropped, orbs filled the hole to redeposit the sand.

"You buried him alive?"

"Like it hasn't been done before," the witchlighter snorted.

"That won't stop him," Pearl said, her dark eyes locked in front of her. "But this will hurt him," she hissed and she thrust out her arms and a beam of golden energy shot from her body, in a fashion reminicent of how the female member of the Fantastic Four used her power.

Ra materialized in a solar ball, only to have a beam of sheer power hurl him off his feet. "Isis!" He hissed through clenched teeth. He knew that only one being possessed that power. His body slid across the sand and he could feel his skin being scraped away. When he slowed to a stop, he instantly pulled to his feet and his wounds vanished. He stared forward, where the attack had originated. But to his surprise, all he saw was a young girl who seemed to be dressed as Isis. "What..."

Emma pink orbed in, next to Persia.

"We have to keep those statues from him," Persia informed. "I don't know where to keep them, in order to keep them from him, though."

"I have an idea," the mutant witch grinned.

"What are you..." Persia stopped mid sentence, as Emma pink orbed away. "Curses!"

A pink glow illuminated ground on the opposite side of The Sphinx, at the immortal empath appeared. She looked up at the everlasting, blue sky and cleared her throat. Her plan would work! She squinted her eyes, trying to remember. "To call upon the Great Atharia..." Emma paused, trying to remember the exact wording. "Let her magic soar through time and space and take her with my power and bring her to this place!" A brilliant flash of light appeared before the empath, blinding her just as it had done the first time. She brought her hand to her face, shading her eyes and then she smiled when the light faded. "Atharia."

"Emma?" The ancient Egyptian Sorceress replied, looking curiously at the mutant witch.

"It's good to see you again."

"Why have you summoned me?"

"I have to help some friends and I need your help."

"How?"

"I need you to help distract Ra, while I take the ancient statues of the Egyptian deities from this world into my world, where Ra can't reach them."

"What world?" Emma's past life asked.

"We're in an alternate reality, where my best friend's niece has befriended the alternate child of an alternate Charmed One."

Atharia nodded her head. "What're you waiting for?"

Emma grinned and made her way around The Sphinx, just in time to see Persia fly past her. She cringed as she felt the air rush against her body and then her empathic powers forced her to feel the pain that the electrokinetic felt as she crashed into the ground.

"Ra," Atharia said with contempt as she saw the Sun God. "He was never a favorite in my world either. Isis never liked him much." She pursed her lips and a globe of psionic heat blasted from forehead and fly straight into Ra, knocking him off his feet. "Hello, Ra."

Emma held out her hand, pulling the Child Of Light to her feet. "I'm going to take the statues to my world. Pamela and I can watch them until you need them."

Persia bobbed her head, allowing her brown locks to slide around her head. "Okay."

"Ball thingy!" Paige yelped, redirecting a solar ball that had been sent at her niece with her teleorbing.

Persia laced her fingers together and faced her palms outwards, releasing such a powerful blast of electrokinetic energy that it literally knocked her off her feet. She frowned as watch Ra absorb her attack. Her eyes traveled to Emma and then she blinked, realizing that there appeared to be two Emmas. "Emma?"

Emma flipped around, her eyes wide. "What?"

"Who is.." Persia pointed a finger at Atharia. "...that?"

"A past life," Emma wagged her finger at the Child Of Light. "Shh!" The glowing portal from earlier had faded away, due to its lack of use. So the empath quietly chanted the return spell and another glowing blue Triquetra errected in front of her. The mutant stepped forward and took a deep breath, summoning her psychokinetic abilities and fighting against the ancient magic that protected the the statues.

A deep, throaty growl errupted from Ra as he threw out his arms as if to catch something ten times his side. A ripple of heat spread across the desert and then the yellow sun turned a deep, scarlet red. Ra's face, nearly as red as the sun, formed into a tight and wicked grin. "I will take control!" Beams of sheer heat began to strike down, hitting the sand. The natural reaction of sand when hit with enormous amounts of heat was to melt and form into glass. So when the crimson beams hit, large irregular blobs of glass formed on the desert. But as the temperature rose, sand slowly began to melt by itself, forming sheets of pure glass upon the Egyptian landscape. Ra smiled triumphantly as the witches began to fall, not being able to take the growing heat.

"And you call yourself a Sun God," a cynical voice mocked.

Ra looked up to see Atharia standing proudly, about ten feet away.

Atharia looked up at the glaring red sun and a globe of psionic heat appeared above her forehead. She smiled as the globe that normally would release heat began to absorb the extreme temperatures and grow massively larger.

Prue squinted her eyes as she lay, literally being baked alive, on the scorching ground. She could see Emma, fighting in the partial shade of The Sphinx, to lift the statues with her power. She could also see that the portal was wavering. She blinked once or twice, before emitting a poweful wave of telekinetic energy at the statues.

"Take this!" Atharia mocked, as she sent her massive globe of heat filled psionic energy at Ra. The force of her power, heightened by Ra's own attack, caused his skin to ripple and pop as it pounded him into the ground. The ancient Sorceress looked up at the sky and saw the sun fade back to its original yellow glow as the heat rapidly dissipated.

Emma, recovering quickly from the heat, forced her powers to pick up the statues with the help of Prue's power and hurl them into the portal. She quickly dashed in after them, just as the portal closed.

"I believe my work here is done," Atharia said as she gave a solemn nod to Prue before vanishing in a blinding flash of light.

Ra rose to his feet, severely injured and it would take a while for him to magically heal. His body began to glow in solar heat before he shrank into a massive ball of solar light, and vanished.

Phoebe scrambled to Persia's side, shaking her daughter. "Persia, sweetie, are you okay?"

Persia lifted her head in pain. "Yeah, yeah. I'm good." She murmured. "We've gotta get back home so we can touch bases with Bastet." With her mother's help, she pulled to her feet.

"Not if we have her," a familiar voice mocked.

Phoebe's eyes shifted upwards, traveling to the top of the head of The Sphinx. She gaped when she saw her older sister standing proudly with another woman who looked similar to Bast, but with the head of a lioness. "Piper?"

Piper pursed her lips, stepping aside to reveal a glowing cage fashioned to look like a pet carrier.

"No!" Phoebe gasped. "Piper, you can't do this!"

"Can't I?" Piper flicked her wrist in irritation. "You can't win this time," her eyes shifted to her older sister. "None of you can!"

The woman with the head of a lioness, Sekhmet, ran a large paw across the side of Piper's face. "Such a good kitty," she purred. The Day of the Feline was growing near and she could feel her and Ra's power growing. As soon as she could be annointed the Cat Goddess, then she and Ra would finally rule both the magical and mortal worlds. She pointed her remaining claw at Bast, the fury that she was so famously known for, blazing in her eyes. "I'll finally have what you stole from me!" She roared, literally. The Goddess threw her arms into the air and the eyes on The Sphinx flashed a yellow color, before the Egyptian desert let out a painful growl. Suddenly The Sphinx flashed a golden color and its giant mouth opened up. Golden lights began to encircle Piper, Bast's cage, and Sekhmet before they dissolved into a stream of golden energy and flew into the mouth of The Sphinx. The land groaned again, before The Sphinx's mouth clamped shut and it's eyes flashed yellow again, signifying that it had been magically sealed after Bast and Sekhmet's entrance.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	23. Queen Of Denial

A/N: This is a play on, "Queen Of The Nile." Eeek, I fail at life! I was busy all last week and then I was stuck on writing this chapter. Yes, hate me if you must, and I know this chapter isn't nearly long enough. Sorry:( I can't do replies today, as I have to get off soon because I apparently have to "share the computer." But I shall do them next time, I promise! But a HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed! I will get to you next time! 

_**Every Halliwell Counts**_

_**Chapter 23: Queen Of Denial**_

Paige swatted her hand, causing the orbs surrounding her to fizzle away. Her eyes darted towards the doorway as Brandon's parents walked in with their Book. "Did you find the spell?" 

Mrs. Fargo smiled and laid her Book of Shadows upon the island counter top. "It's the same one that Brandon and Pearl used." 

Paige ran her finger across words and then signaled to her sisters. "Come on, guys, let's get this over with." 

Prue frowned. "What if it backfires?" 

"How can this day get any worse?" The witchlighter sighed and grabbed the hands of her remaining sisters. 

"Creatress of mankind, we call upon thee! We summon the powers of the Mistress of all deities!" Paige, Prue, and Phoebe's voices rang out in perfect harmony. A whipping wind had begun to funnel around them after the second line of their spell, just as it had done when Brandon and Pearl had cast it. Soon it transformed into a funnel of ancient Egyptian sand and the frangrance of herbs used in mummification rituals permeated the room. The three Charmed Ones were wisked into the air and a golden flash blinded everyone in the room, followed by the creation of a glowing golden pentagram. Before the witches knew it, their clothes began to transform into that of the ancient Egyptian deities that they would soon become. 

---- 

Piper's yellow eyes glowed in the dark of the cave she was standing in. White sanded walls seemed to stretch on forever and it appeared that nobody had been here for thousands of years, naturally. She twitched her nose, moving closer to a rocky wall and running a diamond studded claw across it, causing a nails on a chalkboard sound. She smiled, something wicked that normally the witch would never do. She narrowed her eyes into small slits and stared at everything through the vision of a cat, which was endlessly better than that of a human or even a witch. Piper pursed her lips and slipped down the passageway until she to a blocked off wall. Her hands traveled in front of her and she released a wave of gold, as she'd done in the attic of the Manor. A ripple bounced off the wall, but the persistent witch refused to give in. She aimed and struck the wall again with her new power. She allowed her tongue to grace her lips, as the wall wavered and then vanished, as if it had never been there at all. "That's it," she purred as she gracefully moved forward. She was a mission, a hunt if you will, and she wasn't about to give up now. After she disappeared into the dark of the cave, a whirring sound was heard, and the cave wall reappeared. 

---- 

"Well at least I have a normal head," Phoebe bragged as she stared at her reflection in a hand held mirror. She ran her hand through her extremely dark hair and drew out her leg, glancing down lustfully at her long, slinky, silk gown. She'd transformed into the Egyptian Goddess, Hathor. 

Prue gave a loud, angry growl to her younger sister. She'd, unfortunately, taken on Sekhmet and now had a giant lioness head. 

Paige, however, had taken on the Goddess that she'd forged a bond with oh so long ago, Bastet. She smiled proudly at her reflection in a floor length mirror. "I think I look good," she admired her dainty claws. "Prue?" 

"Quit rubbing it in," Prue growled in response. 

"She's just in denial, ignore her," Phoebe grinned as she enjoyed her older sister's anguish. 

In a golden flare, much like Prue's astral flare, Pearl appeared. "Are you ready yet?" Her voice was anxious. 

"We are," Phoebe sighed as she set aside her mirror. "I think our first goal should be to find the last lost artifacts and get them away from Ra." 

"And Sekhmet," Paige added. 

"I don't think Sekhmet matters much now," Phoebe pointed to Prue. "She'll have Prue's powers and her vulnerability." 

"I think we should try to find Piper," the eldest suggested. 

"But we can't..." Phoebe's voice trailed off as she pointed a finger towards Paige and Prue. "You guys are Cat Goddesses now, try to sense her." 

"I don't feel anything," the witch with the lioness head turned to the witchlighter. 

"It's faint, probably because Bast's powers over the cats and cat women are waning, but I think I have her. She-she appeares to be in a.." The witchlighter paused, closing her eyes and hoping to receive a better mental image. "A came of some sort." Suddenly the hieroglyphics on her clothing began to glow and she vanished. 

"Paige?" Phoebe called, her brown eyes growing wide. 

---- 

Paige reappeared in a dark cavern, the hieroglyphs on her clothing illuminating the area for a brief moment, before dying out. "Where the hell..." 

"Paige!" 

Paige spun around to an all too familiar hissing voice. "Why, hello Piper." 

"You're too late." 

"Oh, I am?" Paige attempted to squint her eyes, before realizing that things suddenly became a lot clearer, as she had activated Bastet's extra sensory cat vision. 

Piper let a low growl errupt from deep within her throat, before reaching behind herself and brandishing her two in one whip. The diamond on the end glimmered as she slashed at her baby sister. 

Paige could feel the whiskers on her face tingle as the air molecules around her were disrupted by the lightning fast movement of her sister's whip and gracefully glided to the side, allowing several rocks to come sliding down the side of the wall as the diamond tipped whip smashed into it. Paige quickly reached out and grasped the diamond, yanking the whip and sending a visible ripple through it, ending with Piper and sending her smashing into the opposite cave wall. "You're gonna have to do a lot better than that, sis." 

Piper's eyes blazed as she heaved herself up and raised her hands, blasting a golden light from her palms. 

The whitelighter-witch raised herclaw into the air, the hieroglyphs on her ancient dress blazing, and a golden power flew directly into the center pad of Paige's paw. With a swift hand motion, the power flew out again, zapping Piper across the cave. 

A loud thud sounded, as the older witch hit the cave with a thump, and landed on the ground out cold. 

Paige took a moment to rest herself. Bast's powers were weak and her battle with Piper hadn't helped. She stepped forward and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the ground beneath her foot glow and then suddenly the cave lit up in a brilliant display of colorful hieroglyphics. Then a cracking sound filled her ears as the cave wall before her seemed to break in two, revealing a massive tomb filled with riches beyond comprehension. She walked forward, gaping at the magnificent sight. Then her eyes landed on a large sarcophagus, a beautiful female imprinted upon it. As the half witch looked further, she noticed a second sarcophogaus, but not nearly as beautiful as the first, with a man. But he looked strange, non-Egyptian, Paige concluded. _But why would someone who wasn't Egyptian be buried in an Egyptian tomb?_ The markings on the second sarcophagus seemed so familiar though. Then it hit her, those were Roman markings! But Rome and Egypt were enemies. Suddenly her eyes lit up as realization sunk in. _If a Roman was buried with an Egyptian, this one no doubt royalty, then this is..._ Paige's breath was caught in her throat for a moment. "This is the lost tomb of Cleopatra!" 

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	24. The Pharaohship Of The Ring

A/N: Damnit! I had started to write this a few days ago, but the computer froze and erased it all. Then my Mother and I got into a fight and she used computer "restrictions" as punishment for pissing her off. I know, I'm just an excuse bucket, so yell at me. I apologize. As promised, I'm doing reviews for this chapter and last. BTW, this chapter is a play on, "The Fellowship Of The Ring."

**CharmedOnYou**: Aww, thank you so much! That's such a heart warming comment and it really compels me to continue. Thank you.

**LeoPiperAndyPrue**: Thanks for reviewing and I actually just read and reviewed your story a little while ago. I definitely hope you'll write past chapter 20!

**RJF**: I know, I just had to add in the pink orb jealousy! LOL Hey, puns are fine with me, I'm a total pun freak. (I actually got my friend into saying them accidently and now she hates me for it.) I keep forgetting to try the hyperlink thing, so I'll try to remember after I post this. And I've been thinking a lot about a new power for Persia, I might have to do some research, but I think I mighta found one. (I want to try to make it sorta original, so I don't seem to be copying someone else.) Oh I know. I figure since Bast and Sekhmet are so similar, as are Paige and Prue, it was just perfect! Similar, but not the same. Oh yeah, and I apologize, because I think I forgot to tell you, "Happy Birthday!" I feel so bad! Happy belated birthday to you, happy belated birthday to you, happy belated birthday to RJF, happy belated birthday to yoooooooou! And many more!

**chyp**: Hmm, Obelisk? I've never heard of him, maybe I'll have to research it. Thanks for the suggestion.

**Phyre**: I've been racking my brain about that, Persia's power I mean. I know how I want to expand her electrokinetic powers, but I'm still not 100 about a new power yet. And yes, "cooler" is definitely a word! I use it ALL the time. Yeah, poor Piper. She's been so used and abused in this fic.

**Prince Halliwell**: Aww, thanks. I always love getting reviews from ya. :) Have fun on your vacation!

**Denas Dream**: Oh, definitely forgiven. :) I'm just glad you were able to review. I really hope you get better soon, good luck with your heath! Don't worry about reviewing, just worry about feeling better, okay?

**PrUe AnD AnDy!**, **damien455**, **moonfirefairy**: Aww, thank you guys so much!

**Piper xox Leo**: Thanks:-D (P.S. Do you think you'll be updating our fic soon? No pressure or anything, just curious.) And yes, Cleopatra enlightenment is on the way.

**peanut2lb**: PEANUT! OMGoddess! I nearly freaked out when I was at work and I read your review from my cell phone! I had thought that maybe you wouldn't be updating/reviewing again. I was afraid something had happened..I'm so glad that you're okay and that you're back! Good luck with your new "Manor" and I'll be waiting anxiously for an update of your fic. Pinky is back to checking your fic every day.

**The-Cheese-Fairy**: I know, me too! I swear I keep leaving reviews that happened to get "vanquished" without my knowledge. Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing. :) I'm glad you like the Egyptian road. It's really thrilling for me to write. I actually do happen to do a lot of research, but usually not when I'm actually writing the fic. When I write something, it's usually because I feel that I'm pretty knowledgeable of it already, because I enjoy it so. But sometimes I do have to look something up.

**Marisa**: Thank you for stopping in to review. I'm glad you enjoy the series.

**GuevaraX5452**: Woo! You're back! Phoebe's transformed into the Egyptian Goddess, Hathor. I'm glad you liked Bast's quips and I actually haven't decided about whether I'll bring Cleopatra and Antony into the fic or not. I'm sorta debating it. (As I'm replying to your review, I haven't written the end of this chapter, so I may or may not have added them by the end.) I haven't read the book, _A Tale Of Two Pipers_, although I'm dying to (as I am with the other books I haven't read). So I didn't get the idea from that. I hope you didn't think I was copying the book or something. I haven't read it, "Witch's honor!" (Stole that line from RJF.) _Mutant X_ does still air on T.V., but they did cancel the shows so they just show reruns from the old seasons. But you can buy the DVDs at almost any place that sells them (or order them online). It's an amazing series which I highly recommend. I know, I would really rather see more "Coyote Piper" too! Speaking of that, have you read the new book, _The Warren Witches_? I'm SO angry that they messed up and said that PIPER was the one who'd went to her High School reunion and had her "alter ego" brought out. That book had so many errors it and it didn't mention Prue in ANY form and it should have, as it was all about the Halliwell family history and Prue was a MASSIVE part of it. Err! And in answer to your question, yes, if everyone wants another story there will be one. I'll definitely hear ideas about new characters, so I'm definitely willing to chat with you about it on AIM.

**_Every Halliwell Counts_**

**_Chapter 24: The Pharaohship Of The Ring_**

Glowing fluorescent yellow eyes glowered evilly through the darkness of the cave behind Paige. A faint huffing sound rumbled deep from within the throat of a small animal and if Paige hadn't been so transfixed by the sight of the lost tomb of Cleopatra, Paige's advanced cat ears may of picked up on it. The eyes shifted uneasily from the Charmed One to the glittering scene of gold, jewels, brightly colored hieroglyphic messages, and so much more. Then in the blink of a human eye, the eyes had vanished into the black abyss of the cave.

The slits in Paige's eyes grew as she stumbled forward in awe. _Why was I brought here?_ The witchlighter could see mystifying objects wherever she turned. Unlike the tomb of King Tutankamon, this tomb hadn't been accidently hidden behind a previously ransacked tomb or been looted in the Valley of the Kings. No, this cave had clearly been magically concealed, which was why nobody had been able to discover it and enrich the world in the cultural find. Paige's extra sensory feline nose could smell the ancient air which no human nor witch had breathed in since the day Cleopatra and Marc Antony had been sealed within its magnificent walls. They were still vibrant with gold, reds, black, and other colors reminiscent of ancient Egypt. Golden coins, rubies, emeralds, diamonds, and amythists encrusted the walls and several types of exquisite pottery with intracit designs and pictures. Even dried fruits and stale breads filled one corner of the tomb, along with a child's toys as well as several pairs of clothing and statues in another corner. All things that ancient Egyptians believed someone would need in their afterlife. Paige also noticed a small sarcophagus that appeared to have the face of a young boy on the top. She cringed, knowing it must hold the body of Cleopatra and Caesar's young son, who'd been murdered soon after Caesar himself had been killed, in fear that young Ptolemy Caesarion may try to rule Rome as Caesar's only direct heir.

----

"Paige!" Phoebe stared at the ceiling, hoping to see her younger sister rematerialize before her, but so far it hadn't worked. "Paige! Get your whitelighter ass down here right now!"

"I don't think that's working, Phoebe!" Prue's voice was husky and boomed like thunder.

Phoebe flinched, mentally swearing that should could literally feel Prue's raw power flying at her.

"Sorry," Prue replied, feeling sorry as she saw her little sister recoil in such a way. "I didn't-"

"S'okay," the psychic Charmed One murmured. "We just need to find her. It's too bad I don't have my power of premonition right now, otherwise we might be able to get somewhere."

"What about me?" Pearl asked.

Phoebe and Prue stared at their niece. "Pearl-"

"I have taken on the power of the most powerful Egyptian deity, yes? So why wouldn't I be able to sense her? We're all connected by ancient magic anyway, right?" The youngest witch placed her hands squarely on her hips and her eyebrows rose curiously, knowing that she was right.

Finally Phoebe waved her hand in defeat. "Have at it, kid."

"Kid?" Pearl mused, as she allowed the words to roll off her tongue dripping with irriation.

"Pearl," Prue growled.

"Fine," Pearl replied flippantly. She allowed her eyelids to settle peacefully across her deep brown eyes and she began to envision her mother. Her body went rigid for a moment, before her eyes flashed open. "She's in the Sphinx, in some type of tomb."

"A tomb?"

"Yeah, it's amazing!" Pearl gaped.

"Can you get us there?"

"I think so," Pearl replied. "Brandon!"

Moments later Brandon appeared in wave of glimmering ancient sand. "Pearly, what's wrong?"

"We're taking a little trip," Pearl confided. "You're coming with us."

"Pearl, Brandon can't come!"

Pearl's eyes darted to her Aunt Prue's, challenging her. "Well you can either find her on her own, while Brandon and I go, or you can come with us."

"Oh!" Phoebe brought her lips together in a tight glare and she pointed a threatening finger at the young whitelighter-witch. "Once we get you back to normal, missy, once we get you back to normal..."

"Guess that means you're coming," Pearl replied in a satisfied tone. She flipped a hand in Phoebe's direction, while entwining her other hand in Brandon's.

Phoebe sighed and reached out, allowing Prue to place a large tan colored paw into her hand. Phoebe snagged Pearl's free hand.

"Let's go save the world," Pearl grinned as everyone disappeared in a golden flare.

----

"Mom?"

Paige spun around anxiously. "Pearl? How'd you find me?"

"I've got Isis' powers, how do you think I found you?"

"Ya know, Paige, I'm getting pretty tired of this attitude," Prue fumed.

"I know," Paige lifted her feline head in the direction of Prue's lioness one. "Any suggestions?"

Prue eyed Phoebe curiously. "I may be able to think of a few."

Phoebe's cheeks flushed red, knowing Prue was talking about her High School days. "Where are we?"

"I think," Paige breathed, "that we're in Cleopatra's tomb."

"W-what?"

The witchlighter brushed a dark paw against the sarcophagus. "Cleopatra's tomb, Phoebe! It's the find of the century!"

"Well it's not like we'll be telling anyone about them," Phoebe rolled her dark brown eyes.

"What are we here for anyway?" Pearl walked towards Cleopatra's sarcophagus robotically.

"Pearl.."

The young Blessed One seemed to stop short, then a golden flare emanted around the witchlighter and the sarcophagus, forming into a massive barred dome and flinging the three Charmed Ones out of the tomb and left Brandon and Pearl within its protection.

A tornado of white and golden lights appeared out of thin air and moments later it deposited a beatiful woman who seemed to slightly resemble Isis. She had long, raven black hair and deep pooling liquid eyes. An Egyptian cottonfloor length skirt with a sliton the left side up to her thighadorned her body as a tight slab of material held her upper chest and breasts together as agolden silk trim covered the edges. Her skin was rich with a deep bronze tan and seemed to have an iridescent golden shimmer to it. Golden hoop earrings hung from her ear lobes, several golden bracelets covered her wrists, and golden bands appeared to be wrapped tightly around herupper arm. A large collar of golden and emerald nefer beads spread out from the base of her neck to the end of her bust. Thick black makeup accentuated her dark eyes and crimson red color brought her full, pouty lips to life with a golden sheen. The last Pharaoh shifted her eyes down to the young witch and then dropped swiftly to her knees, kneeling before her with infinite respect.

"Cleopatra," Pearl breathed.

"My Goddess," Cleopatra bowed, as she took a tance before Pearl, keeping her head to a tilt with the ground. "You've come for the ceremonial ring."

Pearl turned her head, throwing a sideways glance at her aunts and mother before turning back to the Queen and nodding almost uncertainly. "Y-yes."

Cleopatra turned on her heel and walked to the side of the sandstone wall, placing her hand squarely on a sandstone brick that held a picture of Bast upon it. The brick glowed and then intended itself, forcing another brick to eject from the wall. A small white velvet pillow held a golden ring with a solitary blue diamond in the center with an ovalof black alexandrite down the center of the diamond, making it appear like a blue cat's eye. She late Queen gently lifted the ring from the pillow and the hidden chamber retracted back into the wall. She walked over to Pearl and gingerly placed the ring into Pearlinda's hand, before bowing her head again.

"Thank you," Pearlinda Belland breathed as she gaped at the ancient treasure. "I believe you've served me well."

"Thank you," Cleopatra exhaled.

As if knowing what to do, Pearl waved her palm and in a rainbow of lights, a tall and handsome man appeared in ancient Roman garb along with a young boy with dark hair and a face resembling that of Julius Caesar. "You may go," Pearl said before registering the words leaving her tongue.

Cleopatra heaved a sigh, as if holding back swelling emotions and she ran straight into the Roman's arms. "Antony!" She breathed, leaning her face into the crook of his neck.

"We've been waiting for you," the little boy, Ptolemy Caesarion, informed.

Cleopatra smiled and dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms tightly around her only child. "I love you," she whispered, pulling him into her arms and standing up, only to fall back into the awaiting arms of Marc Antony.

"Pearl," Brandonwhispered as he crossed over to her and snaked his arm around her shoulders. "They look so happy."

"Mhmm," Pearl whispered, leaning peacefully into Brandon's warm embrace. "I think she's been forced to guard this ring until Isis was sent to take it back and she couldn't be reunited with them until she'd fulfilled her destiny."

"Glad we could help," Brandon grinned, absentmindedly running a hand through Pearl's long dark hair.

"Me too."

Cleopatra, Marc Antony, and Ptolemy Caesarion were then enveloped in a swath of golden and white lights, before vanishing completely into the afterlife together.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	25. Ankh If You Love Isis

A/N: This is a play on, "honk if you love Isis." Sorry for the delay. I don't know why, but when I downloaded new AOL upgrades, it deleted a bunch of documents I had saved. I can't believe that happened to me again (the deleting crap, I mean)! I had like seven pages of this book I was writing and they're gone too! I could die right now. :'-( 

**Piper xox Leo**: I've never seen LOTR, but that play was one of my favorites that I've come up with. (P.S. Have I e-mailed you chapter 19 of our fic yet?) 

**LeoPiperAndyPrue**: I read and reviewed your new fic! I absolutely loved the first two chapter and I've put the story in my C2 Archive! 

**charmedsisters**: That's awesome! I think I just may have an idea for a sequel. 

**chyp**: Thanks. 

**RJF**: Hey, I got that hyperlinking thing to work, although it took me a few times to figure it out. Woo! Yes, Ra ass kicking shall begin soon! 

**damien455**: Great! Thanks for taking the time to leave a review. 

**Prince Halliwell**: You rock because you always notice my best titles. ;) 

**PrUe AnD AnDy!**: Well here it is, sorry it couldn't of been sooner. 

**Phyre**:Yes she does! She's definitely all Halliwell. I'm trying to put as much of Persia in there as possible. As far as reviews go, that's okay. I completely understand. ;) 

**GuevaraX5452**: Oh! My FAVORITE Goddess is Isis! lol She is just SO powerful and so huge in ancient Egyptian religion. She's my favorite manifestation of what I believe in. (Haha, I believe in an all powerful female deity which other than "Goddess" or "The Creatress," has no real name. But all Goddesses like Bast and Isis, not just from Egypt but all around the world, are little pieces of her brought to light. Does that make sense?) But yeah, Isis definitely tops them all. She defeated the most powerful God and yet everyone still loved her because she was loving and caring. Oh, I haven't read that one either and yeah, most of the stories were crap. I'm not a Chris fan, so that didn't bother me a lot. But Prue...Ugh. And Wyatt! They totally broke the rules with him, allowing him to ORB INTO THE PAST! Hello, no powers in the past unless there is a special spell or potion or something that allows that, let alone being able to use a basic whitelighter power to travel there! And P. Bowen should've been in that story, but no, they refused to even use one of Prue's past lives! I liked how Paige had a fetish for Twizzlers, but Piper acted disgusted by that and she shouldn't have. Remember in season 1, Prue also had a Twizzler fetish? Instead of being disgusted, Piper should've mentioned that! Ugh, sorry, I'm ranting. It's just that there were so many mistakes and I could've done so much better. Not that I'm tooting my own horn. Hell, any of us hard core _Charmed_ fans could've done a better job that was ACCURATE and we would've involved Prue, even if she couldn't meet her sisters as a ghost. We would've involved her past life and maybe even her as a baby or a small child. Okay, ranting again. Sorry! Anyways, I'll get back to the story. lol (P.S. Aww, thank you for adding it to your C2! That's so sweet and such a compliment for me!) :-D 

**Jade-eye Halliwell**: I know. I'm sorry, I'm trying to figure out how to balance them with everyone else. I'm working on adding more of them. 

_**Every Halliwell Counts**_

_**Chapter 25: Ankh If You Love Isis**_

Bleach blonde waves of hair tumbled softly over the shoulders of tall, slender, and seemingly perfect woman. Her eyes were like polished emeraldsand she was clad in form fitting black leather. Shining leather boots made their way up to her knees and a tight black leather mini halter dress fit her body like a second skin. Her lips dazzled with ruby colored lipstick and her long nails glistened in Arrest Me Red colored nail polish. Full, black lashes accentuated her green eyes and everything else left to the eye was creamy white skin. The perfect woman moved flawlessly toward a canopy bed, layered in Egyptian silks. She crawled onto the bed, where Ra awaited her. Fierce groans elicited from her throat, as she began to run her soft fingers across the Sun God's muscular chest that glinted with a thin layer of sweat. 

Ra grinned as he reached up and ran a lustful hand across the woman's creamy, bare shoulder. Small scrapes and bruises still covered blotted his bronze colored body, from Atharia's assault. Suddenly he grabbed the woman by both her shoulders and pulled her down to him, pressing his dark lips directly to her's. 

At first the woman groaned in pleasure, as she scraped feverishly as Ra's chest, still lip locked. But then her lips began to glow white hot and heat began to radiate from their locked mouths. Her emerald colored eyes began to grow as she knew what happening and there was no way for her to stop it. Suddenly she began to convulse and then her creamy skin began to turn a sickly gray color as her life drained away from her. Her hair began to turn wiring and smoke, then suddenly she exploded in a white blast. 

Ra spread out his arms and her hot life force was absorbed into his body. Moments later the remaining cuts and bruises he'd sustained vanished. He smiled to himself as he ran his tongue across his lips. "Demonatrix," he hissed. The Sun God would've healed on his own, but having been hurt by such a powerful ancient figure, he had decided to summon a breed of demon that he'd recently discovered. He allowed the Demonatrix to think that they were seducing him and when they weren't expecting it, he killed them and absorbed their life force in order to heal him more quickly while furthering his power. The Sun God turned quickly at the sound of soft paws padding their way into the room and then he watched as a small feline transformed into a beautiful Charmed One. "Did you get the ring?" He asked without preamble. 

"No, at least one of the witches has taken on the powers of Bast. She fought me and entered Cleopatra's tomb." 

"Ahh!" Ra growled, flinging his arm out and incinerating part of the wall with a ball of pure solar energy. 

Piper bowed her head. 

"The ring is the last thing we need for the ritual!" The Sun God bellowed. 

"And we have it," a voice said from behind Ra. 

Ra swirled around to see a small army of witches which were dressed as ancient deities. 

Brandon, who was holding the ring, currently had his arms laced with Pearl's. "We've come to take back Isis and Bast," he continued as he stared the benevolent deity directly in the face. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." 

"In that case," Ra roared as he fired a string of solar balls at Brandon and Pearl, "we'll do it the easy way." 

The Ankh on Pearl's head began to glow and the solar energy was sucked into it, leaving both of the next generation of magic unharmed. 

Brandon held out his hands and Osiris' staffs appeared in each of them. He carefully held both the ring and one staff tightly within his left hand. Beams of indigo and gold shot through the air and embedded themselves into Ra's body, forcing him across the room. 

Ra stumbled to his feet and his eyes began gaping holes of blinding hot white power. Then solar beams ejected from his eye sockets. 

Suddenly the Ankh and the staffs flew into the air and away from their temporary owners, only to unite several feet in front of Pearl and Brandon. Golden and indigo swirls began to pulsate around the ancient artifacts and then a flurry of gold and indigo lights began to dance in front of the solar beams, forming into the shape of a human; a female. Locks of flowing chestnut colored hair made their way down her back. Her porcelain skin glimmered in the face of the solar energy that was pummeling towards her and her brown eyes stared fearlessly in the face of Ra's fury. The Ankh then rested upon her head, white the staffs planted themselves safely within her curled fists. Her hands flew to her chest, crossing. A golden skirt withstripes of white and royal bluesat perfectly on the curvature of her waist, flowing down past her slender thighs and stopping about an inch above her knees. Golden boots made their way up her leg, stopping about two or so inches below her knees. Golden bracelets much like those that Pearl wore, covered her upper arms and what appeared to be similar to a pearl colored white halter top covered the female's upper body. She had full, dark red lips and dark black, thick, doe like eye lashes gave her innocence. Suddenly huge wings with glowing blue, golden, and pearled feathers rose up from the back of the girl and spread abroad, shielding the group of Halliwells and Brandon from the impending attack. Then a golden staff about four and a half feet tall appeared in a golden flash. It had a golden head of a bird, almost looking like an eagle, atop it. The staff rose into the air and a whooshing sound coursed through the air as the staff sucked up the solar energy. The girl narrowed her eyes and waved Osiris' staffs in the air. "Attack!" Then the large staff flew off the ground at lightning speed and embedded itself deep in Ra's chest and began to glow, as it began to leech his power from him. 

The Sun God began to convulse violently ashis blood began to seep from every poor in his body. It was so hot that it was glowing and looked like liquid iron. The blood seeped to the floor and began to pool together, cooling rapidly and piling up. Suddenly Ra's chest ripped open and glowing hot liquid exploded from him and landed on the ever growing puddle, which was then surrounded in an explosion of lights and transformed into a massive statue of the ancient Sun God. "No!" 

"Oh yes," the girl grinned as she flung both of Osiris' staffs at the statue. The butt ends of the staffs struck the statue squarely in the heart and head and chunks of the statue began to break away. The young female held out her hand and the four and a half foot staff ejected itself from Ra and flew back to its master, as it was spiritually connected with her, and then she hurled the staff straight into the chest of the statue. But as a final blow, her dark eyes began to brighten and the Ankh began to glow brightly, before emitting a powerful surge of pure power and sending it directly into the statue, causing nothing short of a cataclysmic explosion. She turned with the swift and grace of an eagle, using her massive angelic wings as a shield to protect not only herself but the other forces of good within the room. It also gave the witches turned deities a chance to see the girl's face. 

"Oh my Goddess!"Prue and Phoebe gaped. 

"Phyre!" 

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	26. The Cat In The Conical Hat

A/N: Again guys, sorry for the crowding of words. I don't know how to prevent it. I upload the chapter, I de-crowd them, and then other words that weren't crowded suddenly crowd up. This chapter is a play on, "The Cat In The Hat." 

**chyp**, **charmedsisters**,**damien455**: Thank you! 

**Piper xox Leo**: Phyre appeared in my last story, _The Children Of Light_. She is Brandon and Pearl's future daughter. (P.S. Okay, that's cool. For the life of me, I couldn't remember, and I was afraid that if I didn't ask then it would be just my luck that I didn't send it.) 

**Prince Halliwell**: She's not a Goddess, but her appearance will be explained in this chapter. As far as this subplot goes, I'm really not sure yet. But it should be coming to a close rather soon. ;) 

**The-Cheese-Fairy**: Yeah, more about the Ankh will be mentioned in this chapter. I think I've come up with a cool way to incorporate it into _Charmed_, while still keeping the history intact. OMGosh!You reallyhave an Ankh charm from Egypt! That is so cool! I'mso obsessed with Egypt (as you may of noticed). I think that is just the coolest. All I have from Egypt is a silver necklace with my name on it (frommy Great Aunt when she went) and this cool bag with all these different Egyptian pictures on it (from my Englishwho went a while ago and was amused with how much Ilove Egypt). 

**moonfirefairy**: Nah, she won't find out yet. 

**RJF**: Apparently a lot of people have been having problems reviewing my story. :-\ I don't get it. Nope, I've never used Demonatrix in my fics before, but when I was trying to think of a good scene with Ra, it just seemed perfect. I tried not to have it raunchy like the show did, though. Phyre will be explained in this chapter. lol She caused quite a stir in the reviews. Thank you and I'm very pleased that you enjoyed my descriptions. Another reason I love to write about ancient Egypt, you can do so much with description because they were just such a rich and colorful culture in both a physical and metaphorical way. 

_**Every Halliwell Counts**_

_**Chapter 26: The Cat In The Conical Hat**_

Phoebe cupped her nose and mouth as thick dust and microscopic shards of metal wafted through the air. She began to wave her hand in a frail attempt to shoo some of the thick debris away from her and her family. 

With another mighty thrust of her wings, Phyre caused a powerful wind funnel to form in the center of the room, sucking up the debris at her will and keeping it in the tightly compact funnel. 

"Thanks," Phoebe breathed. "B-but how?" 

Phyre grinned and shook her head, knowing that her parents were safe as was the rest of her family. "Blessed be!" She called, before motioning a wing and causing the staffs and the Ankh to fly back to their temporary owners and the golden staff with the bird head was sucked back into her grasp. She beat the butt of the staff into the ground and then her almighty wings drew in and closed around her. With that, she dissolved into a sea of indigo and golden lights, vanishing from their sight. 

Suddenly golden lights began to gush from the chests of the witches and swirl around in the air. Their ancient Egyptian garb faded from their bodies, leaving them in the clothing that they had worn previous to taking on the powers of the ancient Goddesses and God. Then the lights dissipated. 

Pearl's eyes fluttered, before she drew a fainting spell and collapsed right into Brandon's arms. 

"Pearly," he whispered with worry as he gently laid her to the floor and knelt beside her, stroking her dark hair. He took her pale hand in his and began to murmur sweet nothings to his best friend. 

"Pearl!" Paige said, coming around. 

"She'll be fine," a voice said, followed by a golden flare and the formation of Isis. "She's just fainted." 

"Isis," Prue exclaimed in awe to be in the presence of such power. 

"Prudence," Isis nodded. 

"How did-" 

"Phyre appear?" Isis asked knowingly. 

Phoebe nodded dumbfounded. 

The Goddess laid a hand upon the Ankh that sat atop her head. "The Ankh is the symbol of life," she paused as if noting that something was missing and then she turned on her heel to see Piper laying on the floor across the room. The Goddess moved flawlessly over to the Charmed One who was still dressed in the clothes of a catwoman. She knelt down and plucked the earring from Piper's ear, causing her ancient clothes to melt away and then the Ankh began to glow. Golden light emitted from the Ankh and seeped into Piper, healing her. Isis took the witch's hand and helped her to her feet. "My blessing, my magick of the Ankh, is where whitelighters get their power to heal from. It's also why their power is emitted in a golden glow." She smiled warmly at Pearl and Brandon. "Brandon took on the power of Osiris, Anubis' predecessor, as the Egyptian God of Death. He welcomed people into the afterlife. It is why the Pharaohs are buried with his staffs crossed over their chests. Life and death is at the center of the circle of life and their love is true, something that will exist throughout eternity. Mine and Osiris' ancient magick, combined with their love, was able to summon the product of that love through time. She took on the powers of my son, Horus, and together the power of an entire family was able to defeat Ra." 

"But if that's all you had to do to defeat him, why didn't you do that in the first place?" 

"I didn't know where he hid his statue," Isis admitted. "I didn't know that he'd used his solar abilities to melt the statue and hide it within his own blood." 

Piper's eyes whirled and in her mind, everything was spinning. "What happened?" 

Prue crossed over to her sister and took her into her arms. "It's okay, everything's alright now, you've got nothing to worry about." 

"But what about Bast and Sekhmet?" Paige asked 

"The Day of the Feline will end with Bast's anointment. Sekhmet will be fine, she was tricked by Ra. Under my guidance, it won't happen again." 

"Does this mean we can't stay for the ceremony?" Phoebe asked. 

Paige slugged her elder sister in the arm. "Phoebe," she hissed through gritted teeth. 

"What?" Phoebe glowered. 

Isis laughed. "Well, I suppose that this would fall under special circumstances." 

Phoebe curled her hand into a fist and wrinkled her nose. "Yes!" Then she turned to her baby sister and stuck out her tongue. 

----2 Hours Later---- 

"Pam!" Persia Halliwell squealed in delight, throwing her arms around her best friend. 

"Well you don't have to be so clingy," Alternate Pamela snorted. 

Persia rolled her sparkling eyes. "We're gonna crack that hard shell one of these days." 

The telekinetic wriggled her brows, bemused as the mere suggestion. Her head whipped back towards the portal. "Emma! You slow poke, are you coming?" 

"It's not my fault that these things are protected with ancient magick!" A voice shouted back through the glowing blue portal. 

"Give me a sec," the telekinetic grumbled as she popped her head into the portal and gestured her hands wildly. Suddenly Emma and several mystifying statues came tumbling out of the portal. "It wasn't that hard." 

Emma raked a hand through her red hair. "Hey, can you guys make it quick please? We've still got that Glob Demon after us." 

"Glob Demon?" Persia's eyes perked up. "How in the world did someone come up with that?" 

"If you saw this thing then you would know why someone named it that," Alternate Pamela snorted. 

"Tell everyone 'hi' for me!" Persia said, yanking her telekinetic friend into another strong hold. 

"I will if you stop hugging me," the hardcore alternate witch grumbled before wiggling out of Persia's grasp. Truth be told, she didn't mind the hugs at all, but she did have appearances to keep up. 

Emma grinned and exchanged a quick hug with the electrokinetic herself. "Take care of yourself." 

"You too," Persia said as she waved goodbye. She blinked back a tingling feeling behind her eyes, as she watched Emma and Alternate Pamela disappear into the portal and then it was gone. She dabbed her nose with her sleeve and then heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in!" 

Cole poked his head in. "Persia?" 

"Hey," she replied as she slapped a fake smile upon her face. "What's up?" 

"Your mom was wondering about the statues," the half demon answered. 

"Oh, yeah, they're safe and sound." 

"Is everything okay?" Cole asked, sliding into a whicker chair in the attic. 

"Peachy." 

Cole raised a pair of concerned blue eyes. "You know, Phoebe said that when she put on your Great Grams' ring and turned into that 'Bewitched' lady." 

"Samantha?" 

"Yeah, yeah, that's it!" 

"I'm fine." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. B-but thanks for asking." 

"Sure thing," Cole smiled. He paused for a minute, surveying his stepdaughter's face. "Well, how about we get this show on the road?" 

"Sure," Persia nodded before sliding past her stepfather and fleeing the room. 

Cole laced his hands together. He wasn't sure if he'd just made progress or if Persia was pushing him away. The half demon sighedin defeat and followed her path out the door. 

----A Few Days Later---- 

The entire Halliwell clan, husbands included, had gathered in the secret chamber of The Sphinx for Bastet's renewing as the Cat Goddess. Even the cats had been invited to the ceremony and they were happily rubbing against the legs of their owners. Each of the witches had decided to don a conical hat for the ceremony, as to further center the magic that would soon take place within the ancient walls. 

Bast walked through a passageway, clad in ceremonial garb and the nine artifacts that Ra and Sekhmet had attempted to steal. 

"This is so exciting!" Pearl explained, hugging Brandon who had also been invited. 

Brandon grinned and wrapped his arm around Pearl's shoulders. "Mhmm." 

"We're about ready to begin," the Cat Goddess said. She placed a paw to her lips, signaling the guests to please hush their tones. 

Suddenly various forms of ancient transportional powers appeared and left behind several ancient Egyptian deities: Osiris, Hathor, Sekhmet, Horus, Nut, Geb, and a host of other deities. 

Then in a center of the room a golden flare appeared before Bastet, as Isis finally appeared to begin the ceremony. 

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	27. It's All About Meow

A/N: This chapter is a play on, "it's all about me."

**GuevaraX5452**: Haha, I wish I could take credit for the creation of the Demonatrix, but the show did that. I just made it better. j/k (Actually, the Demonatrix on the show look pretty slutty, for the lack of a better word and they act that way too. So I tried to take the initial name/idea and then I attempted to make it better than the show did. i.e. As an actual interesting demon, instead of pure sex appeal.) As for Alternate Pam, she rocks my socks and there will definitely be more of her in my future fics! lol And OMGoddess! The irony in you mentioning the "guest stars" from earlier! I just finished writing the entire next subplot the night I posted the last chapter and yes! I DO have a returning character! In fact, this character will be having a few moments with Persia (who sort of "stars" in the next subplot). I can't wait to post it, I had so much fun writing it. (P.S. And no, I haven't seen the 2004_Phantom Of The Opera_. But several friends have told me that they love it.)

**damien455**: Thank you! (P.S. Although I haven't reviewed yet, I really like your _Powers_ fic and I just wanted to mention it.) ;)

**PrUe AnD AnDy!**: I'm really trying to update a little more lately, as I'm running out of time before school starts again. So I hope this wasn't too slow for you.

**chyp**: I'm glad you think so. Thanks for taking the time to comment.

**The-Cheese-Fairy**: I know! I vote for bringing back the Wicca side of _Charmed_, like they had in seasons 1-3! Conical hats rule! And I think it's really cool that you have things from an actual Egyptian tomb! Are are so friggin' lucky! And they are totally worth something! I mean, how many people have things like that? Yeah...Just think how much some Egyptian freak like myself would pay for something like that on Ebay. Yeah, those are priceless. ;)

**charmedsisters**: One word can mean so much and even though your review was short and sweet, it really made me feel good.

**Prince Halliwell**: Yeah, Pearl and Brandon's love combined with their temporary powers of life and death was about to summon Phyre and she took on the natural powers of Horus, who is Osiris and Isis' son. Yeah, this plot is nearly over. I think I might just have another chapter or two of it. One to show the ritual and one to clear up some family matters. (i.e. Prue and Andy, the cat burglaries, the murder, etc...) Well, the kids are still pretty young, so they might stay friends a little longer. But don't worry, they will be together eventually. The ages are (and they may not be exact, because I don't have actual dates to tract their birthdays); Prissy - 2, Pandora - 5, Pam - 7, Phiona - 9, Pearl - 10, Brandon - 10, Persia - 16, Paige - 34, Phoebe - 35, Piper - 38, Prue - 40, Glenn - 34, Cole - , Leo - , Andy - 40.

**Piper xox Leo**: I'm glad your enthusiastic about it. I know this plot is probably getting a little old, so in this and the next chapter, I'm really just wrapping things up. But after that, there will be a brand new subplot.

**RJF**: lmao I cracked up when I read your review! But more than that, it really made me feel proud! I know, as I read that, I could just see Phoebe being, well, Phoebe in front of an ancient Goddess. I'm extremely pleased that you approve of my portrayal of your Pamela. lol So you liked the Glob Demon too, 'eh? I could just see their faces when I was writing that in there. As far as James goes, I really want him to return, but I just haven't figured out a good story arc for it yet. OMGosh! I know, I really want more of seasons 1-3 to come back. Although 1-4 were the best, I really like it when the show's Paige gets to learn more about Prue. My dream would be for the series finale to include Prue AND Andy, as well as Darryl and all the important people from _Charmed_'s past. Unfortunately I'm afraid that won't happen. Hey, maybe I should write a one-short series finale for the show? j/k But thank you so much for your reviews. I always look forward to them. You alwaysleave a detailed list of what you thought was good instead of just, "update soon" or "nice chapter," and it just really makes me feel good to have people point out specific points of interest. :)

_**Every Halliwell Counts**_

_**Chapter 27: It's All About Meow**_

Pearlinda Belland laced her hand with her best friend's, as she leaned her head softly on his left shoulder.

Brandon quietly scooted the point of Pearl's conical hat out his face, a broad smile smeared across his features as the cat eye ring that had been extracted from Cleopatra's long lost tomb began to illuminate the walls with a cerulean luminescence, from its place on Bastet's paw. "It's so gorgeous," he whispered as his face began to give off a blue hue as it reflected the ring's glow.

Isis turned to a sandstone ceremonial table which was filled with various herbs, spices, and oils. The Goddess plucked a pinch of fragrant lavender from a small plate and sprinkled it into a bowl made purely of jade. She proceeded to pluck nine porcelain white rose petals from a rose that was in full bloom and released them from the grasp of her thumb and index finger, letting them drift upon the air molecules before finally settling down into the jade bowl. Then she opened various bottles and either sprinkled or poured several oils into the bowl, before taking an amethyst tool and digging it sharply into the concoction, swirling it around and forcing it to mix into a soothing liquid. Then the Goddess turned to the Halliwell clan and cupped her hand, summoning the felines who came to her without hesitation. She ran a soft hand over both felines, gathering a hair from each of them, and topping off her ritual oil. Then she dabbed her index finger into the jade bowl, bathing it in the potion before turning to Bast and dabbing the potion onto the base of her forehead.

The Cat Goddess closed her mystical eyes and allowed her head to droop to her chest, breathing in the aroma of the powerful mixture. That, in and of itself, seemed to give her power.

Suddenly Isis rose her arms into the air and her strong voice began to chant something in an ancient Egyptian language.

The other ancient deities who were scattered around the hidden temple within The Sphinx bowed their heads and began to join in on Isis' chant.

Piper hugged her arms, a thick layer of tiny raised bumps had attacked them. It wasn't because she was cold or afraid, but because she could literally feel the air humming with sheer magick.

Leo smiled and wrapped his warm arms protectively around his wife. "Glad to have you back," the whitelighter whispered as he deposited a few well placed kisses on the nape of the witch's neck.

Piper grinned, craning her neck to turn and meet Leo's lips with her own.

"Look," Phoebe grinned as she pointed to the points on their conical hats. Shimmering sparks in varying colors seemed to be igniting on the points. "It's centering the power," she grinned.

"Hmm," Cole murmured. "I think that looks more interesting," he whispered as he nodded his head towards Piper and Leo who were in the middle of a deep kiss.

Phoebe elbowed her half demon husband, shaking her head. "After the ceremony," she giggled as she snuggled into Cole's awaiting hold.

Pandora tugged at the brim of her hat, as she sat high atop her father's shoulders. "Daddy, look!" The witchling pointed to cats in all shapes and sizes forming around the temple: Tabbies, Persians, Siamese, Ragdolls, Linux, Calicos, Russian Blues, and of course Egyptian Maus amongst countless other breeds or all styles. "Kitties!"

Andy laughed, pressing his finger to his lips. "Shh, honey, just watch."

The telepath nodded. _Okay._

"Pwetty," Prissy cooed from her big sister's lap as she pointed to a handful of the cats who were now transforming into Bast's catwomen.

"I know," Phiona Wyatt agreed as she gazed in awe of the beautiful gems that the catwomen had. Each was similar to the diamond earring in which Piper had been drawn to, put on, and brought out her inner catwoman. "

Prissy wiggled her fingers, causing glittering balls of light to dance from her fingertips in the same fashion that glittering globes of power were emitting from Isis' fingertips at that very moment.

"Prissy, no!" Phiona shook her head, grabbing her little sister's hands and wrapping her's around them. "Be good," she said as she swatted the globes of light away. "What Isis' pretty lights. You can show her your lights later."

Prissy protruded a fat, pink lip and was met with an equally sad expression from her big sister. So she decided to let her sister win and plopped a thumb into her mouth, satisfying herself until she could show the pretty Goddess her powers.

A thick blanket of lush green catnip suddenly sprouted literally under the feet of the inhabitants of the chamber and spread across the room like an wild fire. Strangely enough, the felines in the chamber didn't go wild. Out of respect, they remained completely focused on their Goddess' anointment.

All at once Isis and the deities stopped their ancient incantation. Isis stepped back and her Ankh began to glow and the Cat Goddess started to hover in mid air, every jewel on her body glowing like hot coals. Then all at once the ancient ceremonial artifacts vanished in a golden flare, along with all the remnants of Isis' potion,and the thick blanket of catnip that had covered the floor of the chamber. Bastet sifted back to the ground, transforming into a beautiful short skinned cat and bowing her head before Isis.

"Blessed be," Isis said as she clicked her fingers together.

The Cat Goddess transformed into her half human and half feline form. "Blessed be," she purred.

"Blessed be," chorused the host of other ancient Egyptian deities.

"Blessed be," the Warren witches and their significant others echoed.

Prissy giggled, the noise echoing through the entire chamber. Then she wiggled her fingers and bright white lights began to shift and waver in the center of the room. The stray light then twisted to form the shape of the Ankh and of Bast in her cat form. Above the glowing symbols more globes of light meshed together, forming the words, 'Blessed be!'

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

A/N: BTW, if anyone is also a _Mutant X_ fan, I just put up a new fic titled, _Mutant X: Season 4_ in case you'd like to check it out. :)


	28. Magnum, PH

A/N: This is a play on an old crimes investigation T.V. show, "Magnum, PI". Wow, I feel like I'm the only person updating. Well, except for RJF who just updated her better than awesome fic, "United As Three"! ;) 

**Prince Halliwell**: I know! More Piper plots, please! And the show should have more Piper/Leo romance. Can you believe that they're not even gonna have Brian Krause in half the episodes this season? That is friggin' crazy! He's a main character, you can't boot out Leo! Ah! But anyway, I'll stray from my rant and back to my reply. Yeah, I've been trying really hard to include everyone, where I could and I just had to have some romance in there and "fun Cole" was brilliant. :( I miss Cole. 

**RJF**: Woo, you were the second reviewer this chapter! I was so excited when I clicked the link and saw your long review. lol And yeah, I felt so bad for forgetting to tell you in the review that I left when you mentioned it. I was practically kicking myself. I hope that it was a really good B-Day. I'm tickled that you liked the scene with Pandora. I could just see her high on Andy's shoulders, grinning like mad as she watched the, "Kitties!" But I'm really, really happy that you liked the end. I couldn't think of a better way to end a ceremony than with that little witchling. (P.S. Thank you so much for checking out my MX fic!) 

**chyp**: I know, I keep trying to find a place for her. But in the last subplot of this series (starting in chapter 34), she will have a larger role, because I'll be adding a new character into her life. 

**charmedsisters**: Actually, I just took their encounter with Bast from the book and added it into my idea, so that they would have a history with Bast and I could make a better story with it. But I didn't get my idea from the book. And I will be writing a sequel, because people have said they wanted me to do so. 

**The-Cheese-Fairy**: I was beginning to wonder if you were gonna review. ;) I'm really glad you liked the kids' inclusion as well as Prissy's time in the light (no pun intended). I'm so thrilled that you thought to compare Brandon/Pearl to that of the infinite perfection that is Piper/Leo! That is such a compliment:-D I can't wait to take their relationship to the next level (them actually going out on a date, I mean). I have so many ideas bubbling around in my head for that. Hmm. I must warn you though, this chapter is rough for Pearl, as she was a brat in the earlier chapters and used magic without thinking and Paige ain't gonna let her get away with that. 

_**Every Halliwell Counts**_

_**Chapter 28: Magnum, PH**_

"So this Ra guy is dead?" It was Darryl Morris. 

Andy nodded solemnly. 

"So we've got another unsolved case to tack on to our ever growing file, huh Trudeau?" 

"I'm sorry, Darryl." 

"Sorry isn't good enough, Andy. Someone died this time and now her family suffers." 

"At least he can't kill more, like he had intended." 

"'At least," Darryl scoffed. "One dead woman is one too many." 

"Don't you think I know that?" Andy heaved himself up from the metal chair outside of the restaurant that he and Darryl were eating lunch at. He whipped a small plastic bag out of his pocket and threw it down on the table. 

"What is this?" The ebony skinned Inspector asked, as he snagged the plastic bundle and opened it. 

"The earring and the photo of the victim, Prue wanted me to give these to you." 

"Wonderful," Darryl murmured as he pocketed the evidence. "Doesn't help in trying to explain this one to the boss." The African-American's eyes shifted to his plate of salad. "Or Duvay," he added gloomily. 

"Duvay's still on his kick?" Andy asked, deciding against leaving so quickly so he could hear more about one of the more recent thorns in his side. 

"He's becoming very suspicious, Andy. Last night I caught him going through all our old case files." 

"That-" 

"You need to keep that temper down, man. He's a sneaky little weasel and I don't have a doubt in my mind that he won't take you and your family down if he got half the chance." The dark skinned man poked his fork at a smallcherry tomato as he spoke. 

---- 

"Mom! I'm going over to Brandon's!" The youngest Belland hollard as she slipped a lavender jacket with criss-crossingdark purple thread on the seems,over her arms. The whitelighter-witch placed her thumb and index finger over the cat zipper with the fake diamond eye and pulled it up to just under her neck, so the words 'Baby Phat Girlz' could be read across her chest in royal purple letters, embedded with tiny fake diamonds. Pockets were on each side of the young witch's jacket, a fake diamond both above and below the pocket and on the left side of the jacket a dark purple phat cat was outlined with deep purple thread. As she spun around, another dark purple phat cat could be seen on her lower back in the same deep purple thread, but this one was filled as the other one had not been, and it had the same fake diamond eye. Pearl ran her hand across her knee length jean skirt that had a second layered of ruffled jean at the end and she clicked her lavender hued, satin ballet flats together and admired the way amethyst and silver pin on the toe of the shoes gave them such elegance. The young witch ran a hand through her dark Halliwell hair and cupped it into a tight ponytail with her left hand, while sifting it through a fuzzy lavender ponytail holder with the right. As she reached for the door, she saw orbs enfold the lock. 

"You're not going anywhere," the youngest Charmed One replied as she stalked over to her daughter and grabbed her by the lavender hood of her Baby Phat sweat jacket. 

"Mom!" Pearl hissed, attempting to wriggle out of her parent's grasp. 

"Oh no you don't," the Charmed One said as she forced them to orb out. 

---- 

Whitelighter orbs illuminated the pale purple walls and shining posters of Pearl's room, as Paige orbed them in. She flicked her wrist, orbing the door shut and locked, before releasing her daughter. 

"What the hell!" Pearl's eyes blazed. The young witchlighter's face was rapidly growing in color, from pink to magent, and finally a cherry red. She'd cupped her fists, so her knuckles now appeared snow white. 

"You can throw the biggest temper tantrum you want, but you aren't getting out of the room except for to go to school and the bathroom for the next week!" Paige had never been so angry in her life. Her daughter had defied her too many times over the last few days and now she was going to show her that she didn't control things. 

"Watch me!" Pearl yelled. 

Knowing the looking, Paige immediately recited a spell that had previously come up with, in case of a moment like this. As she closed her mouth, she watched as a blue glow emanated from Pearl's mouth and then her lips stuck together. "I know your moves, girly. I invented them." The porcelain witch pointed to the window. "It's been magically sealed, as has the rest of your room. If you attempt to leave to go anywhere other than the bathroom, you'll be thrown back in." She pointed to Pearl's lips. "And that spell keeps you from casting a spell, in order to break mine." Her dark eyes drifted to the cordless phone in her daughter's room. "Phone," she called, summoning the phone into her hand. "Good day, Pearlinda." With that, the whitelighter-witch vanished in a tornado of baby blue and glittering white orbs. 

Pearl's eyes were dark with contempt. She hold out her hand and a ball of glowing white light began to form, pulsing with magical energy, and then she threw it maliciously at the door. But to her surprise, as the ball neared the door it redirected itself, flying to her dresser and destroying her new T.V. 

---- 

Darryl trudged through the isles in the evidence room, before stopping at a large box on the bottom row, and bending down. He slid the heavy box out and deposited the contents of the plastic bag that his long time friend and partner had given him earlier, frowning as he placed the lid back on which was marked with a large red piece of tape reading, 'Unsolved.' He shoved the box back into is place, where it was sit forever in the Cold Case files, as it would never be solved. Then he pulled back to his full height and headed for the exit. 

---- 

Meanwhile short, skinny man who could probably play Barney Fife in a remake of 'The Andy Giffith Show,' sat slouched back in a blue and black office chair on wheels. His feet, complete with official black police boots, were propped neatly atop the desk in the surveillance room. Even though the room was filled with several small black and white screens, he was staring intently at only one. That screen was watching Inspector Darryl Morris, as he left the evidence room. 

---- 

"Prue?" Andy's soft tone linger in the air a moment, as he padded into his and Prue's bedroom. 

"Andy?" The telekinetic poked her head out of the closet. A white terry cloth bathroom was draped around her body and her dripping wet raven hair was pulled into a tight sopping ponytail, hanging down her back. 

Andy dipped his head to his chest, as he walked over to his wife. The thick scent of lavender and vanilla body wash permeating his tender nose. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he wrapped his strong arms around her fragile frame. 

A beat later, the telekinetic finally relented, and embraced him too. She laid a wet chin onto his shoulder, causing his blue dress shirt to absorb the liquid and turn a deeper shade and cling to the Inspector's dry skin. "Me too." 

"So you forgive me?" Andy asked, his voice soft and full of repent. 

"Yeah and you'll do the same?" Prue asked, letting her normal defenses fall and her stubbornness was gone for a brief moment. 

"Already forgiven," the Inspector replied as he pulled away from his wet wife. 

"So what now?" Prue asked, eyeing her husband's not clinging blue shirt. 

Andy grinned mischievously. "Well we did just have a fight..." 

"And one of the only perks of fight is..." 

"Makeup sex," the duo said in perfect unison. 

"Back to the shower?" Andy asked. 

"Mmm," Prue purred as she planted a kiss on her husband's strong lips. "Whatever you say." 

Andy grinned, scooping his wife into his arms and carrying her off down the hall and into the still steamy bathroom from Prue's previous shower. 

Prue narrowed her eyes, sending the door flying closed and causing it to lock itself. She reached into the shower, twisting the knob on the hot water, so blasts of hot droplets came pouring down. Then she narrowed her eyes at Andy, watching as the buttons on his shirt began to pop open, seemingly by themselves. 

Andy leaned into Prue, as the last button popped open, and he skillfully untied the rope around her bathrobe. 

Prue slid her fingers under Andy's wet shirt, running them across his bare chest, and slowly peeled off the shirt, tossing it to the tiled bathroom floor. "What're you waiting for?" She grinned, slipping into the shower. Prue poked her hand out, beckoning him to join her. 

A second later, the black belt around the Inspector's waist loosened and flew out of the loops, dropping to the floor like a block of cement. He grinned, slipping off his shoes and slipping into the shower, deciding to allow Prue to assist him with the remaining garments, and in return he'd be the one to help her with her bathrobe. 

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	29. P Day

A/N: This is a play on infamous, "D Day." BTW, this plot is sort of dark and I just wanted to warn you. 

**Piper xox Leo**: Thanks for catching that. I had originally intended to just have Paige take the phone, butthen I was like, "Why not have Pearl do something that backfires on her too?" So then I edited it to make that happen and I meant to say that her television was blown up, but I guess I still had the cordless phone on my mind. Anyways, I fixed that.

**The-Cheese-Fairy**: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Good luck with your Senior year though. (I'm dreading it, maybe even more so than this year.) Oh I know! Paige is such a better parental figure than Phoebe! She may be younger, but she kinda took on the Mom and head witch thing when Piper couldn't. Phoebe was just the obsessive aunt. Damn writers. I'm glad you liked Duvay, I'm hoping to have some fun with him. As far as a baby Halliwell goes, I'm not gonna say yay or nay.

**Prince Halliwell**: Persia's Prom starts in this chapter! lol And yes, Phi will be getting a new friend, but not until the final subplot of this fic. AHH! I know! How dare they cut Leo out of over half the season! I really wanna hurt someone! There should be MORE Piper/Leo and LESS Wyatt & Chris!

**moonfirefairy**: Yep, I wish they'd show a little more of Paige's ferocious side in the show.

**damien455**: Oh yeah! Baby Phat, as my friend would say, "pretty much owns." lol Thanks for reviewing and I'll definitely we waiting for more of your fic too.

**RJF**: Oh, you should've said something earlier! I feel so bad now! You just seem to write more femininely I guess. Please don't take that offensively or anything, it's supposed to be a compliment. What I mean is, you just put a lot of detail into your writing and you're really in tune with the characters' (especially the female characters) feelings and personalities and generally (from what I've read personally), guys just aren't able to do that very well (if at all). So many kudos. Haha, your penname also makes more sense now.

**chyp**: Isn't he? Well, he'll definitely be around more later on to cause some major trouble for the sisters.

**Ed**: Oh hey, I know you from reviewing the fic I co-write with Piper xox Leo. Thanks for stopping by. lol I'm really glad you liked that line. Given Paige's past, I could just see her saying it too. Ha, my dream job would be to write for _Charmed_, so that is a really inspiring compliment.

_**Every Halliwell Counts**_

_**Chapter 29: P Day**_

"Shoo, shoo, shoo! Into places, everyone!" Phoebe Turner grinned wildly as she pressed the view finder of the video camera straight to her eye and held it towards the stairs.

The Halliwells, Cole, Leo, Andy, and Glenn had culminated at the base of the stairs inThe Villa and were now waiting patiently for Persia Halliwell's arrival.

"Here she comes!" Pandora grinned cheekily.

The clicking of heels across the hard wood hallway signaled Persia's arrival, at the top of the steps. A warm smile printed across her face, radiating a soft glow that only a teenager on her Prom night could have. She released a hand clad in a ruby satin, elbow length glove to take hold of the railing as she descended the stairs.

"Cole, Cole!" Phoebe giggled, waving a free arm while she still ran the recorder.

Teardrop shaped ruby stones dangled from Persia's ears and a deep red velvet choker with a matching gem in the center hugged her soft neck. Her golden heart locket, matching that of her best friend's, hung an inch or so below the velvet choker, but just high enough to be above the top of her gown. A crimson satin corset style bodice hugged her upper body which led into a pleated v waistline dress that spread out like those of a Southern Belle. The teenager's honey brown hair was piled gently on her head, with two stray stands hanging down each side of her face. A light shimmering blush had been neatly applied to her already rosy cheeks and her full lips were accentuated with ruby colored lipstick. She made her way to the bottom of the stairs and took center stage in the middle of the room.

"Twirl for the camera!" Phoebe giggled like only a mother could do for herteenage daughter's Prom night.

The electric witch placed a satin gloved hand on each side of her flowering skirt and lifted the heavy edge so it wouldn't drag on the floor, the way a woman in 'Gone With The Wind' would have done with their fancy plantation dresses. She did a slow, glorious spin before the rolling film and her already electrifying smile became that much brighter at the sound of her mother's delighted squeaks.

"We have something for you," Cole smiled as he pulled a fancy blue bag that seemed to be overflowing with tissue paper from behind his back. Cole gently dug through the tissue paper and retrieved a beautiful silken shall, crimson in color, and dotted with tiny silk roses. "May I?"

Persia's hand flew to her mouth, gaping at the beautiful and very expensive garment. "Oh my gosh!"

Cole walked behind his stepdaughter and draped the silken wrap across her bare shoulders and arms.

"Thank you!" Persia cried, throwing her arms around her stepfather in glee.

Cole bathed in the warmth of Persia's reaction. "You're mother still has something else for you," he whispered into her ear and then slid from her grasp as he exchanged places with Phoebe, taking the camera from her so she could present her daughter with her own gift.

"Mom, you've done so much already..."

"Nonsense, this is your Prom!" Phoebe exclaimed as she pulled a tiny black velvet box from her pocket and opened it up to reveal a golden Triquetra hair pin, dotted with tiny deep red garnet stones. "It's the finishing touch," she gushed as she slipped the hair pin from it's velvet case and slid it neatly into her eldest's brown hair. "You look gorgeous!" Then the psychic witch enveloped her daughter in a hug, before pulling away and wiping a streak of salty mascara onto the sleeve of her shirt.

"Mom, you're gonna make me cry too." Persia stifled.

"Don't you dare, you'll make your makeup run," Phoebe scolded as a few more mascara filled drops tumbled down her cheeks.

"You really do look beautiful, Persia," Prue noted. "Just make sure that you and..."

"Dane?"

"Yeah, Dane, actually make it to Prom."

Piper playfully dug her elbow into Prue's rib, as her elder sister was referring to the Prom that Prue and Andy never made it to.

"We will, I promise," Persia giggled. "I'm not like that, Aunt Prue."

"We know you aren't, honey, we're just making sure though." Piper grinned.

"Family picture!" Paige announced, shoving one of Prue's photography camera's into her hands.

Cole clicked the button to pause the film and handed the recorder to Leo, as he walked over to his wife and stepdaughter, taking his place on Persia's right.

"Okay, move a little to the left," Prue said as she wiggled her fingers to the side and her family complied. Then she clicked the button a few times from a few different angles. Then her nose wrinkled. "Where's Pam?"

Phoebe's previously bright face fell. "In her room."

Piper quickly waved her hands. "No problem, I'm sure she's tired anyway. Long day, ya know?" She, as well as everyone else, knew that Pam had wanted absolutely nothing to do with Persia's big day and she had been hiding away from everyone since they'd arrived. "Maybe Prue should just get a few shots of Persia by herself?"

"Sure," the telekinetic witch nodded in agreement. She allowed Phoebe and Cole to move away, before she snapped a few more shots of Persia in several different poses. "Now I do want to get a couple of shots of you and that Dane guy before you leave. You know, for the photo album."

Persia grinned. "Of course, Aunt Prue!"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang as the words left Prue's mouth, and Phoebe ran to the door and swung it open. "Hello, you must be-"

"Dane Burnham," the five foot nine inch teenager cut in. He held out a solid hand, shaking the psionic's hand before she could piece together what was happening. He appeared to be a handsome young man with broad shoulders and was very well built for his age. A brand new black suit and tie added maturity to his features. Dashing hazel eyes and short, wavy auburn hair gave a trusting air about him. He smiled, displaying a row of perfect pearly whites.

"Well a smile like yours could light up the block!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Mom!" Persia hissed.

"Just giving him a compliment!" Phoebe snorted in response. "Come, come in. I'd like you to meet everyone."

"Oh good Goddess," Persia whispered to herself as her mother shut the door behind Dane.

"I'm Phoebe, Persia's mother," Phoebe smiled. She led the teenage boy over to Cole.

"It's good to meet you," Cole greeted. "I'm Cole, Persia's st-"

"Dad," Persia said as she slipped between her stepfather and her date. "He's my dad."

The room seemed to hold its silence for a minute, before Cole wrapped an arm around Persia's shoulders and pulled her to his side. "Her dad."

Dane didn't seemed detoured by the sudden pause, he simply took ahold of Cole's hand and gave him a firm shake. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Halliwell."

Cole smiled, deciding not to correct the young man's innocent mistake of his last name. After all, why make a fuss Persia's special day after reaching such an exciting moment in their relationship. He let it slide. "The pleasure's mine," Cole returned.

"Uhm," Persia cleared her throat. "My Aunts Prue, Piper, and Paige. My cousins Pearl, Phiona, Pandora, and the baby is Prissy. And of course my Uncles Andy, Leo, and Glenn. Like I told you, we're a really close nit bunch." She gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry to rush things, but it is getting late."

"Too late for a picture?" Prue asked.

"Of course not!" Dane grinned, snaking his arm around Persia's petite waist. "Snap away."

Prue grinned, winking at Persia when Dane turned his head for a moment. She placed the camera to her face and snapped a few thoughts, then shook Dane's hand and thanked him for such a pleasant meeting.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Dane exclaimed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small plastic case. "I got you this," he said as he retrieved a beautiful corsage of mini white and red roses, with one blooming pink rose in the center. He knelt down and quickly slid the corsage onto Persia's wrist, fastening it with a white ribbon. Unbeknownst to him, Phoebe once again had the camcorder rolling and Prue was snapping a few more lovely pictures of him.

"Well you guys should get going," Phoebe said, as Dane pulled to his feet. "I just wanna get you guys walking out the door!"

Dane grinned, waving at the camera. "It was really good to meet you, Mrs. Halliwell."

"As was you," Phoebe beamed.

Persia snatched her small, satin red purse which was trimmed in tiny diamonds from the edge of the sofa and looped arms with Dane before waving to her family and heading out into the night.

"Be home by Midnight!" Phoebe reminded, knowing that the dance ended at 11:00 P.M.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	30. One Tree Halliwell

A/N: Sorry about the lateness. My Mom wanted me to "share the computer," so apparently that meant that I couldn't get on. In this chapter I'm making some references from the season 6 episode, _Hyde School Reunion_. But in my storyline, that exact episode never happened. I'm just tweeking some things that I remember from it, to make this plot. This chapter is a play on the T.V. show, "One Tree Hill." 

**PrUe AnD AnDy!**: Thank you! 

**The-Cheese-Fairy**: Aw! I squealed when I read your review! That was so sweet of you to say! Heh, Dane, yeah...you'll just have to wait and see. ;) 

**RJF**: I cracked up reading the latter part of your review! Yeah, it's nice to know there are still some nice guys out there who aren't part of the made up T.V. world. This plot will effect the future of my story in a lot of ways and it's helping to lead off to the big finale. So you'll have to pay close attention. But I will tell you that whether Persia repeats her mother's past depends a lot on whether or not the past can come back to help her. (You'll see what I mean soon.) I know! I love that Paige almost always wears the pentacle necklace, but I wish the others had a Triquetra something or other. (I plan to give all the kids a Triquetra something, like how I had each of them sporting one in the future during _Charmed At Last_.) Yep, damn writers. But then again, Prue was off stealing the show at Piper's wedding too. But she should've at least taken pictures at the end. And like I told Laur, you'll just have to wait and see with Dane. I'm slowly exploring his personality and you'll see that progressively through this chapter. (Hmm, have I said too much already?) 

**Piper xox Leo**: LOL Actually, I do sneak some more in there at the beginning of this chapter. :) Thanks for the encouragement! BTW, I got your e-mail and I think that's horrible! So I checked the rules which were last updated in June and it still says it allows reviews. So I'm gonna keep replying to my reviews until they "update the rules." 

**Prince Halliwell**: No! I never said that guys couldn't write! It's just that...I don't know a lot of them who write well. Before I joined FFN, the only two guys I knew whose writing I loved to read were my two guy friends who happen to both be gay. And then there was you and I liked your writing. Kudos! (Not that I'm trying to say you're gay, don't get me wrong there.) 

**moonfirefairy**: No, Persia isn't going to end up pregnant. 

**damien455**: Ugh, I dunno. You might not want the rest of your Prom to end up like Persia's. 

**GuevaraX5452**: Whoa! Three reviews and two of them were pretty long, sweet! Brandon and Pearl are sort of a mix of the Piper/Leo and Prue/Andy relationships, but they do have their uniqueness. ;) And you can't kill Duvay just yet, maybe just a wound? lol I'm not sure what I'll do with him quite yet though. And Pearl was just a brat while she had Isis' all powerful abilities. In all fairness, Paige did tell her...Hmm, Patty and Grams, I'll think about it. I'm still not done writing the finale, so possibly? And yeah, Pam is still jealous of Persia. And sure, I don't mind at all if you e-mail me. :-D 

**chyp**: lol I'm not great with heights (as I am rather small, so everything is taller to me), so I guess it'll have to do. 

**peanut2lb**: Yes! You got back in time to see the finale! I read your fic from my phone, but as I said, my Mom has been making me "share the computer," so I haven't had a chance to review. She's irritated at me right now, so I might have to review later tonight. But thanks for reviewing and I loved your latest chapter! 

_**Every Halliwell Counts**_

_**Chapter 30: One Tree Halliwell**_

**__**

A red satin heel with a diamond strap stepped daintily out onto the sidewalk, in front of Baker High. Following it, came a matching shoe, and a down pour of the base of a satin dress. Persia placed a graceful hand into Dane's palm as he helped her from the backseat of the white limo that he had rented to drive them to and from the Prom. 

"Milady," Dane smiled as he shut the limo door behind his date. 

"You're so sweet," Persia gushed as he wrapped his arm around her. 

"Why thank you," the auburn haired teen replied in a gentlemanly tone. They reached the front doors and he handed their tickets to the chaperones, before making their way through thetasseled curtain that hung in the entry way andinto the gymnasium at Baker High School. 

Persia's breath was caught in her throat, as she gazed at the brilliant sight. The room had been completely cleared on any trace of gym equipment, lunch tables, bleachers, and school flyers. Brightly colored streams hung fancily on the walls, connected to bushels of multi-colored balloons, and a huge banner read hung on the far wall announcing this year's Prom. Small tables draped with delicate cloths in the school colors dotted the room, each with either a flower or lighted floating candle centerpiece. The stage had heavy velvetine curtains tied to the sides of the stage with large, beaded ropes. Lights glistened over the performing band on the stage, while several couples attended a slow dance on the dance floor. On the right side of the room, a large table with several varying bowls of different colored punches sat with napkins,paper cups, and paper plates. At the endof the table on the floor was an ice chest with cold sodas. Waiters and waitresses dressed appropriately in black and white wandered the room with trays of scrumptious snacks. 

"It's not as beautiful as you," Dane whispered, allowing his warm breath to wisp past the base of her neck. 

The Halliwell could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Stop it," she whispered playfully as she swatted his arm. 

"Care to dance?" Dane as, as the current song came to an end. 

"I'd love that," Persia smiled. Of course the next song wasn't a slow one and so she and Dane didn't get very close during their dance. 

"Uh oh, I smell trouble," Dane whispered as the song came to a close several minutes later. He quickly plastered a smile onto his face, as he wrapped an arm around Persia and pulled her close to his side. 

"Dane!" A high, chipper voice rang out as golden blonde approached the couple. She wore a form fitting royal purple ball gown and a pair of shimmery sandaled heels added an extra two inches to her height. She had icy cerulean eyes and full, pouty pink lips. "Persia," she said addressing the Halliwell with an icy tone. 

"Marsha," Dane greeted as he held out a welcoming hand. 

"What? I don't get a hug?" 

Persia slid away from Dane's grasp and gave him a simple nod of her head. 

Dane's face darkened a little as he gave Marsha a quick hug. "How're things with you?" 

"They're good, really good!" The blonde flashed a smile in the direction of a young brunette male at the punch table. "I came with David and we've been having a glorious time!" She wiggled her fingers at her date. 

"That's nice." 

"How about you?" Marsha asked cheekily. 

"Actually, Persia and I just got here," Dane replied as he beckoned for Persia to come back to him. 

"Oh, I see." The blonde's voice was dripping with disgust. "It's nice that you were able to find a date so soon after we broke up," she hummed. 

"It appears to be a good thing for you and David too," Persia finally spoke up. 

Marsha shot a steely glare at the witch, as if to ask who asked her to speak, but before she could retaliate, David appeared beside her with two cups of punch. "Oh, thank you honey," she said putting emphasis on the latter part of her sentence. 

"Of course," David grinned as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips. 

Marsha turned away, allowing David only to kiss her cheek. "Anyway, I just wanted to see if you were okay and all.." 

"Why wouldn't he be?" Persia asked. 

Sensing tension, David snuck his arm around Marsha's waist. "Why don't you say we go find your friends? I think I saw Stacia and Yasmine somewhere over there," he said as he pointed across the room. 

"Sure," Marsha replied icily. "I'll see you later." She squirmed out of David's grasp and headed off towards the other side of the room, leaving David behind. 

"It was nice to see you," David said exchanging handshakes with both Dane and Persia. "I, uh, better go." 

"It was nice to meet you too," Persia said before the flustered boy headed off after Marsha. "Wow, I feel sorry for him." 

"I know. She's only using him to try and get back at me," Dane sighed. "I should've never gone out with her in the first place." 

"Why?" Persia asked, as they headed over to the punch table. 

"She's too clingy and possessive. I guess I just got tired of her winks and waves, so I said I'd go out with her. I didn't realize things would end like this." 

"I'm sorry," the witch replied earnestly. 

"It's okay," Dane said with a renewed smile. "She'll be over me soon and find someone else to pester." He ran a gentle hand across Persia's soft cheek. "Besides, I get to be with you now." 

"I'm flattered," the electrokinetic returned as she poured herself a cup of 7-UP and sherbet punch mixture. 

---- 

"I wonder what they're doing now!" Phoebe said, as she sprawled out on the living room floor in The Villa with her sisters. 

"Hopefully nothing that Prue did on her Prom night," Piper snorted. 

"Or mine," Paige groaned. 

"What happened at your Prom?" Phoebe asked curiously, even after so many years she still didn't know a whole hell of a lot about her long lost sister's past. 

"Glenn and I went together and the first few dances were fine," Paige grinned at the memory. "But then we caught wind that someone had snuck in some alcohol and spiked some punch, so of course we jumped at it and got completely wasted." She giggled. "We ended up making out in the janitor's closet." 

"Oh, I can see how this is gonna end," Piper frowned. 

"Yeah, apparently one of the chaperone's had been touring the halls in case anyone decided to sneak down or break into the classroom during the night and she saw the door vibrating. So naturally she opened it and we, along with a broom and a mop, came tumbling out. We got in so much trouble that night! My parents, and his, were so pissed! My dad grounded me for a month!" The witchlighter's smile quickly faded. "But you know, he never lived to enforce it." 

"Oh sweetie," Piper whispered as she pulled her baby sister into her arms. 

Paige dabbed her eyes with the edge of her shirt. "It's okay, I'm okay." She sniffed. "Why don't you guys tell me about your Proms?" 

Piper leaned her head onto her little sister's. "No story to tell here. I was a completely geek in school, Paigey. I never went to Prom." 

"And from Blabber Mouth Number One over here," Prue pointed to Piper, "I think you can imagine what happened." 

Paige clamped her eyes shut. "Eww, no thank you." 

Phoebe shank back and stuffed a pillow over her head, as all eyes turned to her. 

"Come on Pheebs," Paige pleaded. "I wanna know all I can about you guys!" She lightly kicked at Phoebe's pillow, allowing her face to poke out. "It would make me feel better." 

Phoebe huffed and laid her head upon the pillow. "I was a.." 

"Handful," Prue and Piper finished in unison. 

"Yeah, what they said," Phoebe groaned. "In high school I sorta hung around with this gang of kids and I sorta had a thing with this guy named Todd. Anyway, during Prom we broke into the Principal's office and made out of his desk." 

Piper's mouth formed into a tight grin. "So let me get this straight, everyone but me got it on during Prom night?" 

"Maybe you would've gotten some booty, Pipes, if you'd of gone!" 

Piper's face flushed. "Paige!" 

"Not with the way she looked back then!" 

"Phoebe!" 

"I'm gonna go get the yearbook!" Phoebe grinned, jumping to her feet. 

"No your not!" Piper exclaimed, jumping up and letting Paige slide to the floor behind her like dead weight. 

"Piper!" Paige whined, pulling up from the floor. 

Piper ran after her sister, tackling the psionic to the floor and slapping her hands over her mouth so she couldn't try to use a summoning spell. 

"Oh, oh! Piper, I got my own yearbook too ya know and you can't stop both of us!" 

"Prue, don't you dare!" Piper squawked. 

---- 

Dane planted a soft kiss in the nook of Persia's neck as a slow song finished. 

Persia flinched, squirming away from Dane. 

"What's wrong?" The hazel eyed jock asked, sounding earnest. 

Persia shook her head. "N-nothing, I'm fine." 

"But you're acting funny all of the sudden," Dane persisted as he led her over to a stray table. 

"It's just.." 

"What?" 

"The kisses.." 

"Is something wrong?" Dane asked, suddenly alarmed. 

"No! It's just, I'm not ready for that." 

"But-" 

"Please, Dane, I'm just not ready for that yet." 

Dane's face darkened, but not enough for her to notice in the dim light. "Sure, whatever you say." 

"Dane-" 

"It's okay, I understand!" Dane plastered a smile to his face and grabbed her cup. "Stay here, I'll go get us some more punch." 

"But-" 

"Stay!" 

Persia flinched at his sudden tone. 

"Sorry," he gave her a warming smile. "Sometimes I kinda crack under stress. Forgive me?" 

"Yeah," Persia nodded, lowering her eyes to the floor. 

"I'll be right back," the jock said before disappearing into the crowd with her cup. 

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	31. Dawn Of The Dane

A/N: This is a play on the horror movie, "Dawn Of The Dead." Now I do have to warn everyone about the rating on this chapter. It IS RAISED for this one! It's not extremely graphic, as I don't write like that, but I can't judge others opinions of how things should and shouldn't be rated, so this is your warning!

**Ed**: Aww, I'm glad you enjoyed that scene with the sisters. I really liked the idea of them sharing those too and bringing a bit of Paige's past into the mix.

**LeoPiperAndyPrue**: That's okay, I understand. I have read your co-written fic, I just haven't had a chance to review. I will today (with both). Thanks for letting me know!

**RJF**: All I can say is that sometimes mortal weapons can be more powerful than a witch's powers.

**damien455**: Sorry, but I felt that it was just right that she didn't go, with her High School history and all.

**Phyre**: I'm so glad you enjoyed that! And yeah, Phyre coming back was something I really enjoyed writing as well.

**Prince Halliwell**: As far as Marsha goes, right now I'm thinking she's just a one time character, but I could turn her into a problem if I wanted to...

**chyp**: I do, sometimes. ;)

**moonfirefairy**: He's just an asshole.

**KatieER**: Sorry about the wait, I wasn't able to get online.\

**Piper xox Leo**: All I'm gonna say is that he's bad news and you'll soon see why.

**GuevaraX5452**: Really? I've never been to Prom, so I was hoping I would be sort of close. As far as the guys, who knows? Guys are guys, the girls probably kicked 'em out! lol Hmm, I'll consider the wishing Persia away idea. Thanks!

**_Every Halliwell Counts_**

**_Chatper 31: Dawn Of The Dane_**

----10:30 P.M.----

Persia's candy brown eyes fluttered, as she placed a clammy palm to her forehead. She wasn't feeling very well, but she was afraid of ruining the remaining half hour for Dane, so she'd been sitting patiently at a table with the excuse that she hadn't finished her cup of punch yet, which was true, because she was purposely drinking it slowly. The teen placed the paper cup to her lips and sipped some more of the fruit flavored juice, leaving red imprints on the rim of the cup as she withdrew it from her lips. Her hand wavered as she set the cup back down. Her eyes zoomed around the room, finally locating a clock on the wall. _He's been gone for almost ten minutes._

----

"Don't make me take that blanket off you," Paige threatened as she poked at the blob hiding under a large blue flannel blanket.

"Ow!" Piper's voice moaned, from under the blue blanket. "Leave me alone, you meanies."

"Is that what you said to bullies?" Paige snorted with laughter.

Prue and Phoebe, however, remained silent.

"Did I say something wrong?" Paige asked, as she realized her sisters weren't laughing with her.

"Piper was picked on a lot in school," Prue murmured.

"Oh," Paige's smile faded and she wrapped her arms around the blue blob. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay," Piper's voice replied. She slid a hand out from under the blanket and fished around for Paige's.

Paige slapped her hand into Piper's.

"Really, I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't, honey. I guess I just assumed you'd know from my High School pictures."

"Guess I'm not that bright," the whitelighter-witch mumbled.

"Don't out yourself down, Paige, it's okay. Really."

Paige smiled and peeled away the blanket, leaning her head onto Piper's shoulder.

Piper raised her hands over the yearbook.

"No!" Phoebe yelped, grabbing the book.

"What?" Piper asked, bemused.

"I thought you were gonna blow it up," Phoebe grumbled.

"No, I was gonna look for Brad Johnston."

"Brad Johnston?"

"Total hunk!" Prue explained. "One of those High School legends."

"And he had a brother who was in Middle School at the time, a year ahead of me," Phoebe beamed.

"Phoebe did him too," Piper commented.

Phoebe glared and playfully hit her older sister with the spine of the yearbook.

"Well, show him to me," Paige grinned.

"Here," Prue wiggled her fingers at the book and it flew into her hands. "I know just what page he's on."

"Oh, did Prue have a crush too?" Paige prodded.

"No, he was hot. But the only guy I ever really liked was Andy."

"They were voted 'Best Couple,' their senior year." Piper added.

"Aha!" Prue exclaimed, sliding the book over to page which revealed a muscular man in a black and white picture, bending over a pool with a pair of goggles over his eyes. "Normally people on the swim team were very low on the popularity pole. But given the fact that Brad had such a hot body and it practically glistened in the water, nearly every girl wanted him."

"Wow," Paige breathed. "He was a hottie."

"I know! You shoulda seen his brother," Phoebe gushed.

"Don't you have a picture of him in your yearbook?"

Phoebe snorted. "No, he hated pictures. He skipped picture day. Oh! He was so dreamy!"

"Don't go all fifties on us there, Pheebs."

Phoebe rolled her brown eyes. "Whatever."

----

Persia's head seemed to wobble on her shoulders, as she polished off the last of the punch in her cup and let the cup roll onto the table.

"Persia?"

The witch turned her head around and caught sight of Dane. "W-w-were you b-b-b-beeeeen?" She staggered.

"Uh..L-long line at the bathroom," Dane replied with a half smile. He noticed her cup knocked over on the table. "Oh, did you finish your punch?"

"F-f-fifteen minutes," Persia stuttered. "You were g-gonnne."

"You don't look so well," Dane replied as he slipped his arm around her and helped her up.

"I don't f-f-feel so-so well.."

"I'll help you out to the limo," Dane offered as he pulled her closer to his body and began to lead them to the exit.

"B-but.."

"It's fine, we're only missing twenty-five minutes and you're health is more important than Prom."

Persia gave a half smile. "Th-thanks."

"No problem," the hazel eyed male grinned as he led her through the crowd.

A tall, well built young man with white-blonde hair caught sight of the couple leaving, when he noticed that Persia's small satin purse was still sitting on the table. "Excuse me," he said to the girl he was dancing with. "I think I see someone who accidentally left something at her table, would you mind? I'll be right back."

The redhead who'd been dancing with the white-blonde smiled. "Sure, I'll be waiting."

"Thanks," the blonde replied as he hurried over to the table.

The redhead smiled as she saw him pick up the abandon purse and hurry off through the crowd. "What a catch," she mumbled to herself.

"Miss! Miss!" The blonde male yelled, alarmed by the fact that he may of last sight of her. But then he caught a brush of red satin disappear through the curtain of shimmering streamers and he raced after it.

----

"W-w-why is the l-l-l-l-limie all da way ov-v-v-ver here?" The electrokinetic slurred, as Dane led her to the back of the school where it was nearly pitch dark by now, except for the light of the full moon.

"Because," Dane replied without a real answer. He opened the door of the limo and nudged her inside.

"Wh-where's the driv-v-v-ver?"

"Gone," Dane replied as he shoved his way in next to her and shut the door, locking it behind him.

"Dane, w-wh-what's goin' on?" Persia mumbled.

"What do you think?" Dane asked, a wicked grin appearing on his face as he pressed his lips tightly to her's.

"Dane!" The Halliwell cried, shoving uselessly at her date.

Dane grabbed the witch by the arms and shoved her down onto the back seat, crawling on top of her.

"D-Dane," Persia whimpered. "Wh-what did y-y-you do to m-me?"

"I just gave you a little something to relax you," Dane replied as he slipped off his jacket while still sitting atop Persia and keeping her pinned to the seat. "You weren't too receptive of me and I knew if I just gave you a little something, you'd loosen up." He slid the tie off from around his neck. "I was right," he said as he bent down and kissed her roughly on the lips.

Persia's eyes darted back and forth in panic. Her limbs were becoming more and more numb by the moment and she couldn't think clearly. Everything in her line of vision was becoming a blur. "N-no.."

"Yes," Dane said as he began to unbutton his dress shirt.

"D-Dane.."

"That's right," Dane grinned wickedly. He tossed his white dress shirt to the ground only to reveal a muscular, tanned chest. He slid his body down to Persia's and planted a series of rough kisses across her neck.

"P-please!" The wary witch pleaded. "N-no!"

"You wanted this, Persia Halliwell. You accepted to go out with me," Dane whispered as he slid his body further down her's and pulled her upper body upright, sliding his hands around to her back and unzipping the back of her dress.

Persia could feel her mind numbing further, but she could still hear Dane's voice and the sound of the zipper on her dress coming to a stop at the end of her dress. She couldn't feel her legs anymore. "Dane, no!"

"Shh, just enjoy it, okay?" Dane slid her the bodice of her dress away, leaving her strapless bra to Dane's lustful eyes. He licked his lips and leaned in, dotting her lean stomach with rough kisses.

Persia cringed at the feel of his lips against her bare stomach and clamped her eyes shut, knowing that his eyes were roaming her bust. "H-help!" She yelled, knowing that it was useless.

"Shh!" Dane hissed, flinging a hand into her face and leaving behind a bright red hand imprint on the side of her left cheek. He slid off his prey and gently, lustfully, slid off the skirt of her Prom dress to expose a white slip. A sick expression of glee appeared on his face as he ran a hot, sweaty hand across a bare part of her leg and began to slide his hand up under her slip and up to her thigh, where he gently massaged her upper thigh. Then he pulled his hand back and began to unbutton his pants.

Persia could feel her mind slowing even further now, her waist and stomach were now too numb to feel as well. Thinking was like trying to move through a pool of freezing cold honey. "H-help!" She screamed again, only to be slapped across the other side of her face. Her fingers flexed, releasing a jet of neon yellow energy right into Dane's leg.

Dane screamed in pain as he jumped back. He'd been too busy removing his clothing to realize what had happened, thinking that it was some sort of really powerful form of static electricity. He straddled the witch, running his tongue across his lips and leaning across her body, forming a suction between his mouth and Persia's. Then he allowed his tongue to roam her mouth, longingly.

Persia tried to scream out, on the verge of blacking out. With her last ounce of consciousness, she released a high voltage stream of electricity. The neon yellow blast blasted the limo door, shattering the glass and sending the door flying off its hinges.

----

Outside of the limo, the white-blonde male had just been ready to turn back to the school when we heard the shattering of glass and he followed the sound behind the school, where he saw the scorched limo door laying a few feet from the car. "Oh my God!" He gasped, running over to the limo and finding a couple of half naked teens; one out cold and one looking so frightened he appeared as though he might wet himself. "What the hell happened!" He exclaimed, noticing the familiar dress.

"My-my girlfriend and I...We-we were..." Dane shook his head. "She's some kind of freak! A freak, I tell ya! Electricity shot from her hand!"

The blonde's face contorted in anger and he reached into the limo, grabbing Dane by the arm and ripping him from the vehicle. "I don't have time for you right now," he hissed as he flung his right fist straight into Dane's face, knocking him out cold. He slid his white suit jacket off and reached back into the limo and gently pulled an unconscious Persia into his arms, wrapping her exposed body in his white jacket. When he looked up, he realized that he's acquired an audience. "Well don't just stand there!" He yelled, flinging a free hand at the crowd. "Go call the police! And an ambulance!" When the crowd didn't leave, he raised his voice. "Go! Now!" At that point, it worked, and people began to disperse. He looked down at the girl in his arms and he pushed a few strands of messy hair from the assault out of her face. "It'll be alright, things are going to be okay," he whispered.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	32. All My Charmed Ones

A/N: This is a play on the soap, "All My Children." Pay close attention guys, this chapter impacts everything! Now I'm sorry for this being so late and they might be like this for a while, as my Mom is playing Goddess with my internet access. 

**The-Cheese-Fairy**: I know, I miss your reviews when FFN doesn't put 'em up:( Oh no, I wouldn't turn them into the Brady bunch. Although that is an entertaining thought. lol And as for your review of chapter 31, aww! Thank you so much for such sweet words! And yeah, Dane drugged her drink. I wanted to try and foreshadow it in chapter 30, by having him walking away with the cup as the last scene. Wow, I still can't get over your review! That was so encouraging! 

**ColePhoebe4eva**, **Piper xox Leo**, **winter blaze**, **chyp**, **damien455**: Thank you so much for the feedback! 

**peanut2lb**: Oh, I know. Wait till you see how dear old Andy reacts. ;) 

**RJF**: Wow, thank you so much. This chapter won't explore what happens to Dane, but the next one will. This chapter is about reaction and it's also a VERY important part of the fic. It'll impact everything else from here on out. And yeppers, I love Piper and Paige bonding so much, I wish the show had more of it. 

**Phyre**: Yes! He's introduced in this chapter and it's huge! 

**Prince Halliwell**: Hehe, that chapter was so serious that I had to throw a smidge of sister love (especially Piper and Paige) in there! Actually, the Johnston brothers were just thrown in there for fun and for Paige to get to know her sisters' history a little more. 

**VisionGurl**: Yep, I will be doing another fic. 

**moonfirefairy**: I have big plans for the blonde guy, but I'm keeping tight lipped about them for now. 

**GuevaraX5452**: No, the guy who rescued Persia is someone that actually goes to the High School, he isn't related to the Johnston brothers. 

**LeoPiperAndyPrue**: Thanks for lettin' me know! I'll try to read it tonight, but as I said, my Mom's been cutting back my internet time. 

_**Every Halliwell Counts**_

_**Chapter 32: All My Charmed Ones**_

"Are you family?" It was the voice of an EMT, who was currently stabilizing Persia in the back of an ambulance. 

"No but-" 

"I'm sorry, you'll just have to go down to the hospital then," the EMT replied before shutting the door in the white-blonde male's face. 

"Tyler?" 

The blonde young man spun around to see a the redhead that he'd been dancing with earlier. 

"Tyler, are you okay?" 

The young man, Tyler, heaved a heavy sigh. "Yeah, but that girl isn't." 

"What happened to her?" 

"Dane Burnham happened to her," Tyler replied. "Look, Becky, I'm sorry but I should go down to the hospital. The whole reason I came out to find her was to return her purse and then I find this," he said as he waved a hand at the scene of the assault. "Besides, I'll need to give a statement to the police and her family anyway." 

"I understand," the redhead replied. "Call me later tonight, okay?" 

"Sure." Tyler ran a hand through his straight white-blonde hair. "I'm so sorry about tonight." 

"No, Ty, I understand. You're a good guy." The redhead, Becky, threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "You make sure to tell me how she's doing." 

"I will," Tyler promised before watching her make her way back to the school. 

"Young man?" 

Tyler spun around to face a tall, skinny man in a blue police uniform. "Yes?" 

"You were the one who found the girl?" 

"Yes." 

"I'll need you to make a statement." 

"Oh, of course," Tyler replied. 

"I'll need you to state your name for the record," the officer said as pulled out a pen and clipboard. 

"Tyler..." 

---- 

"Hello, Turner residence," Cole said into the kitchen phone as he prepared himself a tomato and turkey sandwich over rye. "Yes, but she does have guests over right now. I am her husband, can I help you?" He applied a dollop of mayo to both slices of his bread and was about to reach for the plump red tomato when the color from his face drained. "Persia?" He echoed. "I'll go get Phoebe right away." 

---- 

"Sooo not!" Paige squealed in delight. For several hours now, her and her sisters had been playing who's hot and who's not with box of old yearbooks. It was as if they were back in High School, all four of them, together at last. 

"What d'ya talk?" Piper asked, quirking a brow in confusion. "He's totally hot!" 

"I don't think so, Pipes," Phoebe giggled as she slapped the picture. "Not, not, not!" 

Piper looked to Prue to save her. 

Prue wriggled her brows. "Sorry, honey, but you're severely outvoted here," she grinned. She tapped the picture. "Not." 

Piper stuck out a lip. "You guys just don't have taste," the exploding witch pouted. 

But before anyone could protest, Cole flew into the room. "Phoebe!" Urgency pulsed through his tone. 

Phoebe's empathic powers could tell that something was horribly wrong. "Cole?" She asked, her fun tone gone instantly. 

"It's Persia!" 

"What?" 

"She's in the hospital!" 

"What! What the hell happened!" The psionic was on her feet in no time. "How'd you find out?" 

"They just called, they're on the phone right now. They want to talk to you." 

"Oh no!" Phoebe cried, running after Cole to get to the phone. 

---- 

Tyler trudged through the automatic doors of the busy hospital, making his way over to the reception desk. "Excuse me?" 

"Yes, sir?" 

"I'm looking for a girl who was brought in earlier on an ambulance. I think she was given a drug overdose." 

"Her name, please?" 

"I'm not sure," Tyler admitted. "But she did come from the Baker High Prom." 

"I'm sorry, I can't release that information to you." 

"But-" 

"I'm sorry, sir." 

"But I was the one that found her!" Tyler pleaded. He held up her red satin purse in desperation. "I came to see if she's alright and possibly give this back to her family." 

The receptionist frowned, glancing around and then leaning in closely to Tyler. "Room three-fifteen, but make it quick. I'm not supposed to give you this information." 

"Thank you," Tyler said, exasperated. "Thank you so much!" 

The receptionist nodded. "Quickly!" She prodded. 

"Right, thanks again." Tyler whipped around and stared at the lit up boards above the hallways, choosing the one in which read, 'Rooms 250-350.' The teenager raced down the hall, slowing to a stop only when he neared room 310. Then he spotted Persia's room and glanced through the window, seeing her lying unconscious on the bed, strapped to a few machines. He gently took the door handle and walked inside, shutting it behind him and staring at her. Besides the machines, she appeared to be sleeping peacefully. He grabbed a chair and slid it next to her bed, sitting down beside her and taking her petite hand in his. "Hey." He waited, hoping that something miraculous would happen like in the movies, but it of course did not. "I brought you your purse," he said as he gently laid the purse on the bedside table. He knew he should go, but he didn't have the heart to pry himself away from the girl. At least not until her family was with her. 

---- 

Ripples hovered in the air just behind Bay General, quickly forming into Cole and Phoebe. 

"Oh, oh! She had better be okay!" Phoebe cried, as she wiggled away from Cole. 

"Phoebe, wait!" Cole said, grabbing the witch by the arm. "You won't get anywhere acting hysterical like this." He pulled her into a calming hug. "You have to be strong for her." 

Phoebe began to shake, her body racking with sobs. "But Cole, they said-" 

"I know what they said," Cole replied firmly. "They've done their tests and we'll know soon, but right now we just have to be there for her." 

Phoebe nodded. 

Cole dipped his hand under her chin, bringing her face to his and with his free hand, he wiped away her free tears. "Okay, let's go." He led his wife around the building and through the automatic double doors. He asked the receptionist for information about his stepdaughter and provided her with his and Phoebe's valid IDs. 

"Room three-fifteen," the receptionist replied. 

---- 

Tyler glanced at the screen which told the status of Persia's body. He raked another worried hand through his hair, while still holding Persia's hand with the other. "It'll be okay," he said softly. Suddenly he heard the door creak open and he turned around, ready to explain why he was here. But his voice caught in his throat when he saw who it was. 

Cole shut the door behind Phoebe and turned to see Tyler, thinking that the young man looked strangely familiar. 

Phoebe, too, gave the young man a strange look. She narrowed her eyes. 

"Phoebe Halliwell?" Tyler gaped, not because he was in shock seeing the real advice columnist in person, but because he thought he'd never see that Charmed One nor her family again. 

Suddenly it hit Phoebe like a ton of bricks. Her brown eyes wide in shock. "T-Tyler? Tyler Michaels?" Her hand flew to her mouth. "The Firestarter!" 

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	33. Out Of Charm's Way

A/N: This is a play on the saying, "out of harm's way." WOW! I love the response to my Tyler twist! 

**RJF**: Yay, I was waiting for your review:-D He will be a permanent character (at least for a while, I'm not sure about long long term yet). Uhm, I'm not sure how old he was in that episode in S4, but for my story, he's going to be roughly a year older than Persia. (I'm terrible with Math, so we'll just have to make do.) 

**GuevaraX5452**: No, _The Brewing Storm_ never took place. (Although I did really love that book, it just doesn't fit with the plot line.) Tyler is going to stuck around for a while, as for pairing him with Persia, we'll just have to see. ;) And no, no, no. You aren't bugging me in the least. When you're ready, by all means post the character in a review if you think that would be easier. :-) 

**The-Cheese-Fairy**: There will be a Pam scene and I hope you enjoy it and I'm so glad that you like my Tyler idea. I loved him and I had been going over this idea for a while now, it just seemed so right. And I do thank you a lot for your detailed reviews, because I get the most encouragement from those. (And of course not. Great minds think alike, right? I'm sure however you add Tyler into your fic, will be great!) 

**ColePhoebe4eva**: Aw, thank you! I'm thrilled that you like my twist! 

**damien455**: Yep, the same blonde Tyler from season four, but now he's almost all grown up. And really? What a coincidence. lol 

**moonfirefairy**: Thank you. 

**winter blaze**: I'm glad you're enjoying this new idea. 

**Prince Halliwell**: I know, wouldn't they just be adorable together? (Thanks for lettin' me know, I'll go read it in a few.) 

**Phyre**: Yeah, he'll play a huge part in the fic from now on. 

**Piper xox Leo**: lol Thanks, I'm tickled that you like him, he's huge from here on out. 

**chyp**: Congrats, you're the first person to get who he was before he was revealed. ;) 

**Peanut2lb**: Yep, Darryl's gonna have to keep our favorite Inspector from flying off the handle. ;) Aww, don't we just love Andy? 

**VisionGurl**: She will, eventually. ;) And good luck on your fanfic, when it's up, let me know! 

_**Every Halliwell Counts**_

_**Chapter 33: Out Of Charm's Way**_

Suddenly Persia's eyes fluttered and she began to sputter. 

"Persia!" Phoebe cried, forgetting all about Tyler and running to her eldest's side. She pulled Persia up, patting her back. "Let it out, baby. Let it out. It's alright now!" She began to soothingly rub Persia's back. 

Persia leaned into her mother's chest, coughing every few moments. She was having the beginning of a migraine and she could still barely see anything. "M-mom," she stuttered. 

Tyler heaved himself from his seat. "You're her mother?" He gaped. 

"Does that really matter right now?" Cole hissed, stepping in front of Tyler and taking Persia's hand in his. "Persia, we're here for you, you're going to be okay." 

Phoebe turned her worried brown eyes to Tyler. "Go get a nurse." 

Tyler nodded and fled the room. 

---- 

"Where Aunt Pheebs?" Prissy asked, playing with the pentacle necklace on Paige's neck. 

"She's at the hospital," Paige replied as she headed up the stairs of The Villa to Pam's room. 

"She have baby?" The tiny witch-whitelighter asked innocently. 

"No sweetie, she's seeing cousin Persia." 

"Pershy sick?" Prissy asked, tugging at the pentacle. 

"Yes, someone made her sick," Paige replied as she pried Prissandra's hands from the necklace. 

"A demond?" The little girl asked. 

"Yes, a demon," Paige replied as she knocked on Pam's bedroom door. "Pam, it's Aunt Paige. Can I come in?" When there was no response, Paige jiggled the handle, only to find that the door was locked. Paige sighed and narrowed her eyes. The door handle dissolved into orbs and reformed in her hand, causing the door to swing open. She walked in to find Pam scowling at her. The Charmed One looked back at the door and allowed the handle to orb back into the door. "What's going on with you?" She asked, taking a seat next to Pam on the bed. 

"Go away," Pam hissed. 

"Pamela!" Paige snapped, grabbing her niece by the shoulder and spinning the girl towards her. "I want to know what your problem is." 

"I said go away!" Pam screamed, her face turning bright red as tears began to tumble down her cheeks. 

Prissy's lip began to tremble, before she burst into hysterics. 

"Pearl!" Paige yelled. 

Moments later the clomping of shoes down the hall and into the bedroom signaled Pearl's arrival. 

"Can you take your cousin?" 

Pearl nodded solemnly, scooping Prissy into her arms and talking softly to her as she walked out the door, shutting it behind herself. 

The witchlighter pulled the half demoness into her arms and cradled her. "What's wrong, baby?" 

"They are," Pam sniffled as she pointed to a picture on her nightstand. 

Paige glanced up, seeing that it was a picture of her parents. "What happened?" 

"Persia," Pam replied with detest. 

"Oh baby," Paige whispered as she held her niece tighter. 

---- 

"She'll be fine, but we can't release her for a few more days," the nurse said as she injected a shot into Persia's arm. 

Phoebe scooted onto the bed, pulling her daughter close to her. "Thank you." 

The nurse left the room, just as Tyler walked in. 

"Tyler?" 

Tyler looked up to see Phoebe's awaiting gaze. "Yes, Ms. Halliwell?" 

"I wanted to thank you," Phoebe said as she beckoned for him to come nearer. "For preventing what could've been one of my daughter's most traumatizing experiences." 

"Anyone would've done the same thing," Tyler replied modestly. 

"No." Phoebe shook her head. "No, not anyone. Trust me, I've seen my share of evils and let me tell you, it takes a really good person to do what you did. Thank you. You may of even saved her life." 

Tyler smiled. "Of course." 

"I want you to come over to dinner when she's better, just to say thanks." 

"Ms. Halliwell-" 

"Please?" Phoebe pleaded. 

Tyler finally broke. "Okay." He paused. "Is it okay if I come see her tomorrow?" 

Phoebe smiled. "Of course! In fact, I think it would hugely beneficial." 

Before he could reply, a soft humming noise sounded from his pant pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flip phone, flipping it open and placing it to his ear. "Mom?" He held one finger up to Phoebe. "No, I'm fine. I'm stildown at the hospital. Remember the girl I brought in? Well, that turned out to be Phoebe Halliwell's daughter." He slid into an empty chair. "Yes, the same sister of the Social Worker who placed me with you guys." He began to absentmindedly play with the end of his tie. "Yeah, I'll be home soon. I love you too, bye." he closed the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. "I really have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow." 

"See you then," Phoebe waved as The Firestarter left the hospital room. 

----2 Hours Later---- 

"Tyler Michaels?" Piper asked, flabbergasted. "I can't believe it!" 

"It's like fate, isn't it?" 

"More like magic," Piper said as she stared at her sleeping niece. "More like magic." 

----The Next Morning---- 

Tyler Michaels walked through Persia's hospital door, instantly greeted with a bright smile from the girl he'd saved. "Hey." 

"Hey," Persia greeted. "I heard you were the one who.." 

"Yeah," Tyler held out a hand. "Tyler Michaels." 

"Persia Halliwell," Persia said as her cheeks flushed. "Thank you." 

"No problem," Tyler grinned. "I'm just glad that you're alright." 

"Thanks to you." 

"Actually, thanks to this," Tyler said as he pointed to the purse which was still on the nightstand. "If you hadn't of left it behind, I wouldn't of ran after you." 

"Most people wouldn't of cared anyway," Persia countered. "Which makes you pretty special." The electric witch plucked her purse from the table. "Thanks." 

---- 

Phoebe leaned into Cole's arms, as she watched her daughter talk to Tyler from the other side of the window to her room, neither teenager aware that the duo were there. 

"I think it's safe to say that she'll be fine, don't you?" Cole asked. 

Phoebe nodded. "Yes, since the tests came back negative." She laced her hand with Cole's. "But what about the emotional side of things?" 

"I talked with her this morning, Phoebe. She doesn't remember anything after Dane giving her the drink." 

"And about him? Dane, I mean. I wanna-" 

"Andy's taking care of him," Cole promised as he ran his hand down Phoebe's silky hair. 

---- 

"You aren't going anywhere, you little punk!" Andy hissed, his blue eyes blazing with fury as he stared down the teenage boy who had tried to drug and rape his niece. 

"She's a monster! A freak!" Dane cried, his eyes wide as he sat in a crumbled ball in the corner of the jail cell. "Lightning shot from her hands!" 

Darryl grabbed Andy's shirt collar. "Man, calm down." 

"Calm down? Calm down, Morris? You know what he did to my niece!" 

"You'll only get yourself charged with verbal assault, Trudeau. The kid will be punished," Darryl said as he pulled Andy into his office. "His blood tests came back positive for drugs as well as alcohol." He lowered his voice. "They'll assume he was hallucinating." 

"What about the limo door?" 

"Faulty wiring in the limo, that combined with the amount of illegal narcotics and alcohol in his system caused him to think that Persia had been the one to emit the blast." Darryl sighed. "Just keep your cool, man. We'll get this kid." 

Andy nodded. He peered out the glass on the door, eyeing the kid in the cell. Dane Burnham would pay and he would never lay another hand on another girl as long as Andrew Trudeau was around. 

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	34. Who Let The Demons Out?

A/N: This is a play on, "Who Let The Dogs Out?" Now I know this sort of seems like I'm leaving the last subplot hanging, but I'm not. I'll deal with it again in the sequel, as there will still have to be a criminal trial and all.

**GuevaraX5452**: Well not only is Andy the Inspector, but remember that Cole's still a District Attorney. And just because their wives don't get along on the greatest terms doesn't mean they won't come together to quick some serious Dane ass for Persia. ;) As far as your question about Pam, I'm not really sure. I'll have to noodle on that one. And concerning your character, I'll have to see what I can do. I'm mulling over some scenarios right now. (Now I just want to make sure that you want her in this fic and not a challenge fic, right?)

**Peanut2lb**: And that something is correct. They'll be more about Dane's aftermath in the sequel.

**The-Cheese-Fairy**: I'm a spoiler junkie and AGH! I canNOT believe that Phoebe and that Dex guy get married! They will not of even known each other HALF the season!

**Prince Halliwell**: I'll definitely have to consider that.

**Ed**: Wow, knowing that I caused a response like that really makes me feel good. Emotional responses are the best!

**Phyre**: Ooh, but he'll be dealing with Cole in the future. He still works for the criminal justice system.

_**Every Halliwell Counts**_

_**Chapter 34: Who Let The Demons Out?**_

A thunderous sound rocketed through the air as a shower of metal shards, paper, rotten vegetables, and rancid liquid rained down in the middle of an alley in the middle of downtown San Francisco.

"Piper!" The eldest Charmed One roared through gritted teeth, as she raised her hands to form a telekinetic shield of protection around her younger sister and herself.

"Not my fault!" Piper shrieked. "I meant to slow him down!"

"Why is it that you are the one who has the hardest time controlling new powers?" The raven haired witch asked as the last of the falling debris was caught in her web of telekinetic energy.

"Maybe because they all come from the same place, unlike your powers," the timing witch snared as she flexed her fingers in front of her elder sister's face.

"Erg!" With another motion of her arms, everything that had been caught in the web of Prue's telekinesis was flung back across the alley like a sling shot, flinging right into its intended target.

"Show off," the brunette snorted as she stalked over to the demon and raised her hands.

"Piper!" Prue yelled.

Ignoring the elder, the timer landed a two inch heel right across the demon's throat.

"Trying to pull a Jessica Simpson?" Prue snorted, crossing her arms and leaning across the cement wall of the alley, allowing her sister to have her moment.

"What?" Piper asked innocently. "Isn't my Daisy Duke better than her's?" Her stern face returned as she gazed irritably down at her prey. "Look, buddy, I'm getting bored of this game." She placed her hands together, cracking her fingers. "Now I don't know what's gonna come out of here, so if you want me to spare you, you had better tell me who sent you."

"I'd rather die," the garbage drenched demon replied, having been hit with the contents of the dumpster that Piper had accidentally exploded in her attempt to slow down the demon.

"Well, let's just see if we can help ya out," Piper said as she raised her arms.

"No! Wait!" The demon yelped, his memory suddenly becoming clearer. "Rykor. It's Rykor, he's after the-" But before he could finish, magical flames consumed the demon and he transformed into a pile of black and brown ash.

"The one time that actually works and then he dies on his own," Piper grumbled as she headed back out towards the car.

Prue stifled a laugh. "You probably would've blown him up anyway."

"Well, at least I would've gotten satisfaction out of that," the timer retorted as she climbed into the passenger seat of Prue's car.

"Mhmm," Prue mumbled as she started the ignition. "Oh, by the way," the blue eyed witch pulled a clump of napkins from the side of her door. "You have a clump of rotten banana in your hair," she grinned as she handed the napkins to Piper and pulled out of the parking space.

----

"Thirty-two!" Tyler cried triumphantly, chipped and dirt encrusted nail at Persia's math paper.

"Eww, you need to clean those," Persia said as she scribbled down her answer.

"And that's what I get for solving the unsolvable?" Tyler groaned, rubbing his hands on his grimy white t-shirt.

"Yep," the brunette grinned innocently. In the time they'd spent since the incident with Dane Burnham, the electric witch had learned that Tyler Michaels was actually something called The Firestarter. Not just any pyrokinetic witch, but a special and highly coveted witch, as his powers were much stronger than average pyrokinetic witches. She'd discovered that long before her time with the Halliwells, or even Pearl's, they'd helped Tyler escape The Source's slavery and bound his powers at his request, only to be adopted by a nice family not too far from the Manor. She also discovered that he was a year older than her and would be graduating in about a month. "So, what about this one?"

"You need to figure some of them out by yourself," the blonde boy drawled. "Come on, that one's easy."

"Not when you're in Trump's class."

"She's not that bad," Tyler defended.

"Yeah and demons aren't a bad thing," came the electric's sarcastic reply.

Suddenly the clairvoyant Charmed One came bursting into Persia's room.

The electrokinetic bounced to her feet. "Mom!"

"Hurry, come on, we have a demon to chase," Phoebe's voice was urgent.

Persia turned sadly to Tyler. "I'm so sorry, I'll call you when we get back." She grabbed Tyler's red backpack and handed it to him. "Ask my dad to take you home, please."

"Cole?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, Cole," the young witch said as she slipped a tan colored leather jacket over her bare shoulders and across her orange sequined halter top. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem." Tyler's face was a murky mixture of worry and helplessness. "I'll talk to you later."

Persia waved a goodbye and slipped out the door with her mother. "So where exactly are we going?" She asked as she hurried down the stairs after the psionic.

Phoebe reached the bottom step and swirled to face Persia, her face glum. "The cemetery."

----

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Andy raised a curious brow at his witchlighter niece.

Phiona grabbed a small white handbag with carnation pink embroidery on it, from the side of the sofa. "A school Bake Sale. We're cooking everything in the school kitchen and we'll be selling it at the faire in Golden Gate Park this weekend. I signed up, because I also get extra credit for donating my time." She pushed a strand of blondish-brown hair from her face. "Besides, how can you beat getting extra credit for doing something as fun as cooking?" She swung open the door. "Gotta go, the van for the volunteers is waiting for me."

_She's definitely her mother's daughter._ Andy thought, laughing to himself. "Be careful and have fun, Phi."

"You too, Uncle Andy," replied the young Blessed One as she trotted out the door.

Turning on his heel, Andy proceeded on his way up the stairs of the Halliwell Manor. He and Glenn had taken the day off to take Prissy and Pandora to get ice cream for the afternoon. "Glenn!" He yelled, swinging open his brother-in-law's bedroom door.

Glenn pulled a red t-shirt over his head and let it fall nicely over his olive tanned chest, before looking in the mirror to make sure that his spikey hair hadn't been harmed. "Yes?" He asked, squirting some gel into his hands and fixing one of the spikes.

"You comin', man?"

"Sure am," the fellow mortal answered before grabbing his wallet from his and Paige's bed and shoving into his back pocket. "Have you wrangled the kids up?"

Before Andy could answer, there was a shrill voice from behind him. "Daddy!"

Alarmed, the Inspector turned to see Pandora with one hand plugging her nose and one hand over her mouth. He narrowed his eyes in amusement. "Pandy, what's wrong?" He asked, scooping his daughter into his arms.

"Prissy smells like da bafroom did after Auntie Piper's burridos."

Andy looked to Glenn, raising a brow. "Well, I'll go put Pan in the car! Meet me out there with Prissy!" He yelled.

"Andy!" Glenn raced to the door. "Andy!" He yelled, but unfortunately for him, Andy was already down the stairs by that time. He placed a hand to his head, groaning at the thought of changing Prissy. Muttering something unfriendly, he padded made his way through the house to Prissandra's room and as he entered, his pulled his shirt up over his nose. "Of all the Halliwell kids, you're take the cake for the most toxic," he said as he plucked the little girl from her crib and laid her on the changing table.

Prissy giggled, wiggling her toes in the air. Her parents had been working day and night trying to potty train the tot, but apparently she was more stubborn than the other Charmed offspring had been, and still had plenty of accidents.

----

Persia jerked forward, her seatbelt slapping her back into her seat moments later. "Mom! You're going to get us both killed!"

"I'm sorry, but we don't have a lot of time!" The psychic got out of the car and headed for the gates of the cemetery.

"Wait for me!"

"Hurry up!" As she entered the gates, the empath felt a chill run up her spine. She was never too keen on spending time in graveyards, death lingered here and she didn't like it one bit. She could hear the crunching of brown, yellow, and brick colored Autumn leaves crunching under her weight and she hugged herself to scare off the chilly Fall air.

"Where are we going?"

"Over there," Phoebe pointed to rows of white tombstones, many unmarked soldiers from a war.

"I don't see anybody," Persia replied.

"There will be a girl," Phoebe replied cautiously, looking around to see if she could see the girl from the premonition that she'd had earlier.

"Her?" Persia's voice cut through Phoebe's thoughts like a knife through butter. She pointed a newly manicured nail straight forward.

Straight copper hair cascaded down the back and shoulders of a young girl, no more than eighteen years of age. A thick layer of bangs concealed her forehead and blonde highlights added a youthful look to the young female. She wore a simple white tank, although it looked slightly too small for her, and helped to make the illusion of a bigger bust. Going along with the simple fashion statement, she wore a pair of black cargo pants and worn black and white sneakers. Her face, however, was a whole different story. Copper toned lips outlined with black lip liner as well as her eyes outlined in black eye liner and her lashes weighed down with layers of mascara. She was padding quietly across the field of green, slipping in and out of the white tombstones. Finally she came to a stop, flopping down in front of one. Her hands, nails painted in black, went to her face. For a brief moment, all she did was stare. Then her body seemed to shake, as she sank into a fit of sobs.

"Hurry, she's going to get attacked now!" Phoebe exclaimed, running at the girl.

No sooner had the words left Phoebe's mouth, did the air behind the young woman ripple, and form into a monstrous beast. Sickly chalky gray skin covered the thing from head to toe. One arm looked human, while the other appeared to be some type of arm from an insect, multiplied in size a thousand times over. Sheer bat like wings shot out from the back of the beast, a few holes in the see-through skin and jagged edges hung down. The creature's head was like a shrunken head from something you'd see in a voodoo movie and it's mouth was a gaping hole with what appeared to be stitches all around it's dried out lips. One of its eyes was larger than the other, a pulsating red thing and the other looked relatively human with a large green iris. Tentacles wriggled freely from the top of the creature's blueish-gray head.

"Look out!" The Charmed One screamed.

Persia flung out an arm, aiming a bolt of powerful electricity at the beast, sending it flying into another tombstone and shattering it.

A scream from the innocent pierced the air, as she struggled to her feet and began to run like mad.

"Go get her, I'll take care of this thing," Persia instructed.

"I'm not leaving you alone with that!" Phoebe protested.

"Go!" Persia shoved her mother in the direction of the girl. "She might expose us!"

Knowing she wasn't going to win this and time was of the essence, Phoebe jogged off after the girl.

"It's just you and me now, buddy ol' boy," Persia said as she swirled her palms together and neon yellow electric charges crackled from her palms.

The demon snarled at the Child Of Light, throwing out its human arm and allowing a steam of neon blue to strike at the witch, wrapping around her ankle like a snake and swinging her through the air to smack into another white tombstone.

Persia's head hit the tombstone with a bone crushing blast, the side of her head caving in, and blood instantly pooling under her as well as out of her mouth and nose. The impact had also jarred her necklace open, breaking the clasp and sending it flying into the soft green grass. TheChild Of Light wouldbe dead in minutes and there was nobody around to save her.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	35. I Want To Be A Halliwell

A/N: This is a play on that show, "I Want To Be A Hilton." (Which in my opinion is a joke of a show anyway, but whatever.) Sorry guys, I don't have time for replies today, as I have home stretching from New York to L.A. and back again. I promise I'll get to all of you in the next chapter though. (But it appears I've lost a few of my reviewers - Laur - this chapter.) Gah, is FFN still acting up? Because it is for me. 

_**Every Halliwell Counts**_

_**Chapter 35: I Want To Be A Halliwell**_

----Alternate Reality---- 

Alternate Pamela let out a yawn, as she sat boredly in her Demonology class in the other worldly Magic School. As the telekinetic placed her hand up to her face, she noticed a glowing on her skin and her eyes traveled down to her neck, seeing that the diamond on her locket was glowing. _Persia, in the middle of class? Come on!_ She cupped her hand over the glowing locket and raised her hand. "Excuse me, can I be excused?" 

The teacher cocked an eyebrow. "Is there a reason for your request to depart class, Ms. Walker?" The teacher asked, glowering at the daughter of Alternate Prue Halliwell. 

Thinking quickly, the telekinetic reached into her backpack and pulled out a long, white plastic covered package. "That time of the month," the fearless witch said as she waved the tampon at the teacher. 

A bright red glow of embarrassment flushed the woman's face as she waved her hand. "Hurry, Ms. Walker." She said, before turning back to the whiteboard. 

Snickers drifted across the classroom. They weren't at Alternate Pamela, as everyone in her class knew that she wasn't embarrassed by her display in the least. They were at the teacher, whom the witch had publicly embarrassed for the third time that year. 

"Thank you," Alternate Pam chirped as she escaped out the door and snuck down to hallway to the bathroom where she slid into a stall and slid the tampon back into the pocket of her jeans. She opened the locket and to her surprise, Persia's face didn't appear. "Persia?" She held the locket away from her face and stared at the projection that came through from the other side of her cosmic telephone. A flood of horror passed over her body when she saw her best friend bleeding uncontrollably as a horrific demon advanced on her. "Persia!" She screeched, knowing that she didn't have enough time to summon a portal and get through. Forming a quick haiku spell, the directed the magic through the locket to the world outside her own, hoping beyond hope that it would save her friend. 

----Real World---- 

The golden locket was enveloped in a sea of ivory globes of light and disappeared from its padded cushion of green grass. 

---- 

"So what're you planning to do after High School?" Cole asked casually, as he turned his car onto the next street. 

Tyler leaned back into the passenger seat. "College, I guess. I'm not sure what I'll maj-" Before he could finish, a swath of ivory lights deposited a small golden locket into the teenager's lap. His eyes widened as he saw the projection of some girl that he didn't know. 

"Whoever you are, get Leo to go to Persia, now!" The projection yelled, her voice frantic and her eyes displaying the same. 

As Tyler grabbed the locket, he and the locket vanished in an ivory display of lights. 

Cole stomped on the break, stopping right in the middle of the street. Luckily nobody had been behind him or they would've rear ended the half demon's car. Placing his hands squarely on the wheel, he shimmered both himself and the car out, silently praying that nobody would see him. He knew what he had to do. He had to get to his daughter, so that she could call for Leo, as he wasn't one of Leo's charges and neither was Tyler, so both couldn't call the whitelighter as Alternate Pamela had warned them to. 

---- 

The Firestarter tumbled forward, as Alternate Pamela's magic deposited him into the grassy part of the cemetery. He gaped as he saw the demon forcing its massive grayish-blue claw into Persia's chest. He could feel his stomach churning and he swallowed, holding back the urge to vomit right then and there. "Hey!" He screamed, waving his arms. "Over here, jackass!" 

The demon turned around, the black hole that was its mouth becoming wider as a jelly substance oozed from it. Another beam of blue, like the one that had attacked Persia, jetted from the demon's humanish arm. 

"Run!" It was Alternate Pamela's voice, as Tyler had never shut the locket. 

Taking her advice, The Firestarter ran as fast as he could in the other direction, as his powers were still bound and he had nothing to defend himself with. 

Near Persia, orbs culminated into the form of Leo Wyatt. His eyes wide in terror as he sank to his knees in the dewy green grass and placed a pair of healing hands over his niece. Her blood began to soak into his worn blue jeans and he had to force himself to concentrate on her. But he looked up and to his horror he saw the demon chasing after Tyler. 

"Hey, kid! Stop and point the locket at the demon!" Alternate Pamela's voice echoed from the golden locket. 

Sliding to the stop on the ground, Tyler flung around and pointed the locket at the demon as instructed. He heard the witch on the other end chant something and then he watched in amazement as the ugly demonic being flew across the graveyard and landed harshly against another white cement grave marker. "What did you do?" He asked, looking down at the locket. 

The projection smirked. "I used a spell to channel my powers through the lockets." The projection scrunched up her face. "Who are you, anyway?" 

"Who are you?" Tyler asked defensively. 

"Are you a mortal?" The telekinetic's projection asked. 

"Uhh-uhh, whoever you are, you might want to do that thing again!" Tyler gasped, scrambling to his feet and pointing the locket back at the demon. 

"For crying out loud!" The projection snorted, followed by a few obscenities. She chanted again and the projection narrowed her eyes, sending the demon sailing through the air again. 

"Tyler! Oh my gods!" 

Tyler jerked his head up at the sound of the witch's voice. "Persia! Thank goodness, you're okay!" 

"How did you-" 

Tyler held up the locket, revealing the telekinetic's projection and a cocky smile. 

"Pam!" Persia squealed in delight. 

"You had better watch out, honey! Because he's back!" The projection of Alternate Pamela warned. 

Persia whirled around and aimed a well energy bolt at the demon, sending him sliding across the ground. 

"What the hell did you go and get yourself into?" The projection grumbled, raising a pair of dark brows. 

"It's a long story, I'll have to explain later, Pam." Persia said apologetically. "But thanks for whatever you did." 

"Yeah, yeah," the telekinetic's projection replied. "I'll see you later." With that, the connection ended and the projection of Pamela Walker faded away. 

"Who was that?" Tyler asked, bewildered. 

"An old friend," Persia smiled as she snagged the locket with the broken clasp from The Firestarter. "Thanks, by the way." She pocketed the broken locket and turned back to the demon, who was struggling to its feet. She swirled her palms together, energy crackling between them, and then thrust them forward as a continuous jet of neon energy pummeled from both of her hands and entered into the chest of the vile creature. "Uncle Leo!" 

The whitelighter jobbed over to his niece, standing protectively at her side. 

"I think you need to get Ty out of here." 

"I'm not leaving you," Leo protested. "You were nearly dead when I found you!" 

"But Tyler has no powers! He can't protect himself around me!" 

"I'm not leaving," the blonde teen suddenly said. He folded his arms across his chest, stubbornly. 

"How did you get here?" Leo asked. 

"Mom drove me," Persia said as she began to tire from exhaustion. 

"Go get one of the sisters," Tyler instructed as he wrapped his arms around the witch and stabilized her against himself. 

"But-" 

"Go, Leo!" Tyler said, his voice raising dramatically. 

Leo dematerialized in a cloud of orbs, hoping that Persia would still be holding her own by the time he returned. 

---- 

"Kase, can you pass the flour please?" Phiona asked as she poured a fourth of a cup of cooking oil into a large, brown ceramic bowl. 

"Sure," a frizzy orange haired girl said as she shoved a large blue and white paper bag of flour at the witchlighter. 

"Thanks," Phiona called as she snagged the bag and began to pour herself a cup of flour for the brownies she was working on. But as she grabbed the butter knife to level off the top of her cup, a manicured hand slapped down across her own. Phiona swallowed hard, glancing up the arm and finally to its owner's face. "Joanna," she smiled grimly. 

Aquamarine irises bore into Phiona's baby blues, as Joanna slid the butter knife away from Phiona. 

"I was, uhm, I was using that.." Phiona murmured. 

"And now I'm using it," Joanna spat. Her golden blonde locks had been neatly pulled back into a ponytail with a strand of hair encircling the ponytail holder under it, so it looked as if her hair was holding itself there. She wore a colorful floral patterned, puffy dress with a full lacy trimmed white apron complete with an array of colorful embroidery.Delicate white Mary-Janes hugged her feet. She looked like a younger version of a classic fifties housewife. 

_Wonderful, now I've got Super Snob here too!_ Phiona said, brushing the white powder off her simple white apron as she fled the kitchen, telling one of the teachers that she'd be back in a minute, she needed to use the bathroom. Of course that was a lie, she just wanted to get away from Joanna. Ever since her elder cousin's first encounter with the girl in Magic Mat Ball, Joanna had picked on he shy daughter of the witch and whitelighter. Taking so close after her mother, Phiona was not one to fight back when she was picked on, she simply left to avoid further abuse. The young witchling escaped out the front door, cutting behind the school, and finally into the enclosed playground that seemed desolate enough. Unfortunately for her, she saw a young boy in the distance. _He seems lost. _She mentally noted, as she strolled over to the swings. "Can I take a seat?" She asked, a casual tone. 

"Sure," the scrawny boy said gloomily as she stared down at the dusty ground beneath the swing. "It's a free country." 

"Thanks," Phiona replied as she seated herself onto the swing and took a tight hold of the hot, interlooping metal chains. A few more minutes of silence lasted between them, until Phiona finally asked the young man his name. 

"Chase," came his sour reply. 

"Are you new here?" Phiona asked, knowing not just anyone could enter the school. 

"No, I'm not even a witch." 

That came as a surprise to the young witch-whitelighter and she sat up a little straighter. "What are you?" 

"A mortal." 

"How did you-" 

"Get here?" The boy turned his irritated face to Phiona. "My cousin goes to this school, okay! I'm living with them while my parents are off on another military base across the states!" He had large green eyes, like huge leafs from deep in an African jungle, complete with sparkling dew. His lips were full and rosy. The young mortal wore a simple white collared shirt with lavender threading, a pair of simple white pants, and black dress shoes. His short sandy-brown hair was combed out nicely and when he spoke his voice was rather high. 

"Sorry." Phiona tilted her head to the ground. "I didn't mean to make you mad or anything.." 

"Whatever," Chase snorted irritably. After a short moment, he looked back at her. "What's your name, anyway?" 

"Phiona." 

"Wyatt?" Chase's face perked up. "Phiona Wyatt? As in, Pearlinda Belland's cousin, Phiona Wyatt?" 

"What's it to you?" Phiona asked, returning the boy's coldness from earlier. 

"Oh my God! Joanna hates your family with a fiery passion!" 

"Joanna? You know her?" 

"She's my cousin." 

"Oh!" Phiona leapt from the swing and landed on both feet, causing a dust cloud to encircle her. "That's what I get for trying to be nice! Joanna's cousin!" She began to stalk off. 

"Wait!" Chase hollered, running after the witch. 

"What?" Phiona asked, swirling around to meet Chase's excited gaze. "I really don't want to talk to Joanna's cousin." 

Chase's eyes darkened. "Why?" 

"Because I know her kind, you'll just give her more dirt on me and my family." 

"No," Chase replied stubbornly. "I won't. I don't like her either. I'm only her cousin by marriage. Her sister married my dad, just after my parents broke up. They met in the military, which my mom hated. But when they got switched clear across the country, they decided they didn't want to de-root me, so Joanna's mom offered to let me stay with them. Her mother's okay, they're nothing alike in fact. It's her dad that spoils her rotten, he doesn't really like me though..." Suddenly he stopped, realizing that he was giving away his life history to a complete stranger. "Ya know what, never mind. You've made your point." He turned on his heel and began to walk away. 

"Wait!" 

But Chase simply ignored the witch, keeping his course back to the swing. 

"I said wait!" Phiona yelled, flinging out her arm and forcing a stream of orbs to extract from her palm and fly around Chase's ankles, holding him in place. 

Chase felt his body lurch forward, when he attempted to step. He stared down to see a swarm of glowing balls of blue and white light around his ankles. He turned his head to see Phiona with her arm outstretched. 

"What is that?" The mortal asked, pointing to his ankles. 

A grin spread across Phiona's face. "My power," came her simple reply. She pulled back her arm and the orbs vanished. "Wanna talk?" 

---- 

Prue narrowed her eyes, telekinetically flinging the sickening being into the into a nearby rose bush, that someone had planted for a beloved. "Come on already!" 

"Maybe you need the power of four to vanish it?" Persia asked, sending another pulsating jet of power into the creature. 

Prue just shrugged, shoving her hands together and forming a telekinetic throat hold on the demon. 

"Well we can't let it get away until we know why it was after our innocent." Persia gave a sympathetic look to Tyler and then returned her attention to her aunt. "Why didn't Uncle Leo just bring Aunt Piper?" 

"Because she'd probably blow up the cemetery instead of freeze our beast," Prue replied. 

---- 

"Lady, wait a minute!" Phoebe screamed, nearly breathless as she chased the copper haired girl down the street. "I don't have all day here!" But before she could catch up, orbs formed into the shape of her brother-in-law, directly in the girl's path. 

The copper haired female elicited a scream of panic, before fainting, and falling right into Leo's arms. 

"Well it's about time!" Phoebe exclaimed, slowing to a stop and panting worse than a dog. 

"Yeah, it is," Leo retorted. "Who is this?" He asked, lifting the girl into a better hold. 

"Our innocent." 

"Is that why you left Persia to nearly get herself killed?" 

"What?" 

"When I found her, she was less than a minute away from imminent death." 

Phoebe's mouth fell open into an 'o' shape. "Wh-what?" 

"Come on!" Leo snapped, grabbing the witch's arm and orbing the three of them away. 

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	36. Adventures From The Book Of Shadows

A/N: Pay attention closely guys, a lot of important things happen in these last few chapters. This is a play on, "Adventures From The Book Of Virtues," which was a T.V. show. 

**RJF**: Aw, that really makes me feel good. I always worry that I might take one of your characters out of character when I borrow them or something. And you were the only person so far who actually said they caught on to the fact that she used a haiku! I put that in there on purpose, to add a little more of S4 into the mix. Yeah, I know, poor Tyler. But hey, Cole's the only person who's ever really been a father to her, so it makes sense that he'd have to check out any and all guys that she might hangwith(especially after Dane) and of course Tyler being a year older isn't exactly helping. lol And of course not! In fact, I would LOVE if you used the locket's "new feature," in your finale! I'm always excited to see the ideas you come up with when you involve Persia and/or the locket! You write them so perfectly. As for Tyler and his powers, everyone keeps asking, but you all will just have to wait and see. (But I think it would be brilliant for the show to bring him back and have him accept his powers.) As for the Kase thing, ha, I didn't even know that. I guess you really do learn something new every day? As for the Pearl/Phiona/Joanna/Chase saga, that will definitely be toyed with a lot in the sequel, as I have plans for Chase. ;) 

**The-Cheese-Fairy**: I know! But I always look forward to your reviews and I know that it's probably FFN's fault, but I just miss them when FFN screws up:( I'm so glad this one came through though! (lmao At the Alyssa's big teeth comment, btw.) I'm glad I was able to make you laugh at the Daisy Duke idea. The movie wasn't great, but when I wrote that line, the scene popped into my head and I just felt the urge to make a sisterly moment right in the middle of demonic ass kicking. I'm tickled that you loved the Glenn and Andy too! I can't say it enough - I wish they could've been able to interact on the show! They would've gotten along perfectly, I mean come on, they have so much in common! As far as Chase goes, I'm thinking he'll become major later on and I just can't wait to expand on the storyline I have for him. (And now you have me laughing again at the Care Bear thing. Oh, now I'll probably have that stuck in my head!) 

**Ed**: Aw, thank you. I might also team them up in _Charmed, Season 1 _(which hasn't been updated yet due to Piper xox Leo being very busy and it's hard for us to get in touch). And there will be a lot more Chase, especially in the next few chapters. 

**LeoPiperAndyPrue**: This is the first time I've really been on in a few days, so thanks for letting me know, although I might have to wait until tomorrow or Tuesday to review. 

**peanut2lb**: lol Peanut, I have a lot of big surprises in the next few chapters, so who know's what's gonna happen? (I'm thinking you might end up a happy camper.) BTW, I loved your latest chapters, I've just been too busy to be online and review. I'll try to do that by Tuesday. ;) 

**Prince Halliwell**: Joanna's a little...witch, isn't she? You'll just have to see about Ty. ;) 

**chyp**: I know! Goddess, simply seeing the commercials made me cringe! 

**Phyre**: Hmm, they prolly would, wouldn't they? Yeah, the ripple effect from the Phiona and Chase friendship will have a lot to do with the sequel. 

**damien455**: Thanks! 

_**Every Halliwell Counts**_

_**Chapter 36: Adventures From The Book Of Shadows**_

"Here is it," Persia Halliwell pointed to the page in the Book of Shadows. "'Cryptex,'" she read from the page as she ran her index finger down the page. "They're bounty hunters." 

"Ugly ones at that," Phoebe noted as she stared at the demon that Persia and Prue had fought in the cemetery, who was now trapped in a glowing circle of crystals in the Halliwells' attic. 

"Wait, there are more of these things?" Prue questioned. 

"Apparently." 

"How do we vanquish them?" 

"A potion. But we're out of dragon's scale," Persia answered. 

"Chinatown?" Phoebe asked. 

"Actually, Persia and I could go," Tyler offered. 

"Tyler, that's sweet. But this is witchy business. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you saved my daughter, but you really need to go home." Phoebe smiled matter-of-factly. "I mean, this whole demon gig is the reason you asked us to bind your powers in the first place, isn't it?" 

Tyler's head drooped to his chest. "Yes." 

"Thanks again, Ty. I'll see you later," Persia said. "Uncle Leo and dad are downstairs. I believe dad still has your stuff in his car." 

"Thanks," The Firestarter replied as she scooted out of the attic. 

"I feel kinda bad for the kid," Prue added when the boy was out of earshot. 

"Why?" Phoebe asked, curiously. 

"He really does want to help." 

"You should've seen him when Paige found him, Prue. He was so scared. I never want to see him like that again. He's a good kid." 

"I'm sure he is, but he just seems so-so.." 

"So what?" 

Prue shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing." She glanced down at her watch. "So who was going to Chinatown?" 

"Me," the clairvoyant raised her arm. "I'll be back soon." With that, she fled the attic. 

---- 

"Where is Phiona?" Mrs. Green asked, realizing that Phiona had been gone over twenty minutes and she was still waiting on the witch's signature brownies. 

"Probably shluffing off, Mrs. G." Joanna's prim and proper voice chirped, as she held up a tray of twelve freshly baked chocolate cupcakes. 

"Very nice," Mrs. Green noted as she bypassed Joanna. "Phiona?" She called, walking out of the school's kitchen and not seeing the young Wyatt in the cafeteria either. "Hmmm..." She walked over to the open double doors of the school and walked passed a group of kids making a banner for the Bake Sale, still not seeing Phiona. Then she rounded the school, before finally making it to the playground, the only place she hadn't checked. "Phiona?" She called, seeing a young boy with one of the Warren witches. Her face hardened as she hurried over to the duo. "What do you think you're doing, Miss Wyatt? You are supposed to be helping out in the kitchen! Not playing on the swings!" 

"I-" 

"It's my fault!" Chase jumped to his feet, holding out an awaiting hand. "She saw me looking a little down and asked me what was wrongand I pulled her into this long, drawn out conversation about my troubles." He drooped his head. "I'm so sorry, please don't get her in trouble. She was just being kind. She even said she had to get back, but I just kept talking..." 

Mrs. Green turned a set of skeptical eyes to Phiona. "Is this true?" 

Phiona nodded dramatically. "I'm really, really sorry Mrs. Green." She stood up, brushing herself off. "It won't happen again!" 

"You're right, it won't," Mrs. Green echoed as she turned to Chase. "And you, you're-" 

"Joanna's cousin," Chase filled in. "My aunt did say I was coming today, right?" 

"Right." Mrs. Green pursed her lips. "I really have to get back to the Bake Sale.." 

"Why don't you come help me, Chase?" Phiona suggested, looking pleadingly at Mrs. Green. 

"I suppose," the teacher relented. 

"Thanks!" The witchlighter squealed, grabbing Chase's his hand and pulling him away before he could protest. 

---- 

"Mom, I'm home!" Tyler yelled, dropping his red backpack on the floor next to the front door as he came in and then jetted up the stairs. 

"Dinner will be ready in a few hours," Tyler's adoptive mother called up the stairs as she came out from the kitchen. Unfortunately she was too late, The Firestarter had already barred himself into his room. She frowned. Ever since he'd been hanging out with Phoebe Halliwell's daughter, her adoptive son had become more reclusive and it seemed as though something was missing from his life, although she couldn't place a finger on it. Hearing the tea kettle go off, the woman wandered back into the kitchen, dismissing the thought. 

---- 

Up in his room, Tyler Michaels pulled open the drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a worn piece of paper with the address of the Halliwell Manor on it, although he knew it by heart. He unfolded the paper and traced his fingers along the worn and frayed edges. He'd been there less than thirty minutes ago, but he longed to go back. To be with his new friend and to make sure that she and her family were okay. His eyes traveled down the paper and spotted the phone number that Paige had given him so long ago. Slumping back into the headboard of his bed, the young Firestarter's thoughts were conflicted and his life had just become that much more complicated. 

---- 

"Hey Chase, can you pass an egg?" Phiona asked, glancing over at her newly acquired friend. 

"One egg, coming right up." With that, the sandy-brunette deposited an egg right into Phiona's palm. 

"Thank you," the whitelighter-witch grinned as she cracked the egg with ease and tossed the outer shell into the large black trash can. Then she grabbed a brown, wooden spoon and began to stir her brownie mixture. 

"Excuse me, I was using that," a voice hissed from behind Phiona. 

The Blessed One's grip on the spoon tightened. "No, you weren't," she said softly. 

Joanna's eyes blazed as she wrapped her hand tightly around Phiona's wrist, causing it to turn white. "I said, the spoon is mine." 

"Does it have your name on it?" It was Chase, laying a protective hand on Phiona's shoulder. 

"Oh, so you've befriended a Halliwell, Chasey?" Joanna asked, a tight lipped expression forming on her crimson face. 

"Got a problem with that?" Chase asked, prying his cousin's hand from Phiona's and placing a hand on her chest, shoving her backwards. 

"Don't make me hurt you, Chasey," Joanna warned as a red force field flickered between her and Chase. 

"No, Josie," the mortal hissed with contempt. "Don't make me hurt you." He took a step forward. "You're powers don't scare me," he whispered icily. 

"Chase, come on, just help me with the brownies." Phiona pleaded, tugging at the boy's arm. 

"Yes, help her Chasey," Joanna's belittling voice whispered into her cousin's ear. She watched him turn around and she moved her elbow, shoving the bowl of the brownie batter off the table and pummeling towards the ground. 

Phiona's hands whipped out in a Piper like fashion, orbs forming under the bowl instead of shooting out her hands like normal, and catching the bowl in mid air before forcing it to rise up into her hands. Her eyes were wide as she stared down at the bowl. 

"Nice catch," Chase whispered. 

"Chase," the witch-whitelighter gaped, "I think my power just advanced." 

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	37. Power Of Three's Company

A/N: This is a play on that old show, "Three's Company."

**RJF**: Hehe, you totally left the longest review and that means that you rock my little pink socks! ;) I'm glad you like Chasey poo, as you'll be seeing more of him. I'm actually having a lot of fun with all the possibilities for his character and I thought it was about time for Phiona to get a bit of a power boost (and before anyone asks, I'm still working out the kinks with Persia's powers, plus,I don't want to add too many powers/power advancementsall at once).

**damien455**: Aww, thank you. :)

**The-Cheese-Fairy**: Isn't it more like, "Blessed his cotton socks"? ;) Me too, I talk a lot about stuff that happened when Prue was around, but I usually don't have a good place to add in stuff that Prue wasn't there for, so that's fun when I get the chance. (P.S. Yeah, I read a spoiler for it. But I'm confused too, how the hell can they get together so fast? And who's the returning character? I know Sam and Agent Murphy appear in the episode after that, though.)

**chyp**: Don't worry, I'm not like the show (who always take the easy way out), Phiona will still shoot orbs from her hands. ;)

**Prince Halliwell**: Actually, Phiona's power advancement will be explained in this chapter. It's not a "new power," just an extension of her orb-telekinesis.

**moonfirefairy**: Hopefully better than her mother does.

**Phyre**: Really? Me too. Their relationship is gonna be pretty special. Haha, you're not being annoying. Really, I can be that way too, so it doesn't bother me.

_**Every Halliwell Counts**_

_**Chapter 37: Power Of Three's Company**_

Phoebe laughed nervously, digging around in her purse.

"Excuse me," an irate customer behind the witch grumbled angrily.

"One moment please," the psionic said with a tight smile as she rummaged through her purse. "R-right here!" She said triumphantly, pulling out her wallet and slapping a ten dollar bill on the counter.

"Thank you," the Chinese man behind the counter replied with a thick accent. He bagged Phoebe's dragon scale and handed her the change. "Thank you for coming.."

"Mhmm," the psychic chirped as she grabbed the bag and change before scurrying past the irritated customer behind her.

----

"How's she doin'?" Prue asked, walking into the living room with a cold cloth and a tray of ham and cheese sandwiches.

"Still out cold," Piper said as she removed the cold wash cloth and took the new one from her elder sister.

"That's probably a good thing," the raven haired Charmed One noted as she sat the tray down on the table and sat down on a puffy armchair. "Heard from Phoebe yet?"

"Nope." Piper grabbed a sandwich and began to nibble at the edge, a habit she'd had for years. "Heard from Paige?"

Prue shook her head. "No, she's still talking with The Elders."

The brunette wrinkled her nose. "Nothing good can come of that."

Ripples appeared in the center of the room.

"Prue!" Piper yelled, dropping her sandwich and raising her hands.

"It's okay! It's okay!" Cole yelled, materializing with Pam in his arms.

"Don't do that!" Piper chastised, grabbing her sandwich from the floor and placing it on the tray.

"Sorry," the half demon said apologetically. "But we were wondering if you'd heard from Phoebe yet?"

"We were just talking about that," Piper informed, "and no."

Cole leaned down, setting his daughter on the floor, and then pulling back to his full height. "We went to the Underworld, but I they're all very tight lipped about why that specific breed went after your innocent."

"What's her name?" Pam asked, staring at the woman curiously.

"Nicolette," Piper said as she pulled a black wallet with a glittery red cherry on the front. "I found it in her side pocket. "She's seventeen, almost eighteen."

"Mommy!" Pandora screeched, running into the room and throwing her arms around Prue.

"Hey sweetie," Prue grinned as she swooped the little girl into her arms. "Did you have fun with daddy and Uncle Glenn?"

Pandora nodded, the sides of her mouth covered in sticky chocolate ice cream. "Where are they?"

"Getting Prissy out of da car," the telepath replied.

Muddled arguing could be heard, as Andy and Glenn made their way into the room.

"What's going on?" Piper asked, looking curiously at her brothers-in-law.

Glenn scooted the toddler back into Andy's arms. "I changed her last time, man, it's your turn!"

"You're disgusted over changing my baby?" Piper asked, placing her hands squarely on her hips.

Andy smiled lightly. "Ya know what, not at all! I'll be happy to change Priss. It's Glenn who has the problem!" The Inspector said, pointing to his buddy. After all, a mere mortal did not want to get in the way of a witch who couldn't control her powers and there was a one in three chance that those powers could send him to oblivion.

"Oh no! You aren't laying that on me," Glenn said, waving his arms at Andy. "I changed her earlier, I'm just saying that we should share the wealth! Besides, I told him not to get her that extra scoop of peanut butter fudge." With that, he scurried by the stairs.

"Oh, just give her to me!" Piper fumed, grabbing her child from Andy and following Glenn's path up the stairs.

"Who's that?" Andy asked, finally noticing the young woman on the sofa.

"Apparently she's Nicolette," the telekinetic replied. She flicked her wrist, forcing the wallet from the table to fly into Andy's chest. "Can you take that and run a background search on her, please?"

"Sure." Andy sighed, heading back for the door. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll call you!" Prue yelled, before her husband disappeared out the door. Her head swiveled in Cole's direction, not liking that it was only her, him, and their two children in the room. "Did you need something?"

Cole's nostrils seemed to flair slightly, holding his tongue as he stared at the deadly witch. "No, just tell Phoebe to call me when she gets here." He reached down, taking Pam's hand. "Come on, Pam. We still have your English homework to work on."

Pam scrunched up her face. "But dad!" She let out, before vanishing in her father's demonic shimmers.

----

Phoebe shifted her vehicle into park and pulled the emergency break on, as she hard parked on the hill in front of the Manor. Unbuckling her seatbelt with one hand, she reached for the small paper bag with another. But as her fingertips connected with the bag, her mind was rocketed with a powerful vision.

_**----Premonition----**_

_A tall man clad in a royal blue suit and shiny black dress shoes stood in the Manor. He looked around, as if slightly confused, and then he saw a figure stirring on the sofa. The stranger moved briskly over to the sofa and he placed his hand over the stomach of the innocent. A silver beam emitted from his hand, blasting into the girl._

_Suddenly Prue walked into the room, her face contorting in anger, and she flicked her wrist to send the stranger flying across the room._

_**----Premonition----**_

"Oh oh!" Phoebe squeaked, grabbing the bag and fleeing the car. "Prue! Prue!" She yelled as she ran through the double doors of the Manor and burst in to see the man from her vision walking towards the girl. "Oh no you don't!" She yelled, levitating into a spin kick and landing a blow to the man's side, forcing him across the room before bringing herself to the ground.

At that moment, the raven haired witch burst into the room. "Oh my Goddess, Phoebe! What's going on?"

"He was gonna hurt her, I saw it in my vision!" Phoebe exclaimed, pointing to the stirring innocent.

"No, wait!" The man yelled.

"Too late!" Prue exclaimed, squinting her eyes and sending the man hurling into the wall.

Phoebe headed for the man, but just as she reached him, he vanished in a plume of silver dust. As she turned around, the man reappeared next to the innocent. "Prue!"

"Oh no you don't!" Prue flung out her arm again.

The man shot out his arm, a silver emitting from his palm. Unfortunately he was thrown into the air as it did so, causing the beam to fly over its intended target and straight into Prue's abdomen.

"What the hell is going on here?" Piper asked, running down the stairs just as the mystery man crashed into the fireplace.

"He just shot Prue with something!" Phoebe yelled, pointing to the man in the dark blue suit.

"Oh no, oh no!" The man shook his head as if the world was coming to an end and as the elder brunette raised her arms, he vanished in another plume of silver dust.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked, walking over to Prue.

Prue stared down at her stomach, confused. "I feel-I feel fine," she said as she looked back to where the man had been.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	38. I've Been Witching To Do That

A/N: I don't really have time to do reviews for this chapter, so I'm sorry, but I'll have to catch up next chapter. This chapter is the phrase, "I've been itching to do that".

_**Every Halliwell Counts**_

_**Chapter 38: I've Been Witching To Do That**_

Opening the bag that contained the final ingredient for their potion, Phoebe placed a pinch of dragon's scale into an already bubbling pot. She stepped back as a loud pop sounded in the kitchen and then a plume of yellow smoke jutted from the pot. The witch grabbed a baster and sucked some of the searing liquid into the tube, before re-depositing into a small vial, and capping it off with a small brown cork. "All done."

"Time to go off a demon," Piper said as she led Phoebe out of the kitchen.

----

Persia tapped her fingers on the cover of the Book of Shadows, staring icily at the demon that was being confined inside the crystal cage. This demon had almost killed her, if it hadn't been for her best friend, it would have. "What did you want with that girl?" She asked, moving daringly to the crystal cage. She jumped back as the demon lunged forward, smacking into the force field and being shoved into the other side of the field by an electric current. But before she could ask again, her mother and two of her aunts burst through the door.

"Got the vanquishing potion," Phoebe said proudly as she held up the vial of liquid. She handed the vial to her eldest. "Care to do the honors?"

"It'd be a pleasure," the electrokinetic replied as she raised the vial above her head. "Aunt Prue?"

"Oh, right," Prue said as she squinted her eyes and moved one of the crystals out of place.

Persia then smashed the vial down in front of the demon. Dark yellow smoke, the color of mustard, clouded the demon and caused it to scream in pain before exploding into a fiery finish. She witch waved her hand, clearing the remaining smoke from her face. "Did you find out what it wanted?"

"Nope, but another demon tried to attack our innocent," Phoebe stated as she walked over to the Book's pedestal and began to turn it's yellowed pages. "He ended up hitting Prue with some sort of silvery beam."

"Are you hurt?" Persia asked with concern.

Prue shook her head. "Nothing feels wrong."

"Well, it had to of been for something. Demons don't just put on light displays for us," Piper commented.

"Wait, this is the guy," the clairvoyant said.

Piper walked over to her younger sister. "'Prada, The Deliverer.'"

"Like the bag?" Prue asked.

"He don't look like no designer bag I've ever seen," Piper snorted.

"It says that he delivers magical destinies from one being who is passing on to the next generation."

"Like a magical mailman?"

"Hmm, I wonder if he's always late too?" Prue grumbled.

"So if he was delivering a magical destiny, then that means it was meant for our innocent and Prue intercepted it?"

"Wonderful!" Prue exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air.

"Then why did I get that premonition where he was harming her?" Phoebe wondered aloud.

"What exactly happened in your vision, Pheebs?" Piper asked.

"The guy was in the Manor, he walked over to my innocent, and shot some type of silvery beam into her stomach. Then Prue walked in and threw him across the room."

Persia rubbed her chin. "So the beam would be his delivery right? Which you say Aunt Prue got instead, yes?"

The sisters nodded in agreement.

"So that isn't meant to hurt, right?"

Again, the Charmed Ones mumbled in agreement.

"So maybe you got the premonition in order to stop Prue from hurting him? Maybe your innocent wasn't your innocent in that vision, maybe this mail dude was the innocent?"

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe exchanged worried looks. "Uh oh.."

----

"This is so cool!" Phiona Wyatt grinned excitedly as she hovered next to one of the ovens, waiting for her brownies to finish cooking.

"How exactly is that a power advancement?" Chase asked. "It's not like your power is any stronger."

"Yes it is!" Phiona exclaimed. She held out her hands. "My enemies can see my power coming out them if my telekinetic orbs shoot from my hands. But now that I can make telekinetic orb energy appear anywhere, I have the element of surprise!" Her cheeks were rosy with anticipation. "I can't wait to tell mom and dad and Pearl and everybody!"

A binging noise interrupted the duo and Chase pointed to the oven. "You might want to get those out before you get too ahead of yourself."

Phiona bobbed her head. "Right!" She slipped a pair of oversized oven mitts on her hands and grabbed the handle of the oven, pulling it down and grabbing the tray of perfect brownies. "I think we did a pretty good job," she said as she shut the oven door and laid the brownies on a cooling rack.

Chase slapped an arm around his new friend's shoulders. "I'd say you're right."

"Ya know, Chase, you're a pretty good cook for a guy. Where'd you learn it from?"

Chase grinned impishly. "I've always had a bit of a fetish for the creative arts."

"Which is your favorite?" The Blessed One asked.

"What do you think?" Chase asked, flicking his green gaze to the brownies.

"I think I like your style."

----

"Mom, I'm going out!" Tyler yelled, as she headed for the front door.

"But you haven't even eaten yet!" Tyler's adoptive mother protested, chasing him towards the door.

"Not hungry, sorry ma."

The small woman placed her hands around her delicate waist. "Now you just wait one minute." She glanced down at her watch. "Have you finished your homework?"

"Yes."

"Then where do you think you're going?"

"Over to Paige Matthews' house."

"Why?"

"Persia's over there."

The woman squinted her eyes. "Don't you think you've spent enough time with that girl?"

"What's wrong with her, mom?"

The petite woman brushed her hands together. "You're twisting my words, Tyler. I never said anything was wrong with her, all I'm saying is that you seem to be spending all your time with this girl. What happened to your other friends?"

"I just want to make sure she's okay, that's all!" Tyler snapped, feeling bad about it instantly. "And anyway, I felt something at the Manor when I was over there, so I needed to pick it up."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What did you leave over there?"

Tyler bit his lip. "My-my Chem book!" He replied. "I need it for tomorrow." He felt horrible for lying to the woman, but he could tell that she didn't want him going over otherwise.

"Well, okay," the woman relented. "But be home soon. I want you back before dusk."

"Okay mom, thanks," Tyler said before jetting out the door.

----

"So how do we contact this guy, in order to find out what his 'package' was? Or is?" Persia asked, looking at the Book.

"There doesn't seem to be asummoning spell," Piper said as she peered over her niece while balancing Prissandra on her hip.

"Should we make one?" Phoebe asked, looking to Prue.

"Make what?" Andy asked, walking into the attic with his daughter.

"A summoning spell for the mailman."

"Why would we want to summon the mailman?"

"She means The Deliverer, he's like a magical mailman," Prue corrected.

"And why do we want to summon him?" Andy asked.

"'Cause mommy got blasteded wif a beam," Pandora chirped.

"Something attacked you?"

"Nothing serious."

"Yeah, she only snagged someone else's destiny!" Piper retorted.

"What?" Andy face registered a mixture of bewilderment and worry.

"Don't worry, we'll get this sorted out, we always do," Prue said serenely.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Phoebe asked, staring accusingly at Prue.

"What? Can't I just have faith in us working this out without someone thinking I'm nuts?"

"No." Phoebe and Piper chimed.

"Doorbell!" Pandora grinned.

"I don't hear a-" Phoebe's voice cut off as the sound of the doorbell rang in her ears. "Are her powers growing?"

"Yesterday she sensed when a 'bad man' was on the other end of the telephone, it turned out to be a telemarketer," Andy replied.

"Fire!" Pandora informed, pointing to the floor.

"Fire?"

"Tyler!" Persia exploded, running past Andy and out the door.

"What is she talking about?"

"I think Tyler might be at the door," Phoebe explained. "The Firestarter?" She asked, looking at her niece.

Pandora grinned, nodding her head dramatically.

----

Persia swung open the door to find Tyler waiting on the other side. "Tyler!" She grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt, pulling him inside. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to see your aunts."

"Why?"

"Yes, why?" Piper asked, strolling down the stairs behind Phoebe and before Prue.

The Firestarter cleared his throat. "Because," he began, "I want my powers back."

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	39. Seed Of Charmed

A/N: This is a play on, "Seed Of Chucky." OMGoddess! The second to last chapter, I can't believe it! BTW, did anyone watch _Commander in Chief_ on Tuesday? I DID! It was freakin' brilliant, I tell ya! I loved it...Being female and an Independent myselfand all. lol Woo, go Mac! Anywho, onto reviews. 

**The-Cheese-Fairy**: HAHA! I LOVED that! I read it wrong the first time, so I had to re-read the joke and then I laughed my ass off:-D Then I shared it with my Wiccan friend who hates Bush as much as I do and she cackled too (ha, little pun there). Ooh, and I'm glad you got to see the first eppy of S8. I'm really thinking that you'll enjoy this chapter, even though it is a short one. (I hope it helps tokeep the bitterness away. Aww.) 

**GuevaraX5452**: Actually, Prada will be explained in full, in this chapter. Get the destiny out of Prue? That may be a little tough, as you'll soon read. Ha! You picked up the telemarketer line too. I loved that line myself, because I HATE telemarketers with a fiery, fiery passion! (P.S. I did like the songs. They made me think of someone.) 

**Ed**: Let's just say that this destiny effects everyone. 

**LeoPiperAndyPrue**: Aw, thanks for reviewing anyway and thanks for your comments. The sequel will have a lot of Persia in it, as a large portion of it deals with the trial. 

**damien455**: I'm glad you think so; I pride myself in trying to be creative. 

**moonfirefairy**: He will be around for a while, but we'll just have to wait and see. 

**Peanut2lb**: I thought you might be one of the ones to pick up on the telemarketer line! I'm tickled that you found it as funny as I did. lol 

**Phyre**: "Un-Prueish," of course that's a word! ;) Just ask any _Charme_d fan.lol 

**charmedsisters**: Thank you! 

**chyp**: Thanks. 

**Prince Halliwell**: Well, she can't see the future, but she's gaining the ability to read people's minds from further and further away (i.e. through the telephone line). 

_**Every Halliwell Counts**_

_**Chapter 39: Seed Of Charmed**_

"What?" 

"What?" 

"What?" 

Tyler's look darted from Piper, to Phoebe, to Persia in the order in which their reactions had come. "You heard me, I want my powers back." 

"Tyler-" 

"No, Piper! You said that if I wanted them back, I could come to you and tell you so! Well, I'm here now, and I'm telling you that I want them back!" 

"Oh for crying out loud!" Piper exclaimed, flicking a wrist at The Firestarter and freezing him. 

"You could've blown him up!" 

"It was a risk I was willing to take." 

"Like we haven't heard that one before," Phoebe murmured. 

"What?" 

"Nothing!" Phoebe said, looking back at the frozen teenager. 

"We have more important things to worry about, like fixing this destiny crisis." The timing witch scooted past Phoebe down the stairs and glanced at Nicolette. "She'll probably be up any time, someone will have to keep an eye on her." She pointed to Persia. "You stay with the innocent. Prue, Phoebe, you come with me." 

"Who died and made you boss?" Prue asked accusingly. 

"You," Piper replied as she disappeared into the kitchen. 

"Don't look at me," Phoebe said as she followed Piper's lead. 

---- 

"Thanks for helping me today, Chase," Phiona said as she traced her finger in the dirt while sitting next to her new friend on the playground. 

"No problem," the mortal replied. "Maybe we could hang out again sometime?" 

The young whitelighter smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that." 

"What's your phone number?" 

Chase laughed and smeared his hand across the dirt, smoothing it, and then he traced his number into the sand with his index finger. 

"Sweet," the witchlighter grinned. 

"Chase!" 

Chase and Phiona looked behind them to see Joanna standing with a middle aged woman in a pair of white jeans and a blue cardigan sweater. 

"Coming!" Chase called, hauling himself from the ground and holding out a hand to help Phiona up. 

"We'll be waiting in the car," Joanna's mother called back as she turned around, tugging Joanna with her. 

"So I'll hear from you soon?" 

"Oh, of course," Phiona nodded before pulling Chase into an unexpected hug. "Thanks for everything." 

"You're welcome," the mortal replied before wrapping his arms around the witch and returning the hug. "Take care." 

"You too." 

With that, Chase hurried off towards the door, leaving the witchlighter with a fluttering new feeling. 

---- 

A swarm of orbs deposited Paige and Leo into the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor. 

"Well you're just in time to help us summon The Deliverer," Piper exclaimed as she tugged Paige over to her and her sisters. 

"About that..." Leo drawled. 

"You know something?" Prue asked. 

"Yeah.." Leo shifted his weight uncomfortably. "The Elders aren't at all happy with that you've done." 

"What we've done?" Piper looked confused. "What exactly have we done, honey?" 

"Yeah, what do you know, Leo?" Phoebe probed. 

"I'm not the right person to explain this," Leo said as he moved out of the way."He is." 

With that, a burst of silver dust formed into Prada. 

"What did you do to my sister?" Piper asked without preamble. 

"I didn't do anything to your sister!" Prada defended. He formed his fingers into a peace sign and pointed them at Prue and Phoebe. "If they hadn't interrupted me, then this whole mess wouldn't of happened!" 

"What mess?" Paige asked, not knowing what the hell was going on, as she'd spent all day in a meeting Up There. 

"The Prophet mess!" Prada exclaimed, pointing to Prue's abdomen. "The Prophet Guardian was destined to pass on into the afterlife today and I was supposed to deliver her magic to the next generation Prophet Guardian! But no! Those pesky witches had to ruin everything and now the magic of the Prophet Guardian has gone to the wrong host!" 

"Prue is now a Prophet Guardian?" Piper asked. 

"No!" The blue suited man pointed to the raven witch's abdomen. "Your innocent was going to conceive the next Prophet Guardian. Just last night she and her boyfriend and consummated their love and everyone knows that it takes some time after that life to technically form in the mother's womb. I was sent to send my powers into future mother of the child, to ensure that she became pregnant with the future Prophet Guardian! But your sister got in the way! Now Nicolette won't conceive the child she was supposed to." She pointed an accusatory finger at Prue. "Your play night with your mortal Inspector last night has ensured that the powers have gone and helped to create a child that never should have been!" 

Prue stared down at her stomach, her blue eyes wide. "I'm-I'm pregnant?" 

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	40. Tales From The Craft

A/N: I'm SO sorry! There's just been a lot of stuff going on (I'd rather not go into detail), but I hope you can all forgive me. Anyone heard of_Tales From The Crypt_?Well, there's your play for the day. I hope everyone had a good Samhain (Halloween)!P.S. If anyone here reads _Charmed, Season 1_, chapter 20 is up.

**charmedsisters**: Joanna is an only child; Chase's father married Joanna's mother's sister, which makes Joanna's aunt Chase's stepmother, making them (Joanna and Chase)cousins by marriage. e.x. So if Chase's dad ever had children with his current wife, they'd be Joanna's cousins by blood and Chase's half brother(s) or sister(s). Gosh, I hope that made sense. lol

**Peanut2lb**: I'm glad you liked the result. I know you really wanted Prue and Andy to have another child, so this is like my tribute to you. ;)

**RJF**: She was? Agh! I can't believe that I watched that episode twice and didn't pick up on that! I have to see it again. Yep, the Prophet Guardian storyline is a little confusing, but it will be explained in this chapter.

**The-Cheese-Fairy**: Oh yeah, I told it to my Mother this morning and she laughed too (even though she isn't as big on bashing Bush as I am). Anywhoville, I'm so glad that you liked the bit about Prue's undestined baby.

**GuevaraX5452**: Aw, that's too bad. I watch House occasionally, but now I'm completely addicted to _Commander in Chief_ and believe you me, I haven't felt this excited about a pilot episode since around eight or so years ago when I first saw _Charmed_'s pilot eppy!

**PrueloveAndylovesPrue**: Yeah, this is the last chapter. But there will be a sequel.

**Ed**: Aw, thank you. I apologize for making you wait. lol

**Phyre**, **moonfirefairy**, **Prince Halliwell**, **chyp**, **damien455**, **Monkeywand**, **LeoPiperAndyPrue**, **DanieNic**: Thank you guys so much!

_**Every Halliwell Counts**_

_**Chapter 40: Tales From The Craft**_

"How do we set destiny straight?" The psychic asked.

"We are not giving up my child, Phoebe!" The telekinetic's blue eyes had darkened and she cupped her abdomen protectively.

"But Prue-"

"But nothing!" With that, the eldest stalked out of the kitchen.

Phoebe looked to Prada. "What's going to happen now?"

"The only thing that can happen," Prada replied. "She's going to give birth to the Prophet Guardian that never should've been born to her."

"We're getting another Halliwell in the family," Piper gaped, wondering how the future would change now.

Paige opened and closed her mouth, not know what she should say, if anything.

"I have to go, Leo. It was nice to see you again," Prada said before disappearing in a plume of silver.

"Wh-what's going on?" Paige asked blankly.

"Come with me, I'll get you up to speed," Phoebe said taking her baby sister's hand and leading her out of the kitchen.

"Leo?"

Leo walked over to his wife and embraced her.

"What're we gonna do?"

"I don't know," the whitelighter said. As much as he wanted to help, he was at a loss for words. Everything seemed so uncertain now and worse, would The Elders attempt to take the Prophet Guardian away from Prue after her birth?

----

Tyler unfroze and looked around, not seeing anywhere who'd been there just a little while ago. "Hello?" He stumbled forward to find Persia sitting with a stirring Nicolette. "Persia?"

"Hey, sorry about that."

"What happened?"

"Aunt Piper froze you." Persia chewed her lower lip. "She has a lot on her plate right now and with you suddenly wanting your powers back, well, she just got a little fed up."

"Well then maybe you could help me? I mean, you are a witch too right? Isn't there just a reversal potion?"

Persia frowned. "I guess, but I'd have to look it up in the Book of Shadows."

"Could you-"

"Mom!" Phiona interrupted, bursting through the front doors of the Manor. "Mom! Dad!"

"What do you need, Phi? They're busy!"

"I just wanted to say that I'm home and tell them about what happened today!" Phiona's baby blues were like large pools of water. "Guess what!"

"What?" Persia asked, wrinkling her forehead. "Watch this!" She grinned, walking over to the stand with her parents' wedding picture on it and pushing the photo off the edge.

"Phiona!" Persia screamed.

Phiona thrust out her hands andblue globing ballsformed below the picture, catching it in mid air, and bringing it back to her hands. "My power advanced!"

The electrokinetic placed her hand over her heart. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I would never her mom and dad's wedding photo," the witchlighter defended as she placed it back on the table.

"Well you can't tell them right now, they have a lot going on." The teenage witch pointed up the stairs. "Please go get the Book for me, though."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you too," Persia shot back.

Not being the one to fight back, Phiona sighed and headed up the stairs to retrieve the leather bound family heirloom.

----10 Minutes Later----

"I think I've found something." Persia drew her index finger across a colorful page, listing the ingredients to a de-binding potion.

Tyler crossed over to the book, shedding his jacket on the sofa and running a gentle hand through his gorgeous locks. "Is it fairly simple?"

Persia chewed her lower lip. "Yes-"

"But? I know there's a 'but' coming."

"I'm not sure you're ready for this."

"Persia!"

"You said so yourself! You gave up your powers so that you could be normal!"

"That was a long time ago! Things have changed...I have changed."

Persia snapped her head away from Tyler, her flowery golden-brown locks settling softly around her petite shoulders.

"Please," Tyler whispered, slipping his hand onto The Child Of Light's shoulder. "I'm begging you."

Her brown sugar eyes shifted uneasily to the yellowed page, before she pulled to her feet. "Just give me a minute. You need to stay with Nicolette."

Tyler dropped to the overstuffed armchair, as his friend left the room.

----

Prue drew her legs up to her chest, rocking slowly back and forth as a light breeze rustled her dark locks.

"I thought I'd find you here," Andy whispered, slinking into the seat next to her.

Prue shifted her lapis pools to meet Andy's. "Andy, I'm-"

"Pregnant," the Inspector finished, "I already know. It's the talk of the Manor." He eyed the goose pimples that were aligning across the witch's arms and slid the black leather jacket from his body. "Here," he soothed, slipping the warm coat around his wife's shoulders.

"What're we gonna do?"

"What we always do," Andy pulled Prue closer to his body. "Make things work." The park swing drifted back, as Andy punctuated his words with passionate kisses.

----

Persia slid her hands over the curvature of her waist, carefully examining the black skirt in which she'd changed into. It fit her nice and tightly around her waist and legs, then flared out around the ankles, making her think it looked much like a Salsa skirt. She'd also taken one of her Aunt Paige's lavender cardigans to go with the skirt. As it had turned later, the temperature had dropped drastically and the clothes in which she'd come in just weren't keeping her warm. Persia ran her hands across her neck, taking the glimmering golden chain and bringing it to the front of her borrowed shirt. In the back of her mind, she knew that this could've waited. She was only trying to put off the potion, for Tyler's sake. Her chest heaved, before she trotted out of her witchlighter aunt's room.

----

Nicolette black matted eyes fluttered open, staring blearily at her strange surroundings. "Wh-where am I?"

Tyler carefully leaned over the young woman, cupping his hand around her shoulders and giving her support. "Shh, you're okay. You're fine."

Nicolette placed a glistening palm to her forehead and rubbed her temples in a feverish manner. _Where am I?_ She thought, curiously.

_**----Flashback----**_

_Shoving her hands into the depths of her inky black cargos, Nicolette lumbered through the blanket of green cemetery greens. She paused every few moments, glancing respectively at the rows of tombstones. Suddenly a sea of white dots came into view and she knew she was almost there. The teenager pursed her lips together, relishing the feel of her layered copper lipstick as it gushed between her lips. She slipped into the maze of white grave markers, twisting between them like a slithering snake on only one mission. She narrowed her eyes, nearingthe grave in which she had come here for, and slumped to its base and was immediately overcome with racking sobs._

_"Hurry, she's going to get attacked now!" Phoebe yelled, running at Nicolette._

_No sooner had the words left Phoebe's mouth, did the air behind the young woman ripple, and form into a monstrous beast. Sickly chalky gray skin covered the thing from head to toe. One arm looked human, while the other appeared to be some type of arm from an insect, multiplied in size a thousand times over. Sheer bat like wings shot out from the back of the beast, a few holes in the see-through skin and jagged edges hung down. The creature's head was like a shrunken head from something you'd see in a voodoo movie and it's mouth was a gaping hole with what appeared to be stitches all around it's dried out lips. One of its eyes was larger than the other, a pulsating red thing and the other looked relatively human with a large green iris. Tentacles wriggled freely from the top of the creature's blueish-gray head._

_"Look out!" Phoebe screamed, running at Nicolette._

_Persia flung out her arm, aiming a bolt of powerful electricity at the beast, sending it flying into another tombstone and shattering it._

_Nicolette's pulse began to race and she could feel the blood pounding in her ears, as she released a earthshaking scream of terror. Her body seemed like a lead weight, as she scrambled to her feet and took off faster than Sonic._

_**----Flashback----**_

"Oh my God!" Nicolette's eyes flashed, as she shot from the couch.

"I really think you ought to sit down," Tyler insisted, rising to his feet.

"You get away from me..." Nicolette shrieked, backing up as she optically searched the room for a mortal weapon.

"Nicolette, ple-"

"How do you know my name?"

The Firestarter chewed his lower lip sheepishly. "Your wallet?"

Nicolette backed herself against the cold bricks of the fireplace, her fingers clawing helplessly at the wall.

"Please, there's a perfectly good explanation for everything-"

"You stay away from me," Nicolette threatened, feeling her fingers wrap around a long metal rod.

Oblivious to the material in the copper haired female's hands, Tyler inched closer.

"I said stay away!" Her knuckles were powder white, as she swung the poker for the fireplace from behind her back, connecting it squarely with The Firestarter's head.

"Agh!" Tyler clamped his eyes shut, his hands cupping around his wound, as he slipped to the floor.

Nicolette stole the opportunity, making a beeline for the door as the golden fire poker clanked harshly to the floor. As she reached for the heavy door, every molecule in her body pulled to halt, leaving her the equivalent of a statue in Central Park.

"Maybe I'm not as bad at this as I originally thought," Piper smirked as she emerged from the kitchen with her hands still outstretched.

"Tyler!" Persia gaped, fleeing the stares and running to her older friend.

"Now you all show up," Tyler hissed,gently rubbing the fire truck red knot on the side of his head.

"I'm so, so sorry!" The electrokinetic gently placed her fingers around the wound, massaging the agitated flesh under the latent witch's blonde waves of hair.

Tyler scrunched his face in pain, before finally relenting and giving into the miniscule relief that Persia's techniques were allowing him.

"Uncle Leo!" Twisting her neck towards the ceiling, she curled her fist and pounded the floor. "Uncle Leo!"

"Persia!" Tyler blasted hoarsely.

The blood rushed to her cheeks. "Sorry."

A swarm of globing lights filtered from the ceiling and darted down like an arrow, taking shape in the golden blonde whitelighter that had served The Charmed Ones for so long. "Persia? What's wrong?"

"This," the electric emphasized her friend's condition. "Can you heal him?"

Leo gave a solemn nod, before placing a hand over the walnut sized bump and emitting a calming gold light. "Any better?"

"Have you gotten a little better at that or something?"

Leo gave a cocky grin. "Eh, it comes with experience." His smile faded as he caught his wife's steely gaze. "Was there something else-"

"Her," Piper cut in, pointing an accusatory finger at the gaudy looking girl.

"Maybe we should dust her and take her back to the cemetery?" Tyler suggested as the eldest Charmed offspring helped him to his feet.

Persia's sugar brown brows rose. "Actually, I'm inclined to agree." She shifted her gaze to her whitelighter uncle. "What do you think?"

Leo twitched uncomfortably. "Piper?"

"Just hurry. We've got more pressing matters." With that, the timer turned on her heel and clomped back into the kitchen.

"Well?"

"You can get here. I'm not getting hit again." Tyler stubbornly folded his arms across his chest.

Leo leaned in close to Tyler. "If you want to hang out with a Halliwell, I suggest you'd get used to it." He snuck his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a small pouch, dipping his fingers into what appeared to be white powder. The whitelighter headed over to the frozen girl and cupped his hand before her frozen face, blowing gently and allowing the dust to scatter.

Nicolette's hand fell to her side and she stared blankly at Leo, not aware that he was there, or anyone else for that matter.

"You've fallen asleep in the cemetery and when you wake up, you won't remember a thing." Leo scooped the fragile teen into his arms and motioned his head for Tyler and Persia to tag along.

"Come on," Persia said as she firmly pulled the blonde witch over to her uncle. As she latched onto Leo's blue and red plaid shirt, they morphed into a haze of blue and white orbs, before completely vanishing.

----

Tyler held his stomach, as they reappeared in the desolate cemetery.

"What's the matter?" Leo smirked. "You can only handle it when you jump an orb?"

"Kids have stronger stomachs," the blonde teen defended before flopping to the ground in discomfort. He sighed as the browns, yellows, and reds of the leaves withered and crushed under his weight.

Leo knelt down, gently laying the dazed girl at the base of the stone in which she'd come to see. "Persia?" He waved a hand toward the decimated stones.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen!" Balls of pure white light swept across the sacred grounds like a tsunami wave over an unsuspecting beach, but unlike a tsunami, they left only perfection in their wake. Persia clasped her hands together, summoning Leo and Tyler together, before Leo took her away in swirl of angelic lights.

Nicolette's eyes slowly flickered to life, a yawn escaping her lips. She ran a hand through her copper hair, staring curiously a small bit of white powder fell to the grass and dissolved. She turned to the grave marker, traced her fingers along it, and then headed off never knowing of the latest events in her life.

----

"Something wrong, Paige?" Piper ran a silver butter knife under the pounding hot water from the kitchen faucet.

"Huh?" Paige brought her head of ebony hair up and pursed her candy apple red lips, mulling over the idea of telling Piper of her meetings with The Elders. She knew how much her sisters hated The Elders' interference with their lives.

"Paige?" The timing witch dropped the wet knife into the drainer and grabbed a bubble covered plate. "Does this have something to do with," she craned her neck to examine the ceiling, "Them?"

The witch-whitelighter tugged nervously at a strand of her dark hair. "Maybe."

"What did they want?"

"They wanted," Paige ran her dry tongue across her red lips, "they want me to become a whitelighter."

The white dish seemed to melt from Piper's yellow gloved hands and shattering into a million white shards in the metal basin, each with their ownresounding clank.

----

"What're you doing?" Phiona asked curiously.

Tyler whipped his head up from the leather bound Book of Shadows. "Wh-what?"

"What are you doing with our Book?" The Blessed One tapped her foot impatiently for an answer. In that swift moment, she appeared to look like a scale version of Piper.

"I was-I was..." Tyler slid over to the witchlighter, a smile spreading across his face. "I was writing something and I just wasn't sure if I did it right."

"Writing something?" Phiona's hardened expression laxed. "What? A spell?"

Tyler gave a small nod, as he dangled a yellow notepad in front of the young witchling. "Do you think you could help me get it just right?"

Phiona drew her shoulders back, casting the blonde a innocent smile. "Of course! Who do you think you're talking to?"

Tyler held up the paper. "Well, I was thinking it would go something like this." He placed the pad onto the arm of a battered chair and took Phiona's hands, while holding a golden rope between his own. "I hold your hands in mine, and with this string I will wrap-"

"No, no, no!" Phiona shook her head furiously. "You've worded it badly."

"How would you make it better?"

"I take your hands in mine, and with this string I entwine..."

"Ooh, okay," Tyler smiled wryly. "Your powers I will forever set free, from not until time ends?"

"No." Phiona's marbled eyes rolled behind her delicate lids. "Your powers I will forever unbind, from now until the end of time!" Suddenly the cord in Tyler's hands erupted into a fiery blast, releasing a swarm of red and orange glowing bulbs of light that encircled the pair, before shooting into Tyler. Then a blast of pure heat tore them apart, shooting them to opposite ends of the attic.

"Whoa!"

"Uh oh," Phiona murmured.

"What?" Tyler asked, forcing himself not to smile. After all, The Firestarter knew exactly what had happened. He wanted it to happen and unfortunately Phiona had just been in the wrong place at the right time.

"I think," she gulped, "I think I accidentally cast a spell."

----

Clutching Brandon's hand, Pearl could feel her body solidify in the Manor. No sooner had she gotten there, did she hear yelling from the kitchen. It sounded like her Aunt Piper. "What the heck?" She tugged at her best friend's hand, pulling him towards the entrance.

"Isn't that-"

"Yeah." Pearl stopped short, staring as a potted plant exploded.

"What's going on?" Brandon gaped, pointing to water that seemed to be trying to slosh from the sink, but at the same time it'd been set into slow motion. "And the clock," he said, pointing to the frozen clock on the wall.

"It wasn't my fault!" Paige exclaimed, waving her hands in an equally frantic manner as her elder sister.

"But you didn't have to accept!"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Tell them to shove it!" Power seemed to radiate from her voice, as a chunk of the island exploded.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I wanted this?"

Piper seemed to freeze, as if her own power had turned against her. "W-what?"

"Yeah, Piper, maybe I wanted this? You all have lives outside of magic. But I quit my job, the job where I was able to embrace my whitelighter half to help people, in order to be a full time witch. Maybe-maybe I like the idea of being able to embrace my full potential again?"

"But-"

"No buts, Piper. I've made my decision and you, all of you, will have to deal with that." Whitelighter orbs consumed the witch and she was gone, leaving her older sister wide eyed.

"I don't know about you, Pearl, but I think we've missed just a little too much."

Pearl stabbed her hands to her hips. "Ya think?" Without warning, she looped her arm around Brandon's. "Take me to the attic."

----

"You tricked my cousin into unbinding your powers?" Persia Halliwell's face was as red as a cherry.

"I had no choice!"

"No choice? No choice?" Persia slammed a glass full of liquid to the ground, watching the red goo bleed across the wood. "I would've done it!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that? You practically told me that I'm not responsible enough for powers!"

"And it looks like you proved my point!" Electricitylicked from her fingertips as her anger raged at an unbelievable level. "I can't believe you!" Her hair began to float on end, as it charged with electrical currents. "You betrayed my trust!"

"Persia!"

"Get out!" The witch swung her hand towards to the door, just as her cousin and Brandon teleported in. A beat of neon yellow energy flew right towards the young couple.

"Pearl!" Brandon yelped, clobbering his friend to the ground as the energy bolt whizzed above their heads. He landed atop his friend, gazing down at her stunned face. "I-I-I.." He scrambled off of Pearl, extending his hand and helping her up.

"Oh my Goddess," Persia gasped. Her eyes were wide with horror as she rushed to Pearl, momentarily forgetting her current frustrations. "Are you okay?"

"No thanks to you," the eldest Blessed One spat.

Quickly, quietly, Tyler took that as his cue to escape the attic and the Manor. In fact, he might not be coming back for quite some time. He'd never seen Persia this angry before and truth be told, it scared him.

----

"You cannot take this job, Paige!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"Her deep locks were flying behind her as she fled out of the kitchen.

"Don't you realize how much they've ruined our lives? You can't work for them!"

"I gave up my life a long time ago for magic, Piper! I want to help people again and if I can embrace my whitelighter half in doing so, then what's the harm?"

The elder witch grabbed at her little sister's porcelain arm and stopped her in her tracks. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

Paige flung around catching her eyes with Piper's. She had never liked being talked down to as a child and she despised it from her own sister as an adult. "Watch me!" Her body exploded into a fury of orbs which slithered from Piper's hand and vanished into the air.

"Damnit!" Piper swore, causing a new mirror on the wall to combust.

----

Deep in the bowels of the Underworld, a crinkled yellow hand bounced a scarlet fireball. "The Prophet Guardian is born to a Charmed One?"

"The oldest," a shadowy figure replied.

"Well then, I'll see what I can do about that," the cloak hidden demon hoarsely replied. An inferno seemed to emblazon around him and he vanished, leaving a smoking mark on the floor.

----

Pandora gently swung her legs over the side of her bed. She couldn't understand what was going on, but she knew that there was so much tension in the house that you needed a butcher knife to cut it. She hadn't even been trying to access thoughts, but her head was filled with angry words. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands across her head, in a futile attempt to block out the pain and anger. But then suddenly, it all stopped and her eyes flashed open. "Mommy!" Her feet hit the ground running.

----

Andy and Prue walked through the front door hand in hand and seemed to move fluidly as one. They both stopped at the base of the stairs, catching each other in a passionate lip lock. Then they heard the padded steps moments too late.

The air seemed to ripple around them and the pictures that hung so neatly on the walls began to waver. The chandelier began to rock forcefully and a few of it's antique crystals shattered at Prue's feet.

"Andy," Prue whispered, shoving her husband behind her. Her lapis eyesshifted the room warily.

The glass in the entire house seemed to shake rhythmically, filling the occupants' ears with an eery melody of doom.

"Mommy!" Pandora screeched, bouncing down the stairs.

"Go get Aunt Piper!" Prue yelled.

No sooner had the words left her mouth, did Piper race down the stairs. Her hands clamped around Pandora's shoulders and she pulled the child close. "Prue, what's going on?"

"Paige!" Prue cried hoarsely.

Sparking blue and white lights lumped into the slender form of the whitewitch. No sooner had she formed, did her skin change into a pimpled texture and her eyes flashed terror. "Get down!"

Glass imploded from nearly all the windows in the house, as the front doors sprung open in a furious rage. A swirling mass of wind and rain threw the Manor into disarray and suddenly a giant figure culminated from the storm. It stood a shocking eight feet tall and its body was milky white. It appeared to have layer upon layer of muscle coating its body like a shield. It's irises were literally spinning clouds while its pupils were Midnight blue holes that led to nowhere. To be quite honest, it looked like a cross between Shax and the demon which had stolen their mother's life so long ago. But there was one undeniable difference; this demon was female. She opened her mouth and a cyclone of water pummeled toward the group of victims.

Piper threw her body around Pandora, clamping her eyes shut as they both were slammed into the wall and tumbled freely down the stairs in a current of water.

Paige, too, had been hit. She had reacted one second too late and as she'd begun to orb, the cyclone had hit her, knocking her right out of the orb. The whitewitch crashed through the plaster wall and violently hit the ground. A bone crushing noise confirmed that her back had broken after the assault.

Prue, being the only one with the ability to phase, had evaded the attack. Unfortunately that meant that Andy, who'd she'd shoved behind her to protect, was his directly. The water smacked into his gut and forced the breath right out of his lungs as it swung him into the kitchen where his body was thrown into the island. Two inches of red water sloshed against Prue's feet.

The being waved her ghostly hand and the bloody water rose from the ground and manipulated itself into a gurgling massive ball, which cast itself into Prue's stomach and knocked her against the wall. Then a red tower of water arose around the raven haired witch and trapped her. The creature glided through the water over to Prue's bloody column and shoved her hand into the water. The wind picked up again and rain seemed to hiss around them, before they dissolved into several million droplets which all swarmed for the Manor's front doors anddisappeared into the city, leaving behind a water filled blood bath and four victims. The air current forced the entire house to rattle, before forcefully slamming the doors shut before it finally left.

**_THE END!_**

A/N: Don't hurt me! Just be on the lookout for the sequel which is called, _Change Happens_. And again, thanks for reading!


End file.
